MAKORRIAN LOVE
by Prota Makorrian
Summary: Korra se encuentra con mil y un problemas al regresar de su viaje al mundo espiritual. Mako la ha superado por completo, su relación con Asami se ve fracturada, el mundo ha dejado nuevamente de creer en ella y un nuevo enemigo se levanta para acabar con el equilibrio del universo. ¿Podrá Korra finalmente encontrar la paz al lado de la persona que verdaderamente ama? - MAKORRASAMI.
1. A Long Wait

**HEY ¿Cómo estan?**

**Pues aquí yo poniéndome otra soga al cuello, pero no pude evitarlo.**

**El final de LOK me dejó algo nostálgico (No inconforme) Pero eso me dió mucha inspiración para seguir adelante.**

**Hoy por hoy me siento más Makorra Shipper que nunca, Y por eso he decidido hacer un nuevo proyecto Makorra.**

**Trataré de actualizar mis otras cosas lo más pronto posible, mientras tanto, lean esto y díganme si les gusta.**

**PD: Para este Fic he escogido una canción temática es "El Amor Duele" de la banda "The Mills". Se las recomiendo, la reproduciremos mucho durante la lectura de los capítulos, espero les guste.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER: Ni The Legend of Korra ni sus personajes me pertenecen, todo el crédito va a los genialosos Mike y Bryan.**

* * *

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

"El mundo finalmente estaba en armonía. El universo había encontrado el balance. Nunca se habían vislumbrado tiempos mejores.

Ya no habían más guerras, ya no habían más conflictos, el mundo entero estaba finalmente en paz y un nuevo portal espiritual que brillaba con una hermosa luz verde en el pleno corazón de Ciudad República era prueba fehaciente de ello.

Los espíritus habían vuelto a la ciudad, ambos mundos estaban unidos otra vez. El avatar Korra fue capaz de traer el equilibrio al universo y todo se sentía tan perfecto.

Creí que no viviría para ver este día, creí que mis segundos estaban contados. Me daba miedo irme, pues había un asunto que no había logrado arreglar en mi vida para ese momento, por un momento pensé que lo había perdido todo, pero ahora que tengo una nueva oportunidad... No quiero desaprovecharla.

Hoy tomé la decisión de que quiero ser feliz... No hay marcha atrás!"

* * *

**:::::MAKORRIAN LOVE:::::**

* * *

"Todavía puedo recordar ese momento. Los rayos recorrían cada centímetro de mis brazos creando una atmósfera de terror en mi cabeza, una sensación de miedo y de incertidumbre además de un dolor punzante que consumía mis huesos.

Pero no fui lo suficientemente fuerte y cedí al dolor como un cobarde, cayendo ante mi propia miseria sabiendo que todo acababa en ese momento. Pero entonces el ángel guardián que me puso el destino, mi pequeño hermano llegó para ponerme a salvo.

No tardé demasiado en despertar y darme cuenta de lo que en realidad había pasado..."

\- ¡Eres un idiota, Mako! -replica el maestro tierra mientras pasaba un paño humedecido sobre el brazo herido de su hermano al momento que este mordía su labio y gemía por lo bajo de dolor- Lo que hiciste fue muy estúpido, casi mueres ¡No me des esos sustos!

\- Pero no pasó, además el gigante de metal cayó, Kuvira fue derrotada y yo arrhhh... -gimió otra vez cuando el dolor en su brazo se hizo más intenso- pero tienes razón -suspira- lo que hice fue estúpido y egoísta

Bolin se agacha para estar a su altura y verlo a los ojos.

\- ¿Egoísta? Lo que hiciste fue uno de los actos más desinteresados que he visto, te sacrificaste para salvarnos a todos y si, fue estúpido, pero también muy heroico

\- Gracias, siempre sabes que decir -sonríe Mako de momento, entonces el chico baja su mirada y observa la carne enrojecida de su brazo, estaba algo hinchado y se estaban comenzando a formar algunas cicatrices. Desanimado el chico suspira y levantando la mirada como buscando palabras de conforte, dice a Bolin- ¿Crees que estas marcas sean permanentes?

\- No lo sé -responde él- pero no deberías estar pensando en esas cosas, mejor vamos a vendar tu brazo para que repose y así puedes ir a arreglarte para la boda de Varrick y Zhu Li.

\- Pff.. No tengo ganas de ir a fiestas

\- Korra va a estar allí -ríe Bolin por lo bajo y Mako lo mira con los ojos bien abiertos-

\- ¿Qué insinúas con eso?

\- Ay todo el mundo sabe que sigues estando enamorado de ella. No puedes engañar a alguien como yo.

\- Shh Bolin no hables tan alto -dice Mako mientras sus mejillas se sonrojan sobremanera- ¿Acaso soy tan obvio?

Bolin echa una carcajada y luego pone la mano sobre el hombro de Mako.

\- No sé, solo sé que conozco a mi hermano. Y si estar con Korra es lo que te hará feliz... ¿Entonces qué estás esperando? ¡Ve por ella!

Escuchar eso hizo que Mako dejara su tristeza de lado y abrazara a su hermano con su brazo sano, este lo recibe y corresponde.

\- Te amo Bro...

\- Yo igual Mako.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La boda entre Varrick y Zhu Li fue muy linda después de todo. Los votos fueron hermosos, también el primer beso y ni hablar de la decoración. Pero el chico de cejas arqueadas no podía concentrarse completamente en la ceremonia. Estaba sentado en la misma fila que el avatar, a unos centímetros de distancia y no podía evitar en muchas ocasiones doblar la cabeza para contemplarla... ¡Dios, era tan hermosa!

Pero luego Asami, que estaba entre ambos miraba al chico con extrañeza y este tenía que volver a su posición original.

\- ¿Sucede algo, Mako? -preguntó Asami-

\- No, nada -respondió nervioso-

La boda finalmente terminó y la música irrumpió en cada rincón de aquel lugar. Todos estaban metidos en la fiesta, incluso Lin Beifong había olvidado su armadura de metal y lucía hermosa.

Mako mientras tanto seguía indeciso con el correr de las horas, no indeciso de querer estar con Korra, más bien sobre qué decirle para recuperarla. Sabía que las cosas entre ellos eran complicadas, pero habían logrado desarrollar una amistad tan fuerte que ponerla en riesgo confesándose le daba miedo.

El chico solo supo que el príncipe Wu estaba diciéndole algo no tan estúpido cuando de pronto un aroma frutal impregnó sus fosas nasales. Volteó y allí estaba...

\- ¿Qué tal la fiesta?

"Mierda, es Korra" -pensó Mako mientras trataba de no parecer tan desesperado-

Aprovechó su conversación con Wu para contemplarla de pies a cabeza. Su cabello estaba recogido por atrás dejando dos mechones sueltos a los lados de su rostro. Su vestido azul de la tribu agua hacía resaltar sus hermosos ojos celeste virginal, tan amplios como la luna llena. Sin duda era la mujer más hermosa que había visto.

Pero entonces su corazón se aceleró y sus nervios se dispararon cuando Wu los dejó solos a ambos y ella lo mira de frente para preguntar.

\- ¿Cómo está tu brazo?

\- Mejor -respondió con una sonrisa. Esa sonrisa era medianamente falsa, pues él sabía que debajo de esas vendas existían marcas que quizás se quedarían con él para siempre, aún estaba en la etapa de resignación/aceptación-

\- Oye, fue muy valiente lo que hiciste, aún no sé qué decir

\- Escucha -interrumpe Mako con un tono de seriedad- Solo quiero que sepas que te apoyaré siempre y estaré a tu lado en la batalla no importa lo que pase, yo cuido tu espalda... y siempre lo haré.

Al escuchar aquello la chica lo mira con una sonrisa tierna y los ojos bien abiertos. Mako estaba nervioso, pero seguro de que ese era el momento que había estado esperando para confesarle todo y finalmente se sentía preparado.

\- Yo, he querido decirte algo desde hace tiempo y... no hemos tenido la oportunidad de conversar -exclama rascándose la nuca algo incómodo-

\- ¿Qué es Mako? Estoy aquí -dice la morena-

\- Pues desde desde que rompimos, me he dado tiempo para pensar en las cosas importantes y las que no lo son, las que quiero que estén en mi vida y las que ya no me hacen falta. Me he dado cuenta que no puedo más que estar feliz con las cosas que he alcanzado, pero todavía me hace falta algo para estar completo...

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -pregunta ella nerviosa-

\- Korra yo...

\- KORRA! -apareció de pronto Meelo junto a sus hermanas tomando del brazo a la morena con alegría- Ven a bailar con nosotros, por favorcito.

\- Oigan niños, Korra y yo estamos hablando! -gruñe Mako, pero entonces Meelo se voltea y le gruñe en cambio-

\- Tú ya has tenido tu momento señor, nos toca a nosotros estar con el avatar -Korra deja salir una carcajada al ver como Mako se ponía rojo de la rabia y luego le dice-

\- ¿Hablamos luego? Debo ir con ellos

\- Como quieras

Mako se sintió molesto porque estaba abriéndole su corazón a la chica y ella decidió irse al primer llamado. Ahora que lo pensaba, su expresión facial mientras él estaba hablando revelaba algo de incomodidad ¿Será que ella no sentía lo mismo que él?

De pronto comenzó a sentirse tan idiota que quizás no fue tan malo que se hubiese marchado, necesitaba pensar mejor las cosas... Apartarse de todos, al final del día, era lo que mejor sabía hacer.

Mientras tanto, las horas siguieron pasando y la noche había avanzado bastante. Korra observaba las estrellas recostada sobre el marco de un bello arco adornado por la boda, su mente divagaba en tantas cosas, algo en ella la hacía sentir feliz pero incompleta. Ya lo había conseguido todo, pero le hacía falta algo, bueno, ella no tenía una idea clara de qué era ese "algo".

"Mako quería hablar conmigo" - piensa eventualmente.

Lo había buscado, pero pensó que al igual que muchos otros, ya se había ido. Tal vez estaba divagando demasiado, pero esa noche era majestuosa y los bellos colores de ese nuevo portal espiritual de Ciudad República iluminaban su alma llenándola de esperanza.

Entonces Asami se acercó a ella y ambas se sentaron a conversar. Korra estaba sintiendo cosas extrañas por ella que no sabía cómo explicar, era algo extraño, pero no se sentía mal... Quería ver hasta dónde podía llegar si se dejaba llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaba.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Allí estás! Te he estado buscando -exclama Bolin luego de encontrar a su hermano sentado en una colina observando la noche no muy lejos del sitio donde se había llevado a cabo la fiesta. Mako no responde a su llamado, solo se limita a estar allí sentado con sus manos abrazadas a sus piernas. Su mirada cayó al suelo cuando su privacidad fue invadida- Por qué te fuiste Mako?

\- Soy un cobarde -dice él en voz de susurro-

\- ¿Qué?

\- No pude hacerlo... -completa- Iba a decirle pero entonces no tuve tiempo...

Bolin suspira, su hermano se estaba sintiendo justo como él se sentía cuando pensó que perdería a Opal para siempre, realmente estaba enamorado.

\- Oye -dijo sentándose a su lado- Sé que es difícil, pero no tengas miedo, ahora que todo está en calma, tienes todo el tiempo del mundo para hablar con ella... Solo no te aísles, si?

Mako lo observa.

\- Tienes razón, debo ir a hablar con ella -exclama mientras se levanta de allí- No voy a perderla de nuevo, adiós Bolin, nos vemos luego

\- Oye Mako espera... -dice el chico mientras intentaba seguir a su hermano quien corría a toda velocidad de regreso al lugar donde había dejado a la morena-

Era el tiempo de dejar de ser un cobarde. Había arriesgado su vida hacía poco ¿Y no iba a atreverse a decirle a la chica de sus sueños que la amaba? De una cosa estaba seguro, no iba a pasar su vida amargado lamentándose de lo que pudo ser, así que llenándose de valor Mako irrumpió en el sitio donde creyó encontrar a Korra, ese hermoso portal espiritual que tanto le gustaba ver...

... Pero Korra no estaba allí, solamente se encontraba Tenzin, quien los vió llegar apurados a los hermanos.

\- ¿Qué sucede chicos?

\- Tenzin... ¿Dónde está Korra?

\- ¿No lo saben? -respondió con algo de sorpresa- Korra se fue con Asami al mundo espiritual

\- ¿Qué? -interrumpe Bolin- pero... sin nosotros?

\- Llevaban mochilas y demás utensilios, me dijo que irían a unas vacaciones, solo ellas dos

\- Pero... No entiendo... ¿Por qué? -pregunta Mako inquieto-

Tenzin suspiró con lástima mientras reposaba su mano sobre el hombro del nervioso joven cuyo pulso parecía irregular, su mirada pedía a gritos una explicación, su corazón necesitaba saber qué estaba pasando. El maestro aire conocía la situación mejor que nadie, y por el bien del chico, decidió no quedarse callado.

\- Mako, siento decirte esto pero... -calló por unos segundos mientras Mako le clava la mirada- ... creo que Korra está enamorada de alguien más...

Un balde del agua de la realidad le cayó encima a Mako junto con aquellas palabras. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su orgullo cayó a tierra. Sus lagrimales se llenaron y comenzó a ver a todos lados con confusión, su respiración se tornó más acelerada y comenzó a desesperarse como si estuviese atrapado entre cuatro paredes oscuras que solo se cerraban cada vez más. Al final no pudo manejarlo y se dió la vuelta mientras salía corriendo.

Bolin se golpeó la frente con molestia al ver que su hermano estaba haciendo lo mismo otra vez así que decidió ir tras él hasta alcanzarlo.

\- Mako, espera! -le gritó pero este no contestó. Bolin ya estaba cansado de jugar el mismo papel en ese juego de siempre, así que propulsándose con la ayuda de la tierra control acortó distancias entre ambos y cuando estuvo cerca lo tomó del hombro para voltearlo y que le diera la cara-

\- ¡Suéltame!

\- ¿Qué? ¿QUÉ? ¡Estás haciéndolo de nuevo! ¿Por qué te aíslas? No puedes comprender que nos preocupas -le grita Bo-

\- ¿Por qué insistes en lo mismo siempre? -le responde furioso- ¿Acaso te gusta ver mi dolor? ¿Mi sufrimiento? ¿Para qué quieres que hable y qué se supone que voy a decir? ¿Qué estoy destruido? ¡Pues si, lo estoy!

\- Mako, basta, hallaremos una forma de...

\- No, Basta tú -le grita- es suficiente, ella tomó una decisión, es claro que toda esa estúpida idea de decirle lo que sentía fue un error... Ella se fue sin siquiera despedirse ¡Yo al menos merecía eso! No?

\- Debe haber alguna explicación, yo...

\- No, no la hay -dijo en voz débil y con la cabeza gacha. Se dió la vuelta nuevamente mientras repetía- No la hay

A paso lento y descoordinado Mako fue alejándose de su hermano, este se quedó congelado observando cómo se marchaba, ya no sabía qué decir ni qué hacer. Necesitaba tiempo para estar solo, esta vez, quizás si era recomendado que se aislara. Y viviera su luto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fue muy duro para mi enterarme que donde pensaba que había una puerta abierta, había en realidad una muralla. No pensé que las cosas sucedieran así, tan rápido, tan fugaz, tan inexplicable.

Creí que estaba en mi poder decidir si sería feliz o no cuando esa decisión dependía de lo que pensara otra persona, ahora estoy incompleto y supongo que seguiré así.

Al principio sentí enojo. Enojo por no saber, por no entender. Enojo porque merecía algo mejor que lo que estaba recibiendo. ¿Desde cuando Korra sentía cosas por Asami? Si, ¿Desde cuando ocurría eso, y por qué no me había dado cuenta?. Los primeros días fueron realmente duros.

Mi burbuja protectora se había roto a los 8 años y ahora parecía que todos podían entrar y hacerme daño.

Muchos días pasé encerrado en mi habitación mirando esa foto que ella y yo nos habíamos tomado en el festival de los espíritus en el polo sur. Las cosas eran diferentes entonces, Korra se había convertido en mi burbuja protectora.

Incluso cuando terminamos nuestra relación a voluntad, nos dijimos que nos amaríamos por siempre. ¿Qué pasó con esa promesa? Se había ido con el viento ahora.

Me tomó semanas darle de nuevo la cara al mundo y salir al exterior, aunque solo fuera en las noches para contemplar por horas desde aquella colina la luz del portal espiritual. Mis ojos se posaban sobre él como esperando que ella apareciera en cualquier momento, pero todas las noches se repetía la misma historia.

¿Por qué te fuiste, sin decir adiós? - le pregunté al aire, al universo, al portal, a quién sea que pudiese escuchar mientras estaba allí sentado como cada noche.

Todos los días volvía a ese lugar, esperando que tarde o temprano, ella apareciera para decirme que era una broma.

Pero los días se convirtieron en semanas, las semanas en largos meses de ausencia.

Nunca apareció, nunca recibimos noticias. Tal vez era inútil seguir esperando por algo que no iba a llegar.

Ya para el quinto mes había abandonado toda esperanza y había vuelto a mi vida normal.

Poco a poco fui olvidándola, poco a poco fui superándola.

Entonces me di cuenta que decidir ser feliz o no sí era una decisión que me correspondía solo a mi y no dependía de la opinión de otros.

Si Korra no iba a formar parte de mi futuro, entonces tenía que reestructurar todas mis visiones para adaptarlas a lo que tenía en frente y encaminarme por ese sendero.

No importa lo que pasó esa noche. Ella tomó su decisión y yo seguí adelante.

Este es el comienzo de algo nuevo."

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¿Les gustó? Uff.. eso espero :D**

**Para este primer episodio (Qué parece más un prólogo) usé pequeñas fracciones del capítulo final de la serie, pues es base para la trama del fic, espero les haya gustado hasta ahora... Los que me conocen y saben mi forma de escribir, saben que cosas muy locas se vienen.**

**Gracias a todos por leer, espero sus sinceros reviews con sus opiniones.**

**Los quiero. Adios!**

**Prota Makorrian, Out!**


	2. Traces Of Greatness

**Hola chicos!**

**¿Cómo están? Bueno aquí está el segundo capítulo de esto, espero les guste.**

**Gracias a todos los que comentaron, incluso para la del patético intento de arruinarnos nuestras poderosas vibras Makorra. Esa Korrasami Shipper hace quedar mal a los de su propio shipping, nosotros seguimos en lo nuestro.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y bueno... Disfruten.**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Traces Of Greatness**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UN AÑO DESPUÉS**

**CIUDAD REPÚBLICA**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Corría una mañana común y corriente en las concurridas avenidas de la ciudad. Las autopistas bordeaban la plaza espiritual como los ciudadanos habían llamado el lugar donde seguía brillando el portal de luz.

Las ajetreadas vías eran calentadas por el inclemente sol y el sonido de la marea a lo lejos de la bahía podía todavía escucharse en el corazón de la ciudad. Todo parecía apuntar a que sería otra mañana calmada.

Pero entonces algo cambió...

\- ¡Atención a todas las unidades! ¡Atención a todas las unidades! Ladrónes escapan por la 4ta y 5ta avenida, todas las unidades del sector repórtense de inmediato. -Dijo la voz de la jefa de policías Lin Beifong por radio a todos los oficiales del perímetro-

Un chico vestido de detective y con la insignia de policía estrella fue el primero en levantar el radio transmisor apostado en su cintura y decir.

\- En camino.!

El cejas arqueadas levanta su mirada y observa a su hermano, quien vestido también de uniforme y con la misma insignia lo miraba con una sonrisa.

\- Al fin, ya me estaba aburriendo -Mako sube a su motocicleta y mientras asegura su casco, le responde-

\- Pateemos algunos traseros!

Sin esperar un segundo más, el maestro fuego encendió la motocicleta y salió disparado de aquel callejón haciendo derrapar esas gruesas ruedas sobre el asfalto y encaminándose hacia el lugar que quedaba a pocos metros. Bolin salió segundos después y no tardó en alcanzarlo. Ambos se abrieron paso por la autopista yendo de manera paralela.

\- Mira! -señala Bolin al frente al ver como los fugitivos se avistaban en un auto rojo que iba a toda velocidad por aquella larga y abierta autopista-

Los hermanos aceleran al momento que Mako toma la vocina y comienza a decir.

\- Deténganse en nombre de la ley!

\- ¡Es la policía! -dijo uno de los sujetos que venía en el auto al otro que iba manejando. Ambos eran parecidos, de tez blanca, gran musculatura y ojos verdosos- ¡Piérdelos!

\- Eso iba a hacer antes de que lo dijeras -contestó el otro sujeto mientras pisaba de lleno el acelerador-

\- ¡Se escapan! -replica Mako-

\- No, no lo harán.

Inmediatamente Bolin hace frenar repentinamente su moto haciendo que él mismo saliera disparado. Logró estabilizarse estando en el aire y cayó de pie golpeando el piso con fuerza mientras una grieta se creaba a mitad del camino y se extendía a toda velocidad por el concreto alcanzando rápidamente al auto de los infractores.

Entonces comenzó a emerger calor de la grieta y a extenderse a la misma velocidad. De pronto el suelo explotó y una ola de lava salió disparada hacia arriba justo en frente de los escapistas quien frenaron de inmediato para evitar morir calcinados.

Frente a ellos tenían una pared de lava durificada y detrás estaban Mako y Bolin trancándoles el paso, los hombres salieron del auto sin olvidar las bolsas llenas de dinero que llevaban dentro y observaron a ambos policías.

\- Bajen ese dinero y entréguense -ordenó Mako con autoridad- No pueden escapar.

\- Mantente al margen oficial -amenazó uno de los sujetos mientras soltaba al piso la bolsa de dinero- Este dinero se viene con nosotros.

Bolin miró a su hermano y dijo en baja voz.

\- Mako, son maestros tierra metal... Sé que traman algo

\- Lo sé Bolin -responde Mako a su hermano y luego vuelve la mirada hacia los ladrones- ¡ENTREGUEN EL DINERO YA! -ordenó-

\- Si eso quieres! -respondió el sujeto con mirada matadora.

En ese momento uno de los ladrones levantó sus manos y de las bolsas de dinero se elevaron cientos de monedas de oro metalizado que flotaron en el aire, en un movimiento de manos, el maestro metal moldea las monedas convirtiéndolas en armas filosas. Sin más arroja una lluvia de ellas hacia los policías.

\- CUIDADO! -grita Bolin al momento que crea una muralla de dos metros que los resguarda a ambos.-

De pronto Mako sale propulsado por llamas encima de la muralla y comienza a disparar bolas de fuego hacia los hombres pero estos crean escudos de tierra y se resguardan. Uno de ellos patea el suelo y arroja varias rocas a Mako pero este las destruye con sus puños encendidos y contraataca.

Pero entonces uno de los sujetos hace que el círculo de tierra donde Mako estaba de pie gire y este pierde la estabilidad, el otro aprovecha para rematarlo con una roca, pero Bolin aparece destruyéndola y creando una división de lava entre ellos y los maleates.

\- ¿Estás bien Bro? -pregunta Bolin, su hermano asiente y se levanta-

Entonces los sujetos coreografiaron sus movimientos alzando sus brazos al tiempo que el auto rojo con el cual escapaban anteriormente comenzaba a despegarse del suelo.

\- ¡VÁYANSE DE AQUÍ! -gritaron mientras arrojaban el pesado Vehículo hacia los chicos-

\- QUÍTATE BOLIN! -grita Mako mientras embiste a su hermano segundos antes de que este colisionara contra el suelo creando una gran explosión-

El humo ascendió hacia arriba cubriendo aquel lugar. Por instantes no se sintió mayor movimiento de parte de los policías, así que los hombres se preparaban para tomar las bolsas y marcharse.

Pero de pronto un rayo azul salió de entre el humo negro de la explosión asustando a los maestros metal. Uno de ellos en un acto reflejo creó una barrera de piedra pero el relámpago creó una fuerte explosión destrozando la roca y enviando al hombre hasta golpearse la espalda contra la pared de lava seca.

Entonces varios discos de tierra comenzaron a salir disparados hacia el otro sujeto a medida que Bolin los iba arrancando del suelo, pero el otro sujeto utilizó sus puños y sus piernas para ir destrozando cada uno de ellos, pero la rapidez de Bolin superó al sujeto y logró destrozarle uno en el estómago enviándolo al suelo junto a su compañero.

\- Es hora de acabar con esto! -dijo Mako mientras salía disparado con su hermano hacia aquellos sujetos. A mitad de camino Bolin hizo que dos columnas de tierra los elevaran a ambos para caer por encima a los maleantes, pero ellos se encerraron en una cúpula de roca sólida-

Mako disparó una poderosa bola de fuego explosiva que abrió un agujero en la cúpula por el cual entró Bolin y golpeando el suelo hizo que la tierra se levantara y golpeara en la columna a aquellos sujetos lanzándolos por el aire fuera de esa protección. Sin pensarlo Mako creó dos látigos de fuego y los arrojó hacia ellos amarrándolos en el aire y luego de tirar con sus brazos los atrajo nuevamente estampándolos del suelo con tanta fuerza que este se agrietó.

Sin fuerza y gimiendo de dolor, aquellos dos hombres quedaron derrotados en el suelo sin poder hacer nada más.

\- Buen trabajo -dijo el maestro fuego mientras chocaba manos con Bolin, entonces él creó prisiones de tierra para cada uno-

\- Les dijimos que no iban a escapar -les dice el ojos verdes mientras hace bailar sus cejas-

En ese momento aparecen varias patrullas de policías encabezadas por Lin quienes se bajaron de sus autos y encontraron conque los malhechores habían caído.

\- No se preocupe jefa Beifong, estos dos no irán a ningún lado -sonrió Mako-

\- Excelente trabajo muchachos, pensé que necesitaríamos refuerzos, pero con ustedes dos fue más que suficiente.

\- HURRA PARA MAKO Y BOLIN! -se escuchó a lo lejos y más voces se unieron a ese coro mientras los fotógrafos se acercaban y sacaban fotos para las primeras planas del día siguiente-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Estoy orgullosa de mis dos más grandes detectives -dijo Beifong en una rueda de prensa para toda la ciudad en horas de la tarde de ese mismo día- Su valentía y honor nos han mantenido a salvo a todos en la ciudad de los pequeños focos de violencia que se han presentado en estos últimos meses, es por eso que con alegría, quiero condecorar a los oficiales Mako y Bolin como los nuevos Guardas de Ciudad República!

Ante aquel anuncio la multitud entera se puso de pie para aplaudir a los dos jóvenes que se ponían de pie delante de la jefa para recibir sus distinciones.

\- Ya le dije, no merecemos esto -dice Mako sonriente-

\- Se lo han ganado -con eso Mako inclina su cabeza y Lin pone una medalla sobre su cuello, repitiendo el mismo proceso con Bolin-

Lin se pone en el medio de ambos y toma las manos de cada uno para luego alzarlas al público quien dió un grito de aprobación y nuevamente comenzaron a dispararse fotos a granel.

\- Wow hermano, parece que nos quieren bastante -dice el ojos verdes-

\- Eso parece Bo, eso parece.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Durante mi año de redención, solo pude crecer y crecer sin detenerme. Una vez que dejé todo el dolor atrás, me di cuenta que todo estaba saliendo mejor de lo que yo esperaba. No podía pedirle más a la vida.

Me llovieron entrevistas, ofertas de trabajo, mi hermano y yo salíamos en primera plana todas las semanas. Ningún malhechor podía salirse con la suya en nuestra ciudad, estos vestigios de grandeza una vez que llegaron... comenzaron a gustarme."

\- Hola amigos, este es Shiro Shinobi reportando desde la emisora radial favorita de nuestros oyentes -exclamó el simpático y famoso locutor Shiro Shinobi desde su cabina de radio- Estamos aquí con polifacético y heroico detective Mako, quien también es guarda de Ciudad República... ¿Por qué no saludas a tus fans?

\- Si, Hola a todos los que nos escuchan, es un placer estar aquí -contesta el chico-

Algunas damas que escuchaban aquella entrevista radial comenzaron a derretirse con solo escuchar la voz del icónico Mako.

\- Pues dinos Mako -continúa Shinobi- Sabemos que tienes una vida interesante y llena de acción ¿Qué se siente ser guarda de la ciudad?

\- Pues se siente increíble, yo prácticamente nací y me crié en este lugar, conozco cada calle y vereda. Creo que amo este sitio más que cualquier otro y tener la oportunidad de protegerlo para mi más que un deber, es un privilegio.

\- ¿Y no te da miedo tener una responsabilidad tan grande en manos?

\- Creo que siempre hay miedo, en su justa medida es saludable, pero no dejo que me domine nunca. Y menos al saber que la gente que amo depende de mi servicio y del de mi hermano.

\- Hablando de tu hermano. Ustedes dos siempre se han mantenido en el ojo público, primero fueron aclamados por todos en el campeonato de Probending, luego se unieron al avatar para luchar contra fuerzas malignas y traer el balance al mundo, y ahora que hay paz, se han convertido en los héroes de todos al mantenernos protegidos... ¿Qué se siente ser tan famoso? -Mako ríe-

\- Para serte sincero, creo que he probado diferentes tipos de fama. En el probending, era algo de adolescentes, el dinero, las chicas... Cuando me uní a Korra la fama era más pura y clara, creo que cuando eres famoso por ayudar a otros y la gente te reconoce por eso, vale más ganar un tonto torneo.

\- Ahora que mencionas tanto al avatar Korra -interrumpió Hiroshi- ¿Puedes decirnos qué sabes de ella? Hace un año que no se pasa por la ciudad -carcajea-

\- En realidad sé lo mismo que ustedes.

\- ¿La extrañas? -Mako levanta la ceja dentro de la cabina radial y lanzó una mirada quisquillosa a Shinobi, cosa que no pudieron saber los radioescucha-

\- Ehmm... Supongo...

\- Dicen que estabas enamorado de ella y que al marcharse con su mejor amiga te rompieron el corazón ¿Es cierto eso Mako?

\- ¿Por qué no mejor pasamos a la siguiente pregunta?

\- ¡YA LO OYERON GENTE! -dice Shinobi- Mako NO quiere hablar sobre su pasado con Korra, creo que allí hay una historia oculta -ríe de nuevo mientras Mako arruga la nariz y toma su rostro con las manos lleno de frustración, la poca paciencia seguía siendo uno de sus talones de Aquiles- Pero bueno Mako, una última pregunta antes de despedirnos... De todo lo que te ha pasado este último año, la fama, la grandeza, los títulos, el dinero ¿Cambiarías algo?

\- Bueno Shiro, vengo de las calles y mi historia hoy es muy diferente a la de mi juventud, pero siempre trato de mantenerme humilde y no dejar que otras cosas me roben lo que es importante, eso lo juzgarán los demás claro está... Pero si ellos opinan que eso es cierto, entonces no creo que deba cambiar nada de lo que me ha pasado.

\- ¡Ya lo escucharon! Ese fue nuestro heroico detective Mako con nosotros en nuestro programa radial, gracias por dedicarnos este tiempo, sacándolo de tu apretadisísima agenda para venir, sabemos que estás muy ocupado defendiendo la ciudad...

\- Gracias a ti por invitarme, pero de hecho si tengo algo importantísimo que hacer ahora que salga de esta entrevista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Minutos Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako se llevaba una palomita de maíz a la boca mientras sentado en aquella preciosa colina con vista a la plaza espiritual de Ciudad República y el portal de luz, contemplaba el atardecer en ropa casual al lado de su hermano. Sin más nada que hacer más que pasar la tarde juntos.

\- Oye Mako -pregunta Bolin sin despegar su vista del cielo anaranjado y hermoso-

\- Hmp?

\- ¿Cuál es tu día favorito de todos? -Mako permaneció callado por un momento-

\- No lo sé Bo. Creo que no tengo una respuesta para eso.

\- ¿Quiere decir que no tienes un día favorito?

\- Yo no dije eso...

\- ¿Entonces?

\- Es que es una pregunta para que requiere tiempo para pensar.

\- No si meditas a diario -interrumpe Bolin mientras muerde una pierna de pollo frita que traía en la cesta de comida- Yo sé cual es mi día favorito de todos

\- Y se puede saber cuál es? -pregunta mientras come otra palomita-

\- Pues fácil, mi momento favorito fue cuando me invitaste a unirme a las fuerzas policiales. -Mako lo mira curioso-

\- ¿Por qué ese día?

\- Porque me demostró que confiabas en mi y en mis habilidades, además me permite pasar mucho tiempo contigo, confieso que también eres mi persona favorita.

\- Ay no te pongas cursi -dice Mako entre risas mientras empuja suavemente a su hermano, este ríe y se le abalanza encima-

\- Sabes que me amas, dame un besito, solo uno -reía mientras forcejeaba con su hermano para intentar tomar su rostro-

\- ¡QUÍTATE, QUÍTATE! -lo empujó. Ambos escucharon una colonia de aves surcar los cielos y volar alrededor del portal de luz. Suspiran cansados-

\- Bueno, fue una bonita tarde... ¿Nos vamos ya?

\- Claro -responde Mako mientras se levantaba y recogía la cesta mientras el maestro tierra lo hacía con el manto en el suelo, pero entonces un sonido extraño resopló a lo lejos e hizo que ambos chicos se voltearan-

\- ¿Qué es eso? -exclama el ojos verdes sin aire-

De pronto, el pacífico portal de luz espiritual pasó de ser verde a un azul profundo mientras que comenzaba a despedir rayos de ese color y a parecer inestable. El cielo a su alrededor se nubló y puso oscuro y una extraña aura comenzó a recorrer su borde. Parecía que iba a explotar o algo parecido.

\- El portal... Se vuelve inestable! -dice Mako- Cuidado!

En ese mismo segundo una extraña explosión se crea en el anillo central del portal y envía una onda expansiva a todos lados impactando a los hermanos y enviándolos al suelo. Ambos se levantan asustados y observan que el portal había vuelto a la normalidad de repente, pero seguía siendo azul profundo. Mako observa extrañado aquel suceso mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente.

\- Oye, mira! -dice Bolin mientras tiraba de la manga de la camisa de su hermano y señala a la parte más baja del portal-

Mako fija su vista allí y trata de enfocar bien, algo parecido a una sombra oscura se había posado en la base del portal. Mako estruja sus ojos y vuelve a mirar.

Entonces dos personas, dos mujeres salen de aquel portal caminando como si nada hacia afuera. Los ojos del maestro fuego casi se salen de sus cuencas y la mandíbula de su hermano cayó lo más bajo profundo...

\- No... No puede ser... -exclamó Mako no dando crédito a lo que veían sus ojos-

\- ¡Son Korra y Asami!

Mientras tanto, las chicas quienes ignoraban que eran vista desde lejos por los hermanos y que acababan de salir del portal se voltearon una frente a la otra y se abrazaron cariñosamente por unos segundos.

\- Parece que estamos de vuelta, no? -sonríe Asami a su compañera, Korra también le sonríe y contesta-

\- Ha sido un largo tiempo.

Entonces la morena se fija al frente nuevamente y contempla la ciudad, las personas comenzaban a acercarse al sentir la explosión y el estruendo de aquel portal de luz. La morena y Sato comenzaron a ser rodeadas por todos y ella buscaba alguna salida por todos lados buscando escapar.

Pero entonces, mientras buscaba, los ojos azules de la morena se fijaron en una colina, a lo lejos, donde observó a un chico de tez blanca y ojos dorados que conocía perfectamente. Su corazón se detuvo al igual que su respiración... ¿De verdad era él?

\- M... ¿Mako? -Susurra para sí-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uuuhhh... Creo que se acabó en la mejor parte, no? xD**

**Me gusta hacerlos sufrir un poquito jajajaja no se preocupen intentaré actualizar rapido.**

**Mientras ¿Cómo piensan que reaccionará Mako? ¿Korra? Dejenme sus reviews please!**

**PD. Lo de la entrevista se me hizo parecido a Los Juegos del Hambre, ahora me doy cuenta lol**

**PD2. Pronto actualizo las demás historias, incluida Forgotten Ones que me han estado pidiendo, gracias por su apoyo.**

**Saludos y Bendiciones a todos.**

**Saludos!**


	3. Due To You

**HOLA, SAAP BITCHES!**

**Pues aquí nuevamente trayéndoles conti de esta cosa. Gracias a todos los que leen y siguen esta historia, espero les guste.**

**DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**Makorrian Love**

* * *

Allí estaba, pero sus ojos no podían creerlo. La tenía en frente pero su mente no podía aceptarlo. ¿Era real o solo un sueño maligno y engañoso?

Por mucho tiempo estuvo esperando impaciente a que Korra saliera del portal espiritual justo como lo acababa de hacer. Sin dudarlo hubiese salido corriendo a sus brazos no importara qué y le diría que aún la amaba sin importar lo demás, no importarían las bofetadas, no importarían los rechazos, al menos ella lo sabría.

Pero ahora todo era tan diferente, las cosas han cambiado demasiado. Ya Mako no estaba esperando que nadie saliera de ese portal, ya no lo necesitaba para vivir.

Las heridas no iban a durar abiertas más de un año, más bien ya se habían cerrado por completo, la única cosa que seguía allí, era esa marca, eso sí seguía presente.

Mako pudo haber dicho cualquier cosa que quisiera, pero ver los ojos de la morena lo afectó. Ya quizás no iría corriendo a sus brazos y decirle que la amaba, pero simplemente se había acostumbrado a no verla más, y ahora, todas esas imágenes se reprodujeron ante él otra vez e hicieron que sus muros flaquearan...

Ahora realmente no sabía cómo sentirse, si bien, si mal... Y todo fue... debido a ella!

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

**Capítulo 3: Due To You**

**.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,**

Allí estaban esos ojos azules mirando directamente a esa colina. No pudieron posarse en otra cosa más que en el dueño de los ojos dorados que la miraban con sorpresa también.

\- M-Mako? -exclamó la morena sorprendida. Entonces Asami tiró de la manga de la camisa de ella diciendo-

\- Korra, creo que debemos irnos -la morena volteó para darse cuenta de que estaban siendo rodeadas por la prensa cada vez más y poniendo a su chica detrás de ella para protección, hizo frente a todos-

Mientras tanto Bolin observaba con una inmensa sonrisa la llegada de las chicas, las extrañaba tanto. Pero entonces volteó a ver a su hermano para notar cuál era su reacción y quedó frío al verlo allí con esa cara de incredulidad, ese entrecejo arrugado que reflejaba dolor y rabia. Esos labios apretados que no querían decir una palabra y esos ojos, tan llenos de rencor y agonía que casi se le arruga el corazón a Bolin, quien más confundido que nada, le dijo a su hermano.

\- Mako... ¿Ves eso? ¡Son las chicas! ¡Volvieron!

Mako no respondió, solo las veía fijamente.

\- No te da gusto? -Mako volteó a ver a su hermano con incredulidad-

\- Ya nos íbamos no? -responde el cejas arqueadas ignorando la pregunta del maestro tierra mientras recogía de nuevo la cesta y se daba la vuelta para marcharse pero algo enojado Bolin lo tomó de la mano y lo volteó con fuerza-

\- Mako ¿Qué haces? Korra y Asami volvieron ¿No ves?

\- ¿Y qué? -gritó- ¿Qué se supone que haga?

\- Pues ir a saludarlas al menos -replica. Mako se suelta del agarre de su hermano y se da la vuelta de nuevo diciendo-

-Ve tú si quieres. Yo a ellas ya las esperé demasiado.

Sin más el maestro fuego se alejó de su hermano quien pareció algo triste sin dejar de lado el enojo ante la aptitud de Mako. Entonces voltea nuevamente hacia el portal de luz pero descubre que las chicas ya no estaban ahí, tal parece que habían logrado escapar de la prensa.

\- Igual ya se fueron -exclamó el ojos verdes para sí antes de darse la vuelta y seguir a su hermano mientras gruñía entre dientes- que patán.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Ufff, al fin -replica Asami cansada mientras arroja esa pesada maleta a la cama. Korra a su lado hizo traquear sus músculos del cuello- Fue divertido como despistaste a los de la prensa para que pudiéramos escapar -ríe-

\- Lo hago todo el tiempo, un año después y siguen siendo tan fáciles de engañar -carcajea Korra para luego dejarse caer de espaldas sobre la cama con un suspiro- Pero nos fue de maravilla

Asami le lanza una mirada pícara y luego va a peinar su negra cabellera en el espejo mientras responde.

\- Fue la mejor experiencia de mi vida. Tanto, que nos duró un año regresar.

\- Me pregunto qué tantas cosas habrán cambiado desde que nos fuimos -dice Korra mirando al techo-

\- Tal vez no mucho, todo parece estar normal -exclama Sato mientras seguía peinándose- Por cierto Korra...

\- ¿Si?

\- Te paralizaste un momento cuando salimos del portal, parecías sorprendida viendo algo... ¿Qué era?

Al escuchar aquello Korra se sentó de golpe sobre la cama lanzándole una mirada inquieta a Asami, quien vio su reacción por el espejo y soltó una carcajada

\- Más o menos así fue tu cara allá en el portal -Korra se tomó un mechón de pelo mientras se sonrojaba de pena-

\- Es que... -titubea- cuando salimos del portal, vi a Mako y Bolin -Asami voltea para observar a Korra algo sorprendida- estaban en una colina observándonos. Me pregunto cómo estarán ellos.

\- Hace mucho tiempo que no les hablamos, espero estén bien -dice Asami- la pasé genial contigo y es extraño decirlo pero... Me hacen falta

\- No te preocupes -dice Korra mientras se acerca y pone la mano en su hombro- yo igual.

\- Luego de que acomodemos las cosas podemos ir a buscarlos para hablar si quieres

\- Si, sería genial. Gracias.

\- No hay de qué -con eso Asami se levanta de la silla y abraza cariñosamente a Korra-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Mako ¿cuándo hablaremos de eso? -dice Bolin entrando a la recámara de su hermano quien estaba acostado bocarriba sobre su cama-

\- ¿Hablar de qué?

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tengo que decírtelo? Korra está de vuelta en la ciudad y no harás nada?

\- Es increíble que te pongas así -dice Mako con cierta amargura- tú sabes perfectamente por qué estoy así, tú estuviste durante este año ellas no... No me juzgues si repentinamente no me embarga la felicidad al verlas llegar.

Bolin bajó la cabeza.

\- Lo sé, sé que no fue fácil para ti... Pero no pensé que después de un año todavía guardaras rencor

\- No le guardo rencor a nadie

\- ¿Entonces por qué no solo vamos y las saludamos? ¡Para arreglar las diferencias!

\- ¿Y por qué no vienen ellas? -replicó. Bolin miró incrédulo a su hermano y respondió-

\- Has cambiado mucho Mako, la fama, el prestigio... terminó consumiendo la última gota de humildad que te quedaba.

Sin más él se dió la vuelta y salió de la habitación.

\- Bolin, espera! -intentó detenerlo pero antes de darse cuenta ya tenía la puerta en la cara. No pudo más que gruñir de impotencia y lanzarse a la silla-

_"No hermano, te equivocas"_ -pensó Mako a sus adentros- _"Lo que me ha cambiado, lo que me ha endurecido no ha sido la fama ni el prestigio. Sigo siendo el mismo yo, pero estoy herido ¿No puedes darte cuenta de eso?. De mis heridas he aprendido a luchar, a defenderme, a no ser tan débil como antes. Todo esto que tengo lo he conseguido con mis propios esfuerzos, por primera vez me siento orgulloso de mi mismo y no dejaré que nadie cambie eso"_

_"Así que sí Bolin, no me provoca una especial alegría ver que volvieran. Al fin y al cabo, todo esto que soy ahora... Es debido a ella"_

Por supuesto que el chico jamás diría aquello en voz alta. No era de compartir sus sentimientos abiertamente, pero dentro de su cabeza estaba claro cual era su reacción. Y le dolía que su hermano no lo comprendiera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Día Siguiente**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Mako reportándose al trabajo -dijo el chico apareciéndose en la oficina de Lin muy temprano, ella levanta la mirada y lo mira fijamente-

\- ¿Y esa cara de obligado que traes?

\- ¿Qué? No, yo no...

\- Cálmate chico -ríe Lin por lo bajo- pensé que no vendrías a trabajar

\- ¿Y por qué pensó eso?

\- Pues porque como tus amiguitas volvieron ayer pensé que estarían reencontrándose y que se yo, caminando juntos hasta el atardecer. -Mako deja salir un suspiro- además no hay trabajo para hoy, no tienes que mantenerte en la oficina si no quieres.

\- Pues resulta -responde él mientras se lanza a la silla- que yo tampoco tengo planes para hoy, como la ve?

Lin lo mira nuevamente con algo de incredulidad.

\- En serio, chico, puedes irte si quieres

\- Pero es que no quiero. De verdad no tengo planes para hoy

\- Pues si así tanto lo quieres, podrías tenerlos

\- ¿Tiene planes para mi? -pregunta emocionado. Lin lo mira con una sonrisa maligna-

\- Si claro. Justo ahora estaba consiguiéndome otro detective para el trabajo pero ya que tú estás disponible...

\- Si, de qué se trata?

\- Verás, ahora que el avatar llegó a la ciudad, la prensa se la pasa persiguiéndola para sacarle cosas sobre su vida...

\- Ajá... Y? -preguntó con la ceja alzada-

\- Pues que si no hay delitos en la ciudad, los periódicos tienen que imprimir algo y tal parece que la vida amorosa del avatar es lo de hoy. Necesita un agente que la mantenga alejada de los escándalos y ¿Qué mejor que el guarda de la ciudad para hacerlo?

Al escuchar eso Mako golpea el escritorio y se levanta diciendo con incredulidad.

\- Espere... usted no va a...?

\- Te dije que estaba buscando a alguien más. Tal parece que tendrás que verte sí o sí con ella hoy muchacho.

\- No, no.. No lo acepto! -dijo con rebeldía mientras se cruzaba de brazos, segundos después el chico abrió los ojos con miedo y observó la profunda mirada de Lin sobre él, suficiente para doblegarlo- Ah ok... pero no me gusta esto.

\- Buena suerte

Lin rió por lo bajo al escuchar el gruñido de su joven pupilo al salir de la oficina.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Qué pasó que te dijo? -pregunta Bolin al ver salir a su hermano de la oficina de Lin-

\- Seremos niñeras del avatar ahora

\- ¿Significa que...?

\- Si, tendremos que ir con ellas... ¿Feliz?

\- AJÚA! vamos entonces, están en la plaza... -Bolin tomó del brazo a Mako y lo sacó entre carreras de la central policial rumbo a la plaza de Ciudad República-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En la Plaza**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡AVATAR, AVATAR! POR FAVOR SONRÍA A LA CÁMARA!

Decían todos los fotógrafos a la vez mientras lanzaban miles de flashes a la apenada y algo furiosa morena quien al lado de Asami y tomadas de las manos estaban sentadas una junto a la otra en aquella fuente de la plaza.

\- Esto no estaba en el contrato, me trajiste con engaños -susurra Korra a Asami-

\- Lo siento, no era esto lo que tenía pensado, se suponía que nos darían la bienvenida y ya...

\- CHICAS CHICAS, MIREN A LA CÁMARA...

\- DÍGANNOS... ¿CÓMO LES FUE EN SUS VACACIONES?

\- ¿CONFIRMAN PARA LA CÁMARA QUE AHORA SON PAREJA?

\- Asami esto se salió de control

\- Ok deja lo arreglo -con eso la hermosa Sato se levantó y tratando de mantener sus ojos abiertos pese a los cientos de flashes por segundo, dijo- Muy bien creo que ya deben dejar de tomar fotos porque...

\- ¿SE DARÍAN UN BESO PARA LA CÁMARA? -preguntó uno de los fotógrafos, al escuchar aquello Korra se levantó molesta y tomó al sujeto de la camisa alzándolo en peso-

\- ¿Lo único que la cámara va a captar será a mi partiéndote la cara?

\- Sería una buena nota.. ¿Lo harías? -continuó el sujeto y la morena casi lo golpea en serio-

\- SONRÍAN PARA LA CÁMARA VAMOS, HAGANLO!

Los flashes siguieron cayendo y las chicas se sintieron más arrinconadas que de costumbre. Tal parece que no querían más que sacar algo jugoso de ellas dos y Korra no sabía otra manera de sacárselos de encima que creando un vórtice de viento y hacerles mucho daño... a todos.

Pero de pronto se escuchó una voz autoritaria que dijo.

\- Dejen al avatar en paz!

Todos voltearon y observaron al imponente guarda de la ciudad Mako bajándose de su increíble moto. Su hermano y compañero hacía lo mismo.

Sin más los fotógrafos comenzaron a recoger sus cosas con miedo y nerviosismo y uno a uno se fueron marchando mientras la mirada seria de Mako solo podía agudizarse, lo que aceleró el proceso de desalojo de la plaza.

No había un símbolo de mayor autoridad y orden en la ciudad que los nuevos guardas, eso estaba seguro.

Mientras tanto Korra y Asami observaron con sorpresa como sus dos antiguos amigos las habían salvado de aquella locura. Sus miradas se entrecruzaron y no pudieron contener su felicidad, al menos casi todos.

\- BOLIN! -gritó Asami al igual que el chico lo hizo y ella salió hacia él abrazándolo con fuerza y cariño-

\- Oh Asami cuanto tiempo -sonrió él mientras la levantaba y daba vueltas-

Mako y Korra se quedaron viendo por unos minutos. No podían ser tan insensibles, no frente a esa escena de Asami y Bolin. Así que ella se acercó a él tratando de imitar a Asami y darle un gran abrazo pero Mako retrocedió un paso y Korra se detuvo al instante. Él la miraba incrédulo y ella estaba confundida.

Ambos se llevaron la mano detrás de la nuca sintiéndose nerviosos e incómodos. Entonces Mako extendió su mano y Korra lo imitó. Las estrecharon.

\- Un gusto tenerte de vuelta, avatar Korra -masculló Mako-

\- Que bueno verte de nuevo, guarda de la ciudad Mako -respondió ella-

En eso Bolin abrazó a Korra con cariño y Mako fue sorprendido por Asami quien lo abrazó por detrás con cariño también.

\- Mako, te extrañé. -Él sonríe apenado-

\- Yo igual. Y bueno ¿Qué hacían aquí? Estaban creando una escenita

\- Le dijeron a Asami que nos entrevistarían o algo pero las cosas se salieron de control, menos mal llegaron

\- Si bueno -volteó Mako la mirada- solo no se metan ya en problemas.

\- Y el señor gruñón está de vuelta -replicó Korra-

\- Discúlpalo, no está muy bien -dice Bolin- pero lo que mi hermano quiere decir es que ahora pasaremos mucho más tiempo juntos, ya que somos sus guardaespaldas ¿No es genial?

Al escuchar eso Mako se golpeó la frente con la mano cuando Korra comenzó a reclamar.

\- ¿Guardaespaldas? ¿Cómo que guardaespaldas? ¡Detente ahí Mako! -le gritó deteniéndolo en seco- ¿Cómo que guardaespaldas?

\- No es algo que yo decidí, si?

\- No necesito niñeras y lo sabes, no te pedí que me ayudes

\- Lin me obligó a estar con ustedes para mantenerlas alejadas de cualquier escándalo, como el que estabas a punto de hacer hace un segundo.

\- PUES DILE A LIN QUE NO SE ESTÉ METIENDO TANTO EN MIS ASUNTOS!

\- ¿Por qué siempre eres tan difícil? -le reclama-

\- Chicos, no se pongan a pelear -rogó Bolin-

\- Solo estoy haciendo mi trabajo y me lo dificultas ¿Acaso crees que quiero pasar todo mi tiempo contigo? ¡Ni siquiera me alegró el que vinieras!

Mako se cayó de inmediato cuando eso se le salió sin querer. Korra pareció sorprendida al escuchar eso, al igual que todos.

\- ¿Mako? -sintiéndose apenado, él solo pudo darse la vuelta y marcharse lo más rápido posible-

\- Wowowowow... Estoy seguro, de que mi hermano no quiso decir eso -interrumpió Bolin- Es solo que... estos meses han sido difíciles para él

\- No tenía por qué decirme eso!? -regañó Korra- No nos vemos hace un año y es lo primero con lo que sale?

\- Ese es el problema Korra -interrumpe Bolin- justo por eso Mako actúa de esa forma...

En ese momento el ojos verdes fijó su mirada triste y algo dolida ante la morena y Sato mientras dijo.

\- ¿Porque se fueron... tanto tiempo?

Las chicas se miraron a los ojos no teniendo una respuesta inmediata para Bolin. Ahora que lo pensaban mejor, era verdad, ellas se fueron y ellos se quedaron. Nunca pensaron en los hermanos hasta ahora que los tenían en frente.

¿Qué tanto había cambiado? ¿Qué tantas cosas tendrían que aclarar ahora? ¿Y si irse fue un error? - pensó.

Tal vez irse no había sido el error, sino la forma en la que se fueron, sin siquiera decir un simple adiós.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**k.**

**.**

**.**

El manto negro cubría la entera ciudad. Solo el farol azul de luz que era el portal espiritual aportaba la poca iluminación a la entera república. Ya nadie caminaba por las calles, todo era silencio y tranquilidad.

Cuando de pronto...

... Una sombra se asomó en la base del portal que comenzó a titular con fuerza. Una mano blanca traspasó el vórtice de color azul pasando desde el mundo de los espíritus al mundo de los mortales. Pronto el resto de aquella persona atravesó el portal y se incorporó como si nada a la parte física del universo.

Aquel hombre estaba encorvado, pero le bastó con empujarse a sí mismo hacia arriba al momento que los huesos de la espalda comenzaron a tronarle sin control, un gemido de dolor que revelaba algo de locura acompañó esa inquietante escena.

El hombre miró sus manos que estaban como tiesas y congeladas con los dedos flexionados y sin más tiró de ellos mientras más huesos traqueaban. Entonces pudo abrirlas y cerrarlas a voluntad.

Sus ojos tenían un brillo extraño pero su cara no se distinguía bien. Estaba de espaldas a un gran portal de luz, su frente quedaba en la oscuridad, solo sus ojos brillaban de un azul parpadeante, algo más claro que el de la luz del portal.

Aquel hombre cuando pudo recuperar la movilidad entera de su cuerpo miró al frente y dió un paso, luego otro, al principio con dificultad pero luego pudo alejarse caminando como una persona normal, en medio de la oscuridad de la noche y rumbo al corazón de Ciudad República.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno pues gracias a todos por leer, espero les haya gustado.**

**¿Como les parece que está yendo todo? ¿Quién tuvo razón Korra, Mako o Bolin? ¿Que creen que pasará? Y... ¿Quién es ese sujeto que salió del portal espiritual?**

**Todas estas cosas y más se irán revelando en los próximos capítulos. Gracias por leer y por sus reviews. Nos leemos pronto!**

* * *

**Prota Out**


	4. Danger At The Gates

**HOLA A TODOS!**

**Yo de nuevo, aquí trayéndoles la conti de este fic, espero les guste.**

**Disfruten :D**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: Danger At The Gates**

* * *

La noche oscura seguía su curso. El manto de la noche era tan negro que consumía la disimulada brillantez de las estrellas y luceros. Un frío invernal azotaba esa madrugada y las neblinas que bajaban de las montañas cubrían las calles con su denso volumen. Parecía una escena de ultratumba.

Por las frías y desoladas calles, un sujeto se abría paso solitario por los senderos de concreto. Con cada respiración arrojaba aire gélido al aire, hacía demasiado frío. Las piezas metálicas de su ropa se frotaban entre sí creando un chirrido agudo. Su piel blanca estaba extremadamente pálida, sus ojos verdes parecían mirar al confín del mundo y sus manos musculosas no dejaban de formar esos puños que siempre tenía.

En su espalda cargaba una especie de recipiente circular pegado a su ropa parecido a un espejo, pero en vez de cristal había una sustancia grisácea profunda metalizada, tan vítrea y brillante como un reflector de vidrio.

Aquel personaje se adentraba cada vez más en una de las zonas más aseguradas de Ciudad República: La Prisión Federal.

\- Hey! -escuchó aquel hombre gritar a uno de los guardias de la torre mientras se acercaba a la fortaleza privatoria de libertad- Este es un perímetro asegurado, no puedes estar aquí... Vete por donde viniste!

El hombre levantó su mirada y su cabello desparramado sobre su frente hizo revelar una mirada malsana junto con una sonrisa cínica de medio lado, al momento que respondió en voz como de filo de navaja.

\- No vine desde tan lejos como para marcharme.

Sin tener en cuenta la amenaza del guardia, el hombre intentó seguir caminando hasta la entrada de la prisión pero de pronto una muralla de concreto se levantó frente a sus ojos y lo hizo detenerse.

Sus ojos verdes miraron de muerte al guardia de la torre quien había levantado la muralla, pero el misterioso sujeto conservó la calma y permaneció callado por unos segundos.

Acto seguido patea la muralla despegándola del suelo y moviendo sus manos con una rapidez impresionante la arrojó con tierra control hacia aquella torre. Un grito de terror acompañó la acción del guardia de saltar de la torre para evitar ser aplastado.

El guardia cayó frente a aquel hombre y sin pensarlo dos veces extendió su mano para atacarlo con una gran roca pero el sujeto arrojó una placa metálica a su brazo golpeándolo antes de poder hacer control. El guardia intentó ignorar el dolor de su brazo golpeado y quiso atacarlo con el restante pero una vez más otra placa metálica lo golpeó justo en el hueso.

Acto seguido el misterioso hombre movió sus manos de forma circular moldeando el metal que tenía detrás de su espalda en el recipiente. De pronto cosas parecidas a tentáculos se generaron desde su espalda y lo elevaron casi tres metros sobre el suelo. Aquellos brazos metálicos sostuvieron en el aire a ese maestro tierra/metal haciendo que el guardia cayera sentado de la impresión. ¿Qué clase de bestia era esa? Sus ojos azules profundos parecían ser lo único que resaltaba de entre la oscuridad.

\- ¿Qu...Quien eres tú? -preguntó el temeroso guardia-

El misterioso hombre extendió uno de los tentáculos metálicos y tomó de la ropa al guardia levantándolo en el aire hasta tenerlo frente a frente. Sus poderosos ojos, ahora verdes profundizaron en el alma de aquel atemorizado sujeto a medida que con una expresión facial de extremo cinismo y una sonrisa malvada, este respondió.

\- Pronto todos en esta ciudad conocerán mi nombre y no tendrás que hacer esa clase de preguntas!

Acto seguido el hombre usó su tentáculo de metal para arrojar con una fuerza sobrehumana a aquel hombre directamente hacia la puerta de la cárcel haciéndola atravesar con su cuerpo, una nube de polvo se levantó y un silencio profundo tomó lugar.

Al instante el peligroso sujeto entra caminando al reclusorio e inmediatamente es atacado por dos maestros fuego que guardaban el lugar. El hombre extrajo algo de metal de su espalda y formó un escudo que moldeó nuevamente para arrojar un gran golpe a su costado y enviarlo lejos. Sin perder tiempo esquivó otra llamarada de fuego y arrojó el metal como una soga que amarró el pie de ese maestro fuego y de un tirón lo arrojó al suelo para entonces estamparlo contra una pared.

El hombre se agachó y tocó con sus manos el suelo, cerrando sus ojos por un momento, y dijo.

\- Puedo sentirla!

En ese instante aparecieron cuatro guardias más frente a él y cuadrándose en posición de batalla, le amenazaron.

\- Atrás! No puedes pasar!

El hombre desplegó una sonrisa y haciendo una voltereta hacia atrás arrancó una enorme roca del suelo la cual pateó con fuerza y arrojó como si de una bala se tratara. Los guardias saltaron para esquivar la munición y esta destrozó la pared abriendo un agujero hacia el otro lado. El atacante corrió hacia adentro no sin antes fijar a los guardias a la pared con metal control.

Se adentró en aquel pasillo oscuro y creó una pared de metal detrás de él que le cerró el paso a quienes lo perseguían, entonces el silencio se hizo presente en el resto del trayecto hacia aquella celda al final del pasillo.

Una gran puerta de titanio con algunas aberturas pequeñas para la entrada de oxígeno era lo que ese extraño sujeto tenía frente a él. Apenas se podían escuchar algunos pasos dentro de la celda. La mirada del hombre se fijó en la entrada.

Moldeó el metal líquido que colgaba en el recipiente de su espalda y los arrojó en forma de púas filosas que se clavaron a la puerta. Retorció sus manos con fuerza al momento que las púas hacían lo mismo con el metal deformando la puerta grandemente. Inmediatamente el sujeto arrojó un chorro a presión de metal líquido cubriendo enteramente la puerta de metal con una gruesa capa de la sustancia y atrayendo sus brazos hacia dentro despegó el marco de la puerta rompiendo su base y arrojándola al suelo. La celda estaba abierta.

Caminó dentro de la habitación sumida por la oscuridad. Pudo ver a alguien, una mujer colgada de una tira de tela en el techo haciendo acrobacias rítmicas con gracia y elegancia. Bajó dando vueltas hasta abajo con la tira amarrada a la cintura y cayó con las puntas del pie levantadas de espaldas al sujeto. Se quedó quieta al sentir su presencia.

\- Khan? -dijo la mujer con una voz aquietada y dominante- Eres la última persona que esperaba ver aquí

El hombre sonríe y arroja un bolso lleno de ropas verdes y metálicas a los pies de la mujer al momento que dice.

\- Necesitaba una compañera de guerra... ¿Quién mejor que tu para eso?

La mujer se da la vuelta con una sonrisa al momento que un foco de luz tenue le da en la cara y revela su identidad. El hombre sonríe burlón mientras dice.

\- Todos alaben a la gran unificadora.

La mujer sonríe de medio lado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Mañana**

**En la Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Es que no lo puedo creer -replicó Korra mientras estaba frente a la peinadora de la habitación de Asami- ¿Por qué tuvo que ser tan pedante?

\- Ya sabes como es él Korra, no le des tanta importancia -respondió Sato- seguro no quiso ser rudo

\- Pero lo fue... O sea... Hace un año no nos vemos y cuando regresamos porque los extrañamos a todos, sale con esto? ¡Qué idiota!

\- Bueno ya -exclamó la bella Sato, como siempre actuando de pacificadora- tal vez tenía sentimientos mezclados o algo. Solo intenta hablar con él, aclarar las cosas... No arruinen su amistad por un mal entendido

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, Mako dijo literalmente que no le alegraba verme

\- ¿Por mi? -preguntó con una sonrisa y Korra no pudo más que bajar la guardia- bueno ok, pero si se pone obtuso lo golpearé en el rostro.

Ambas ríen.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**Central Policial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Bolin venían saliendo de la oficina de la jefa Beifong esa mañana mientras que el ojos verdes llevaba una lista que leía e iba marcando en voz alta mientras caminaba al lado del maestro fuego.

\- Patrullaje Mañanero, listo. Reportes, listo. Revisión de las calles, listo.

\- Hola chicos -dijo la voz de Asami de pronto apareciendo con Korra frente a ellos, los hermanos se quedan paralizados viéndolas-

\- Ver si Korra y Asami aún viven, listo. -continuó Bolin-

\- ¿Qué hacen aquí? -preguntó Mako-

\- Pues no se suponía que eras mi guardaespaldas? -dice Korra con una sonrisa- ya que no fuiste por nosotras, nosotras vinimos a ti

\- Si bueno, sobre eso -contesta Mako algo nervioso rascándose la nuca- le dije a Lin que no necesitas una niñera, que puedes cuidarte sola y todo eso... No tienes que estar bajo mi guardia, eres libre -dicho esto de manera algo seca, Mako siguió su camino dejando a Korra algo picada y con un tic nervioso voluntario.

Miró a Asami con una mirada asesina y ella levantó sus hombros confundida.

\- ¿Viste eso? ¿Qué fue eso?

\- Korra no vayas a pelear aquí, por favor -ruega Asami. La morena respira profundo y se va a perseguir al cejas arqueadas-

\- Oye... Oye chico cool, detente ahí -Mako se para en seco y voltea a verla con algo ensimismado-

\- Si, Avatar Korra?

\- Mako ¿Qué sucede? -inquiere ella algo confundida mientras lo mira a los ojos. Él traga saliva y se afloja algo el cuello del uniforme-

\- No sé de qué hablas

\- Claro que sabes, me estas evitando Mako es muy obvio, estás molesto conmigo y no se por qué, si te hice algo y estás molesto de verdad quisiera que lo hablemos, yo...

\- No hay nada de qué hablar -dice él brusco mientras se da la vuelta para irse pero Korra toma su mano con fuerza y lo detiene.

Sentir su tacto caliente hizo que Mako abriera sus ojos como platos y quedara paralizado. Su toque tan suave y terso, tan angelical, hacía años que no lo sentía y nadie más podía proveerle tantos sentimientos con solo tocar su mano.

\- Por favor, Mako -rogó la morena- Dime qué está pasando...

Mako quería gritarle todo lo que sentía. Sus ojos se aguaron automáticamente, tuvo que morder sus labios para no gemir y no le importaba porque ella lo único que vería sería su espalda. Bajó la cabeza derrotado, quería hablarlo, quería arreglar las cosas, pero la herida era muy profunda. Simplemente no pudo.

\- Suéltame -dijo en un susurro lleno de dolor-

\- ¿Qué? -respondió ella sorprendida-

\- No quiero hablar, solo suéltame -repitió soltando el agarre de la morena y alejándose de ella-

Korra miró incrédula como él se marchaba, no podía procesarlo. Sus dientes se apretaron y sus puños se cerraron automáticamente al momento que la rabia se apoderó de ella.

Extendió sus manos y creó una muralla de piedra con tierra control que se levantó justo frente a Mako cerrándole el paso. Con lágrimas en los ojos y mucha ira contenida, Korra le gritó.

\- ¿Por qué me rechazas? ¿Qué te hice? Creí que te daría gusto verme de nuevo pero no fue así y no sé por qué!

Mako seguía de espaldas con la cabeza agachada presionando sus labios para no decir algo imprudente, pero conocía perfectamente a Korra y esa muralla que tenía frente a él era algo que se estaba esperando tarde o temprano. Tanto tiempo que había pasado y aún no estaba listo para conversar.

\- Korra, basta... por favor -dice él con voz susurrante, casi nula-

\- La última vez que hablamos fue hace un año ¿Lo recuerdas? Porque yo no lo he olvidado -dijo ella- Me dijiste que no importa lo loco que las cosas se pusieran, ibas a estar conmigo, que me ibas a apoyar... Mako tú dijiste que me cubrirías la espalda siempre... ¿Qué pasó con esas promesas? ¿Solo las olvidaste y ya?

\- Si lo recuerdo Korra -contestó finalmente él dándose la vuelta y mirándola a los ojos, estaba llorando. Una lágrima bajó por sus mejillas y cayó rápidamente al suelo, Korra se mostró sorprendida- Eres tú la que no recuerdas nada...

\- ¿De qué hablas?

\- ¿De verdad recuerdas todo lo que pasó esa noche Korra? Yo quería hablarte de algo que para mi era de vida o muerte, pero cuando quise hacerlo ya te habías ido... Nunca avisaste, nunca recibí noticias tuyas... Yo no olvidé la promesa que te hice pero ¿Cómo iba a cumplirla si fuiste tú la que nos abandonó?

\- Si, Mako... ahora recuerdo que querías decirme algo ¿Es por eso que estás molesto?

Mako bufó aire con su boca y respiró profundo.

\- ¿Qué era eso tan importante que querías decirme? Se que me fui por mucho tiempo, pero no importa ya estoy aquí, puedes decirme lo que quieras ahora

\- ES QUE NADA DE LO QUE IBA A DECIRTE IMPORTA AHORA NO ENTIENDES!? -gritó molesto mientras se tomaba la cabeza tratando de calmarse un poco- Korra esa noche iba a confesarme -dice apenado mientras ella se sonroja al instante- iba a decirte lo mucho que te amaba, que te necesitaba cerca de mi para ser feliz... Iba a decirte que estaba dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo y hacer que funcionara, lo eras todo para mi entonces y sin tí me sentiría vacío...

\- Mako... -suspiró ella casi sintiéndose asfixiada, no sabía cómo reaccionar-

\- Te quería para mi, egoístamente... Y no me importaba. Pero cuando por fin me decidí a decírtelo me enteré de que te habías ido y no tenías planeado volver... Y lo que más me dolió es que no ibas sola. -Korra sintió un escalofrío cuando su novia Asami entró en la conversación, ahora repentinamente lo entendía todo- Yo te amaba con locura y tuve que enfrentarme a la realidad de que te había perdido para siempre. No tienes idea de las noches que sufrí, que te esperé... ¡No merecía esto Korra! Siempre fui incondicional contigo

\- Lo sé Mako... Lo sé... -redunda con desespero- No es algo que yo planeara... Y tampoco sabía que te sentías así...

\- Entiendo -interrumpe con orgullo- y no tienes que darme ningún tipo de explicaciones, entiendo perfectamente que no quieras estar conmigo, pero no tenías que irte y dejarnos... Tú también me prometiste cosas ¿Ya se te olvidaron?

\- Si me dejarás explicarte...

\- Tu partida me destruyó por completo, y saber que te habías ido sin despedirte como si no dejaras nada importante aquí fue para mi el mayor rechazo que pude experimentar. Pero de algo me sirvió todo eso -continuó decidido- me sirvió para darme cuenta de que no puedes creer ciegamente en algo que no va a pasar o en alguien a quien no le importa. Tú tomaste tu decisión y ya yo te he superado. Por eso si quieres salir con Asami o con quien quieras por mi está bien, pero me frustra el hecho fuiste tú la que quebrantó nuestra amistad y pretende volver como si nada pasara...

\- Mako, por favor... no seas tan duro -ruega ella herida y con lágrimas-

\- Todo esto que ves, todo esto que soy -se señala a sí mismo y a su uniforme distintivo- lo logré por mi mismo, soy guarda de la ciudad porque me esforcé por hacer algo que me hiciera sentir orgulloso de mi. Creí que te necesitaba en mi vida para tener éxito en las cosas pero no era así... Por primera vez no dependí de nadie. Yo me sacrifiqué por ti y no te importó Korra, ahora disculpa si las heridas que me causaste antes se volvieron a abrir con tu presencia, es un gusto que volvieras a la ciudad, pero para mi, es como revivir esos días fatídicos una y otra vez. Es mejor si dejamos las cosas así...

La mirada triste de Mako se despegó de la de Korra y se dió la vuelta para marcharse. Ella se llevó la mano a su boca y acalló sus gemidos, verlo partir fue doloroso, saber la verdad fue doloroso, acababa de perder su amistad y eso le dolía más que cualquier cosa. Nunca pensó que irse a hurtadillas esa noche le saldría tan caro, pero ahora todo se le venía encima y no sabría lidiar con eso.

Ahora que lo pensaba, si eso pensaba Mako de ella, alguien que la admiró por tanto tiempo y que era su ídolo... ¿Qué pensaría la demás gente de Ciudad República? ¿Pensarían que los abandonó también?

Ella había visto como ahora todos hablaban de los guardias de la ciudad y los exhaltaban como los únicos íconos de seguridad de la ciudad... ¿Habrían olvidado al avatar? Miles de preguntas surcaron la cabeza de la morena al verlo partir.

\- Korra, por fin te encuentro -dijo una voz de pronto, era la voz de Asami quien corría hacia ella- Oye ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué sucedió?

\- Asami -replica ella herida mientras la abraza con fuerza. Sato no entendía qué había quebrantado el espíritu de la joven avatar, pero sin duda le conmovió verla así-

\- Fue mi culpa... fue todo mi culpa -llora Korra. Asami se limita a frotar la espalda de ella en un intento de calmarla un poco al decir.

\- Todo estará bien Korra... todo estará bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las gotas inclementes de lluvia fría caían desde el cielo inundando las calles. Las nubles grandes y grises oscurecían la atmósfera citadina de la República Unida. Todas las personas corrían a resguardarse en sus casas, puesto que aquello no parecía que iba a acabar pronto, hacía frío y llovía a cantaros.

El guarda de la ciudad estaba sentado en una banca frente a la lluvia. Estaba completamente empapado y su cabello se desparramaba sobre su rostro, había estado allí sin moverse por horas, simplemente se mantenía callado apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y su cabeza gacha bajo el arrecio del clima. Ya temblaba de frío pero aún así no se movía, parecía muerto, sin espíritu.

Eventualmente escuchó unos pasos que se acercaron a él pero no levantó la mirada. Se trataba de su hermano Bolin que sostenía una sombrilla.

\- ¿Estás bien... Bro? -preguntó en voz delicada a su hermano, quien sin verlo a los ojos, solo profirió un casi silente-

\- No.

\- Ven, vamos a casa -El maestro fuego levanta su mirada, tan triste y perdida y observó con ella la sonrisa sincera de su hermano. Este le extendió su mano y Mako la estrechó ayudando a levantarse. Bolin lo atrajo a él con su brazo sin importarle mojarse por culpa de su hermano y lo cubrió con la sombrilla-

\- Gracias hermano -dice Mako con una sonrisa algo vacilante. El maestro tierra le sonríe en cambio y ambos se marchan de aquel lugar en medio de aquella lluviosa tarde-

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Y bueno ¿Qué les pareció? Déjenme un pequeño review con sus impresiones por favor.**

**Gracias a todos por apoyarme leyendo este fic, espero les esté gustando y pues aún quedan muchas mas cosas por develarse.**

**¿Quién es este nuevo villano? ¿Qué está tramando? ¿Qué papel jugará Kuvira? Y lo más importante ¿Qué sucederé ahora con Korra y Mako?**

**No se despeguen que ya estoy trabajando en el próximo cap. Suerte!**

**Saludos!**


	5. This Is My City

**HOLA! XDDD**

**Otra vez yo :D Les dije que estaba trabajando en este cap y pues lo terminé y ya mismo lo subí**

**Muchísimas gracias por su apoyo, es increíble, acabo de postear el capítulo anterior y ya tengo muchos reviews. Papi los ama niños.**

**Pues no tienen que seguir esperando, lean este otro cap a ver que les parece.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: This is My City**

* * *

La brisa lavanda recorría los cabos de la ciudad esa mañana a primera hora. Luego de aquella noche tormentosa, finalmente la calma tomó lugar. Las calles estaban desoladas aún y el frío se seguía haciendo presente, solo la luz del portal parecía ser la única que no se movería de allí.

De pronto, de una de las calles en la entrada de la ciudad, dos personas aparecieron caminando adentrándose al corazón de la misma.

El sujeto era de tez blanca, cabellos negros desparramados sobre su cara, ojos profundamente verdes y de buena musculatura. Llevaba un uniforme parecido al usado por los del antiguo movimiento de Kuvira, pero en su espalda tenía un recipiente lleno de metal moldeable. A su lado, la gran unificadora le seguía mientras le echaban la última mirada a la ciudad.

\- Nunca pensé que volvería a ver esta asquerosa ciudad tan de cerca -dice Kuvira- y dime Khan ¿Para qué quieres tomarla de nuevo? Es claro que se rehúsan al orden y a acatar la autoridad.

\- Esto ya no se trata de un movimiento de civiles -responde Khan con esa mirada tan peligrosa suya- Los espíritus se están haciendo cargo.

\- ¿A qué te refieres con los espíritus?

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes sobre ese nuevo portal espiritual en Ciudad República.

\- ¿Por eso querías que fuera? Pensé que tomaríamos la ciudad hoy!

\- No, Kuvira -responde Khan- hoy solo le demostraremos a esta ciudad y a sus héroes, que nada de lo que hagan puede detener lo que se viene: La dominación!

Kuvira miró algo sorprendida a ese sujeto, hubiera jurado que sus ojos brillaron de rojo por un segundo, ese no era el mismo Khan que solía conocer. Había algo extraño, algo diabólico en él y si para descubrirlo tenía que ir al mundo espiritual. La gran unificadora lo haría, al fin y al cabo, él fue en alguna oportunidad, su mejor amigo.

\- Iré al mundo espiritual a indagar Khan... ¿Seguro que puedes encargarte de todo sin mi?

\- Claro que puedo. -dijo con confianza- Vete, veamos si esta ciudad puede contener mi poder.

Kuvira como un acto reflejo tomó la mano de Khan y lo miró a los ojos, él le devolvió la mirada.

\- Solo... cuídate. -él asiente y ella se da la vuelta yendo rumbo al portal mientras Khan observa aquellos callejones de la ciudad como si se trataran de pequeños legos en sus manos. Su sonrisa ladeada no se hizo esperar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Tienes hambre? -preguntó Asami acercándose a la mesa de la mansión con una taza de café. Korra estaba allí postrada sin ánimos de nada-

\- No -balbuceó-

Asami suspira y se sienta frente a ella en la mesa.

\- ¿Me contarás lo que pasó ayer entre tú y él? ¿Puedo saberlo?

\- Asami... -dice de manera entrecortada- ¿Y si irnos fue un error? -ella le mira con extrañeza-

\- A qué te refieres?

\- Tal vez fue algo precipitado, impetuoso, duramos demasiado... Yo que sé! El hecho es que Mako ya no quiere verme ni en pintura y perdí su amistad y todo lo que viví con él antes.

\- ¿Por qué está tan molesto? Él no es así

\- Porque lo lastimé Asami -responde la morena- Lo abandonamos a él y Bolin y nos fuimos sin más.

\- Bueno, nos merecíamos vacaciones no? Yo acababa de perder a mi padre y pues tú eras el avatar ¿No teníamos derecho?

\- Claro que sí pero -interrumpe- Mako y Bolin también ayudaron. Él se sacrificó por todos, también merecían descansar y que los lleváramos con nosotras pero no lo hicimos y ellos tuvieron que encargarse de la ciudad. -Bufa con impotencia- ahora nadie en esta ciudad debe creer en el avatar ya no puedo desaparecer unos días sin que crean que los abandoné... Por mucho que me cueste aceptarlo, Mako y Bolin fueron los únicos que se quedaron a custodiar la ciudad durante este año.

\- Entiendo lo que dices Korra, tal vez yo le deba una disculpa también pero... -la ve a los ojos- Mako no se molesta por cosas tan superficiales, ¿Segura me lo has dicho todo? ¿No hay nada más?

Korra se sonrojó al instante. Asami siempre hacía eso de encontrar la verdad aunque estuviese oculta en lo más profundo de una persona, pero igual no podría decirle que Mako estaba enamorado de ella, no quería que su relación con Asami se fracturara por algo que pasó hace un año. Debía guardárselo para ella.

\- No Asami... ¿Qué más podría ser?

\- Es cierto -responde con una sonrisa mientras pone su mano sobre la de la morena- se que no existen secretos entre nosotras.

Con eso la bella Sato se levanta y se dirige a la cocina. Korra no pudo evitar desviar la mirada con tristeza. Se sentía muy mal por ocultarle parte de la verdad a su novia, pero al menos sabía que era por el bien de la relación. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar en ese joven maestro fuego que le hacía la vida tan difícil e infeliz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin entra al cuarto de su hermano y lo observa de espaldas a él y frente al espejo poniéndose su uniforme de detective y afinando los últimos detalles para salir. El maestro tierra hizo chasquear sus labios con cierta frustración y dijo...

\- Saldrás a trabajar hoy? ¿En serio Mako? No estás en condiciones de salir.

Mako se lleva la mano a su boca y tose unas tres veces. Se voltea para ver a su hermano y responde.

\- Tonterías -Bolin observó su rostro. Obviamente estaba resfriado, su cabello seguía desparramado sobre su cara y sus ojos tenían grandes ojeras. No debió quedarse tantas horas bajo la lluvia el día anterior- Estoy bien -prosiguió el maestro fuego, teniendo una voz un tanto nasal-

\- Tú no vas a salir hoy -le dice-

\- No es que yo quiera pero tengo que hacerlo, ok? -replica- Me llegaron reportes de que alguien escapó de la prisión y debo hacerme cargo.

\- Espera... ¿Que alguien escapó de la prisión? ¿Quién?

\- La gran unificadora! -dice Mako observando a su hermano con ojos penetrantes, Bolin no puede más que sorprenderse grandemente-

\- ¡Kuvira!

\- Pero no escapó por sus propios medios, alguien la liberó, tengo que saber quién está detrás de todo esto y detenerlo.

\- Pero no estás en condiciones Mako, yo puedo encargarme, recuerda que soy tu mano derecha.

\- Soy el guarda de la ciudad Bolin, tengo que estar presente. Esta es mi ciudad también y hay que defenderla.

\- Pero de quién? -pregunta confundido-

\- Tengo la sensación de que muy pronto lo averiguaremos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khan caminaba por las cerradas carreteras de la ciudad y finalmente se detuvo en medio de la calle entre dos grandes edificios miró hacia arriba a la izquierda y contempló una de las estructuras, luego volteó la cabeza y observó la otra. Devolvió su mirada al frente y sonrió para sí.

Entonces abrió sus manos y brazos a toda su amplitud y comenzó a ejercer presión contra el concreto. Su poder se desplegó al cerrar sus brazos de golpe y aguantar.

De pronto la tierra comenzó a templar levemente y se escucharon sonidos de grietas que iban desde la base de esos edificios subiendo hacia su cúspide. Khan seguía presionando con tierra control ambas construcciones y más temprano que tarde estas comenzaron a ceder.

Un sonido parecido al de una explosión se escuchó cuando al mismo tiempo ambos edificios se desploman como legos creando un gran alboroto en la ciudad. Dos de los más grandes edificios habían sido derrumbados por un solo maestro tierra. Las alarmas se activaron de inmediato y no tardaron en escucharse sirenas de policías.

Khan disipó el polvo creado por la demolición y contempló con alegría malsana como toda la ciudad se estaba convirtiendo en un caos.

\- Tal parece que he captado la atención de todos.

De pronto Khan divisó una patrulla de la policía acercándose a toda velocidad hasta su posición. El maestro tierra hizo levantar una gran roca de las ruinas del derrumbe y sin más la arrojó como si de un misil se tratara hasta la patrulla.

\- CUIDADO! -gritaron uno de los tripulantes antes que la gran roca colisionara contra al parabrisas del auto y destrozara completamente la parte de arriba haciendo al mismo auto arrastrarse hacia atrás-

Con una risa tenebrosa, Khan levantó sus manos al momento que docenas de rocas inmensas se levantaban todas al mismo tiempo con mucha facilidad y le bastó con un movimiento de manos para que todas salieran disparadas en diferentes direcciones creando daños y caos por doquier.

Pero de pronto cientos de cables de metal se dispararon desde los edificios cercanos con el único objetivo de atrapar a Khan, pero este pudo sentir el ataque gracias a sus reflejos así que abriendo sus brazos cuando los cables estuvieron a punto de tocarlo, se detuvieron de golpe. Movió sus brazos hacia adentro y tiró de los mismos arrojando a los guardias fuera de sus escondites cayendo al suelo frente al maestro tierra/metal, todos y cada uno de ellos.

Khan los miró con ánimos de burla y declamó.

\- No me hagan reír. -En ese instante golpeó la tierra y esta se abrió tragándoselos a todos de manera inmediata-

Lleno de adrenalina y frenesí por la destrucción, Khan elevó con su control los autos de las patrullas que habían llegado y comenzó a aventarlos en el aire como si de objetos de plástico se trataran.

\- ¡NO PUEDEN DETENERME!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En la Central Policial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Jefa Lin, qué sucede? -pregunta Mako llegando entre carreras junto a su hermano- ha oído algo más sobre el escape de Kuvira de prisión?

\- Muchacho, eso tendremos que dejarlo para otro momento, hay algo mucho más apremiante ahora.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Hay un loco que está destruyendo la ciudad, la policía ha tratado de detenerlo pero dicen que es muy poderoso. Controla la tierra y el metal y es sumamente peligroso.

\- ¿Tendrá algo que ver con el escape de Kuvira de la cárcel? -inquiere Bolin-

\- Muy posible -responde Lin-

\- Bueno entonces hay que detenerlo -dice Mako de inmediato- No se preocupe jefa Beifong, mientras estemos aquí, nadie dañará nuestra ciudad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Asami ¿Qué está pasando? -inquiere Korra al escuchar un alboroto proveniente de la ciudad. La chica quien ya estaba vestida con su uniforme y se acomodaba su guante eléctrico, contestó al avatar-

\- Alguien está atacando la ciudad, la está destruyendo por completo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Y por qué nadie le avisó al avatar?

\- No lo sé Korra, pero debemos ir a ayudar, vámonos ya! -Sin más ambas chicas salieron de la mansión mediante carreras-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡ATRÁS CRIMINAL! ESTÁS RODEADO, RÍNDETE! -gritó uno de los policías de metal por medio de un parlante mientras él y varios de sus compañeros le hacían frente-

\- Vengan por mi! -dijo Khan desafiante-

En ese momento los policías de metal golpearon la tierra y arrojaron cientos de rocas a su oponente pero este extiende sus manos y los proyectiles se detienen en el aire. Con un simple movimiento de manos Khan hizo que todas las rocas se unieran y formaran una gran piedra que luego dió una forma rectangular y se las devolvió con fuerza.

\- CUIDADO! -gritaron los maestros tierra mientras afianzaron sus pies en el suelo y recibieron el ataque todos juntos tratando de frenar aquella pared de tierra pero esta los embiste y hace que retrocedan casi un metro-

Khan se propulsó en el aire con una columna de piedra y utilizando sus reservas de metal en su espalda comenzó a arrojar chorros de presión que impactaban a los policías en su pecho y rostros dejándolos inmóviles en un santiamén. Pronto estaba solo de nuevo en batalla.

La ciudad ya estaba considerablemente destruida para ese momento y Khan no había tenido ni un rasguño. Con una carcajada abierta y burlona, el maestro metal miró a toda la guardia rendida a sus pies, también a la gente que corría de un lado a otro horrorizada.

\- Patético... Todos corren y caen ante mi como cucarachas y no hay nadie que los defienda... ¿Dónde están sus héroes? ¿Dónde está el guarda de la ciudad?

De pronto Khan sintió algo venir hacia él con mucha fuerza y volteándose de repente observó como gran roca era disparada. Apenas le dió tiempo de extender sus manos y detener esa roca no evitando arrastrar sus pies centímetros hacia atrás. Abrió sus ojos como platos y observó al frente con sorpresa.

Allí estaba Bolin frente a él quien había arrojado la gran roca y a su lado estaba el guarda de la ciudad, Mako, acompañado de la jefa de policías y además el Avatar Korra y Asami.

\- Se acabó, ríndete ahora! -gritó Lin con autoridad, pero Khan rió para sí-

\- Pero conque al fin se deciden a aparecer... ¿No es esa el avatar Korra? -se burló mirando a la morena- Creí que el avatar se había olvidado de todos y marchado para no volver -carcajeó-

\- Déjame encargarme de este payaso -bufa Korra entre dientes dando un paso hacia adelante pero Khan interrumpe de inmediato diciendo-

\- ¡ATRÁS AVATAR! Este conflicto no es contigo, ya no tienes relevancia en esta ciudad... ¡Yo quiero enfrentarme con el mayor símbolo de autoridad y grandeza de Ciudad República! El guarda de la ciudad... Mako -lo señala con una mirada malsana- quiero que él intente detenerme

Korra miró sorprendida la expresión de Mako y este estaba apretando los dientes y puños con furia, realmente lo habían hecho enojar.

\- ¿Quién eres y qué es lo que buscas? -gritó el cejas arqueadas-

\- Solo soy un enviado de los espíritus y vine a traer un mensaje... -entonces con una maligna mirada y una sonrisa deforme, comenzó a declamar- Los espíritus están haciéndose cargo, esto es solo el comienzo y no hay adónde escapar... Ríndanse o serán destruidos ustedes junto con esta asquerosa ciudad.

Sumamente molesto, Mako dió pasos al frente acortando distancias con Khan y exclamó.

\- ¿Así que quieres luchar con el guarda de la ciudad? ¡Pues que así sea!

\- Mako, no! ¡Es peligroso! -replicó Bolin de inmediato-

\- Si yo gano, te capturaré y haré que pagues por cada destrozo que causaste en la ciudad -advirtió Mako- Y si tú ganas, yo me entrego.

\- No tienen alternativa, no puedes ganar -responde Khan- de todos modos el mundo estará muy pronto bajo el control de los espíritus, pero esta pelea podría evitar que yo destruya el resto de la ciudad hoy... ¿Qué dices, guarda de la ciudad?

\- Acepto! -dijo con decisión-

\- Mako, es una trampa... No podrás tú solo, deja que el avatar se encargue de esto -grita Korra al maestro fuego-

\- Mantente al margen Korra -le grita Mako en cambio- Esta ya no es tu ciudad ¿Vas a robarme el crédito de defenderla también? Esta es mi ciudad

\- Solo quiero ayudarte, que nada malo te pase y no salgas herido -respondió. Mako la miró con tristeza y rencor al decir-

\- Muy tarde para eso.

Las palabras sobraron y Korra no intentó meterse más en medio del conflicto, cada palabra de Mako la hería más y más profundo y no podía creer que estuviese tan resentido con ella.

Mako por su parte devolvió mirada hacia su futuro contrincante. El maestro fuego no buscaba ser el héroe o el mártir, simplemente se veía a sí mismo con la necesidad de defender esa ciudad con su vida, sin cuarteles ni piedad. Él siempre buscaba el bienestar de los demás y sabía que si todos se mantenían fuera de esto, no les pasaría nada malo puesto que sabía que ese sujeto era peligroso. Además, si no intentaba detenerlo con su vida si era necesario ¿Cómo se llamaría a sí mismo el guarda de la ciudad?

Sabía lo que sus amigos estaban pensando, que era un idiota egocéntrico, pero él prefería que pensaran eso a que salieran lastimados, así de incomprendido era él, así le gustaba.

\- Por favor, ten cuidado -dijo Bolin a su hermano, este asiente y observa a Khan-

\- Hoy vas a caer

\- Espero ansioso.

Asami miró preocupada a Korra y le dijo muy nerviosa.

\- Esto no va a salir bien.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba el portal brillando en todo su esplendor a mitad de la ciudad, ciudad en cuyas calles estaba a punto de desatarse una guerra por el futuro de la misma.

Mako estaba en posición de batalla igual que Khan quien parecía más confiado, los demás se habían apartado y miraban preocupados al guarda de la ciudad intentar salvarla de las garras de ese lunático.

\- Vamos guarda de la ciudad, dame tu mejor golpe -se burló Khan-

Sin ya nada de paciencia Mako arrojó una poderosa llamarada a su oponente, pero este arrancó una roca del suelo y se cubrió con ella para luego arrojarla como un misil al maestro fuego. Mako se propulsó en un gran salto hacia arriba esquivando el proyectil y con sus pies arrojó mucho fuego en su dirección pero por medio de acrobacias Khan evitó las llamas.

Sin esperar demasiado, el maestro metal hizo levantar varias piedras del suelo y las fue arrojando con violencia hacia el cejas arqueadas pero este con sus puños y pies encendidos en llamas destrozó cada una de ellas. Entonces juntó sus manos detrás de su espalda y se propulsó hacia el frente con rapidez para luego arrojar una medialuna de fuego hacia Khan, pero este arqueó su espalda en C lo suficiente para que la medialuna pasara por encima, acto seguido terminó de impulsarse hacia atrás levantando una gran roca con sus pies justo en frente de Mako quien se propulsaba hacia adelante.

El maestro fuego abrió sus ojos con sorpresa al ver aquel ataque y se frena impulsándose hacia atrás medio segundo antes de que aquella roca golpeara su mandíbula. Intentó no perder la estabilidad mientras seguía haciendo acrobacias hacia atrás. Pero Khan creó un montículo de tierra donde Mako iba a aterrizar y este tropieza y cae sentado.

Inmediatamente Mako observó como Khan se le venía encima así que inmediatamente utilizó sus piernas para crear un remolino de fuego que lo hizo frenarse y le dió tiempo para ponerse de pie. Ambos se encontraron y juntaron sus manos comenzando a forcejear. Se miraron a los ojos.

\- Eres bueno, maestro fuego pero ¿Es suficiente?

Dicho esto Khan golpea la tierra y dos columnas se levantan sobre sus pies elevándolos a ambos en el aire. Mako intentó arrojarle una bola de fuego pero Khan arrojó una pieza metálica golpeando su brazo e invalidando el ataque.

Ambos cayeron separados y de pie luego de aquello. Mako observó su brazo y estaba sangrando, aquella pieza metálica le había creado un corte que no tardó en gotear.

\- Vamos Mako, tú puedes. -susurró Bolin a sus adentros-

\- ¿Qué sucede Mako? ¿Sangrando tan deprisa? ¡Pensé que estábamos calentando!

\- No sabes con quién te metiste -responde Mako-

\- Pues intento descubrirlo!

Inmediatamente Khan utilizó de su metal moldeable y arrojó un chorro a presión pero el maestro fuego lo esquivó con maestría mientras arrojaba una onda expansiva de fuego que Khan evade mediante un salto. Pero cuando se disponía a arrojar una roca hacia Mako, un látigo de fuego se amarró en su brazo y lo jaló con fuerza. Mako movió sus brazos con rapidez y lo estampó contra el concreto golpeando su espalda.

\- ¡ASÍ SE HACE! -celebró el ojos verdes-

\- Vamos, levántate -retó el maestro fuego a su oponente quien no tardó en hacerlo y sacudirse el polvo-

\- Vaya, estoy sorprendido -dice- parece que por fin comienzas a pelear en serio... ¡Muéstrame más!

Dicho esto el hombre desprendió de su ropa varias placas metálicas que comenzó a arrojar hacia Mako pero este hizo acrobacias esquivando cada una de ellas con maestría, acercándose cada vez más hacia Khan quien observó que el guarda de la ciudad se le venía encima, así que creó una muralla de piedra para protección. Pero Mako juntó ambos pies para disparar una poderosísima bola de fuego que explotó en la muralla enviándola hacia atrás con Khan tratando de detener aquel impulso.

Algo cansado, la muralla por fin se detiene y cae al suelo. Khan limpió algo de su sudor y levantando su mirada para ver a Mako, sonriente le dijo.

\- Mi turno.

Al instante salió disparado como un misil propulsándose con tierra control hacia el cejas arqueadas, pero este da un gran salto y comienza a disparar proyectiles de fuego explosivo en su dirección para intentar frenar su paso.

Cada colisión de aquel elemento contra el suelo era como si una granada explosiva retumbara en ese lugar, creando un gran estruendo, pero Khan con maestría evitó todas aquellas colisiones y se acercó estrepitosamente a Mako.

Inmediatamente extendió sus manos disparando una fila de placas metálicas hacia el maestro fuego pero él inclinó su tronco dejando que pasaran por encima de él a medida que con su pie disparaba una media luna de fuego. Khan arqueó su espalda evitando el ataque y en ese momento quedaron frente a frente.

Mako arrojó un puñetazo al rostro de Khan pero este lo evade y con una mano lo toma del brazo y con la otra del tronco, elevándolo en peso y con una palanca lo arrojó por los aires. Sin perder tiempo Khan utilizó sus reservas de metal y arrojó un látigo hacia a Mako quien aún estaba en el aire y capturó uno de sus pies. Con un movimiento de brazos lo arrojó con mucha fuerza hacia unos edificios que traspasó con su espalda y cayó sobre un montón de escombros.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó Bolin con desespero-

A Khan le brillaron los ojos de azul nuevamente y salió disparado con suma velocidad sin siquiera hacer uso de la tierra y llegó en medio segundo a donde Mako se encontraba tirado. Lo tomó del cuello y lo levantó en peso mientras hacía tronar su propio cuello y lo miraba con sus profundos ojos azules.

Acto seguido lo arrojó con fuerza al suelo y Mako cae rodando en el concreto.

\- NO! -replicó la preocupada Avatar-

Khan corrió hacia Mako pero este se levantó de inmediato y respondió con varias bolas de fuego, pero este levantó una muralla de tierra que lo resguardó y luego procedió a patearla haciendo que saliera disparada. Mako se impulsa hacia arriba y con sus pies arroja varias flamas explosivas, pero entonces Khan arroja varias placas metálicas y apresa sus manos obligándolas a subirlas ejerciendo presión sobre el metal. Sin pensarlo dos veces Khan se acercó y golpeó el abdomen de Mako con tanta fuerza que lo hizo despedir un grito de dolor y algo de saliva salió de su boca.

Con un movimiento de brazos hizo que Mako diera una voltereta y cayera al suelo.

\- ¿De veras pensaste que ibas a poder conmigo? Solo estaba jugando contigo como hace un felino con su rata antes de devorarla.

Mako cansado y herido, puso sus manos sobre el suelo para intentar levantarse, Khan permitió que lo hiciera y eventualmente estaba listo para otro asalto.

\- No te ves muy bien ¿Realmente quieres seguir? -se burla-

\- ALÉJATE DE MI CIUDAD! -le gritó muy molesto mientras juntaba sus manos para disparar una increíble cantidad de fuego, pero Khan se dió la vuelta y de pronto de su recipiente se creó una especie de red de metal que envió las llamas tragándoselas por completo en una burbuja que inmediatamente después Khan solidificó y dando una media vuelta arrojó hacia Mako golpeándolo con fuerza con ella.

El maestro fuego salió volando por los aires y se golpeó varias veces contra el suelo antes de detenerse. Tenía ya muchos moretones y su boca, nariz y cejas despedían mucha sangre.

\- ¡Tenemos que ayudarlo! -replicó Bolin horrorizado al ver a su hermano tan herido-

Mako cayó bocarriba muy debilitado e intentó levantarse con rapidez, pero entonces Khan hace que una columna de tierra se levante justo en la parte baja de su espalda golpeando su columna y elevándolo en el aire. Un grito de pena y dolor se escuchó mascullar al maestro fuego, una lágrima contenida salió de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo.

Khan deshizo la columna de tierra y Mako cayó al suelo nuevamente. Esta completamente herido y derrotado, su visión se tornó borrosa y ya no podía seguir, aquella paliza lo había destruido por completo.

El maestro metal se acercó a él entre carcajadas y lo observó en el suelo gimiendo de dolor.

\- Te haces llamar el guarda de la ciudad y no puedes ni siquiera resguardarla de mi... ¡Patético! -bufa- pensé que me darías algo de batalla pero ya veo que llegaste a tu límite y estoy aburrido, acabaré de una vez contigo y seguiré con la ciudad

En ese momento Khan creó una prisión de tierra que hizo que el cuerpo de Mako se levantara y quedara de pie encerrado frente a él. Khan sacó una gran cuchilla de su manga que sujetó fuertemente a su mano mientras miraba al debilitado Mako y gritaba.

\- ¡MUERE! -Extendió su brazo hacia arriba para darle muerte y luego de aquel grito aventó el zarpazo.

Pero de pronto una mano aparece sosteniendo el brazo de Khan y deteniendo su ataque. El maestro metal observa a una morena postrarse frente a él y en ese mismo segundo ella abre los ojos mostrando un poderoso blanco virginal en ellos.

Una explosión de aire le siguió a aquel acto y ráfagas de viento comenzaron a generarse de los pies de la morena y a extenderse por toda aquella área. Korra había entrado en estado avatar.

Apretó el brazo de Khan y la cuchilla cayó al suelo mientras que él la veía fijamente.

\- Es suficiente -dictaminó el avatar- Él no está solo... Vete de la ciudad ahora mismo y no vuelvas... ¡O te mataré!

Como medida de presión a la amenaza, el suelo donde ambos estaban parados comenzó a resquebrajarse y salirle grietas. Khan observó con impresión aquella clase de poder.

\- Has roto nuestro trato Avatar Korra -dijo Khan- pero ya que el guarda de la ciudad fue derrotado, no tengo que seguir peleando con ninguno. De todos modos es cuestión de tiempo para que todos caigan... ¡Eso te incluye a ti! ¡LOS ESPÍRITUS TOMARÁN EL CONTROL DE TODO Y NO PODRÁN EVITARLO!

Dicho esto Khan hizo un movimiento de manos envolvente hacia adentro y cientos de rocas vinieron hacia él y lo cubrieron completamente. Korra se separó de golpe y una nube de polvo ocultó la partida de aquel maestro metal. Segundos después no había nada más que un montículo de rocas.

Korra salió del trance y lo primero que escucha es el mascullo de dolor de Mako cuando Bolin lo libera y este se viene abajo en sus brazos. Camina hacia él y lo observa muy preocupada. Asami se acercó también.

\- Mako... por favor resiste... -dice Bolin mientras pone su brazo detrás de su hombro y lo impulsa hacia arriba. El chico estaba vacilante, pero había visto la acción de Korra para salvarlo-

\- Hay que llevarlo rápido al hospital -ordenó Asami seguida de Lin. Inmediatamente tomaron al maestro fuego y lo sacaron de allí. Solo quedaron el avatar y su pareja, la joven Sato-

Observaron como la gente se reunía en ese mismo lugar con caras de horror y miedo. Estaban perdidas y asustadas, sus murmullos se podían escuchar perfectamente y la inquietud, aunque el peligro había pasado, seguía presente.

\- ¿Derrotaron al guarda de la ciudad? ¿Ahora que vamos a hacer?

\- Estamos desprotegidos

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?

De pronto, todo ya no giraba en lo grandioso que era el guarda de la ciudad, ni en que la última plana de los periódicos fuera el regreso del avatar y su novia. Ahora todo parecía ser oscuridad e incertidumbre sobre el futuro. Todos aquellos nervios se hicieron más continuos cuando más personas iban llegando al lugar.

\- Oigan por favor, cálmense, el avatar acaba de salvarlos a todos -intentó decir Asami de manera inútil, los murmullos y el miedo seguían-

\- Les aseguro que ese sujeto no va a regresar! -intervino Korra, pero uno de los sujetos le replica-

\- ¿Y cómo puedes estar tan segura? Ahora que el guarda de la ciudad está herido ¿Quién va a defendernos?

\- Yo estoy aquí -interrumpió-

\- Si, y es el avatar! -continuó Asami-

\- ¿El avatar? ¡Tu siempre nos dejas solos cuando más te necesitamos! -le gritó una señora- El guarda de la ciudad fue el que se quedó siempre para protegernos ¿Dónde estabas tú entonces?

\- Yo...

\- ¡No queremos al avatar! -gritó otro- ¡Queremos a alguien que nos proteja de verdad y no nos abandone!

\- Recemos para que Mako se recupere pronto, al menos tenemos a su hermano para protegernos -siguieron diciendo-

Korra bajó la mirada con impotencia y sus puños se apretaron solos. Asami va a donde ella para darle apoyo. La morena cerró sus ojos con fuerza mientras susurró con desánimo.

\- Ya nadie cree en mi, los he defraudado a todos... Otra vez...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Ouch..! y bueno ¿Que opinaron?**

**El nuevo villano ha derrotado al guarda de la ciudad y gracias a la ayuda del avatar las cosas no salieron peor. ¿Qué les parece Khan hasta el momento? Es una ternurita no? XD**

**Muchas dudas todavía ¿Que quiere este nuevo villano? ¿Porque actúa así? ¿Qué tienen que ver los espíritus? ¿Que pasará con Korra ahora que el pueblo no cree en ella? ¿Qué sucederá con Mako y Asami?**

**Gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme con sus comentarios, son lo máximo. Espero si pueden, dejen su opinión, gracias a todos.**

**Saludos!**


	6. In Agony

**HOLA!**

**Pues yo de nuevo para actualizar este fic xD**

**He estado algo ocupado esta semana y no había podido actualizar nadita de nada, pero al menos tenía este adelantado. Espero les esté gustando el rumbo que va tomando.**

**Como siempre, les agradezco que se pasen a leer.!**

**Disfruten**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

Su respiración estaba acelerada, su corazón latía a millón y esas malditas enredaderas que se cruzaban en su camino no estaban ayudando.

Trataba de escapar pero eso parecía imposible, esa especie de sombra siniestra la perseguía a donde quiera que iba. Esa voz susurrante que parecía provenir de ningún lugar atormentaba su mente con risas y susurros peligrosos que enajenaban sus oídos y confundían sus sentidos.

\- Ven aquí -dijo aquella voz- no puedes escapar...

La mujer, despeinada y totalmente aterrada siguió corriendo tan rápido como pudo pero la herida de su brazo no estaba mejorando. Pronto tropezó y cayó al suelo en medio de un charco que mojó su ropa metálica y su herida. Aquella mujer de ojos verdes miró al horizonte con pavor tratando de divisar al espectro pero no había nadie...

... Sin embargo sabía que no estaba sola.

\- ¡ALÉJATE! -le gritó la gran unificadora, entonces la risa se volvió a escuchar-

\- No puedes escapar de mi, es solo cuestión de tiempo para que comiences a ceder...

En ese momento Kuvira contempló horrorizada como la tierra comenzaba a hundirla con rapidez como si de arenas movedizas se trataran. Solidificó la tierra con rapidez para luego romperla y escapar de nuevo. El portal espiritual no estaba muy lejos de allí, podía ver esa salida azul que brillaba en todo su esplendor, tenía que escapar cuanto antes.

Pero de pronto algo parecido a una sombra que pasó a toda velocidad embistió a la gran unificadora y la envió al suelo sin remedio cayendo y dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse.

Cuando apenas estaba recuperándose del golpe dos pies se posan frente a ella. La tenía en frente.

Cansada y con miedo, Kuvira pregunta con rabia e impotencia.

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

Levantó la mirada y lo que vió la dejó sin aliento.

Otra Kuvira estaba de pie frente a ella mirándola a los ojos. Se veía serena y dominante, justo como la Kuvira de los días de gloria, no como esa desgastada y vacía de ahora. Esa mujer le producía un miedo exorbitante aunque se tratara de su misma personificación. ¿Era eso siquiera posible?

El espectro la miró y sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de un azul profundo al decir...

\- Nosotras somos lo mismo... acéptame!

Kuvira no pudo más que perderse en el hipnotizante brillo de esos ojos azules. Su concentración se esfumó al igual que sus miedos, de pronto se sentía atraída a esa luz enviciante como un zancudo, sin poderlo evitar, sin poderse resistir. ¿Por qué había ido al mundo espiritual de todos modos? ¿Qué estaba pasando?

La Kuvira que estaba de pie le extendió la mano a la Kuvira que estaba de rodillas y deshecha. Lentamente esta también la extendió, pero cuando estuvieron a punto de tocarse, la fuerza de voluntad de la Kuvira real la sacó de esa ensoñación falsa y terrorífica, saliendo del hechizo del cual había caído víctima.

Sin pensarlo, dejó salir un grito de horror mientras levantando su brazo creó una muralla de piedra entre ambas separando a la una de la otra.

No lo pensó dos veces antes de salir corriendo. Casi pudo oír la explosión de la roca cuando la Kuvira irreal la destruyó con tierra control y corrió hacia ella a toda velocidad.

Kuvira no miró atrás, no podía siquiera imaginarse el ser alcanzada por esa bestia, así que utilizando su última fracción de energía invocó el poder de la tierra para propulsarse saliendo disparada hacia el portal.

La Kuvira irreal venía a centímetros de ella cuando su contraparte cruzó el portal y cayó al otro lado del mundo físico. Gritos horribles se escucharon desde dentro del portal y Kuvira se aleja de ese lugar muy aterrada. Veía como el espíritu forcejeaba por salir pero simplemente no podía pasar al mundo físico. Por primera vez desde que esa tortura había iniciado, estaba a salvo.

Pero ahora su mente tenía muchas cosas que procesar.

* * *

**Capítulo 6: In Agony**

* * *

La hermosa Avatar Korra caminaba por aquellos solitarios pasillos de hospital esa mañana, era muy temprano y apenas se mostraban los primeros rayos del sol.

Su semblante no denotaba felicidad, más bien preocupación e impotencia. A paso lento e inseguro se dirigía a esa habitación en la que sabía que uno de sus más grandes amigos y compañeros estaba en agonía, cediendo cada vez más. Sintió un nudo en la garganta cuando observó que la numeración de la habitación era la correcta, había llegado.

Su corazón se arrugó cuando deteniéndose frente a la puerta, miró por la ventana de vidrio y divisó la escena.

Mako estaba postrado sobre aquella cama inconsciente y sereno, todavía se podían ver algunos moretones en su rostro. Su hermano Bolin estaba sentado al lado de su cama durmiendo sobre su regazo, sus manos abrazaban el tronco de Mako para darle algo de calor en esa fría habitación.

Korra se llevó las manos al pecho. Ahora entendía mejor lo que la palabra "Incondicional" significaba. Ese amor de hermanos que se tenían esos dos era el ejemplo perfecto. Bolin había pasado toda la noche allí cuidando a su hermano y el avatar no podía más que sentirse indigna de ser llamada su amiga, al fin y al cabo, solamente hacía dos días, ella no formaba parte de la foto.

Respiró profundo, tocó la puerta suavemente y luego entró en la habitación. Bolin despertó al oír el ruido y levantándose restregó sus ojos y luego de observar a Korra, dijo a mitad de un bostezo.

\- ¿Korra?

\- Buenos días Bolin -dice ella un poco apenada-

\- Buenos... -suspira- no sé si sean tan buenos

\- ¿Cómo está él? -pregunta ella en voz baja mientras se acerca a los hermanos-

\- Mejor, supongo... -responde- Pero igual está muy débil

Con algo de rabia interna Bolin observó a su hermano frente a él. Tenía un corte en la ceja derecha, un moretón cerca del ojo y varios más en el labio. Eso sin mencionar sus otras heridas que eran cubiertas por las sábanas. Los ojos del maestro tierra se aguaron al decir.

\- ¿Por qué es tan necio? ¿Por qué nunca me escucha?

\- Bo... tranquilo -dice Korra mientras lo abraza- tu hermano va a estar bien.

\- Si no fuera por ti Korra, no sé qué habría pasado... Te debo la vida de mi hermano

\- Quisiera haber podido hacer más -dijo Korra con cierta amargura y melancolía- no he sido la mejor amiga que ustedes se merecen, pero no permitiría jamás que les hicieran daño.

Bolin le sonríe.

\- Oye estás muy temprano por aquí... ¿Y Asami? ¿No se molesta? Mejor deberías ir con ella

\- Al contrario -dice Korra- me quedaré todo el día cuidando de Mako

El chico la mira sorprendido y ella solo le devuelve una sonrisa sincera. Parecía sin palabras.

\- P-Pero no tienes otras cosas más importantes de avatar que hacer, como ir y patearle el trasero a ese tal Khan?

\- Un buen amigo está malherido... No hay nada más importante que eso ahora -le responde y a Bolin se le ilumina el rostro dibujando una línea curveada en sus labios- Y ahora quiero que te vayas a descansar al apartamento, eres el otro guarda de la ciudad y debes estar enérgico para tu patrullaje

\- Pero no hace falta, yo estoy bien... además tengo que cuidar a...

\- Bolin -lo miró a los ojos- Mako va a estar bien... ve a descansar, yo lo cuido.

La sinceridad en las palabras de Korra, su mirada amigable al decirlo o quizás fue el sentimentalismo subliminal que él sabía que ella guardaba. Esos dos chicos habían sido los primeros amigos del avatar al llegar a Ciudad República por primera vez, habían vivido muchas experiencias juntos. Sabía que el dolor y la preocupación de la morena hacia su hermano era genuino y real. Siendo otra persona, probablemente se negaría a irse, pero por tratarse de Korra, sabía que no podía dejar a su hermano en mejores manos.

\- Creo que te juzgamos mal -dijo Bolin algo conmovido- no has cambiado nada, eres la misma Korra que conocimos el primer día, preocupada por nosotros. Discúlpame si fui algo duro.

\- Escucha Bolin -dice ella agachando la cabeza- sé que no he sido la mejor amiga que ustedes se merecen, pero trataré de arreglar las cosas. No los abandonaré esta vez.

Con eso Korra abraza a Bolin y él le devuelve el abrazo. El chico se acerca luego a su hermano y acaricia su frente y cabello mientras lo miraba esperanzado.

\- Vamos campeón, tú puedes.

Con eso se dió la espalda y salió de la habitación dejando a Korra sola con Mako, quien seguía inconsciente.

Ella suspiró ante el silencio y la soledad. Miró al maestro fuego yacer en la cama y también la máquina que tomaba sus pulsaciones a un lado de él. Korra se sintió presionada e impaciente. Esas imágenes horribles de Mako siendo cruelmente torturado por ese maestro metal se reproducían en su mente, cada golpe le dolía más a ella, porque ese no era Mako, era su orgullo peleando por él.

Extendió su mano y bajó el cuello de la camisa del chico, descubrió un moretón cerca del pecho, también un corte en los costados.

Cerró sus ojos y dejó salir un suspiro ¿Cómo no pudo impedir eso? ¿Por qué le dolía tanto verlo así? Simplemente quiso estar en su lugar y ser ella la que estuviera sufriendo, al fin y al cabo ya estaba acostumbrada al dolor pero Mako, él sí se había esforzado, simplemente no se lo merecía.

Entonces bajó un poco la mirada y observó una de las manos de Mako, sus ojos se clavaron en esa escena. Esa mano estaba enrojecida, parecía que hubiese sufrido una quemadura. Korra no lo recordó al momento ni se había dado cuenta antes ya que el chico siempre usaba manga larga, pero entonces recordó lo que había pasado hace un año.

\- No puede ser... -exclama ella sorprendida para sí mientras levanta la manga del chico y va descubriendo su brazo. La cicatriz era grande y abarcaba por completo su mano y antebrazo. Ella no sabía que la marca fuera tan grande y notoria. Se recriminó por no saberlo, se sintió terrible... ¿Qué clase de amiga era?.-

La última vez que lo vió él tenía un yeso en el brazo y pensaba que esa marca desaparecería con los días, pero ya había pasado un año y esa cicatriz seguía allí, más clara y notoria que nunca.

Se le aguaron los ojos de repente. Quizás si lo hubiese tratado con agua control cuando la herida estaba recién hubiera podido eliminarle esa fea cicatriz, pero ella no estuvo allí, estaba muy ocupada disfrutando en el mundo espiritual. Nuevamente, se recriminó y le dieron ganas de llorar.

Pero entonces...

\- Ko.. Korra? -dijo una voz. Korra voltea sorprendida y ve a Mako despierto mirándola con sorpresa a ella y lo que hacía. Ella dejó de examinar su brazo y sintió un nudo en la garganta-

\- Mako... despertaste...

\- ¿Dónde está Bolin? -preguntó-

\- Fue a casa a descansar, pero yo estoy aquí contigo

\- Gracias -sonríe él-

\- Y ¿cómo te sientes? -Mako pone sus manos sobre la camilla y se empuja hacia arriba mientras arrugaba su rostro por el dolor que le provocaba moverse. Ella trató de impedirlo pero él no se detuvo hasta estar sentado sobre la cama-

\- He estado mejor.

\- Oye -dice ella poniendo una mano sobre su hombro al verlo desanimado- me alegra de que estés bien, Mako... es lo único que importa.

\- No pude detenerlo Korra -suspira Mako con decepción- fue lo más humillante que me ha pasado jamás. Creí que podría detenerlo, creí tener el poder pero a duras penas salí vivo de allí... Fue un fiasco total

\- No seas tan duro contigo

\- Pero ¿Qué esperas? Yo soy el guarda de la ciudad, se supone que mi deber era mantener a salvo a la ciudad de cualquier peligro y ni siquiera pude detener a ese maestro metal. Fracasé... ¿Ahora que van a pensar todos de mi? ¿Que soy un perdedor? ¿Dejarán de apoyarme?

Mientras hablaba, Mako se tomaba la cabeza con desesperación. Korra podía notar lo destruido que el chico estaba, cualquiera pensaría que estaba exagerando, pero ella lo conocía bien.

Desde que era un niño, el papel de Mako era ser el protector y para él era de suma importancia ser eficiente, no soportaba errores o fallos de su parte porque sabía que de él dependían otros, así que si se equivocaba solía ser muy duro consigo mismo.

\- Qué estúpido fui -prosigue Mako- pensé que lo tenía todo, la fama, el reconocimiento, ese estúpido título que ahora no significa nada... De verdad creí que había resurgido y estaba en lo más alto, lo de ayer fue como un balde de realidad para mi. Sigo siendo un simple maestro fuego adornado por muchos títulos y adulaciones.

\- Sé como te sientes Mako. -contesta Korra- Yo también me he sentido así muchas veces. Antes creía que por ser el avatar tendría todo el poder del mundo y podría fácilmente derrotar a cualquiera, pero la vida me ha enseñado que nada es definitivo. A mi me han pateado el trasero muchas veces, y lo han hecho perdedores que nunca han peleado jamás en su vida. Me he sentido decepcionada incluso cuando arriesgo mi vida por el mundo y luego me rechazan por un simple error.

\- ¿Cómo hiciste para lidiar con todo eso cuando pasó?

\- Pues nunca estuve sola, los tenía a ustedes... a ti -le mira a los ojos y luego suspira- Justo ahora la gente ha vuelto a perder la confianza en mi. Todo lo que hice por ellos lo olvidaron... otra vez.

\- Pero al menos tú siempre serás el avatar.

\- Eso es un título al fin y al cabo. -Con eso ella le clava una mirada profunda y luego dice- Lo que hiciste fue estúpido Mako, pero muy valiente, defendiste muy bien tu ciudad, siempre estuviste aquí para ella y me alegra saber que Ciudad República cuenta con gente como tú dispuestos a sacrificar todo por ella.

Mako sonríe.

\- Gracias.

\- Escucha, sé que he cometido muchos errores con ustedes. No he sido recíproca con ustedes aunque tanto tú como tu hermano sí han sido incondicionales conmigo. No debí irme así y menos dejarlos de lado por tanto tiempo. Tú me prometiste algo que no pudiste cumplir porque yo me alejé, pero ahora que estoy aquí quiero que lo hagas, y además quiero prometerte lo mismo. Quiero que sepas que no importa qué, eres mi amigo y estaré siempre que me necesites.

Mako se sintió en parte conmovido, pues finalmente Korra le demostraba su aprecio con palabras que sabía que ella no solía utilizar con nadie. Pero en parte eso se sintió un tanto vacío. Esas palabras hubieran significado mucho más hace un año, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes. La relación de ambos se había fracturado, pero quizás podían comenzar a enmendarla.

\- Korra -dice Mako eventualmente luego de un rato de silencio- Gracias por salvarme allá atrás... creo que estoy en deuda contigo y bueno -titubeó- además de eso quiero disculparme por ser grosero ayer, no debí decir...

\- No, entiendo -interrumpió- entiendo por qué reaccionaste así, no te culpo. Creo que yo fui la que desató todo esto, no?

\- Te das cuenta que es la primera vez que no peleamos en un buen rato? -inquirió con una sonrisa que contagió a la morena-

\- Puede que no podamos recuperar de golpe la buena relación que teníamos antes de irme, pero creo que estamos dando el primer paso: El perdón.

Él le sonríe con sinceridad pero no se esperaba el abrazo que Korra le ofreció de repente sin preguntar. Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe al sentir su tacto tibio al tocar su piel. Sus hebras capilares delgadas rozando su rostro y su siempre dulce aroma. Él no pudo más que abrazar su espalda con su brazo bueno y corresponder a tal acto.

Por primera vez, dejó de sentir rencor hacia su pasado y estaba listo para aceptar el futuro sin importar lo que este le tuviese preparado.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Mientras Tanto**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En una desolada casa a las afueras de Ciudad República, un hombre blanco de buena musculatura, ojos profundamente esmeralda y cabello negro desparramado sobre su rostro y con un ropaje armado de metal utilizaba un cuchillo para tallar una pieza de madera que estaba apostada sobre un mesón circular. El hombre tallaba con delicadeza y la madera comenzaba a mostrar imágenes difusas pero artísticas de un resultado aún incompleto.

En silencio, siguió tallando.

De pronto sintió una segunda respiración no muy lejos de él, un segundo corazón latir peligrosamente cerca. Pero la habitación seguía sintiéndose aterradoramente vacía, estaba seguro de que solo estaba él.

Sin dejar de tallar la madera ni tomarse la molestia de voltear, Khan exclamó.

\- Veo que has vuelto de tu viaje al mundo espiritual.

Detrás de él, una mujer de cabello negro deshecho y piel algo más tostada miraba su espalda sintiéndose cansada y aterrada. Su respiración parecía acelerada y con su mano izquierda presionaba sobre su costado derecho. Parte de su ropa estaba desgarrada. Khan no pudo notar aquello, puesto que seguía dándole la espalda.

La gran unificadora respondió diciendo en tono agrio y rasposo.

\- ¿Qué era eso... que vi? Esas... imágenes. -Khan ignora su pregunta y sigue tallando-

\- Y veo tampoco hiciste lo que ordené hacer.

\- Había una... igual a mi, intentó apoderarse de mi ser o algo. Me atacó y era más poderosa... ¿Eso era un espíritu?

Khan se voltea y mira su asustado rostro con una sonrisa.

\- Es tu doble espiritual -Kuvira abre sus ojos con sorpresa-

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- Cada persona tiene una parte espiritual separada del cuerpo -argumenta Khan- esa parte representa todo lo que nuestro ser de carne no puede ser, toda la malicia que no podemos tener y todo el poder que no podemos alcanzar. Esa parte espiritual es la mejor parte de nosotros, nos potencia y revitaliza, nos hace llegar a nuestro verdadero máximo.

\- ¿Por qué mi doble espiritual intentó matarme?

\- Los dobles representan tus peores miedos y debilidades, es aquello que te da terror aceptar o que no eres lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentar. Si te encaras a tu doble con miedo, ellos te consumirán y terminarán acabando contigo, pero si eres valiente, entonces no tienes nada de qué temer.

\- Eso que vi, era algo maligno -interrumpe Kuvira- Algo pasó en el mundo espiritual que desató esa energía negativa, esos dobles no son buenos y deben desaparecer.

\- Muy tarde -sentenció Khan con una mirada de ultratumba sobre la gran unificadora- los espíritus están tomando el control, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la verdadera unificación se de lugar.

Kuvira no podía creer que Khan estuviese hablando con tanta malicia, lo conocía perfectamente. Aún podía recordar esos tiempos en los cuales hacían todo juntos, ahora parecía una persona completamente diferente. Ese brillo extraño lo notó desde el primer momento que entró a su celda para liberarla, debía saber qué estaba sucediendo.

... Pero de pronto, la respuesta apareció frente a sus ojos.

\- Tú no eres Khan... Eres uno de ellos ¿Verdad? -los ojos del maestro metal brillaron de un profundo azul mientras que una sonrisa ladeada aparecía en el rostro de aquel hombre-

\- Como dije antes, los espíritus están tomando el control y no puedes evitar que te pase a ti también... o a todos!

\- Tal vez sí!

Inmediatamente Kuvira levantó su brazo para luego extenderlo hacia Khan, en ese instante varios cuchillos de metal que estaban repartidos por la casa salieron disparados hacia el hombre, pero este se apartó con una media vuelta y arrojó una gran roca hacia Kuvira pero ella saltó sobre la mesa sosteniéndose con sus manos y balanceando sus piernas juntas hacia adelante devolviendo aquella gran roca justo directo a Khan. Este levantó sus brazos y una muralla de tierra se creó frente a él, pero el impacto fue tan grande que el gran ventanal se rompió y el hombre cayó hacia afuera rodando algunos metros antes de ponerse de pie casi al instante. Kuvira salió a su encuentro.

\- El Khan que conozco nunca hubiese apoyado semejante destrucción, debí saber que no era él cuando llegó a esa prisión.

\- Él sigue estando dentro de mi y potencio lo que es -respondió para luego golpear la tierra con su pie y desprender un cubo de roca y de un golpe arrojarlo hacia Kuvira como un misil. Ella lo destrozó con su pie pero al instante observó como Khan comenzó a desplegar varios brazos de metal moldeable desde su espalda que arrojó en forma de látigos hacia ella-

Kuvira movió sus manos con rapidez y controló las sustancias metálicas uniéndolas en un solo componente para arrojar un chorro a presión pero Khan extendió sus manos y detuvo el ataque.

Inmediatamente él sale disparado hacia ella propulsándose con tierra control pero Kuvira arrojó docenas de placas de metal filoso hacia su oponente como si de una lluvia se tratara. Pero al instante, Khan comenzó a moverse de una forma humanamente imposible. Esquivó con intrépida rapidez cada placa y se movió descaradamente rápido hacia Kuvira tomándola del cuello sin que ella pudiera evitarla mientras la embiste contra el suelo y ambos siguen avanzando.

El cuerpo de Kuvira comenzó a ser arrastrado mientras Khan la presionaba a tierra hasta que finalmente se detuvieron. Los ojos de aquel hombre brillaron nuevamente al acercarse a su rostro para decir.

\- Cuando tu doble te absorba, serás un buen recurso para acabar con los que se opongan al cambio.

Casi sin aire para respirar y con varias heridas en el rostro, la débil Kuvira miró con decisión a Khan por última vez al responder.

\- Tal vez sí pueda.

En ese momento ella contrae los brazos hacia adentro a medida que invocaba el derrumbe de la colina sobre ellos y en cuestión de segundos toneladas de escombro cayeron sobre ambos tapizándolos de inmediato. De pronto, todo se volvió oscuro e incierto.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En El Hospital**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako había intentado tercamente levantarse en más de una ocasión pese a los regaños de Korra porque no lo hiciera, igual no podía evitar que él fuera un rebelde.

A él no le gustaba sentirse inutilizado. Pensaba que tenía varios golpes y moretones en el cuerpo ¿Y eso qué? No podía ser una carga y echarse a morir por una tontería, debía tratar de recuperarse lo antes posible... Aunque esas torceduras seguían doliéndole como el infierno.

De pronto, Korra se acerca a él trayendo un jarro de agua consigo y luego lo pone en una mesita mientras le decía...

\- ¿Me dejas ver tu brazo?

Él inmediatamente lo escondió detrás de su espalda como un acto reflejo al momento que su mirada revelaba pena, ella lo miró con ternura y dijo.

\- Lo vi cuando estabas dormido, está bien...

Lentamente, Mako mostró su mano con pulso tembloroso y lo extendió hacia Korra. Ella posó sus ojos azul profundo sobre los dorados de él como pidiendo permiso y con sus manos tomó el brazo del chico con confianza pero suavidad.

Lo primero que sintió fue su piel áspera y algo fría. Su brazo enrojecido tenía pequeñas grietas secas producto de esa antigua quemadura. La cicatriz era larga y la marca profunda. Sus uñas estaban algo endebles como si de un moldeable cartílago se tratara. Con su mano recorrió todo su brazo sintiendo su superficie mientras lo miraba con tristeza y afán. De pronto comenzó a inquietarse y sus labios a temblar.

\- No tienes que sentir asco -dijo Mako retirando su brazo de ella pero Korra lo atajó de nuevo casi de forma automática-

\- No lo hago. Me duele...

\- ¿Cómo es que puede dolerte? -pregunta él-

\- Porque yo fui la que te pedí que detuvieran al coloso no importa qué, supe cómo te sacrificaste y que habías salido herido. Si lo hubiese sabido no te hubiera dejado hacerlo pero ya no podía cambiar lo que pasó. Afortunadamente saliste vivo, pero nunca me imaginé que quedarías marcado de tal manera, y no estuve aquí para tratar de frenar el impacto. Me siento culpable y por eso me duele...

\- No importa Korra, eso pasó hace un año. El periodo de negación quedó atrás hace tiempo.

\- Quisiera arrancar esa marca de tu piel para que no tuvieras que llevarla siempre

\- Pero no puedes... -interrumpió-

\- Tal vez pueda intentarlo. -resopla mientras lo mira a los ojos. Él, no aferrándose a ninguna esperanza la mira serio y responde-

\- Las cicatrices no se pueden borrar

\- No se borran porque tú no lo quieres -le replica- si tuvieses al menos un poco de fe y buena aptitud, sé que notarías la diferencia.

Entonces él la mira con tristeza y dice...

\- Es que no quiero aferrarme a algo que no va a pasar. -Ella le ofrece una mirada tierna y acariciando todo el contorno de su brazo, le responde diciendo-

\- Confía en mí solo esta vez... Haré que te sientas mejor.

Por primera vez, Mako se quedó callado y no objetó nada.

A él no le gustaba abrirse por temor a lo que pudiese ocurrirle si estaba distraído, pero algo en esa chica hacía que él se sintiera protegido y en buenas manos. Mako no era alguien que le gustase cooperar, pero ante la morena de ojos azules simplemente no podía oponer resistencia.

Él había sido siempre un escudo para ella, una muralla, una burbuja protectora que la protegiera de todo daño, pero ahora era Mako quién sentía el cuidado encarecido del avatar. Esta vez ella era la fuerte y él tenía que abrirse y dejarse amparar bajo su manto protector.

Asami se encontraba caminando por los solitarios pasillos de ese hospital mientras cargaba un ramo de flores que traía consigo para obsequiárselo a Mako. Se detuvo frente a la puerta de la habitación y observó por la ventana de la misma y sus ojos contemplaron la escena.

El ojos dorados estaba sentado sobre la cama con el brazo extendido mientras la morena, muy cerca de él usaba agua control para envolver su brazo marcado y ejercer su poder curativo sobre la cicatriz. El brillo de las aguas iluminaba el rostro de ambos. Parecían serenos y en completa armonía.

Los párpados de la bella Sato decayeron al igual que lo hizo su rostro. Sus brazos se bajaron de pronto sobre sus caderas y el ramo de flores quedó colgando sobre el aire. Ella comenzó a ver con cierta tristeza como ambos interactuaban y parecían completarse. Sabía que si entraba e interrumpía, se sentiría incómoda puesto que no había lugar para ella en esa escena, lamentablemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente pero de pronto su mente comenzó a trabajar arrojando ese sinfín de imágenes de lo último que había vivido antes de caer en la inconsciencia. De un grito se levantó quedando sentada al suelo y al instante se observó encadenada de manos por un tipo de metal que no podía modificar. Levantó su mirada y en la penumbra de la oscuridad pudo contemplar a Khan sentado frente a ella en una silla en silencio.

\- ¿Cómo es... posible? -pregunta Kuvira llena de sorpresa y confusión-

\- Admito que fuiste una pequeña molestia -responde él- pero necesitarás más que un pequeño derrumbe para detenerme.

Kuvira grita de impaciencia mientras tira de las cadenas inútilmente, logrando solo lastimar sus muñecas.

\- Ni lo intentes. Es titanio, sé que no puedes moldear esa clase de metal

\- ¿QUÉ QUIERES? -Le grita. Él se acerca a paso lento a ella sin despegar su mirada de sus ojos verdes y asustadizos, entonces con su voz grave y profunda, profirió-

\- Quiero que escuches... y con atención!

Kuvira no pudo más que mirarlo a los ojos como hipnotizada y sucumbir a sus designios.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uuhhh Revelaciones... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Se lo esperaban? ¿Qué creen que pasará ahora? ¿Qué trama Khan?**

**Me pueden dejar un review con sus opiniones si gustan, de antemano se los agradecería mucho.**

**En el próximo episodio conoceremos más de nuestro villano y su relación con Kuvira, por si les interesa saber y como un plus pues tenemos la relación Makorrasami... ¿Qué les ha parecido hasta ahora?**

**Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo *0* **

**De igual forma gracias a todos por pasarse a leer y dejarme sus hermosos reviews que como siempre son bien recibidos, gracias.**

**Nos leeremos pronto cuando actualice mis otros fics.**

**Adiosito!**


	7. Spiritual Freedom

**WHASAAAAPPP BITCHESS! xD**

**Yo de nuevo, trayendo conti de este fic.**

**Disculpen los lectores de mis otras historias, ando en extremo grado de desinspiración y pues solo pude terminar este. Espero salir de esta etapa para actualizar más rápido.**

**Gracias a todos por su apoyo con este fic, me está gustando demasiado escribirlo y amo que a ustedes les guste leerlo. Creo que este cap les gustará, está de infarto. :O**

**No los distraigo más, disfruten.**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

Era una mañana siniestra. Las temperaturas caían drásticamente generando un ambiente gélido y frío. Las neblinas blancas y espesas bajaban de las montañas y nublaban la visión de la entera ciudad y el silencio era tan profundo como en el espacio. Solo una luz azul brillante iluminaba todo el epicentro de la ciudad sin detenerse: El portal espiritual.

Se escucharon algunos pasos cerca del portal, pero la neblina no mostraba más que sombras. Una especie de monstruo de varios tentáculos caminaba aproximándose a la luz lentamente mientras se escuchaban algunos quejidos humanos. Segundos después la neblina se despejó y se hizo clara la escena.

Khan se acercaba a paso decidido al epicentro mientras utilizaba el metal moldeable de su espalda para generar tres grandes tentáculos que tenían aprisionados a tres personas que parecían resistirse, pero estaban algo débiles y golpeadas.

Al ver que finalmente había llegado a donde quería, Khan movió sus brazos de forma certera para estampar a aquellos hombres contra el suelo con fiereza y a sus pies.

Aquellos hombres eran de tez clara y ojos profundamente dorados, uno de ellos, el del medio tenía el cabello alborotado y ropas verdes algo desechas a diferencia de los otros dos. Pero todos compartían la mirada de miedo hacia aquel hombre maestro metal.

\- Muy bien maestros fuego -dijo Khan- es momento de poner en marcha el segundo paso de nuestro plan pero para eso necesito que estén de mi lado... Y cuando digo de mi lado... -les clavó una mirada siniestra- hablo en serio!

Uno de los maestros fuego, el de la ropa gastada se levantó con molestia arrojando una gran bola de fuego hacia Khan mientras gritaba.

\- JAMÁS! -Khan esquivó la llamarada e inmediatamente lanzó una roca directo al pecho del maestro fuego enviándolo a volar justo hacia el portal que cruzó cayendo al suelo del otro lado. Sin perder el tiempo utilizó sus tentáculos de metal para aventar dentro a los otros maestros fuego-

El chico cayó dentro arrastrándose un poco, raspando su rodilla y manos y más atrás cayeron sus dos amigos. El primero voltea y los ve débiles, estos le devuelven la mirada.

\- Baraz... ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó uno de los dos maestros fuego lanzados después al de ropas gastadas. Este se muerde los labios de impotencia mientras exclama-

\- No lo sé, Keryan.

De pronto una sombra se plantó justo frente a Baraz, era el contorno de una figura humana para delante de él. Con miedo levantó su mirada y contempló frío y con calambres como una representación exacta de él y con ojos brillando de azul lo miraba fijamente. Ese Baraz alternativo parecía maligno y poderoso. Los otros dos maestros fuego también tenían frente a ellos a sus dobles espirituales.

\- ¿Qué... es... esto...? -resopló Baraz aterrado, antes de que su doble se le abalanzara encima y se escucharan gritos terríficos incluso afuera del portal, en el cual un satisfecho Khan solo sonreía y esperaba-

**Capítulo 7: Spiritual Freedom**

**Mientras Tanto...**

Algunos gritos se escuchaban dentro de aquella casa abandonada a las afueras de la ciudad donde Kuvira estaba encerrada.

Desde dentro se podía contemplar el sonido de cadenas y pequeñas gotas de sangre cayendo sobre el suelo maderoso.

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Kuvira tiraba con todas sus fuerzas de las cadenas mientras gritaba por el horrible dolor que le causaba la fricción del frío metal contra las heridas en sus muñecas, pero no lograba nada más que hacerse daño a sí misma. Había intentado lo mismo por horas.. No podía liberarse.

Sin fuerzas cayó de rodillas y varias lágrimas se deslizaron por su rostro. Quería liberarse pronto para ir a tratar de detener a Khan, sabía que él no era esa persona y tenía que detener a lo que sea que hubiese dentro de él.

Además, era la única persona en el mundo que ahora sabía la verdad detrás del comportamiento del maestro metal.

\- Khan... que te hicieron -susurró con amargura para sí misma mientras las lágrimas que caían al suelo se ligaban con su sangre- Haré pagar a esos malditos espíritus... lo juro...

Su corazón le dolía. Sus puños se cerraban. No creyó ver a Khan en mucho tiempo pero aún así sabía que no existía alguien más intachable que él, por eso cuando lo vió actuar tan extraño al liberarlo de la prisión decidió seguirle el juego para descubrir la verdad, pero ahora que la sabía, necesitaba tiempo para procesarlo todo.

Aún podía recordar esas imágenes del ayer.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hace 16 años**

**Ciudad de Zaofu**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una niña de 10 años vestida en hermosos ropajes verdes, pies descalzos y cabello suelto estaba frente a una roca de metal mientras se concentraba en las partículas y era vista de cerca por la matriarca.

\- Respira lentamente -dijo ella- y ¡Hazlo!

La niña abrió sus ojos y extendió su mano hacia arriba a medida que de la roca circular de metal salieron púas filosas. A dondequiera que la niña moviera sus brazos, las púas la seguían. Finalmente las despegó y arrojó clavándolas en un árbol.

\- ¿Qué tal lo hice mami? -pregunta la niña emocionada quien corría hacia su madre y ella la cargaba abrazándola-

\- Lo hiciste genial, mi niña... Ahora debo irme a atender unos asuntos. Quédate practicando

\- De acuerdo. -sonríe la niña mientras observaba a la matriarca partir.

Entonces la pequeña Kuvira moldeó algo de metal y comenzó a hacerlo flotar en el aire.

\- Conque finalmente lo hiciste! -dijo una voz de pronto asustando a la niña quien arrojó púas de metal en esa dirección.

El niño de 13 años esquiva el ataque con buenos reflejos pero no ataca de vuelta.

\- Perdóname Khan, no creí que eras tú -dice Kuvira antes de que ambos fueran a sentarse a una banca-

\- Descuida... y oye -dice el chico- veo que ya controlas el metal

\- Genial, no? -le sonríe-

\- Si, te dije que era fácil, yo lo controlé a los 8 años. -Kuvira baja la cabeza triste-

\- Yo hubiera aprendido antes, pero ahora Suyin anda ocupada con otras cosas, ella dice que son asuntos internos pero sé que en realidad habla de su otra familia... -Bufa aire con sus labios- ¿Y qué iba a esperar yo? Son sus hijos, yo no... Solo soy una recogida

\- Oye basta -le interrumpe Khan- yo tampoco tengo familia aquí, también me sacaron de las calles pero eso no significa que sea menos que los demás, ni tú tampoco. -La niña lo ve con una sonrisa-

\- Creo que eres el único aquí que realmente me entiende, por eso somos tan buenos amigos.

\- Y bueno, ahora levántate -dice el niño- ya que puedes controlar el metal puedo enseñarte algunas cosillas que sé... Porque aquí entre nos, soy el mejor maestro metal que encontrarás!

\- Ah si? -Kuvira golpea el suelo y este tiembla y hace que Khan caiga. Ella rompe a reír-

\- Oye! ¡Dije metal, no tierra!

\- Lo siento, solo fue un juego -ríe ella mientras le extiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantar-

\- ¿Sabes que es lo bueno de no tener padres?

\- ¿Qué?

\- Que no hay reglas -responde Khan- ¿Quieres ir a hacer destrucción-metal por ahí?

\- ¿Y si nos descubren?

\- No lo harán, ya lo dijiste, Suyin está muy ocupada atendiendo a sus retoños... vamos -Khan toma la mano de Kuvira y ella de pronto se sintió llena de confianza-

\- Bueno, vamos...

**Fin FlashBack...**

Las heridas seguían abiertas. Ahora más que nunca. ¿Cómo ese niño tan bueno e incondicional se había convertido en esa bestia tan feroz y sedienta de sangre que era ahora?

Kuvira sabía la respuesta. Pero en su estado tan crítico y débil no podía siquiera liberarse para ayudar a su antiguo amigo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Hospital de Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Desayuno! -dice Bolin en voz cantarina mientras entra a la habitación de su hermano con una bandeja llena de alimento-

\- Buenos días hermanito, mmm... huele delicioso... ¿Qué es?

\- Huevos, tostadas, panecillos con esa salsa picante que tanto te gusta... ¡Disfruta! -dice mientras le acomoda la comida en la cama y se sienta a su lado-

\- Wow, gracias.. Todos ustedes han sido muy lindos conmigo durante mi estadía aquí... la única que no ha venido a visitarme es... -exclama pensativo y se detiene en seco-

\- Si, sobre eso -interrumpe Bolin- Asami dijo que te traería flores el otro día... ¿No lo hizo?

Mako niega con la cabeza.

\- Sabía que le molestaría que Korra se quedara tanto tiempo cuidándome.

\- Bueno ya no pienses en eso Bro y mejor come. -ordena Bolin. El ojos dorados le sonríe y ve su vestimenta-

\- ¿De uniforme? ¿Cómo te va en el trabajo?

\- Bueno, no quería hablarte del trabajo ahora pero, se encontraron algunos destrozos en la ciudad... Tal parece que ese sujeto Khan sigue rondando por la ciudad. -Mako abre sus ojos de par en par- Tenemos que encontrarlo y detenerlo de una vez.

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que quiere? -preguntó frustrado-

\- No lo sabemos, queremos primero capturarlo y luego que nos diga.

\- Tengo que ir a ayudar -dice él mientras intentaba levantarse pero Bolin encajó su dedo índice en la frente de su hermano y lo empujó de nuevo a la cama-

\- Y es justamente por eso que no quería hablarte del trabajo. Ya cálmate, lo capturaremos y no tendrás que preocuparte más por él... Lo tengo bajo control

Dicho esto Bolin se levanta pero Mako lo toma de la mano con fuerza, este voltea y contempla su mirada puesta en sus ojos verdes. Parecía preocupado y algo asustado.

\- Bolin, prométeme una cosa

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Que no te enfrentarás solo a ese sujeto... -responde- No me lo perdonaría si algo malo te pasara

\- Ahora ves lo que sentí yo, Mako? -le dice el maestro tierra y este se paraliza- pero descuida, no estaré solo.

Con eso Bolin sale de la habitación y Mako se dedica a desayunar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el portal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Muy bien mis chicos -dice Khan a los tres maestros fuego que estaban frente a él formados uno al lado del otro con orden y reverencia- Ahora que la unificación ha sido exitosa podemos proceder con el siguiente paso.

\- ¿Para qué somos buenos? -preguntó Baraz-

\- Verás -sigue Khan- La única razón por la cual los dobles espirituales no han absorbido a todos aquí es porque seguimos atrapados en el mundo espiritual y solo quienes están dentro del portal pueden ser absorbidos...

Entonces les clavó una mirada siniestra para luego decir.

\- Yo quiero cambiar eso!

\- ¿Cómo? -preguntó el maestro fuego-

\- La energía espiritual es muy delicada, si se pudiera sobrecargar el núcleo del portal con alguna fuerza externa, romperíamos el equilibrio y lo volveríamos inestable... Sin ningún tipo de balance espiritual podríamos destrozar los muros que nos separan y lograr que los demás espíritus crucen hasta el mundo de los humanos acelerando así el proceso de unificación... Es lo que me gusta llamar... -Nuevamente posa su siniestra mirada sobre los maestros fuego al decir- ¡La Liberación Espiritual!

Los tres hombres se sorprenden.

\- P-Pero pensé que los espíritus podían ir de un mundo al otro sin problemas...

\- No los dobles espirituales -interrumpe Khan- ellos están confinados dentro de una parte muy reducida del mundo espiritual. Pero, si somos lo mismo ¿Por qué estar separados? Yo quiero quitar esas barreras y lograr la verdadera unificación de todo ser vivo, que lleguemos a nuestro potencial máximo... Que seamos nosotros en todo el sentido de la palabra... ¿Ven que no estoy tan loco?

Los tres maestros fuego se miran entre sí dubitativos. Entonces el maestro metal se les acerca imponentemente mientras proseguía.

\- Espero que tengan en cuenta que yo les he permitido a ustedes tener el verdadero potencial al que pueden acceder cuando piensen en traicionarme. Ahora que su parte espiritual se unificó con su parte carnal pueden sentir la satisfacción de ser los primeros seres después de mi de sentir dicho poder. Quiero que juren su lealtad a mi y me ayuden a completar la liberación espiritual. ¿Qué dicen?

Luego de un momento decisivo de reflexión, los tres maestros fuego se inclinaron ante Khan mientras decían al unísono.

\- Juramos nuestra lealtad a ti, oh inmenso Khan.

El hombre sonríe de medio lado y levanta su mano mientras decía.

\- Álcense grandes maestros fuego y sientan la verdadera magnitud de sus nuevos poderes.

En ese instante los ojos de los tres maestros fuego comenzaron a brillar de azul de repente iluminando el orgulloso rostro de ese retorcido maestro metal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Con Kuvira**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las gotas de sudor caían de su rostro al suelo. Hacía demasiado calor en esa casa y pues estaba tan débil que sus ojos amenazaban con cerrarse.

Ella era fuerte y se negaba a ceder, pero eventualmente no podía más que resignarse a que esas imágenes volvieran a su cabeza.

**.**

**FlashBack...**

**.**

Kuvira estaba en frente del ejército de Zaofu dirigiendo el entrenamiento mañanero ya que la matriarca no podía atender sus deberes ese día. La imponente guerrera de uniforme metalizado y alto rango en la guardia dirigía a la tropa con maestría y elegancia.

\- Soldados -dijo- para nadie es un secreto que solo los más selectos maestros del metal pueden formar parte de nuestra tropa, pero no sé si realmente todos aquí tengan lo que se requiere. Los peligros y nuestros enemigos son reales, el loto rojo quiso traspasar nuestras barreras y si no fuera por los hijos de la matriarca y los amigos del avatar ellos hubiesen cumplido su objetivo porque la mayoría de ustedes estaban llorando como niñas en sus alcobas. Así que quiero que me demuestren que puedo confiar en ustedes

\- Si señora Kuvira! -dijeron al unísono-

\- Descansen

Con eso el grupo se dimitió y la joven fue a sentarse en una banca. La misma banca.

Pronto una sombra tapó la luz del sol que le daba en el rostro y ella levantó la mirada. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a un hombre vestido con uniforme parecido al suyo y varias estrellas doradas sobre su pecho sonreírle emocionado.

\- Khan! -dice ella mientras de un salto lo abrazaba y él daba vueltas con ella durante el abrazo-

\- Hola Kuvira.

\- ¿Cuándo volviste? No se me informó que tu misión en las montañas había terminado.

\- Pero ya estoy aquí -responde-

\- Qué sorpresa.

\- Lo mismo digo Kuvira, he estado casi un año fuera. Me voy y eras una simple soldado, ahora me devuelvo y estás a cargo de todo?

\- Bueno no a cargo a cargo -se sonroja- es que Suyin me encomendó la tarea de suplirle en el entrenamiento. Pasa muy seguido -dijo con cierta amargura mientras desviaba la mirada-

\- Oye -dice él mientras devuelve su rostro para que lo mirara- esos sentimientos te corrompen, agradece más bien que tienes un alto cargo, casi tan alto como el mío.

\- Uy si almirante Khan -dice burlona mientras finge reverencia pero él ríe y le golpea el hombro suavemente-

\- Tu discursito dictatorial fue genial, me gustó... Veo que estar en la milicia ha endurecido tu aptitud, igual lo hizo conmigo.

\- Créeme cuando te digo que la vida fue lo que me endureció.

\- Tuviste una buena vida sin embargo -refutó Khan. Kuvira lo miró extrañada y con la ceja levantada ¿Cómo podía decir eso si sabía lo mal que ella la pasó? Pero por otro lado... ¿Cómo refutarle algo a Khan si él había pasado por lo mismo? ¿Será que él era demasiado positivo o ella muy negativa? El hecho es que decidió no refutarle nada-

\- Tal vez... Es solo que ando estresada con algunas cosas que están pasando.

\- Escuché que la reina tierra murió y el reino tierra es un desastre.

\- Y lo peor es que no hay nadie que se haga cargo de eso -interrumpe ella- Suyin no quiere intervenir y todo el mundo está literalmente esperando que lo haga. -culminó llena de frustración-

\- Suyin es sabia, sino quiere interceder es por algo.

\- ¿Y entonces qué Khan? ¿Dejamos que la gente se mate unos a otros? Yo vengo de allí, no quiero que mi gente viva de esa forma...

\- Te entiendo, pero mírate y mírame... Somos dos niños con demasiada ira interna metiéndose en cosas de adultos.

\- ¡Somos adultos!

\- ¿Y qué? Se necesita demasiada madurez para tomar el control de toda una nación... ¿Crees que estamos capacitados porque hemos completado una misión y ya?

\- Entonces ayúdame a convencer a Suyin de que se haga cargo -le ruega-

\- Esta bien, hablaré con ella pero no la culpo si no quiere hacerlo.

\- ¿Por qué la defiendes? -exclama molesta antes de darle la espalda-

\- Porque yo sé lo que le sucede a mucha gente que de pronto tienen acceso a mucho poder, se vuelven egoístas, el poder las corrompe... Por eso la monarquía es un fracaso porque todos hacen lo mismo. Suyin no quiere ser igual... Podemos encontrar otra forma de ayudar, El avatar...

\- ¿El avatar? Ella no está en condiciones, debo hacer algo Khan no puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados mientras todo se desmorona

\- Hey hey... -interrumpe Khan mientras la toma del rostro y le infunde calma- sabes que te apoyaré en cualquier cosa, pero Suyin es la mejor para este trabajo, ya te dije que hablaré con ella... Mientras tanto prométeme una cosa.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Qué no dejarás que nada te cambie, ni a mi -sentenció- debemos seguir siendo los mismos dentro de 20 años no importa los cargos que obtengamos ¿De acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo.

\- Cuida mis espaldas -le sonríe- yo cuidaré de las tuyas.

Con eso ambos se abrazan y si había algún tipo de miedo, rencor o agonía dentro de alguno de ellos, se acabó de repente.

**.**

**Fin FlashBack...**

**.**

Ya había pasado varios años de esa promesa, ahora Kuvira se daba cuenta de que ella no la había cumplido. Se había convertido exactamente en lo que él le advirtió que no fuera y ahora estaba pagando el precio.

Tampoco había podido evitar que Khan se convirtiera en ese ser que no lo representaba en lo absoluto. Siempre lo vió como su familia, alguien más allegado que un hermano, alguien que la entendía de verdad. Ese maldito espíritu lo estaba controlando como a un títere y ella no podía permitirlo. Debía poder hacer algo para lograr escapar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**Central Policial**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Bolin, que bueno que llegas -dice la jefa de policías al ver al guarda de la ciudad entrar a la estación-

\- ¿Qué sucede Jefa?

\- Hemos estado custodiando la ciudad y reuniendo información sobre el caso de Khan. Ayer fueron secuestrados tres maestros fuego y creemos que él lo hizo.

\- Secuestrar maestros fuego? Para qué querría algo así?

\- No lo sé, eso exactamente es lo que vamos a averiguar ahora mismo. -Bolin se sorprende-

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Ahora?

\- Tenemos fijada su posición Bolin -con eso la jefa de policías pone una mirada decidida y firme sobre el chico mientras exclama- Es hora de atrapar a ese rufián-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra abre la puerta del apartamento de Mako y Bolin y encuentra que el lugar está completamente desolado excepto por una persona que estaba sentada en el sofá principal: Asami Sato.

\- Escuché que querías verme -dice ella algo nerviosa, no sabía por qué su novia le había pedido hablar justo en ese apartamento. Sato la mira y dice-

\- Quería que pasáramos algo de tiempo juntas -con eso Asami señala una caja grande que estaba frente a ella y con una sonrisa, le dice- ¿Me ayudas a decorar el lugar para cuando Mako vuelva?

Korra se llenó de ternura ante aquella petición y no pudo más que sonreírle de vuelta. Ambas harían algo que las mantendría unidas y además ayudaría a que su sacrificado amigo maestro fuego se sintiera feliz. ¿Qué malo podría haber en ello?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En el Portal Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba ese maestro metal y los tres maestros fuego consigo frente al portal de luz, observando su grandeza y perfección. Podían observar la energía espiritual que contenía y casi podía palparse aquel poder que gritaba ser liberado.

\- ¿Cómo podemos ayudar? -pregunta Baraz confundido- ¿Cómo es que necesitas maestros fuego para la liberación espiritual?

El hombre se voltea para verlo a los ojos y responde.

\- El relámpago es una habilidad que se genera del propio chi del maestro, es lo más parecido a la energía espiritual que emana de este portal. Necesito que sobrecarguen el portal con rayos hasta que explote y libere a todos los dobles espirituales que se encuentran contenidos en este portal. Cuando lo hagan, la unificación del mundo estará más cerca. ¡Háganlo! -ordenó-

Con eso los maestros fuego se reverenciaron y se posicionaron en los tres puntos cruciales del portal. Comenzaron a mover sus manos al momento que pequeñas chispas azules se originaron de sus dedos y sin más comenzaron a darle forma creando grandes cantidades de corriente. La luz azul comenzó a chispear con más fuerza y Khan miraba aquello con excitación, no podía esperar ni un poco más.

\- DISPAREN!

Baraz extendió su brazo al mismo tiempo que los dos maestros fuego restantes y los relámpagos golpearon el portal creando una gran explosión de luz. Un sonido parecido al de los gritos entrecruzados de cientos de aves fusionado con el choque de dos rocas era lo que se escuchaba durante el forcejeo de la energía espiritual y la eléctrica. El portal comenzó a hacerse inestable y a emitir más luz de lo usual. Los relámpagos no se detenían.

\- Ya casi -suspiró Khan lleno de adrenalina, pero de pronto sus reflejos le advirtieron de algo y se voltea con rapidez, pero no puede evitar que una gran roca se le destroce en la cara y lo haga arrastrarse varios centímetros atrás. Clavo sus dedos en el suelo para dejar de patinar y levantó la mirada.

Encontró allí a Bolin y la jefa de policías Lin Beifong frente a él además de algunos policías metal. Khan gruñe y voltea a ver a sus maestros fuego.

\- No se detengan, deben abrir el portal para los espíritus, yo me encargo de ellos.

\- Ten cuidado muchacho -advierte Lin a su compañero pero este parece enojado y decidido-

\- Descuide jefa, me descobraré completas todas las que este maldito le hizo a mi hermano.

Inmediatamente Bolin utiliza la tierra control para salir disparado hacia Khan y Lin lo sigue de cerca. El maestro metal también se propulsó con rapidez.

Khan desprendió dos grandes pedazos de roca y los lanzó con fuerza hacia cada uno. Beifong destrozó la roca con sus puños mientras que Bolin saltó muy alto mientras atajaba la roca y se la devolvía con fuerza, pero antes de que siquiera estuviera cerca de su objetivo, Bolin hizo que la roca explotara en magma frente a los ojos de Khan.

Este se sorprende al ver un mar de lava hirviendo venírsele encima así que esquiva el ataque con rapidez, pero al levantar la mirada observa como varias placas de metal son disparadas hacia su rostro por Lin. El hombre dió varias acrobacias esquivando cada una de las placas y cae de pie al suelo.

Lin dispara un látigo de metal hacia su oponente pero este lo ataja con su mano mientras que con su pie pisa el cable obligando a Lin a doblarse hacia adelante. Entonces hace que una roca golpee su estómago y la arroja al suelo. En ese instante cae Bolin frente a él golpeando la tierra y arrojando una gran cantidad de lava hacia Khan, pero él crea una columna de tierra que lo eleva por encima del magma. Entonces ambos cruzan miradas, Bolin lucía molesto y Khan sonriente.

\- Tú eres el hermano de ese maestro fuego que destruí en una oportunidad cierto. -Bolin gruñe de rabia- veo que eres un maestro lava, eso es interesante.

Inmediatamente Khan extendió sus manos mientras arrojaba varios chorros a presión de metal moldeable a Bolin pero él hizo una voltereta certera hacia atrás esquivando el golpe y una vez que se estabilizó a tierra, levantó sus manos haciendo que toda la lava que estaba debajo de la columna sobre la que Khan estaba de pie se levantara hacia arriba. El hombre vió sin aire este movimiento y no pudo más que envolverse en metal y ser golpeado por los fragmentos ardientes hasta caer en el suelo. Bolin se puso ante él dominante mientras decía.

\- Si es interesante.

En ese momento una prisión de arena se levantó encerrando a Khan hasta el cuello dejándolo inmóvil. Bolin voltea y es Lin quien lo encerró allí.

\- No irás a ningún lado, estás acabado -sentencia la jefa Beifong, entonces ambos miran a los maestros fuego golpear el portal con relámpagos- ¿Y esos tipos qué creen que hacen?

\- Es solo cuestión de tiempo para que todos ustedes se rindan. Ni siquiera necesito liberarme de este estúpido encierro en el que me intentan contener. La liberación espiritual es inevitable! -exclama Khan sonriente-

\- ¿Liberación espiritual? ¿Qué es eso? ¿HABLA? -le grita Lin pero Khan solo se burlaba en voz alta-

\- Lin, espera... -dice Bolin pensativo- Me recuerda a lo que hizo mi hermano para derrotar al coloso hace un año, el disparó relámpagos y sobrecargó las enredaderas espirituales... No sé que está tramando ese sujeto pero si siguen haciendo eso ¡El portal va a volar media ciudad!

\- Hay que detenerlos ahora!

Inmediatamente Bolin y Beifong salen disparados con la intención de detener a los maestros fuego. No podían evitar mirar con miedo aquel portal de luz, había engrosado muchísimo, era una bomba de tiempo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuvira levantó su mirada tratando de encontrar calma y quietud. Tenía un mal presentimiento y debía escapar a como diera lugar. Muy concentrada observó cada centímetro de esa casa abandonada hasta que sintió que había metal moldeable cerca... Mucho metal.

La ojos verdes fijó su mirada en un tanque mediano de plástico que estaba al otro lado de la habitación, dentro de ese tanque había litros de metal que ella podía controlar.

Cerró sus ojos y se concentró en lo más profundo que hubiese en su mente y le diera el poder para liberarse.

**.**

**FlashBack...**

**.**

\- ¿Kuvira? ¡Qué gusto verte! -le dice Khan emocionado al ver llegar a una decidida Kuvira frente a él. Ella vestía un uniforme de guerra con una cola trenzada colgando de uno de sus hombros. Sin embargo no traía su habitual sonrisa, se veía más bien seria y decidida-

\- Vengo a despedirme, Khan

\- ¿Qué? Espera... ¿Adónde vas?

\- A arreglar el reino tierra, me cansé de esperar.

\- No Kuvira, aguarda -le dice- No puedes irte, ya lo hablamos

\- No puedes detenerme Khan, tengo que hacer esto. Algún día seré la única gobernante que fue capaz de sacar a todos de la miseria y todos aquellos que me juzgaron tendrán que tragarse sus palabras. -Él la mira horrorizado- No puedes evitar que vaya Khan, pero puedes ir conmigo -dijo esto acercándose a él y tomando sus manos-

Él la miró asqueado e indignado. De un tirón se separó de ella y dijo.

\- No iré contigo a ningún lado. Te dije que no vamos a guerrear contra Ba Sing Se para tomar el control por la fuerza, te dije que encontraríamos otras soluciones, si te vas ahora ya no seremos amigos! -sentenció-

Kuvira suspiró con cierta tristeza pero no vaciló en su posición. Lo miró como si no tuviese sentimiento alguno que la aquejara y exclamó.

\- Prefiero entonces perder a un buen amigo, que perder el control de todo el reino. Lograré cosas grandes que tú nunca imaginaste y algún día me lo agradecerás.

Con estas palabras Kuvira se dió la vuelta y se marchó. Khan apretó sus puños al igual que sus dientes con impotencia al verla partir sin poder decir o hacer nada para cambiar las cosas. Desde ese momento no volvieron a verse, ni ella pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver. Es por eso que le sorprendió tanto verlo entrar en esa prisión para liberarla.

Algo había cambiado en él para recurrir a ella. Ella sabía que ese Khan que estuvo frente a ella cuando estuvo en prisión no era el mismo Khan que dejó hace años atrás. Tenía que descubrir esa verdad, y ahora que la sabía... No iba a detenerse.

**.**

**Fin Flashback...**

**.**

Extendió sus brazos lo más que pudo aunque le doliera como los mil infiernos y apretó sus manos mientras se concentraba en el tanque. Este comenzó a mecerse con fuerza, repitió el proceso varias veces más y las cadenas seguían friccionando contra sus muñecas provocándole mucho dolor. Pero su orgullo siempre fue superior a su dolor, así que no se detuvo hasta que la presión dentro del tanque hizo que este explotara y una gran cantidad de metal moldeable quedara libre para ser usado por Kuvira en favor de su escape.

Ella sonríe de forma ladeada mientras dice.

\- Es momento de irse de aquí.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En El Portal Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El portal despedía rayos blancos desde la base hasta su misma cúspide que se perdía en las nubes. Había engrosado demasiado y generaba un sonido completamente aturdidor. Baraz observó como Bolin y Lin se venían en contra de ellos, así que el maestro fuego dijo a los otros.

\- Sigan disparando.

Inmediatamente Baraz desvió su relámpago hacia ellos dos para intentar detenerlos, pero Lin creó dos columnas que los elevaron a ambos evitando la colisión con el rayo, pero Baraz inmediatamente disparó dos bolas de fuego para evitar que se acercaran. Ambos fueron impactados y cayeron al suelo de espaldas.

Baraz movió sus dedos generando un nuevo relámpago y mirando de muerte al portal, gritó.

\- ES HORA DE ACABAR CON ESTO!

Sin demora arrojó aquel inmenso rayo al portal y apenas al chocar se creó un sonido envolvente que luego fue absorbido por completo. Toda la luz del portal se apagó y la escena entera se oscureció al momento que todo el ruido fue eliminado.

Así permaneció por unos segundos hasta que...

Una poderosísima explosión de energía envió una onda expansiva que envió a todos metros atrás excepto a Khan quien seguía aprisionado, pero su encierro se resquebrajó y quedó libre sin tener que esforzarse.

La luz del portal era cegadora, todos tenían que tapar medianamente sus ojos para poder mantener la vista fija y un poder exorbitante se estaba desatando. ¿Qué era todo aquello?

\- SI! -exclamó Khan complacido- ¡LA LIBERACIÓN ESPIRITUAL ESTÁ COMPLETA!

De pronto cientos de espíritus en formas de cápsulas de luz comenzaron a salir disparados fuera del portal como si de una lluvia se tratara y comenzaron a esparcirse por todo el mundo, un sonido ensordecedor acompañaba tal acto y los maestros tierra debilitados observaban aquello sin aire ni energías.

El portal comenzó a pintarse de un púrpura profundo y así se quedó.

Khan se acercó a Bolin quien no podía levantarse por el golpe de la explosión y pisó su pecho arrancándole un grito de pena.

\- Fracasaron -le dijo firme- Ahora el movimiento espiritual ha comenzado y no puede detenerse. Es mejor que empieces a rezar guarda de la ciudad... Porque este lugar ya no te pertenece, ¡Pertenece a los espíritus!

Dicho esto Khan salió disparado sin propulsarse con ningún elemento, como si flotara en el aire o corriera a velocidad supersónica y se perdió de aquel lugar, de la misma forma desaparecieron los tres maestros fuego que habían disparado al portal.

\- No... -suspira Bolin con horror al levantarse con suma lentitud y observar como el portal brillaba de una forma diferente y destilaba rayos pequeños de vez en cuando- fracasamos... -continúa descorazonado mientras fija su vista en la jefa de policías, quién no lucía nada mejor- ¿Y ahora qué va a pasar?

\- No lo sé chico... No lo sé...

\- Yo sí sé lo que va a pasar! -al escuchar aquella voz algo áspera ambos maestros tierra pegan un salto y se voltean para contemplar casi sin aliento como la antigua gran unificadora, Kuvira estaba de pie frente a ellos-

Sin dudarlo ni un segundo, ambos despegan cada uno una gran roca y la hacen flotar a su lado mientras guardaban una posición de ataque contra ella, pero Kuvira no movió ni ún músculo.

\- No vengo a hacerles daño... Quiero ayudar

\- A mi tú no me engañas -le gritó Lin. Ante aquello, la maestra metal alzó sus manos ensangrentadas y muñecas malheridas en símbolo de rendición mientras decía-

\- Entonces pueden capturarme.

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -inquirió Bolin siendo un poco más confiado que la jefa Beifong-

\- Yo sé exactamente qué es lo que está buscando Khan. Yo sé lo que quiere y tal vez eso ayude para buscar la forma de detenerlo.

\- ¿Cómo sabremos que no buscas mentirnos? ¡Él te liberó a ti de esa prisión! ¿Quién nos dice que no estás con él?

\- La persona que me liberó de esa prisión no es la misma que yo solía conocer. Lo que él hizo con ese portal hará que todos seamos como él sino me dejan ayudarles... Y lo sé -prosigue- sé que no tienen razones para creerme, pero tendrán que confiar en mi.

Bolin y Beifong se ven las caras sin saber qué esperar. ¿Era cierto lo que esa mujer monstruosa estaba diciendo? ¿Era prueba de su estado lamentable que decía la verdad? ¿Podían confiar en ella después de todo lo que pasó?

Literalmente, ninguno de los dos tuvo que tomar una decisión tan difícil antes.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Esa Noche**

**En El Hospital**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era de noche. Todos se habían ido, el hospital al igual que sus pasillos estaban prácticamente vacíos, tanto, que hasta el mismo viento producía eco.

De pronto la puerta del hospital se abrió y una mujer con botas altas caminaba dentro del lugar de cuidados provocando un sonido en el suelo con cada paso. Caminaba a paso rápido y decidido. Su cabello estaba suelto y era negro como el cielo esa noche. Sus ojos profundamente verdes y su rostro radiaba hermosura.

La mujer entró a la habitación de Mako donde éste estaba profundamente dormido y caminó hacia su cama para quedársele viendo. Mako no tardó en despertar y ver al dueño de ese rostro mirarlo fijamente. Una sonrisa apareció en los labios del chico de ojos dorados.

\- Asami, viniste! -Ella le sonríe y exclama-

\- Cómo no venir a ver a mi buen amigo Mako, en especial cuando está a punto de irse al infierno!

\- ¿Qué?

Inmediatamente Asami tomó una almohada y la apretó con fuerza contra el rostro de Mako. Él comenzó a gritar pero su voz se perdía entre la amplia tela de cama. Desde que había recibido aquella golpiza no había probado hacer fuego control y ahora que lo intentaba desesperadamente, solo chispas salían de sus manos. Asami por su parte parecía incluso tener más fuerza que él puesto que apretaba cada vez más la almohada contra su rostro para impedirle el paso del oxígeno y no se mostró débil durante todo el forcejeo.

Pronto, Mako dejó de luchar y cayó en la inconsciencia. Ya no estaba respirando más. Asami retiró la almohada y lo observó con una sonrisa burlona. Ahora que el maestro fuego no estaba, las cosas serían mucho más fáciles.

Sin más se dió la media vuelta y salió del hospital con la misma tranquilidad como alguna vez entró para asesinar a su mejor amigo.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O :O :O :O **

**Muy bien, antes de huír de la turba enfurecida déjenme agradecerles por leer y comentar mi fic. Significa mucho para mi y amo leer cada una de sus opiniones. Gracias, Gracias.**

**Se han revelado algunas cosas, pero ni se imaginan lo que viene. ¿Qué creen que sucederá ahora?**

**Espero les esté gustando el rumbo que está tomando la historia. Espero les guste el villano y pues como estoy desenvolviendo los asuntos.**

**WTF... ASAMI!?**

**Y finalmente *0* Baraz, tenía que integrarlo, me encanta ese personaje.**

**Pues agradezco si me dejan un review y si pues deciden leer y no dejarlo igual les agradezco. Este humilde escritor les agradece mucho.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Prota Makorrian, OUT!**


	8. Night Of The Doppelgangers Pt 1

**HEEYYY!**

***Multitud murmurando y odiándome* xD H-Hey, ¿Cómo están?**

**Pues ando suuuper inspirado para este fic y pues no pude resistirme utilizar mi día de pereza para escribir la continuación. Quise dejarlos sufrir un poco más pero no pude evitarlo xD**

**Gracias por sus reviews y lecturas. Me llenan de verdad.**

**Pues no les quito más tiempo, espero esta continuación esté a la altura.**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

\- Nooo -gritó aterrado mientras se levantaba de un salto cayendo sentado en aquella camilla. Sus ojos dorados tenían una mirada vacía y dispersa. Su corazón latía a millón y parecía que iba a salírsele del pecho. Estaba empapado en sudor y sus manos temblaban solas sin control alguno.

¿Qué era eso que soñó? ¿Era solo un sueño? Pareció tan real, de verdad creyó que estaba muerto pero al tratar de recuperar la calma y ver hacia todos los lados de esa habitación se halló en aquel cuarto de hospital, vestido con la misma bata de paciente y acostado sobre la misma camilla que había retenido su cuerpo por días.

Se resignó a que solo se trataba de una pesadilla cruel.

Mako volteó la mirada para ver el reloj de la mesa de noche al lado de la camilla y eran las 3 de la mañana, todo estaba oscuro y solitario, es por eso que se alertó un poco cuando escuchó pasos. ¿Quién podría ser a estas horas?

De pronto una sombra oscura se detuvo en la puerta de la habitación de Mako y miró hacia dentro por la ventanilla de cristal. Un escalofrío recorrió su espinazo al darse cuenta de aquello, parecía un fantasma, algo siniestro.

La sombra dejó de ver hacia adentro y se marchó mientras los pasos seguían escuchándose. Mako estaba nervioso y con algo de miedo, pero se levantó de la cama y ahora que se estaba sintiendo mejor abrió la puerta de la habitación y caminó cojeando un poco para tratar de seguirle el paso a aquella sombra. Pudo verla cruzar el pasillo así que apuró el paso.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? -preguntó Mako, siendo su voz amplificada por la acústica de aquellos pasillos vacíos- Oye, espera...

Mako se apuró lo más que pudo pero al alcanzar el final del pasillo no había nadie, era un lugar sin salida... ¿Cómo era posible que ya no estuviese allí? Necesariamente tenía que dar la vuelta para salir, pero no había nadie.

Mako estrujó su cara y ojos en busca de acallar esos delirios y ensoñaciones que estaban jugándole una mala broma cada vez más seguido. Suspiró a profundidad y se dió la vuelta para volver a su cama.

Pero entonces vió a aquel espectro parado frente a él, lo cual le hizo soltar un grito de terror y caer sentado al suelo. Con sus manos se arrastró hacia atrás casi sin voz al ver a la terrible creatura estar parada sin moverse frente a él.

\- ¿Qué.. eres? -preguntó el cejas arqueadas-

En ese momento el espectro levantó la cabeza y le clavó la mirada al cejas arqueadas quién no podía dar crédito a lo que veían sus ojos.

\- ¡Imposible! -exclamó-

\- Yo soy tú -fue lo que respondió aquel doble para luego encender una flama de fuego sobre su manos y difuminar aquella oscuridad que envolvía esa habitación-

Mako abrió sus ojos de par en par al entender lo que ese espectro estaba a punto de hacer así que se quitó medio segundo antes que esa bola de fuego lo alcanzara. Corrió sin mirar atrás con el corazón hecho una metralleta. No podía sentir los pasos o ningún sonido detrás de él, pero sí podía ver la sombra en la pared, estaba siendo perseguido.

Mako cruzó con torpeza el pasillo resbalando y casi cayendo al suelo pero logró estabilizarse y seguir corriendo. Pero el Mako alternativo se agachó y disparó una media luna de fuego rastrera que se extendió golpeando los pies de Mako y este cae al suelo rodando varios metros y golpeándose contra una pared en un rincón. Algo débil vió a la creatura acercarse y tomarlo de la bata para luego levantarlo con fuerza y estamparlo de la pared con tanta fuerza que algunas grietas se crearon. Sus ojos se miraron fijamente.

\- ¿Qué.. es lo que... quieres? -resopló el chico mientras escondía su mano buena detrás de su espalda. El espíritu le echó una olfateada y respondió con voz algo deforme-

\- A ti... -Con eso sus ojos comenzaron a brillar de azul y Mako casi cae hipnotizado ante su poder pero en la mano que tenía escondida había comenzado a generar chispas de electricidad que no dudó en estampar contra el pecho del espectro bateándolo con fuerza por aquel rayo enviándolo hacia una vidriera y destrozando los cristales. Mako también cayó sentado al suelo observando como su doble seguía en el piso.

Pero antes de que otro acontecimiento ocurriera, las luces del pasillo se encendieron y una de las enfermeras nocturnas miró a Mako y los vidrios rotos para luego exclamar con preocupación.

\- ¿Qué pasó aquí? -Con eso la mujer corrió a atender a Mako y ayudarlo a levantarse. Por su parte el chico observó como el Mako alternativo a espaldas de la enfermera se levantaba y deshacía de repente hasta convertirse en una especie de cápsula de luz que luego se fue flotando de aquel lugar- ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué es todo esto? -seguía preguntando la enfermera al chico de mirada pérdida, quien luego de un momento la vio con frenesí y desparpajo al decir-

\- Debe sacarme de aquí, tengo que irme de este hospital... Ahora!

\- Por favor cálmate, te irás mañana pero ahora intenta calmarte yo...

\- NO ME PIDA QUE ME CALME, SUÉLTEME! -gritó con desespero comenzando a forcejear con la mujer, pero esta sacó una especie de inyectadora y la clavó en el brazo del chico mientras el calmante rápidamente hizo efecto en él. Sus ojos se cerraron y se desplomó en los brazos de aquella mujer quien con algo de dificultad lo llevó de vuelta a su habitación-

* * *

**Capítulo 8: Night of the Doppelgangers**

* * *

**Parte 1: Meat and Spirit **

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al día siguiente...**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma -replicó Asami a los presentes de aquel adornado departamento, entre quienes se contaban Korra y Lin Beifong- ¿Kuvira? ¿Ku-Kuvira? ¿En serio?

\- Sé que es extraño, pero ella dice saber qué es lo que Khan planea y no tenemos nada... Hay que ver que sabe. -responde Beifong-

\- ¡ESA MUJER ASESINÓ A MI PADRE! -gritó herida Sato pero Korra se acercó para poner su mano sobre su hombro en forma de apoyo- No quiero que nos ayude, debe haber otra forma.

\- Siento llevarte la contraria Asami -dice Korra- pero creo que Lin tiene razón, creo que deberíamos aceptar la ayuda de Kuvira.

Asami voltea a verla indignada y horrorizada.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Ella parecía sincera cuando la salvé de aquella explosión y ambas estuvimos en el mundo espiritual, no estuviste allí, ella se arrepintió.

\- ¡No puedo creer lo que estás diciendo! ¡ESA MUJER ES UN MONSTRUO! -le gritó-

\- ¡SOLO DIGO QUE PODRÍA SER DE AYUDA! -replicó la morena alzando la voz perdiendo ya su poca paciencia. Asami permaneció callada por un momento negando la cabeza con decepción-

\- Lo esperé de todos menos de ti -exclamó con aspereza antes de salir de aquel lugar pero al abrir la puerta se encuentra con que justo Bolin venía entrando con Mako luego de ser dado de alta al hospital-

\- ¿Asami? -exclamó el cejas arqueadas al ver el rostro molesto de ella. Sato por su parte se sintió mal puesto que habían adornado el lugar para darle una cálida bienvenida para su llegada, pero con todo lo que había pasado ya no tenía ganas de nada, simplemente le dijo en voz susurrante-

\- Lo siento Mako... -con eso salió de aquel lugar sin mediar más palabras. Ambos hermanos quedaron en blanco y entraron al departamento en donde todo mundo se veía alterado y molesto. Bolin fingió una sonrisa y dijo-

\- ¡SORPRESA! -pero nadie le siguió la corriente y se le quedaron viendo con miradas asesinas- Oigan chicos, ¿No habíamos practicado esto ya? -replica el ojos verdes-

Korra se golpea la frente con su mano con impotencia, el momento especial de Mako se había arruinado por completo.

\- ¿Qué pasa aquí? -inquirió el ojos dorados. Korra suspira derrotada y camina hacia él quien lucía más que confundido-

\- Lo siento muchísimo Mako, adornamos todo este lugar para darte la bienvenida y hacerte sentir bien en tu primer día fuera del hospital pero surgieron cosas y pues... todo se arruinó

Mako procesó todo en unos segundos.

\- Bueno eso no importa tanto -le sonríe- igual no estaba de humor para fiestas -con eso el chico va a sentarse en el sofá- y bueno... ¿Qué los alteró tanto a todos?

\- Discutían sobre si los iba a traicionar o no -dijo de pronto una voz detrás de Mako, este voltea y queda en blanco al ver a nada más y nada menos que Kuvira venir de la cocina con un té caliente que le pasó al chico-

\- Una pequeña pregunta -exclama Mako luego de tragar saliva- ¿QUÉ HACE KUVIRA EN MI APARTAMENTO? -dijo casi a gritos-

Kuvira echó una carcajada por lo bajo y se sentó en el sofá del frente tomando de su propia taza de té y diciendo.

\- Me encantan sus reacciones al verme por primera vez -sonríe- es bueno saber que al menos me tienen respeto.

\- No estás en posiciones de hacer chistes -replicó Lin-

\- ¿Alguien me explica por favor? -exigió Mako desesperado-

\- Escucha hermano -dice Bolin- lo que sucede es que Khan utilizó a maestros fuego para sobrecargar el portal con rayos justo como tú lo hiciste con el coloso

\- Para qué?

\- Quería liberar al resto de los doppelgangers espirituales que estaban atrapados en el mundo espiritual

\- Un momento... ¿Qué? -exclamó aún más confundido y Bolin se golpea la frente-

\- No sabes explicar las cosas chico -dijo Kuvira a Bolin- lo que sucede cejitas es que Khan está poseído por un espíritu que es igual a él, es su doppelganger o doble espiritual. Cada uno de nosotros tiene uno y estaban todos encerrados detrás del portal hasta ayer que Khan los liberó todos usando relámpago control. Ahora esos dobles están esparcidos en toda la tierra atacando a sus contrapartes humanas.

Mako se pone pálido de repente y Korra fue la primera en notarlo.

\- Mako ¿estás bien?

\- No, no es nada es que... -dice él sin salir de su asombro- creo que entonces mis ensoñaciones, no fueron solo una ilusión, fueron reales

\- ¿De qué hablas muchacho? -pregunta Lin-

\- Ayer vi una especie de sombra vigilarme en el hospital, la seguí y luego vi su rostro. Era exactamente igual a mi, me atacó con fuego control y trató de asesinarme pero pude escapar, luego de eso no recuerdo nada, pensé que solo era un sueño.

\- Oh no -exclama Kuvira- ya está pasando.

\- Hay cosas que no entiendo -interrumpe el maestro lava- los espíritus son un poco más... espirituales... ¿No? -todos lo miran raro- quiero decir, estos dobles espirituales parecen algo más reales, casi como si fueran humanos. No parecen espíritus, su naturaleza es diferente.

\- Hay muchas cosas que no sabemos sobre estos fulanos dobles espirituales, quisiera poder hablar con Aang al respecto -bufa Korra con fastidio- pero para variar en uno de mis tantos fracasos como avatar perdí mis conexiones...

\- Podrías intentar ir al mundo espiritual y buscar respuestas -dice Bolin-

\- ¿Y a quién le voy a preguntar? ¿Al fantasma de la novia? Los espíritus buenos o no saben nada o no quieren ayudarme.

\- ¡Bueno hay que hacer algo! ¡No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados! -replica Lin mientras se ponía de pie-

\- Y tenemos que actuar con rapidez -interviene Kuvira- si todos los dobles espirituales están sueltos por la tierra, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de que todos comiencen a ser atacados por sus dobles, justo como Mako ayer.

Todos se miraron con preocupación. La tensión estaba en el aire. Estaban como en el comienzo, no sabían nada, no tenían nada, ni siquiera una vasta idea de lo que debían hacer. Nunca se les había complicado tanto algo. ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar?

\- ¡Tiene que haber una forma de saber cómo actuar o a quién preguntarle maldita sea! -replica la morena con frustración tomándose las manos con la cabeza-

Oyeron a Mako suspirar y luego él levanta su mirada con algo de preocupación como si se arrepintiera de lo que estaba a punto de decir. Todos fijan su mirada en él...

\- Tal vez sí haya alguien a quién le podamos preguntar.

\- ¿Quién es? ¡Dínos! -inquirió Korra casi tomándolo de la ropa-

Mako permaneció callado por unos momentos decidiendo si soltarlo o no. Sabía que no era una buena idea, pero la idea de que Kuvira estuviera en esa misma habitación y no estuvieran todos muertos para ese momento le daba algo de confianza.

... Aún así, era una terrible idea.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aquellas rocas cristálicas verdes era lo único que traía algo de iluminación en aquella oscura caverna en la cual un ser de apariencia grandiosa se encontraba flotando en el aire con sus manos atadas a cadenas en posición de meditación. Su cabello era largo y gris, una de sus cejas estaba desfigurada y su rostro parecía conservar la paz.

Zaheer estaba en paz.

El silencio de aquella solitaria prisión le permitía meditar a gusto y sin nada que lo aquejara, pero de pronto comenzó a sentir una energía oscura dentro de esa habitación... De pronto, no estaba solo.

¿Pero cómo era posible? Nadie había entrado a su prisión desde que tuvo aquella conversación con el avatar... a menos que... El ser que le hacía compañía, no fuera humano.

\- ¿Disfrutando el encierro de tus cadenas? -dijo la voz de Zaheer en tono burlón, pero el Zaheer que se hallaba flotando no fue quien dijo eso-

Abrió sus ojos y un segundo Zaheer de pie y libre en el suelo frente a él era quien había hablado.

El verdadero maestro aire abrió sus ojos y lo contempló con una sonrisa al decir.

\- Conque era verdad lo de los dobles espirituales, con razón el mundo espiritual estuvo tan agitado estos días. -Entonces le clava la mirada y prosigue- No tienes que explicarme nada, sé por qué estás aquí... Quieres absorberme, verdad?

\- Yo preferiría el término 'unificarse' -respondió el doble- Conoces más que nadie los asuntos espirituales Zaheer, sabes lo que significa que ambos nos unamos, sabes que quieres el poder que yo puedo darte.

\- Tengo todo el poder que necesito, ¿No lo ves? -responde el maestro aire quién aún flotaba-

\- ¿Entonces por qué sigues entre cadenas?

\- Estas cadenas no pueden contenerme y lo sabes.

\- Zaheer, Zaheer, piensa un poco -intercede el doble- Los doppelgangers no dejaremos de insistir hasta lograr la unificación de cada ser en la tierra, sea en buenos términos o no... ¿Puedes soportar tanta tortura?

\- Sé lo que eres y cómo derrotarte -exclama Zaheer- no te tengo miedo.

\- Bueno -bufa- pensé que eras algo más inteligente y no tendríamos que pelear, supongo que tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil, veamos cuando puedes soportar.

Al sentir aquella amenaza Zaheer movió sus brazos y disparó un golpe de aire a su doble que lo impactó y lo hizo deshacerse como si de un simple humo se tratara. Fue entonces cuando...

\- Zaheer? -dijo una voz femenina detrás del gurú, este voltea y sus ojos se abren de par en par. No podía dar crédito a lo que veía-

\- ¡P'Li!

La mujer estaba parada frente a él con una armadura de metal encerrando con fuerza su cabeza. Las respiraciones profundas y aceleradas y el forcejeo continuo de la chica dispararon los miedos del maestro aire.

\- ¡Ayúdame Zaheer! ¡No puedo respirar! -gritó la maestra combustión para luego irse de rodillas al suelo intentando conseguir aire-

Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas Zaheer voló hacia donde se encontraba ella para intentar ayudarla pero de un tirón tuvo que detenerse justo a centímetros de alcanzarla. Esas cadenas lo detuvieron.

Sin darse por vencido y lleno de desesperación al ver la lucha de su amada, Zaheer invocó el poder del aire para sacar ese casco metálico de la cabeza de ella, pero al hacerlo una gran y larga cabellera gris cayó en lugar de la hermosa trenza que ella solía utilizar. Levantó la mirada y vió el rostro de Zaheer no de P'Li.

El doble comenzó a reír al ver su semblante de horror, estaba herido, pero fue un estúpido, debió saber que era una trampa. Tal vez lo sabía, pero no pudo evitarlo.

Con su desparpajo de risas se puso de pie burlón ante su contraparte humana y lo miró con cinismo mientras el contorno de la figura de P'Li se deshacía con el viento y el doble volvía a aparecer.

\- Ustedes los humanos, por más fuertes que aparenten ser siempre tienen una debilidad -dijo el doble- Yo soy tú Zaheer, te conozco perfectamente, sé tus debilidades... ¿Aún sigues creyendo que no me temes?

Zaheer desvía la mirada perdiendo todo el autocontrol que creía tener, esto provocó las risas del doble.

\- ¡TE ATORMENTARÉ POR SIEMPRE! ¡YO REPRESENTO TUS MIEDOS MÁS PROFUNDOS Y CARNALES! ¡UNIFÍCATE O SUCUMBE AL TERROR! -le grita-

Zaheer no escuchó sus palabras, cerró sus ojos y expiró profundamente volviendo a encontrar la calma. Acto seguido utilizó el poder del aire para cortar las cadenas que lo ataban y cayó de pie al suelo frente a su doble. Sus muñecas seguían atadas a las esposas y a 10 centímetros de cadena en cada mano, pero finalmente estaba libre.

Abrió sus ojos y miró a su doble con decisión al decir.

\- Entonces es hora, de enfrentar mis miedos más profundos y carnales!

En ese instante Zaher movió sus brazos de manera circular creando un vórtice de viento que arrojó hacia su doble pero este se elevó por los aires y desde allí comenzó a disparar golpes de viento hacia su contraparte humana pero Zaheer hizo acrobacias hacia atrás esquivando con maestría cada ataque.

El doble cayó de pies al suelo y ambos quedaron frente a frente. Sin mediar palabras ambos comenzaron a lanzarse golpes de aire al mismo tiempo que al chocar se bloqueaban el uno con el otro. Ni Zaheer ni su doble parecían dejar puntos ciegos. Ambos se iban acercando el uno al otro a medida que se atacaban, pronto se tenían en frente.

Zaheer extendió su brazo para arrojar un poderoso golpe de viento hacia su doble pero este tomó su brazo y desvió su trayectoria antes de disparar haciéndole perder el equilibrio cuando lo empuja a un lado, pero Zaheer no cae, más bien arroja una onda de viento cortante hacia algunos de los cristales brillantes de la pared y los separa. Acto seguido utiliza el aire para hacerlos flotar y lanzarlos como misiles hacia su doble pero este esquiva su ataque y comienza a treparse por la pared hasta llegar al techo, entonces se deja caer y con su pie dispara una increíble y poderosa luna de fuego a Zaheer pero este extiende sus manos hacia arriba y bloquea el ataque, pero no pude evitar ser impactado en el estómago por otro golpe de viento que el doble le arrojó al caer.

Zaheer se dobló de dolor y arrastró centímetros hacia atrás. Pero al levantar la mirada observó cómo su doble se le venía encima propulsándose con aire control. Apenas pudo ver como este espectro dió una vuelta sobre su eje extendiendo su mano y pies paralelamente sobre su cuerpo con perfecta sincronía creando una doble medialuna de aire, una arriba y la otra centímetros abajo, ambas filosas y cortantes.

Zaheer reaccionó con rapidez e inclinando su cuerpo saltó impulsándose hacia adelante pasando entre ambas medias lunas de aire de manera tan exacta y magistral que la escena pareció detenerse a cámara lenta.

Cayó al suelo e inmediatamente utiliza su pie para disparar un cañón de aire que embistió a su doble quien se le venía encima bateándolo hasta golpearse contra la pared y caer al suelo.

\- P'Li está muerta, acepté ese hecho hace mucho tiempo.. Atácame con lo mejor que tengas, no le temo a nada ahora!

El doble reflejó preocupación en su rostro pero neciamente se levantó y corrió hacia Zaheer propulsándose con aire pero este lo esperó sin mover un músculo esperando esa sincronía perfecta.

Hizo una acrobacia hacia adelante cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca y pateó su espalda e hizo que perdiera la estabilidad el doble. Cayó al suelo de pies y lanzó un golpe de aire que le dió justo en la columna y lo hizo estrellarse contra la pared. Zaheer observó imponente la caída de su doble.

A medida que el gurú dejaba de sentir temor, el doppelganger se volvía más débil. Salió tosiendo con un aspecto demacrado de los escombros. Zaheer caminó hacia él y lo tomó de la camisa alzándolo en peso, ahora era incluso más liviano. Le clavó una sonrisa burlona y acotó.

\- ¿Quién tiene miedo ahora? -con su mano generó una cuchilla de viento y un grito se extendió por toda aquella solitaria prisión antes de que el silencio volviese a reinar como si nada nunca hubiese pasado-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡ESTÁS LOCO! -gritó Lin a Mako luego de escuchar su sugerencia- Primero Kuvira... ahora ¿Zaheer?

\- Oye, estoy aquí -gruñó la maestra metal mientras seguía tomando su taza de té-

\- Zaheer ya ayudó a Korra una vez, él es sabio y tiene mucho entendimiento de los asuntos espirituales -intervino Mako- Es lo único que tenemos.

\- Eso mismo dijeron de Kuvira y yo no veo que nos esté ayudando en nada, solo está allí sentada bebiendo té.

\- Un momento -replica Kuvira mientras se ponía de pie para confrontar a Lin- yo les aclaré varias de sus dudas con respecto a Khan, no les prometí una mágica solución, al menos ya saben que existen dobles malvados rondando por ahí, y si sigo aquí es porque quiero ayudar a acabar con esto. No hables basura de mi sino me conoces.

\- Te conozco bien -gruñó Beifong antes de que Korra se pusiera en medio y las separara-

\- No comiencen una pelea aquí. Lo menos que necesitamos es luchar contra los dobles y también contra nosotros mismos.

\- ¿Qué opinas tú Korra? -preguntó Mako, ella guardó silencio y bajó la cabeza algo derrotada para luego sincerarse y decir-

\- Creo que tienes razón, solo Zaheer puede ayudarnos a aclarar muchas dudas. Es peligroso y arriesgado, yo solía tenerle terror, pero si los dobles están sueltos es cuestión de tiempo antes de que comiencen a poseer a todos, hay que actuar rápido y no veo otra alternativa a esto. ¡Hablaré con Zaheer! -dijo decidida-

\- Esto es una mala idea -dijo Beifong entre dientes-

\- Yo te acompaño -exclamó el cejas arqueadas pero saltó su hermano de inmediato-

\- Mako no, apenas te dieron de alta.

\- Déjalo Bolin, lo necesito conmigo -interrumpe la morena- iré sola con él... Ustedes encárguense de ayudar al resto de la gente a detener a sus dobles. Hay que retrasar la unificación lo más pronto posible.

Con esa sentencia, todos los chicos se separaron y salieron del departamento dejándolo vacío y hermosamente decorado con ese listón de "Bienvenido a casa" que ahora era tan innecesario como el resto de los adornos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami entró en su mansión tan molesta y alterada. No podía creer lo que le había escuchado decir a su propia novia. ¿Hacer equipo con la asesina de su padre? ¿En qué cabeza cabía una idea tan loca?

Estaba triste, enojada, resentida, no quería pensar en nada...

Pero además tenía mucho, mucho miedo.

Se lanzó a su cama a llorar amargamente mientras tomaba la foto de su padre y la apretaba contra su pecho. Estaba cansada de sufrir, estaba cansada de llorar. ¿Cuándo iba a detenerse?

De pronto una voz habló desde alguna parte de la habitación y dijo.

\- Asami, no llores más.

Ella se levantó de un salto al reconocer perfectamente esa voz.

\- ¿Papá? -miró a todos lados sin coordinación y entonces observó el reflejo de su padre parado justo a ella en el gran espejo del cuarto. Era él, estaba vivo, o al menos eso era lo que la mente de Asami le obligaba a pensar- ¡PAPÁ! -gimió herida-

\- Tú tienes razón y ellos no hija, ¡No los escuches! -dijo el reflejo de Hiroshi en el espejo- ¿Trabajar de la mano con la persona que asesinó a tu padre? ¡Qué absurdo!

\- Pero... ¿Y si Kuvira puede ayudarnos a descubrir qué está pasando? -pregunta ella al reflejo-

\- Tratan de engañarte... confía en mi y sólo en mi Asami... y ya no llores más, Papi está contigo.

Finalizó Hiroshi. Lo que Asami nunca supo era que detrás de aquel espejo que reflejaba la imagen de su padre, estaba una segunda a Asami parada justo atrás del cristal dibujando la imagen del padre de la chica. Esa mujer hablaba y el reflejo repetía pero en su mente inquieta, la verdadera Sato nunca se daba cuenta.

La doble detrás del espejo sonrió y repitió la frase con sumo placer.

\- Si. Papi está contigo...

Pero Asami solo escuchó la voz de su padre.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Cuál es nuestra misión ahora? Supremo Khan -dice Baraz acercándose al maestro metal quien estaba acostado despreocupado sobre el pasto de aquella colina. Él simplemente se estira y responde.

\- No hacer nada.

\- ¿Disculpe?

\- Dije que no hay que hacer nada. -entonces le fija su profunda mirada y responde- Los espíritus están haciéndose cargo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una persona común iba caminando tranquilamente en las calles de Ciudad República cuando de pronto un espectro idéntico a él aparece en frente. Lo último que se escuchó fue un grito.

La escena se repitió una y otra y otra vez. Los espíritus estaban comenzando a atacar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra y Mako se detuvieron a la entrada de aquella prisión que conocían bien. Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de ella, no lo hubiese admitido, pero aún le daba miedo.

Sin embargo, algo había cambiado.

\- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? -preguntó Mako alarmándose de repente-

Las inmensas puertas de piedra de la entrada de la prisión estaban abiertas de par en par. ¿Quién había sido tan estúpido y descuidado?

\- Oh no... -exclamó el avatar, miró a Mako con preocupación y miedo al decirle- ¡Zaheer escapó!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Korra, mirando a Mako como una oveja perdida y asustada. Las grandes puertas estaban abiertas de par en par y eso solo podía significar una cosa...

\- ¡Zaheer escapó! -dijo Korra-

\- No no no, no puede ser eso... -balbuceó Mako impotente mientras se tomaba el rostro indicando que su ínfima paciencia también había llegado a su límite-

\- Tenemos que entrar para estar seguros -dijo ella para luego tomar de la mano a Mako y empujarlo para entrar a la prisión, pero justo cuando estaban a punto de cruzar la entrada, escucharon la voz de Zaheer-

\- Avatar Korra, a qué debo el honor de tu presencia?

\- ¡Zaheer! -dice ella mirando a todos lados intentando divisarlo- ¡Muéstrate!

Zaheer ríe y ambos siguieron el sonido de su voz. Alzaron su mirada y lo vieron. Estaba sentado justo encima del techo de la prisión a casi 10 metros de altura. El gurú los miraba sonriente y ellos sintieron pánico. En realidad estaba libre.

\- Korra, cuidado -aconsejó Mako-

\- Zaheer ¿Cómo fue que escapaste?

\- Me he liberado en más de una forma hoy avatar, créeme -respondió mientras caminaba por el mismo borde de la prisión como si no sintiera miedo de caer, en realidad, no lo sentía-

\- Baja de allí, necesitamos hablar -exige ella-

\- Eres una maestra aire, sube. Puedes traer a tu juguetito lanza fuego si quieres -dijo burlón en referencia a Mako quien apretó sus puños al escuchar aquel comentario-

Korra bajó la cabeza y se tragó su orgullo.

\- Por favor Zaheer, solo quiero hablar, no vengo a iniciar una confrontación ni a encerrarte de nuevo.

\- No es como que pudieras capturarme Avatar -responde Zaheer mientras comienza a descender lentamente hasta quedar frente a los chicos y sonreír confiado- Estoy en el tope de mi poder ahora. En fin... ¿De qué querían hablarme? Bueno -sonríe- ya sé que es lo que quieren, pero deseo disfrutar de tu frustración al decirlo.

Cada comentario le caía más pesado que el anterior y Korra estaba conteniéndose mucho para no hacer las cosas tal cual las prefería: A la fuerza.

Mako por su parte que era un poco más maduro y empático sabía que Zaheer solo estaba jugando con ellos. Sabía que no tenía en mente ayudarlos en nada. Comenzó a cuestionarse su idea de recurrir a él, era un caso perdido.

\- Sé que sabes de la contingencia espiritual que está sucediendo, Zaheer, no juegues con mi paciencia -replica el avatar- También sabes que los dobles espirituales fueron liberados de su aprisionamiento y ahora se han esparcido por todo el mundo, Mako ya tuvo su primer encuentro con su doble...-

Zaheer volteó a ver a Mako cuando la morena pronunció esas palabras. Quizás sentiría algo de respeto si se enteraba que el chico había logrado vencerlo.

\- ... Y casi muere. -completó la morena. Zaheer recuperó su sonrisa burlona y desvió la mirada del maestro fuego- Si no encontramos una forma de derrotar a esos espíritus rápido, ellos tomarán el control de todos y nos convertiremos en alguien tan malvado como aquel que los liberó. Te interesa Zaheer, porque así como el doble de Mako lo visitó a él, también tu doble te visitará a ti -dijo Korra en tono desafiante para infundirle miedo, pero esto le hizo gracia al maestro aire. Verlo reír fue la gota que colmó el vaso- ¡HABLO EN SERIO ZAHEER!

\- En serio disfruto ver tu desespero joven avatar -dijo el gurú con despreocupación- y pues lamento reír en un momento así pero sucede que mi doble espiritual ya me visitó y también me encargué de él.

Los chicos se sorprendieron grandemente al escucharle decir eso. ¿Era otra burla? ¿Era verdad?

\- ¿Qué? ¿Venciste a tu doble espiritual? -preguntó Mako sorprendido y frustrado-

\- En efecto maestro fuego. ¿No me creyeron cuando les dije que estaba en la cúspide de mi poder?

Mako tiró suavemente de la ropa de Korra para llamar su atención y susurrarle.

\- No confío en él... ¿Qué tal si no es el verdadero Zaheer? ¿Y si su doble realmente lo absorbió y trata de engañarnos?

Korra miró fijamente al maestro aire y se concentró en él por unos segundos, dándose cuenta de algo importante.

\- No. Es él, puedo sentir su energía. Dice la verdad. ¡Debes decirme como venciste a tu doble Zaheer! Esto no es un juego.

\- Lo siento avatar, pero estoy en la cúspide de mi poder, soy libre y también soy la única persona que pudo vencer a su doble espiritual... Estoy a salvo ¿Crees que me interesa el resto de la gente?

Muy molesta Korra entró en estado avatar, sus ojos se iluminaron de blanco y al instante una poderosa ráfaga de viento arreció en aquel sitio, pero Zaheer no sintió miedo alguno ni se mostró sorprendido por el poder de la morena.

\- No me intimida tu estado avatar. He luchado antes contigo cuando estás al máximo de tu poder. Apaga eso.

Frustrada, enojada y sin saber qué más hacer o decir para que el gurú cooperara, Korra sale del trance y cae de rodillas al suelo golpeando el concreto con sus puños y dejando salir un gruñido de desesperación. Zaheer sonrió y se dió la espalda para marcharse y dejarlos en su miseria, pero Mako decidió intervenir.

\- Espera, Zaheer. -El gurú se volteó al escuchar al maestro fuego-

\- ¿Si?

\- Por favor -suplicó- Sé que en el fondo no eres una mala persona, ayudaste a Korra una vez, creo que esta vez no se trata de que no quieras ayudarnos, sino de que crees que no merecemos ser ayudados.

\- Exacto! -replica Zaheer- el mundo está lleno de gente malagradecida que no tiene ningún aprecio por los asuntos espirituales y solo acuden a ellos cuando están al borde de la locura... ¿Pero sabes una cosa maestro fuego? No hay atajos ni fórmulas mágicas exactas para derrotar a un doble espiritual, se requiere sacrificio y esfuerzo, además de un grado de madurez emocional y espiritual que el mundo no posee... La humanidad está perdida.

\- Entiendo lo que dices Zaheer -siguió Mako- hay muchos idiotas en el mundo que no entienden nada, pero existen otros que sí... Hay muchas personas buenas y maravillosas en el mundo que no merecen sufrir y lo sabes, personas que realmente valen la pena.

\- ¿Te pondrás cursi? -dijo burlón-

\- Tu doble te atacó usando a P'Li, ¿verdad? -esa oración hizo que Zaheer le lanzara una mirada mortal a Mako pero al menos había captado tu atención- La usó a ella porque tu doble sabía que esa era tu única debilidad. Al igual que tú todos tenemos debilidades. Yo sé lo que es perder a alguien que amas, mi vida entera ha sido una larga lista de cosas que he perdido y sigo perdiendo. Escucha, no puedo devolverte a P'Li, pero en tus manos está evitar que gente como ella sufra. Si puedes ayudarnos a detener esto... Te ruego que lo hagas.

Las palabras de Mako calaron más hondo en Zaheer que cualquier cosa que hubiese dicho Korra anteriormente. Ese chico parecía sincero y tenía un punto. Lo había perdido todo, al igual que Zaheer. Quizás él y muchas otras personas eran dignos de ser ayudados, pero el gurú sabía que era una cantidad ínfima en comparación con aquellos que ni siquiera merecían seguir con vida.

Mako dió en el blanco, P'Li seguía siendo su punto débil. Zaheer no podía evitarlo, pero escuchar que alguien que estuvo del bando de quienes asesinaron a su antigua pareja la nombrase, lo hizo explotar por completo.

\- ¡TÚ NO MERECES MI AYUDA! ¡USTEDES ME QUITARON A P'LI! -les gritó- ¡No intentes hacerme sentir lástima por ustedes! Yo encontré la forma de liberarme solo de mi doble espiritual, estoy fuera de peligro... En lo que a mi respecta... El mundo puede caerse a pedazos!

Con estas palabras llenas de amargura e ira contenida Zaheer despegó con tanta fuerza que una onda expansiva de aire golpeó al maestro fuego y a Korra enviándolos de espaldas al suelo mientras veían al maestro aire alejarse a toda prisa de ese lugar.

Mako cerró sus ojos con resignación y rabia. Entonces miró a Korra con ojos tristes y desesperanzados, al decir.

\- Lo siento Korra, al menos lo intenté.

\- Lo sé Mako, gracias. -Con eso ella lo abraza consoladoramente. Pero ella sabía lo que había pasado, comprendía lo que habían perdido.

Ese maestro aire era la única oportunidad que tenían de vencer a esos dobles espirituales, y ahora se les había ido de las manos.

Quizás la humanidad sí debía comenzar a resignarse a que los espíritus tomarían el control y ni siquiera el avatar podría detenerlos.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Auch... ¿Ahora qué harán los chicos? :O**

**Y bueno, ¿Les gustó? ¿Me dejarían un review con sus opiniones?**

**¿Qué les pareció el que incluyera al susodicho volador? xDD Es uno de mis favoritos *..***

**Y pues yeah, muchos capítulos sin meter nada del cochino romance :D**

**Bueno espero les esté gustando como va todo. Ahora cada quien deberá enfrentar a su propio doble, creo que Khan es lo de menos ahora. Cada cual deberá enfrentarse a sí mismo.**

**¿Quienes saldrán vencedores y quiénes serán absorbidos? ¡No te pierdas el próximo cap! Actualizo en unos años más xDD**

**Gracias de nuevo por leer y comentar, me motivan a seguir. Me despido.**

**Salu2**


	9. Night Of The Doppelgangers Pt 2

**HOLAAAAA!**

**Yo de nuevo gente :D Y traigo conti.**

**Bueno espero les haya gustado las sorpresas y giros inésperados que tiene esta cosa.**

**La tensión continúa, ahora con los dobles espirituales libres y con Zaheer negado a ayudar... ¿Quién será el próximo en encarar a su doble?**

**No te hago perder más tiempo.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

El cielo estaba arremolinado. Un aire de lluvia arrastraba la corriente a medida que grandes nubes grises cubrían el manto mañanero volviéndolo triste y amenazante.

El guarda de la ciudad Bolin y la jefa de policías Lin Beifong comenzaron muy temprano esa mañana custodiando la ciudad. La luz púrpura del portal espiritual seguía brillando. Ya la barrera que separaba a los dobles del mundo humano había caído, y era cuestión de tiempo para que comenzaran a atacar. Con suerte, el maestro lava y la maestra metal ayudarían al mayor número posible de habitantes a deshacerse de sus contrapartes antes de que fueran unificados.

\- Wow es un gran perímetro -dice Bolin con asombro mientras que desde aquella colina ambos maestros observaban la inmensidad de la ciudad- Me pregunto si podremos lograrlo

\- Haremos lo mejor que podamos muchacho. Debemos detener el ataque de los dobles lo mejor que podamos.

De pronto un grito de compasión se escuchó no muy lejos de allí.

\- ¡AUXILIO!

\- ¿Escuchaste eso? ¡Alguien está en peligro! -exclamó Bolin-

\- Vamos, Vamos! -apura Beifong y ambos salen disparados siguiendo aquella voz que pedía a gritos ayuda de quien se dignara a socorrerlo-

No tardaron en encontrarse a un ciudadano común de la ciudad, un no maestro, tirado en el suelo de sentón y arrastrándose con miedo hacia atrás.

\- No tema señor, ya estamos aquí ¿Cuál es el problema? -dice Lin mientras alcanzaba al sujeto-

\- Oh, gracias al cielo. Hay un sujeto, es igual a mi... intenta asesinarme... ¡Deben ayudarme!

Lin echó un vistazo a la escena entera, pero solo estaban ellos tres. Bolin se rascó la nuca confundido mientras Beifong inquiría.

\- Lo siento señor pero no hay nadie más aquí.

\- NO! ¡ESTÁ AQUÍ MISMO! ¿NO LO VE? -dijo casi entre gritos mientras seguía arrastrándose hacia atrás. Sus ojos estaban bien abiertos y su rostro reflejaba un temor malsano. ¿Por qué sentía tanto miedo este hombre si no había nadie allí?, eso se preguntaban insistentemente aquellos policías-

Pero la verdad era que el doble espiritual sí estaba frente a ellos caminando despacio hacia el humano quien seguía arrimándose hacia atrás con desesperación y miedo. No artículaba palabra alguna, solo lo seguía con una mirada amenazadora.

Pero los maestros siguieron sin observar a nadie allí.

\- Lo siento señor, debe calmarse, no hay nadie más además de usted, nosotros y...

Lin no pudo terminar de decir la palabra cuando de pronto el hombre pareció flotar en el aire y fue golpeado contra una pared cercana. Un grito de terror acompañó la escena. El doble espiritual lo había tomado de la ropa, alzado en peso y golpeado contra la pared con fuerza pero lo único que ellos veían era como que si el hombre flotara en el aire.

Sin embargo aquello era suficiente para que su incredulidad ante las palabras del hombre finalizara en ese instante.

\- ¡SÍ ESTÁ SIENDO ATACADO! -gritó Bolin-

\- VAMOS ATACA! -responde Lin mientras tanto ella como él comienzan a arrojar golpes torpes al aire pero no podían ni ver ni tocar al espíritu.

A sus ojos, el humano solo pudo observar como los golpes de los maestros traspasaban el cuerpo espiritual de su doble mientras este solo podía reír por su inútil acto de ayudar. Sin perder tiempo el espíritu aspiró con profundidad en nariz y boca y en ese instante una especie de esencia brillosa salió desde dentro del humano y fue absorbida por el doble, como si robara su energía o su vida misma. Al terminar aquello el humano agachó la cabeza como desmayado, fue entonces cuando el doble caminó hacia el frente entremetiéndose con facilidad en el cuerpo de su contraparte y desapareciendo dentro de él.

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente y cayó al suelo sentado.

\- ¡Señor! ¿Está bien? -preguntó Bolin mientras ayudaba a aquel sujeto a levantarse, pero se horroriza al notar que los ojos de este hombre brillaron repentinamente de azul. Había sido absorbido-

Antes de que pudieran hacer nada más y víctimas de la sorpresa, los maestros solo observaron como a la velocidad de un rayo ese hombre escapó dejándolos solos en la escena de un segundo al otro.

El ojos verdes miró a la jefa de policías con su mente en blanco, parecía enojado e impotente.

\- ¿Cómo es que no pudimos verlo si estuvo todo este tiempo frente a nosotros? -Lin pone una cara de horror al darse cuenta de algo inquietante-

\- Tal parece que solo las contrapartes humanas pueden ver a sus propios dobles, los demás no pueden verlos ni atacarlos.

\- Espera -interrumpe Bolin algo temeroso de que lo que estaba pensando fuera lo que en realidad pasaba- ¿Quieres decir que...?

\- Me temo que no podremos ayudar a nadie a evitar que sean absorbidos.

El semblante del maestro lava decayó de repente y sus ganas de ayudar se vieron entorpecidas al momento que un escalofrío recorría su espinazo. Con suma impotencia y frustración, resopló...

\- Oh no...

* * *

**Capítulo 9: The Night Of The Doppelgangers**

* * *

**Part 2: Fighting the Mirror**

* * *

**.**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

\- Esto tiene que ser una broma, una muy mala broma! -replicó la morena de ojos azules al escuchar los informes de Bolin y Beifong luego de esa mañana custodiando. El resto del equipo estaba allí, pero Kuvira reemplazaba el lugar de Asami en esa reunión- ¿Cómo que no pueden ver a los dobles de otras personas?

\- Tal parece que solo la misma persona puede ver a su doble. Cada quien debe llevar una batalla individual con él y nadie más puede participar en eso.

\- Auch -exclamó Kuvira un tanto burlona- y al equipo Avatar lo siguen golpeando las vicisitudes.

\- Es decir que estamos como al inicio -exclama Mako con amargura- No sabemos nada, no tenemos nada, ni siquiera la más remota idea de cómo enfrentar a esos dobles y la única persona en el mundo que nos puede ayudar, Zaheer, se rehúsa a hacerlo... ¡Me estoy volviendo loco!

\- ¿Qué vamos a hacer entonces Avatar? ¡Ilumínanos con tu sabiduría! -prosiguió Kuvira. La morena sabía que la antigua unificadora estaba allí para tratar de ayudar pero su aptitud burlona y pesada no le estaban haciendo las cosas fáciles. Ahora tendría que pensar en decir algo que sonara sabio, coherente y que demostrara al menos un poco de madurez, aunque su mente estuviera en blanco-

\- Si Korra, por favor dinos que hacer -sigue Bolin- porque a mi ya se me acabaron las ideas, es como si hubiésemos caído en un pozo lleno de caimanes... no, espera... tiburones... ¿O caimanes?... ¡El hecho es que no podemos salir del maldito pozo!

Mako ríe y ve a su hermano.

\- Bro si lo que querías ilustrar era que no podíamos salir del pozo entonces no hacían falta ni los tiburones ni los caimanes, no? -Bolin ve con asombro a su hermano mayor y exclama-

\- Ooohhh es cierto... ¡Mako eres tan sabio!

Lin solo torció los ojos al observar aquella escena que consideró boba y cursi para luego fijar su mirada nuevamente en el avatar.

\- ¿Korra?

\- Bueno yo... -exclama pensativa- pienso que lo único que podemos hacer ahora ya que no podemos evitar que los espíritus absorban a sus contrapartes humanas es tratar defender a los inocentes que se encuentran limpios de aquellos que ya han sido absorbidos. Mientras tanto, hay que seguir buscando la forma de hacerles frente, tiene que haber una forma de solucionar todo esto.

\- Sabemos que es difícil Korra -dice Lin mientras pone una mano sobre el hombro de la chica- es una sabia decisión al menos por ahora. Bolin, Kuvira y yo protegeremos a la gente lo más que podamos.

Dicho esto los tres maestros salieron del apartamento dejando solos a Mako y Korra. Ambos se vieron por unos segundos y ya la incomodidad estaba presente. Pero entonces Mako trató de actuar de forma madura ignorando otros temas de menor importancia y mirando a su ex-novia, dijo.

\- Supongo que tú, Asami y yo debemos buscar una forma de detener a los dobles. Pero ¿Dónde está Asami? -Korra desvía su mirada de Mako pareciendo algo herida-

\- Supongo que deberé ir a hablar con ella.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin, Kuvira y Lin estaban nuevamente en las calles de la ciudad observando cómo la gente corría de un lugar a otro sin control. Gritaban aterrorizados y parecían huir de sus propias sombras porque a sus ojos, nadie los perseguía. Pero ellos sabían claramente que sus dobles, estaban allí cazándolos, torturándolos.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos muchos que fueron absorbidos comenzaron a llenar las calles con sus brillantes ojos azules y sin más empezaron a hacer destrozos en la ciudad.

\- Bueno, creo que tenemos trabajo que hacer -dice Kuvira mientras hacía tronar sus dedos y cuello- estoy de humor como pata patear algunos traseros espirituales hoy.

\- Me pregunto una cosa -dice Bolin-

\- ¿Qué es? -exclama Lin-

\- Cuando a los maestros los absorbe su doble espiritual, su poder y su control se maximiza pero... Cuando se trata de humanos que no tienen ningún poder... ¿Hasta qué grado se maximizan?

Lin no pudo siquiera pensar en la respuesta que iba a darle cuando de pronto el grito de Kuvira se escucha muy cerca diciendo.

\- CUIDADO! -cuando ambos chicos voltearon observaron que un gran auto se les venía encima. Pero Kuvira levantó sus manos y detuvo el vehículo en el aire haciendo flotar el monstruo de metal para echarlo a un lado.

Los maestros lava y metal observaron sorprendidos la escena en la que a unos metros frente a ellos estaba un humano de ojos brillantes azules haciendo señales obscenas con sus dedos, era obvio que quien les había arrojado el auto era ese sujeto.

Kuvira luego de salvar al par de maestros tierra de morir aplastados por su descuido, voltea a verlos con una sonrisa algo picante para luego exclamar.

\- ¿Eso responde tu pregunta, Bolin?

\- Ehm... ¿Si?

De pronto unos 8 humanos de ojos azules brillantes comenzaron a rodear a los tres maestros mientras sonreían maliciosamente, parecían endemoniados, hacían movimientos bruscos y sus voces se tornaban roncas. Comenzaron a asecharlos cada vez más diciendo.

\- Ustedes, aún no han sido unificados... Ya les llegará su hora

\- Atrás, espíritus! -grita Lin mientras golpea la tierra y levanta una roca en el aire de forma amenazadora-

\- ¡A ELLOS! -gritaron los espíritus antes de comenzar a correr a toda velocidad hacia los maestros, quienes no dudaron en adoptar posición de batalla y esperarlos con ansias-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las grandes puertas de la mansión se abren con ese rechinar de la madera algo oxidada que hizo eco en todo el inmenso recibidor. Parecía abandonada aquella estructura, literalmente se podía sentir el vacío tan grande que había allí. Korra entró sola a la sala principal. Se podía escuchar cada paso que daba con acústica.

\- ¿Asami? ¿Hola? ¿Estás ahí?

El sonido de su voz rebotó contra las paredes de la mansión y volvió a ella sin respuesta. La morena comenzaba a preocuparse. ¿Desde cuándo la mansión Sato parecía tan... muerta?

La morena subió las escaleras hacia las habitaciones principales con algo de nerviosismo, apurando el paso cada vez más. Al toparse con aquel pasillo, observó unas de las puertas abiertas, justo la que daba con la habitación de Sato.

Algo expectante, Korra caminó algo más calmada en esa dirección y entró al cuarto. Su corazón recuperó el ritmo normal cuando la vió de espaldas a ella mirando el espejo y peinando su larga cabellera negra.

\- Asami... Qué bueno que estés bien -exclama aliviada. Sato voltea y la contempla algo sorprendida, no la había sentido llegar-

\- ¿Korra? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Solo quería ver si estabas bien y...

\- Si, estoy bien, ya vete -exclamó algo seca mientras se cruzaba de brazos. La morena suspiró a sus adentros y luego de encontrar un poco de calma, dijo-

\- Asami, sé que estás molesta. Sé que no apoyas la decisión que tomé antes pero...

\- ¿Cual decisión? ¿Apuñalarme por la espalda? ¿Hablas de esa decisión? -Replicó-

\- Solo quería que supieras que lo siento, no quiero que estemos peleadas... Es algo tonto, Kuvira ha demostrado ser...

\- ¡Kuvira no ha demostrado nada! -le gritó- Es increíble que vengas a mi casa y mantengas tu decisión de hacer equipo con la persona que mató a la única familia que me quedaba

\- Pero si tan solo le dieras una oportunidad...

\- ¿Y ella se la dió a mi padre?

Korra estuvo a punto de perder la calma. Pero apretó sus puños y sus dientes para no decir algo fuera de lugar, y la miró a los ojos.

\- Escucha Asami. Muchas personas inocentes dependen de lo que hagamos ahora. No hay tiempo para rencores ni peleas tontas, tenemos que estar unidos y te necesitamos para descubrir como vencer a los dobles... -hizo pausa y la mira profundamente- Yo te necesito.

Asami se cruzó de brazos y desvió la mirada de ella con recelo.

\- Pues a mi no me interesan las personas inocentes.

Korra abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar aquel comentario. Horrorizada, no podía creer lo que había dicho la bella Sato.

\- ¿Cómo puedes decir eso? -Asami sonrió de medio lado mientras observando a la morena con una mirada confiada, respondió-

\- Verás, resulta que no estoy dispuesta a dejar que detengas la unificación espiritual

\- Pero... ¿Asami? ¡Esos espíritus son malvados! ¿Cómo puedes estar de parte de...? Espera -se detiene en seco y la ve más detenidamente- ¿Fuiste absorbida?

Asami no responde, simplemente se limita a sonreír a medida que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar de un azul profundo y los miedos de Korra se disparaban en ese preciso instante.

Medio segundo pasó después de aquello antes de que Asami intentara abalanzársele encima al avatar pero ella dispara una ráfaga de aire y la separa de ella. Pero Sato se levanta con rapidez y comienza a recorrer toda aquella habitación con una velocidad sobrehumana. Korra casi no podía seguirle la pista, solo se limitaba a lanzar bolas de fuego sin control a todos lados, sin atinarle a nada en específico.

Entonces, cuando Korra intentó arrojar otra bola de fuego, Asami apareció frente a ella tomando su muñeca y desviando el ataque. Entonces pateó su estómago para que se encorvara. Sin perder tiempo le asestó una patada rastrera y la arrojó al suelo.

\- Ahora estoy realmente completa Korra, no abandonaré eso! -exclama Sato a medida que se ponía su guante bloqueador de chi e intentaba tocar a Korra, pero ella se levantó rápidamente con una acrobacia y se alejó de Asami, tomando impulso para arrojarle una bola de aire que golpeó a la chica y la asestó contra la pared.

Sato se levanta de inmediato mirándola de muerte y arranca hacia ella a toda velocidad pero Korra lanza varios golpes de aire y fuego hacia ella para impedirle avanzar, pero con una incuestionable maestría, Asami esquivó cada ataque hasta que tuvo la morena en frente. Tomó su brazo para invalidar uno de sus ataques y con su mano diestra tocó su pecho haciéndola una descarga que la hizo gritar de dolor.

Rápidamente Sato se puso detrás de Korra y pateó la parte de atrás de su rodilla haciendola venirse sobre sus piernas y una vez más le descargó electricidad a la morena de ojos azules, quien dejó salir otro alarido de dolor.

\- ¡Vamos, levántate Avatar! ¿No puedes contra una no maestra? -se burló.

Korra con algo de dificultad se puso de pie alterada, molesta y gruñendo por el dolor que le causaba la electricidad que aún recorría su cuerpo. Asami no permitió que se recuperara por completo cuando se le estaba lanzando encima de nuevo, pero Korra dió media vuelta y generó una poderosa medialuna de aire que bateó con fuerza a Sato y la mandó a volar hacia la pared donde colisionó con el gran ventanal, destrozando los vidrios y cayendo hacia afuera de la casa y desde un segundo piso.

Fue entonces cuando Korra se dió cuenta de que tal vez eso fue demasiado.

\- ¡Asami! -exclama con algo de miedo mientras corre al ventanal para mirar hacia abajo, pero entonces observó cómo Asami se había levantado y se alejaba de aquella mansión con rapidez perdiéndose de vista en un santiamén-

Korra apretó sus puños y dejó salir un grito de frustración y preocupación.

No podía terminar de procesar el hecho de que Asami había sido absorbida... ¿Ahora qué iba a pasar?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako caminaba por aquel sendero rocoso que lo llevaba directamente al templo del aire. El chico se sentía frustrado y presionado, justo es en esos momentos cuando prefería estar solo, alejarse y pensar mejor las cosas, es por eso que se negó a acompañar a Korra en su búsqueda de Asami en primer lugar.

Pero además, el chico de ojos dorados pensó que tal vez Tenzin podría ayudarlo a descubrir una forma de cómo encarar a los dobles, es por eso que decidió desviar su camino y dirigirse a la isla.

Pero el trayecto se hacía largo y el sendero estaba realmente solitario. Había una especie de energía extraña en el aire. Estaba completamente solo, pero el maestro fuego rápidamente que algo o alguien lo seguía. El viento parecía advertirle, también el continuo sonido de las hojas secas. La naturaleza parecía gritarle que estaba en peligro.

Sintiendo miedo de su soledad, Mako apuró el paso para llegar cuanto antes a la isla, pero de pronto vió a una persona parada inmóvil a lo lejos. Estaba justo bloqueándole el paso y un árbol arrojaba sombra sobre aquella persona, dificultándole al maestro ver quién era.

Aquello parecía sospechoso, pero por otro lado quizás estaba siendo demasiado paranoico, aún así... ¿Debía solo seguir adelante?

Lo pensó un poco, pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que estaba siendo un torpe miedoso y que además era importante que se encontrara con Tenzin así que comenzó a dar pasos hacia adelante con la vista fija en el reflejo de esa persona que seguía allí parada como una estatua sin moverse ni hacer nada.

Mako se detuvo a una distancia prudencial, pero estaban relativamente cerca el uno del otro.

\- Oye tú... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Mako con voz firme al sujeto al ver que seguía sin moverse. Este no respondió y por algunos segundos todo fue silencio, pero entonces el hombre en las sombras levantó la cabeza y sus ojos profundamente azules se fijaron en el maestro fuego quien no pudo más que asombrarse grandemente al observar a aquella persona- ¡Tú! -exclamó casi sin aire-

El sujeto sonríe confiado de medio lado y responde.

\- Nos volvemos a encontrar!

Los ojos dorados de Mako lo contemplaron fijamente: Era su doble espiritual frente a él.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Mako frente a su doble espiritual, ambos solos en aquel sendero desolado hacia el templo del aire. Solo se podía escuchar el resoplar del viento contra las hojas de los árboles y el poder de la gravedad atrayéndolos al suelo. El conflicto era inevitable. Mako se veía nervioso y su frente sudaba preocupantemente, su doble al contrario, parecía sereno y se daba la libertad de ser burlón.

Mako no sabía si estaba listo para enfrentarlo, ni siquiera tenía idea de cómo vencerlo, solo Zaheer sabía el secreto y no se lo había dicho. ¿Qué pasaría si lo enfrentaba así mismo? ¿Podría vencerlo o solo lograría que lo mataran? Mako no sabía cómo reaccionar ni qué decir para postergar las cosas, pero muy dentro de sí sabía también, que ese era el momento de la verdad. No se puede postergar lo que es impostergable.

Con decisión lo miró y con firmeza le dijo.

\- ¡No vas a absorberme! ¿Me oíste? -el doble ríe y exclama-

\- Como si tuvieras opción humano... ¿Acaso no sabes el poder que tengo? Deberías sentirte honrado de que te conceda el privilegio de unificarnos.

\- No me interesa el poder que me ofreces. Tú y los otros como tú están haciendo al mundo miserable y vamos a detenerlos.

\- Y ¿Cómo harás eso? Puedo sentir tu temor Mako -dice el doble- ni siquiera estás seguro de lo que estás haciendo. Tienes miedo pero al menos quieres intentar derrotarme, ¿No es así?

Mako gruñó de ira. Dentro de sí sabía perfectamente que cada cosa que decía su doble era verdad. Era como verse en un espejo, no podía ocultarse nada a sí mismo.

\- La primera vez que nos encontramos estábamos en diferencia de condiciones. Esta vez no voy a huir -dice Mako mientras se cuadra en posición de batalla- Acabaré contigo y los demás espíritus siguen después.

El doble se cuadró también en posición de batalla.

\- Muéstrame de qué estás hecho.

Mako lo miró con rabia, pero no estaba dispuesto a caer en sus juegos, no iba a dejar que lo provocaran, sabía perfectamente lo que su doble intentaba hacer, pero no estaba dispuesto a darle el gusto.

El viento dejó de soplar y esa fue la señal de ataque. Mako salió disparado propulsándose con fuego control hacia su doble, pero este le arroja una poderosa llamarada en forma de media luna. Mako hace una acrobacia hacia adelante pasando por encima de la media luna mientras acomoda sus piernas al frente y las extiende para disparar una gran bola de fuego que explotó cerca de donde estaba el doble creando una gran onda expansiva pero este se impulsó hacia arriba con fuego pasando sobre Mako y cayendo a sus espaldas.

Sin más, disparó varios golpes de fuego hacia él pero el ojos dorados se volteó con rapidez y con sus manos comenzó a invalidar cada ataque con maestría y sin dejar puntos ciegos.

Al ver que atacarlo así no resultaba, el doble corrió hacia dentro del bosque intentando perderse entre los árboles pero Mako lo seguía de cerca disparando bolas de fuego que el su contraparte esquivaba una y otra vez.

Entonces el espíritu que iba a toda velocidad se afincó de un árbol para darse la vuelta y disparar una llamarada hacia Mako que venía detrás. El chico tuvo que reaccionar rápido arqueando su espalda en C para no ser quemado en el rostro. Cuando se irguió nuevamente no pudo divisar al doble, le había perdido el rastro.

Maldijo por lo bajo y se puso a mirar a todos lados con inquietud. Una vez más, el silencio se apoderó de todo. El cejas arqueadas comenzó a sentir que o el bosque se hacía cada vez más grande e inhóspito o él era cada vez más insignificante.

El silencio casi hacía sangrar sus oídos.

De pronto Mako escucha un estruendo y cuando voltea una cegadora luz azul se le venía encima. Le habían disparado un relámpago. Su corazón casi se le sale del pecho y apenas puede saltar de allí apartándose del área del impacto y cayendo al suelo. El rayo explotó sobre un árbol calcinando su tronco.

Antes de que siquiera pudiera levantarse, Mako observa a su doble lanzándose desde la copa de un árbol hacia donde él estaba mientras disparaba una medialuna cortante de fuego en su dirección. Asombrado, el chico se rueda en el suelo para evitar el ataque e intenta ponerse de pie, pero su doble cae al suelo primero que él y dispara una gran cantidad de fuego hacia el chico que apenas intentaba estabilizarse.

El resultado fue que Mako extendió sus manos hacia adelante desviando las llamas antes que llegaran a él como si de un escudo protector se tratara, pero su doble reforzó la llamarada y cada vez era más difícil escudarse de ese ataque. Aunado a ello el calor aumentaba y era casi inmanejable hasta para un maestro fuego.

Cansado Mako desiste y el doble deja de lanzar llamas a su dirección. Nota su respiración acelerada y no puede más que reír para sí diciendo.

\- Eres débil como el resto de los humanos. -Dicho esto el doble arroja un golpe de fuego a Mako que lo impacta en el pecho y lo arroja a golpearse contra un árbol. Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya tenía a su doble encima tomándolo del cuello y levantándolo en peso.- Es lo bello de ser un espíritu, tu poder no tiene límites. Luego de que nos unifiquemos verás lo que el verdadero poder significa.

\- Aléjate de mí..! -replicó Mako mientras soplaba con fuerza y llamas comenzaban a salir de sus labios quemando el rostro de su doble quien gritó de dolor y le soltó el agarre.

Mako aprovechó para lanzarle un golpe de fuego al estómago que lo encorvó hacia adelante y luego el cejas arqueadas hace una acrobacia hacia atrás mientras crea una medialuna de fuego que impacta en el mentón al doble dándole una voltereta en el aire e impactando en el suelo a un metro de distancia.

El maestro fuego corrió para rematarlo, sabía que esa era su oportunidad. A fin de cuentas el doble estaba casi derrotado en el suelo ¿Qué podría perder?

Cuando se estaba acercando, el doble levantó su cabeza y miró a Mako con desesperación y exclamó.

\- Mako, por favor no me hagas daño!

Mako se detiene en seco horrorizado por lo que ve. El rostro lloroso de su pequeño hermano Bolin había pronunciado esas palabras. ¿Dónde estaba el doble de Mako?

\- ¿B-Bolin? -exclamó con indignación. ¿Realmente le había hecho daño a su hermano?-

\- ¿Por qué me golpeas? ¿Estás enojado conmigo? -Esos ojos verdes suplicantes y llenos de lágrimas se clavaron en el corazón de Mako como las estocadas de un sable profundo. De pronto toda su rabia se convirtió en horror y dejó de atacar-

\- Bolin yo...

\- ¿Ya no me quieres? ¿ES ESO?

\- ¡BOLIN, BASTA! -gritó desesperado mientras se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y cerraba sus ojos. Mako sabía que la única cosa que no podría perdonarse en el mundo era lastimar a su hermano menor a quién siempre había protegido, así que escucharlo recriminarle que lo golpeara, le dolió de maneras insospechadas-

\- ¡YA NO ME QUIERES!

\- ¡BASTA, POR FAVOR!

\- No me quieres -dijo entre risas el doble recuperando su voz habitual. Mako abre los ojos extrañado al dejar de escuchar la voz de Bolin pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar cuando su doppelganger lo ata con un látigo de fuego y lo jala hacia adelante con fuerza elevándolo en el aire, entonces cuando estaba cayendo, el doble lo bateó con una patada de fuego que arrojó al ojos dorados varios metros lejos golpeándose fuertemente contra el duro suelo y dando varias vueltas antes de detenerse-

Sus manos estaban raspadas y tenía varios moretones en su rostro. Una herida en su frente comenzaba a sangrar. Entonces una luz azul comenzó a iluminar el bosque y cuando Mako voltea su rostro, ve con miedo como el doble estaba flotando en el aire con la ayuda del fuego mientras con sus manos generaba relámpagos amenazadoramente.

Mako se levantó esquivando el primer impacto que generó una gran explosión en el suelo agrietándolo por completo. Las risas sadomasoquistas de su oponente se escuchaban desde lo alto a medida que el doble seguía disparando muchos relámpagos en su dirección. Continuamente, el chico tenía que saltar a un lado del suelo para no ser rostizado por los relámpagos.

De pronto se vió arrinconado por su doble quién tenía ya cargado otro relámpago sobre sus manos y Mako aún se encontraba en el suelo. No le dió tiempo de escapar cuando su contraparte ya lo había disparado así que el chico movió sus brazos de manera circular y creó una esfera de fuego que lo envolvió por completo como una burbuja protectora.

Segundos después el rayo impactó justo en ese punto creando una inmensa explosión que arrojó mucho polvo al ambiente. Por unos momentos, el silencio y lo incierto se apoderaron de la escena.

Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, Mako apareció dentro del cráter que había dejado la explosión con su ropa hecha añicos y sus piernas temblorosas que apenas le permitían estar de pie. Escupió un poco de sangre y cayó de rodillas al suelo.

¿Pero donde estaba su doble?

En ese instante una sombra cubre la figura de Mako en el cráter. Este levanta la mirada y observa una vez más a su hermano Bolin extendiendo su mano hacia él.

\- Bro.. ¿Estás bien? Déjame ayudarte...

\- Bo...Lin? -respondió el chico debilitado y con mirada borrosa-

El maestro tierra estrechó la mano con su hermano y lo sacó de allí para tratar de ayudarlo. No se veía nada bien.

\- ¿Dónde está el doble?

\- Se ha ido. No te molestará más bro... no temas, yo estoy contigo. -Mako miró a los ojos a ese Bolin y contempló con horror como brillaban de azul profundo- No temas, yo estoy contigo -repitió-

\- ¡Tú no eres Bolin!

Gritó Mako mientras se separaba de él inmediatamente, pero entonces Bolin disparó un poderoso relámpago hacia su doble maestro fuego quien estaba peligrosamente cerca, pero Mako extendió sus dedos y atajó el relámpago con algo de dificultad mientras se arrastraba inevitablemente unos metros.

Mako dejó que su mente se liberara y pensara con claridad. Ese sujeto no era Bolin. Bolin no estaba allí y no dejaría que lo siguiera usando para atormentarlo.

Así que movió sus brazos de manera circular guiando las partículas de electricidad a través de sus extremidades, sintiendo los voltios recorrer su piel mientras hacía esos movimientos de redirección. Sin más extendió su mano nuevamente hacia Bolin impactándolo del pecho y descargando aquel poderoso relámpago sobre él. Con un grito de terror, el doble de Mako fue arrojado varios metros hasta golpearse contra una colina y caer de rodillas.

Mako salió disparado como misil propulsándose con poderosas llamas de fuego hacia su doble quien parecía cada vez más débil. Este intentó arrojar una bola de fuego hacia Mako pero él le tomó el brazo y desvió su trayectoria. Sin más encajó su puño en el estómago del doble arrancándole un alarido y haciéndole una palanca le dió una voltereta y lo arrojó al suelo.

El doble intentó levantarse con rapidez pero Mako lo embistió con una medialuna de fuego que impactó en su pecho y lo envió al suelo nuevamente. Ya sin fuerzas y completamente desfigurado, el doble miró con miedo a Mako encender una flama sobre la palma de su mano. Lo miró con decisión y exclamó.

\- ¡Los espíritus no ganarán esta guerra! ¡Vete al infierno!

Con eso Mako extendió su mano hacia el doble y las llamas comenzaron a calcinarlo mientras sus gritos de dolor y horror se podían escuchar con fuerza. Su carne se derritió y se convirtió más tarde en polvillo negro. Cuando Mako terminó su trabajo había solo cenizas.

No podía creer que finalmente había podido vencer a su doble. Por un momento no creyó que lo lograría, pero ver sus cenizas lo llenó de esperanzas, estaba tan orgulloso de lo que había logrado que casi olvidaba lo mal que se encontraba.

Sus rodillas le fallaron y se fue al suelo inconsciente mientras sus heridas le hacían perder mucha sangre. Todo comenzó a verse oscuro y el chico de cejas arqueadas no tuvo más uso de razón a partir de ese momento.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Apartamento de Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin, Kuvira y Lin estaban sentados en el sofá callados y preocupados por no haber recibido noticias ni de Korra ni de Mako. Además frustrados porque no había podido hacer mucho por los ciudadanos que eran atacados por sus dobles. El número de poseídos aumentaba cada vez más, era como una epidemia que no podía detenerse.

Entonces, cuando las cosas no podían estar más tensas, Korra abrió la puerta de golpe luciendo cansada y acelerada, mirando a los chicos con preocupación y diciendo.

\- ¡Asami! ¡Fue unificada! -Al escuchar aquellas sentencias los chicos abrieron sus ojos de par en par horrorizándose al instante-

\- Ay no... -resopló Bolin tapando la comisura de sus labios con su mano-

Hasta ahora ninguno de ellos había tenido que enfrentarse a su doble antes y quizás si lo hicieran podrían tener la oportunidad de vencerlo pero ahora que Asami había caído derrotada y se encontraba absorbida por su doble espiritual ¿Qué iba a pasar con ella ahora?

Los chicos comenzaron a temer por el futuro de la bella Sato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente y poco a poco fue recuperando su consciencia. Mako miró a todos lados y observó que se encontraba en una especie de cueva en quién sabe qué lugar. No había recordado cómo llegó allí, estaba casi seguro de que se había desmayado en medio de la nada.

Entonces observó a una persona de espaldas a él sentado en una roca a la entrada de la cueva. Mako se alarmó un poco pero cuando intentó levantarse, un profundo dolor en la costilla lo hizo tumbarse de nuevo.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta -dijo la voz de ese sujeto desconocido. Mako no sabía quién era esa persona, pero estaba casi seguro de que le había salvado la vida-

\- Usted... me trajo aquí verdad?

\- En efecto -responde- vi lo que pasó. Estabas peleándote con el aire, no había nadie más allí -aclara- pero te hiciste mucho daño.

\- Estaba luchando con mi doble espiritual. Creo que todos tendremos que hacerlo en alguna oportunidad.

\- ¿Doble espiritual? ¡He oído algo de eso! Y dime chico... ¿Lograste derrotar a tu doble?

\- Eso creo señor... Casi me voy al infierno, pero logré vencerlo.

\- Interesante -resopla el misterioso hombre mientras le seguía dando la espalda al maestro fuego. Este a su vez trataba de detallarlo mejor, pero era difícil si no podía ver su rostro-

\- Oiga... ¿Por qué me ayudó? ¿Me conoce?

\- Digamos que ahora te conozco -respondió- Nos hemos visto antes, pero tenía una opinión completamente diferente de ti, creí que eras débil e inservible, pero el hecho de que vencieras a tu doble espiritual me demostró que tal vez sí tengas algo de talento y dignidad. Y tal como tú la tienes, quizás muchas personas la tengan también y no merezcan ser absorbidos por sus dobles...

\- ¿Quién eres? -exclama confundido-

En ese momento el hombre se da la vuelta y Mako se sorprende al ver el último rostro que esperó ver ese día.

\- ¿Zaheer?

El maestro aire miró al maestro fuego con una sonrisa de orgullo y con una sonrisa no tan ámplica, exclamó.

\- Toma nota chico, te enseñaré todo lo que sé.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uuuuhhhh... Zaheer is back! ¿Les gustó el capítulo? Eso espero... ¿Me regalarían su opinión en un review?**

**Bueno varias cosillas se revelaron aquí. Primero... Mi baby Mako pudo derrotar finalmente a su doble espiritual y es la segunda persona en el mundo que se encuentra fuera de peligro. ¿Qué le dirá Zaheer?**

**Por otro lado Asami ha sido absorbida, ¿Qué sucederá con ella?**

**Aun faltan muchos miembros del equipo quienes aún no se han enfrentado a sus contrapartes.. ¿Qué pasará en sus respectivos encuentros?**

**Espero esto se esté tornando emocionante, hasta los humanos unificados tienen mucho poder ahora. Espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo. Gracias por sus lecturas y reviews, significa mucho para mi.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	10. The Power Within

**HOLAAAAA!**

**Que bueno que vengan a leer!**

**Bien, se que he tenido tiempo sin actualizar acá pero he estado full, sin embargo hoy por ser feriado pude sentarme a escribir como Dios manda, aunque debo admitir que este es el cap más difícil que he escrito de este fic . espero les guste.**

**No los hago esperar más...**

**ENJOY**

* * *

**ZaoFu**

* * *

Las grandes cúpulas se abrían lentamente mientras los tenues rayos del sol entraban en la ciudad calentando el gélido suelo debido a aquella larga noche.

El metal frío de la ciudad tendría todo el día para recuperar su calor.

En la mansión Beifong, justo en el centro de la ciudad, los guardias caminaban de un lugar a otro resguardando el sitial de honor al momento que los habitantes de aquel recinto abrían sus ojos para un nuevo día.

Los ojos verdes de Suyin se abrieron de par en par mientras dejaba salir un bostezo. Volteó al otro lado de la cama y allí su esposo dormía tranquilamente. Besó su frente y se levantó para dirigirse al baño.

Abrió el grifo del agua y juntó sus manos para recoger un poco y humedecer su rostro frente al espejo. Tomó una toalla y luego de cerrar la llave secó su rostro con ella. Retiró la toalla para mirarse al espejo pero queda fría cuando observa detrás de ella a una segunda Suyin, una más sombría y con los ojos brillantes de azul.

Con temor y casi paralizada del miedo Suyin voltea y sus ojos casi saliéndose de sus cuencas contempló a aquel espectro.

Un grito espantoso despertó a Bataar quién dormía plácidamente en la cama.

\- ¡SUYIN! -gritó el hombre al reconocer aquella voz, pero entonces él también se paraliza al ver una sombra caminar hacia él, un sujeto completamente idéntico lo miraba a los ojos. Bataar suelta un grito de terror mientras se arremolinaba en la cama pegándose a la pared con miedo- ¿Qu...Quién eres tú?

El doble de Bataar comenzó a reír a sus adentros mientras caminaba hacia él y decía.

\- Los espíritus están haciéndose cargo de la mansión Beifong... No existe lugar donde puedan escapar!

Varios gritos se escucharon después de eso.

* * *

**Capítulo 10: The Power Within**

* * *

Mako estaba sentado en una roca allí mismo debajo de aquella ropa. Su camisa estaba extendida sobre la pared mientras un vendaje cubría parte de su torso. El maestro fuego estaba un poco nervioso por la presencia de Zaheer allí frente a él.

El maestro aire estaba sentado en un círculo de meditación con los ojos cerrados flotando en el aire. Parecía tan poderoso y pacífico al mismo tiempo. Mako en realidad no sabía si de verdad iba a ayudarle o era una emboscada y estaba frito.

Solo tendría que esperar y ver.

\- Mmmm... ¿Me tendrás aquí toda la mañana? -preguntó el ojos dorados-

\- No veo cadenas que te amarren -respondió Zaheer sin abrir sus ojos- puedes irte si quieres.

\- Dijiste que ibas a ayudarme.

\- ¿Entonces por qué quieres irte antes de que lo haga? -Mako apretó sus puños con impaciencia, odiaba que le respondieran con otras preguntas y mucho más si eran cosas que redundaban en lo mismo. Pero decidió no seguir con la discusión-

\- Necesito ayudar a mis amigos lo más pronto posible. Tengo que saber la clave para derrotar a los dobles e impedir que dañen a todos.

\- ¿Venciste a tu doble por tu propia cuenta y aún no sabes cuál es la clave?

\- No hice nada en especial -responde confundido-

\- Oh no chico, tu crees que no hiciste nada en especial. Pero la verdad, es que tu madurez espiritual creció muchísimo y no te das cuenta.

\- ¿Qué quiere decir con eso?

Zaheer abre sus ojos y mira a Mako con una sonrisa engañosa.

\- ¿Por qué no meditas en su significado?

Con eso Mako dejó salir un suspiro, adoptó una posición parecida a la de Zaheer en el suelo. Entrelazó sus dedos, cerró sus ojos y permaneció allí mismo en silencio, en paz.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una casa totalmente hecha de metal filoso a mitad del bosque permanecía escondida bajo las sombras del follaje de estos mientras el penetrante silencio completaba la escena.

Khan estaba de pie fuera de la casa de metal observando aquel amanecer con calma y quietud cuando de pronto oyó pasos. Sus tres maestros fuego lacayos aparecieron en escena comandados por Baraz, este traía a una mujer pelinegra tomada del brazo y la jalaba con fuerza hasta de un empujón tirarla de rodillas a centímetros de distancia de aquel temible maestro metal.

\- Jefe, encontré a esta mujer merodeando cerca de aquí, está con el avatar. -Dice Baraz-

Khan baja la mirada para contemplarla, era muy bella. Ella levanta su rostro y le devuelve la mirada.

\- ¿Quién eres, preciosa?

\- Mi nombre es Asami... Y ya no estoy con el avatar!

\- ¡CLARO QUE LO ESTÁ! YO TE VI CUANDO...

\- BARAZ, ¡CALLA! -le grita Khan al maestro fuego obligándolo a detenerse en seco- ¿Acaso no sabes reconocer cuando una persona ha sido absorbida?

Con aquella pregunta capciosa Baraz miró con sorpresa y detenimiento a Sato quien con una sonrisa malvada se identificó ante todos. Baraz unió sus puños y se reverenció.

\- Lo siento mucho, no sabía que ya eras una de nuestras hermanas.

\- Para la próxima no se te ocurra tratarme así idiota -le responde- o te haré pedazos!

Khan ríe ligeramente y Asami vuelve a ponerse frente a él para decir...

\- Y bueno... Estoy completamente lista para acabar con el avatar ¿Qué tengo que hacer? -Khan se lleva la mano a la barbilla y parece pensativo unos momentos-

\- La verdad es que no encuentro algo en lo que me puedas ser útil

\- ¿Qué? Pero...

\- De hecho, ninguno de ustedes me servirá ya para nada en unos días -al escuchar aquello todos se sorprendieron, Baraz a sobremanera. Khan despliega una sonrisa de medio lado y continúa diciendo- estamos haciendo algunos cambios de personal.

\- ¿Intentas reemplazarnos? ¡DIJISTE QUE... -replicó Baraz antes de ser interrumpido-

\- La única razón por la que los traje a ustedes tres conmigo era para que me ayudaran a abrir el portal para los espíritus. Ahora que ya han salido ¿Para qué necesito a tres débiles maestros fuego a mis espaldas?

\- TE HE DEDICADO MI VIDA Y HE SIDO LEAL! ¡NO PUEDES TRAICIONARNOS!

\- Relájate Baraz -dice un tanto burlón- No es que vaya a eliminarte, solo te echaré a un lado. Necesito traer refuerzos para formar mi ejército de unificados y luchar contra los que se opongan. Ya dos personas han logrado liberarse de las ataduras y no puedo dejar que eso siga pasando.

\- Osea que... ¿Vas a traer refuerzos?

Khan lo mira a los ojos con una sonrisa malvada y exclama...

\- No, voy a traer a sus relevos! -exclamó de manera tan fría que se sintió como una sentencia de muerte-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡ASAMI! ¿ASAMI? -gritaba Bolin mientras caminaba por aquellos senderos de concreto junto al avatar y Kuvira-

\- No hay señales de ella, tenemos horas buscándola -bufa la unificadora algo agotada-

\- Tenemos que seguir buscando -replica Korra pareciendo la única que seguía decidida a encontrarla lo más pronto posible-

\- ¿Estás segura de que ella fue unificada? -inquiere la maestra metal-

\- Si, claro que fue unificada... Ella... Ella me atacó! Jamás me hubiese atacado si no estuviese poseída por su doble.

\- Mmm... Tal vez está enojada contigo... por algo! -exclamó el maestro tierra-

\- ¡BOLIN! -regañó la morena-

\- Ok... no dije nada... lo siento.

\- ¡ASAMI! -grita Korra con fuerza nuevamente, la reacción de Kuvira fue doblar los ojos y sentarse sobre una columna de piedra que ella misma generó luciendo aburrida-

\- Brrr... Eso es inútil

\- Hey, ¿Y tú que estás haciendo para ayudar?

\- ¡Eso mismo te pregunto Avatar!

\- ¿Qué? -exclama la morena confundida-

\- ¡Estamos en medio de un apocalipsis espiritual! La gente está siendo absorbida, no hay quien pueda detener al demente de Khan, no tenemos idea de cómo arreglar este asunto y en lugar de estar ideando un plan para actuar tú solo te preocupas por encontrar a tu estúpida novia.

\- ¿A QUÍEN LLAMAS ESTÚPIDA? -gritó Korra mientras caminaba para hacerle frente a la unificadora quien también se puso de pie, pero Bolin se metió en el camino de ambas extendiendo sus brazos-

\- Ok ok ok... creo que todos debemos calmarnos. Ya todo el universo está contra nosotros, lo que menos falta es que nos hagamos pedazos entre nosotros mismos.

Korra dejó salir un suspiro derrotada y desviando la mirada de Kuvira, respondió.

\- Es cierto. Lo que menos debemos hacer ahora es pelear... Lo siento Kuvira, no quise...

La morena volvió a fijar la vista en la maestra metal pero quedó fría con lo que vió.

Allí estaba Kuvira parada frente a ella clavándole una mirada fría y asesina, parecía sedienta de sangre como que si en algún momento la quisiese atacar. Korra comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

\- Wow y esa mirada? -exclamó Bolin tragando saliva, realmente daba miedo.

\- Oye, ya te pedí perdón, no hay que pelear solo dame la mano y... -Antes de terminar su oración, Kuvira dió un tirón a su mano sacando una filosa cuchilla de metal de su uniforme cuyo mango tomó con sus manos. Korra da un paso atrás de inmediato-

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, Kuvira se propulsó con tierra control saltando a mucha velocidad en dirección a Korra con la cuchilla en mano lanzando un zarpazo pero la asustada morena se dejó caer al suelo esquivando el ataque y Kuvira cayó metros adelante con los pies bien afianzados en la tierra. ¿Por qué de repente Kuvira estaba atacando?

\- ¿ESTÁS LOCA!? -replicó la ojos azules mientras se levantaba del suelo con pose atacante. Kuvira quien estaba de espaldas a los chicos volteó su rostro para verles-

\- Váyanse de aquí, esta es mi pelea... -advirtió- busquen a Asami, ya los alcanzo.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero de qué hablas? -balbucea Bolin con confusión- ¿Necesitas ayu...?

\- ¡HE DICHO QUE SE VAYAN DE AQUÍ! -gritó antes de crear una gran muralla de tierra que los separó de la gran unificadora. Los chicos estaban confundidos y no podían entender lo que pasaba, quizás ella estaba en peligro. Bolin quiso destruir la muralla para poder ver qué sucedía pero Korra le jaló el brazo y negando con la cabeza, le indicó que siguieran adelante-

Juntos partieron en busca de Asami dejando a Kuvira en ese mismo lugar.

Por su parte la gran unificadora se puso de pie justo detrás de la muralla. Parecía decidida y tenía entre ceja y ceja el luchar hasta la muerte con alguien pero... ¿Quién?

La ojos verdes levantó la mirada y vió al frente, con algo de cinismo exclamó.

\- Tú.

Frente a ella, su reflejo idéntico, su contraparte la miraba con una sonrisa confiada mientras sus miradas parecían guerrear la una contra la otra. Kuvira no había querido atacar al avatar, tenía a su doppelganger en mente.

\- Kuvira -dijo la doble- nos volvemos a encontrar!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako abrió los ojos luego de un largo periodo de meditación y se sorprende al ver que Zaheer estaba justo frente a su rostro mirándole fijamente. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par por el susto, pegó un pequeño grito de asombro y dió un pequeño respingo hacia atrás.

\- Demonios... ¿Qué hace?

\- Sostuviste la meditación por más tiempo del que hubiese creído, que interesante.

\- Y ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Que tu madurez espiritual me asombra cada vez más.

\- No soy espiritual ni tengo madurez, solo estoy aquí porque me dijo que me diría todo lo que sabe sobre los dobles y hasta ahora no hemos hecho nada más que meditar y meditar, cosa que en mi opinión no sirve de nada!

Zaheer ahoga una risa para sus adentros haciendo que Mako levante la ceja enarcándola.

\- Mira tu costado -indica el maestro aire. Mako algo confundido baja la cabeza y retira la venda que cubría su costado, entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos al observar que estaba completamente normal, la herida moreteada que tenía allí mismo esa mañana ya no estaba allí-

\- ¿Qué? Pero.. ¿Cómo?

\- El poder espiritual va más allá de lo que te puedas imaginar maestro fuego, te sorprenderías el poder que tiene la mente.

\- ¿Usted me curó con el poder de la mente?

\- Yo no he hecho nada... Tú lo has hecho solo.

\- No lo entiendo.

\- Verás, existe mucha ignorancia en cuanto a los asuntos espirituales, lo que muchas personas no comprenden simplemente lo descartan o tratan de explicarlo con algo totalmente falso para salir del paso.

\- Como por ejemplo...?

\- Los dobles espirituales -responde Zaheer. Ahora sí estaba confundido Mako-

\- ¿Qué con ellos? -El tiempo pareció detenerse al igual que el sonido cuando Zaheer pronunció las siguientes palabras-

\- No existen, son una mentira!

Los ojos del maestro fuego casi se salen de sus cuencas por tanto asombro y su mandíbula casi cae al suelo. Comenzó a pensar que ese gurú estaba tratando de jugar con su mente.

Confundido se levantó y comenzó a vociferar.

\- ¿Cómo que no existen? ¿Qué significa eso? ¡Yo vi a mi doble espiritual! ¡Él me atacó! ¡DOS VECES!

Conservando la calma y sin perder su posición de meditación, Zaheer se limitó a levantar la mirada para ver al frustrado joven y decir.

\- Lo que viste no era tu contraparte espiritual, ahora deja de gritar como demente y siéntate si quieres respuestas.

Mako obedece algo impaciente.

\- ¿Cómo que los dobles espirituales no existen?

\- Khan no está diciendo la verdad sobre lo que está pasando, solo vende una idea falsa para promover un mensaje subliminal que llevará el universo al caos.

\- No entiendo.

\- Khan dice que estos espíritus que buscan unificarse con nosotros son nuestras contrapartes espirituales, es decir una mitad separada de nosotros que significa el poder espiritual al cual no tenemos acceso y que al unir nuestras dos partes se crea nuestro completo ser y tenemos acceso a un poder ilimitado. Eso no tiene sentido, pues, si esos espíritus son nuestros opuestos carnales, entonces todos no podrían ser malos ni querer hacer daño. Como te habrás dado cuenta, todos esos "dobles" sin excepción son malvados y solo buscan la ruina del huésped y de los otros como ellos.

\- No había pensado en eso -exclama Mako pensativo- pero tiene razón, si los dobles son nuestros opuestos, los humanos malvados deberían tener dobles buenos, pero todos son unos asesinos.

\- Exacto. Estos dobles tampoco son una mitad nuestra. Los seres humanos no estamos incompletos ni tenemos una parte separada en el mundo espiritual. Somos completos, solo que no lo sabemos y la mayoría de la gente no llega a desarrollar su verdadero potencial. No necesitamos fusionarnos con un espíritu para eso.

\- Entonces... -pregunta Mako- si estos espíritus no son nuestros dobles ni tampoco algo con lo que nos fusionamos para obtener más poder... ¿Entonces qué son?

\- La pelea del avatar Korra contra Kuvira arrojó demasiada energía espiritual al universo, parecido a lo que ocurrió con la convergencia armónica, pero esta vez la energía desprendida era neutra, ni buena ni mala, fácilmente manipulable y gracias a Khan esa energía fue corrompida volviéndose oscura y maligna. Con tanta energía espiritual negativa rondando en el universo, es natural que comencemos a notar como se desprende lo peor de nosotros, la parte más oscura de nuestro ser, nuestros miedos más intensos, como una película de terror en la que lo que antes era simbólico e invisible, toma forma de algo real que podemos ver y tocar. En este caso, es un reflejo malvado de nosotros mismos que contiene toda nuestra malicia y busca apoderarse de lo que somos por dentro, corrompernos y así controlar nuestras acciones.

\- Espere... ¿Trata de decir que esos reflejos no son realmente espíritus, sino que más bien son nuestros miedos, temores, resentimientos, odios y todo lo malo que somos por dentro?

\- Así como en períodos de armonía y equilibrio lo mejor de nosotros puede salir a flote en forma de espíritus felices, en un periodo de oscuridad como este, nuestra parte más malvada puede manifestarse también.

\- Pero hay algo que no entiendo -interrumpe Mako- Khan dice que los espíritus buscan fusionarse con nosotros y darnos más poder, y he visto cómo la persona realmente se vuelve más poderosa al ser unificada... Si esos no son nuestros dobles realmente... ¿Entonces qué es la 'Unificación'?

\- ¿Recuerdas que te dije que no tenemos una mitad poderosa espiritual separada y que el ser humano puede llegar a su propio máximo? -Mako asiente- Pues piensa un poco. Esos espíritus que vemos ahora representan nuestros miedos y temores, también nuestros deseos más oscuros, todo lo que no haríamos en nuestro sano juicio... ¿Qué crees tú que significa la 'Unificación' de la que habla Khan?

El chico lo pensó unos segundos.

\- Suena como una guerra entre la persona y sus miedos y temores.

\- Exacto. Por eso para vencer a nuestros dobles tenemos que superar nuestros miedos más intensos, no es una batalla física, es más que todo psicológica. Esos dobles buscan atacarnos mostrándonos lo que más odiamos o a lo que más le tememos para intentar doblegarnos. Si perdemos contra ellos, nuestros miedos nos consumen y toman el control de nosotros quitándonos la libertad de actuar con equilibrio.

\- ¿Entonces por qué somos tan poderosos cuando nos consumen nuestros miedos y la peor parte de lo que somos por dentro?

\- ¿Alguna vez has asesinado a alguien Mako? -preguntó Zaheer, el chico niega con la cabeza- ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¿Por qué habría de hacerlo? No creo tener que asesinar a nadie nunca, es malo además... Quizás si le hiciera daño a mi hermano o a alguien que quiero puede que... pero si no... no creo que...

\- ¿Ves? -interrumpe Zaheer- Aún tienes la voz de tu conciencia diciéndote que hacer, tu parte buena sigue estando dentro de ti guiándote por el camino correcto. Pero cuando nuestros miedos nos consumen perdemos el control, todo es oscuridad y la peor parte de nosotros es la que nos maneja...

\- Oh... Ahora entiendo lo de que el ser humano puede desarrollar su propio máximo... Si llegásemos a desarrollar tanto poder y es nuestra parte sin control la que tiene acceso a eso... ¡Por eso es que los unificados son tan poderosos!

\- Tú dudaste en si matar a alguien con tan solo hacerte una pregunta. Los que están consumidos por su parte más oscura no piensan, solo llevan a cabo lo que les pasa por la mente y, como no tienen parte buena en absoluto, lo que les cruza por la mente siempre es malo. ¡Siempre!

\- Vaya -suspira Mako- esto es muy confuso... La idea de que teníamos un doble espiritual malo que quería consumirnos era un tanto más sencilla.

\- Lidiar con nuestros sentimientos internos nunca es fácil maestro fuego. La mayoría de las veces los dejamos de lado y estos sentimientos se acumulan en nosotros. Por eso siempre es bueno enfrentar nuestros miedos e inseguridades antes que se vuelvan más fuertes que nosotros y tomen el control. Entiende algo maestro fuego -miró Zaheer directamente hacia los ojos de Mako- a veces nuestros enemigos somos nosotros mismos y lo que hay dentro de nuestro ser. Y en esta guerra... No hay enemigos externos, cada quién es su propio enemigo.

Mako estaba sintiéndose muy presionado. ¿Luchar contra uno mismo? Es más fácil patear traseros de otras personas, pero ahora entendía que esos dobles en realidad eran ellos mismos. El Mako con el que se tuvo que enfrentar en realidad no fue con un doble espiritual, se enfrentó a sus miedos y ganó, no dejó que ellos tomaran el control de su vida, podía decirse que ahora estaba libre y ahora comprendía mejor lo que esta falsa unificación de Khan significaba. Era un mensaje subliminal para que todos viviéramos con miedo.

\- En serio que hay un gran desequilibrio espiritual, ¿no es así? -Exclamó Mako más para sí mismo- pero, ¿Qué dió lugar a todo esto? ¿Cuál es la fuente? Todo tiene su origen, no? ¿Qué corrompió la energía del portal en primer lugar?

\- No tengo la respuesta a eso -contesta Zaheer-

\- Entiendo, pero al menos respóndeme algo... Aquellas personas que fueron unificadas, aquellos que se dejaron vencer por sus miedos y ahora solo su parte menos humana los controla... ¿Pueden volver a ser como antes?

Zaheer lo miró fijamente como expiando su alma. Mako tragó saliva nervioso mientras observaba al maestro aire mirarlo como si decidiera entre decirle o mantenerse callado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En El Bosque**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos de los maestros fuego lacayos de Khan estaban haciendo su guardia afuera de la guarida metálica en la profundidad de aquel bosque a las afueras de Ciudad República. Todo permanecía en silencio y a fin de cuentas ¿De quienes se estaban cuidando? No había nadie allí. Los maestros fuego no tardaron en distraerse y bajar la guardia.

De pronto uno de los maestros escuchó un grito muy cerca de él, volteó a ver a su compañero pero ya no estaba, había desaparecido.

\- ¿Qué dem...?

Miró a todos lados pero no pudo ver a nadie, se sintió perdido entre la inmensidad de aquel inhóspito lugar. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse... ¿Qué había pasado?

Cuando estaba sintiéndose más solo, una voz femenina le dijo.

\- ¿Buscas a alguien? -El maestro fuego pega un pequeño salto y se aparta de Asami quien había aparecido detrás de él-

\- ¡Tú que haces aquí!? ¿No ves que alguien nos acaba de atacar? ¡Se llevó a Gun!

Asami lo mira con una sonrisa ladeada...

\- Espera... -dijo el sujeto- ¡Eres tú!

Inmediatamente el hombre extendió su mano para disparar una llamarada hacia Asami pero ella patea su brazo y desvía el ataque mientras con su otra mano golpea el pecho del hombre arrojándolo de espaldas al suelo. Este cae de repente y observa con algo de sorpresa como la chica frente a él sacaba su guante electrificado y lo metía en su mano.

\- Pe... Pero tú eres una de nosotros... ¿Por qué nos traicionas?

\- Yo no soy como tú! -respondió Asami antes de írsele encima, pero el maestro fuego reaccionó de inmediato levantándose en una acrobacia hacia atrás y arrojando bolas de fuego hacia ella, pero Asami esquivó cada uno de sus ataques mientras seguía corriendo hacia él. Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo sentir el calor en su piel cuando esquiva ese último ataque de fuego en un salto acrobático por encima de su cabeza. Cayó por detrás de su espalda y le dió una poderosa descarga que lo hizo gritar de dolor e irse al suelo desmayado-

\- ¿Qué sucede ahí? -se escuchó la voz de Baraz aproximarse de repente. Nerviosa Asami comenzó a prácticamente correr en círculos para ver qué hacía con los cuerpos-

5 segundos después, lo tenía en frente.

\- ¿Asami? Escuché ruidos... ¿Qué pasa aquí?

\- N...Nada... ¿Qué podría pasar? -sonríe nerviosa.

Baraz observó como una especie de sombra salía de un arbusto cercano, parecía haber alguien tirado allí así que decidido caminó para saber de qué se trataba pero fue detenido en seco cuando en su nerviosismo y acobardamiento los labios de Asami se juntaron a los de él de manera sorpresiva. Baraz abrió los ojos de par en par no pudiendo creer que esa hermosa mujer se estaba amarrando a su tronco y acariciando sus labios. Ella por su parte apretaba sus ojos con fuerza durante el beso.

Luego se separaron. Baraz la miró confundido.

\- Qué fue... -No pudo terminar la oración cuando Asami le estaba dando una fuerte descarga eléctrica que lo dejó inmóvil en el suelo-

\- Lo siento... Es por tu bien...

Entonces la ojos verdes se agacha para intentar recoger el cuerpo de Baraz mientras observa el panorama y contempla los cuerpos de los otros dos hombres desplomados que también tenía que llevarse consigo. Suspiró cansada y exclamó para sí...

\- Asami... Estás tan loca!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Con Mako y Zaheer**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Quiero enseñarte algo -exclama Zaheer mientras comienza a flotar en el aire en posición de meditación frente al maestro fuego- Es una técnica muy avanzada y no pensé que pudiera mostrársela a alguien que la llevara a cabo. Se necesita mucho desarrollo espiritual -argumenta-

\- Entonces ¿Por qué yo? -pregunta con cierta desconfianza de si mismo- No tengo casi nada, sino nada de crecimiento espiritual, no soy el avatar.

\- No tienes que serlo para tener crecimiento espiritual, los maestros aire no somos avatares y somos capaces de tener tanto o más desarrollo que el mismo avatar. -Mako se sorprende-

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

\- El avatar tiene la ventaja que nació para ser el puente entre los dos mundos, tiene la mitad del camino predefinida por defecto, no tiene que esforzarse tanto porque en parte es natural en él. Pero aquellos maestros comunes que desarrollan su habilidad espiritual por sí solos pueden ser incluso más poderosos que el avatar... Si de técnicas espirituales hablamos.

\- Igual requiere práctica, eso no quiere decir que yo sea un as en el asunto.

\- Los maestros fuego deben aprender a dominar perfectamente el chi dentro de sus cuerpos para poder hacer control. Debes exteriorizar toda la energía de tu cuerpo pasándola a través de tus puntos de chi para generar las llamas de fuego que sale de tus manos. Y aquellos que pueden generar relámpagos son más experimentados aún, deben tener control sobre sus emociones y la precisión adecuada para llevar a cabo a la perfección una técnica que puede matarte. Requiere control, experiencia, mucha meditación... Muy parecido a lo que hacen los maestros aire, ¿No?

\- Wow, nunca lo vi de esa forma.

\- Los maestros del fuego y del aire son muy parecidos. A diferencia de los maestros agua y tierra que deben hacer uso del elemento que hay a su alrededor, nosotros podemos crear el elemento con el poder de nuestros chis. Eso nos da un paso de ventaja en lo que a crecimiento espiritual se refiere... Por eso sé que puedes manejar esta técnica.

\- Y esta técnica que dices... ¿Nos ayudará a hacer que los que hayan sido unificados, vuelvan?

Zaheer no responde, pero se limita a sonreír de medio lado como afirmando subliminalmente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿QUÉ ES ESTO? ¡SUÉLTAME! -gritaba Baraz muy enojado al despertar y verse amarrado a una silla permaneciendo inmóvil frente a Asami quien lo observaba con cierto pesar- ¿NOS TRAICIONASTE? ¡MALDITA PERRA! TE VOY A...

\- Silencio Baraz, haz silencio!

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -replica mientras ve a ambos lados y se observa dentro de una especie de cabaña en medio de quien sabe dónde- ¿Y por qué no puedo hacer fuego control? -gruñe-

\- He bloqueado tu chi -responde ella-

\- Pensé que habías sido unificada...

\- Lo fui, pero encontré como liberarme -le confiesa-

\- Eso.. eso es ridículo...! ¿Quién querría liberarse? Ahora tengo más poder del que pudiera imaginar -ríe burlón- suerte que bloqueaste mi chi, si no ya estarías rostizada.

\- Te dije que hicieras silencio! -regaña-

\- ¿Qué piensas hacer conmigo?

\- Quiero ayudar -responde- sé que podrías salir de ese estado en el que estás si quisieras. Ya viste lo que dijo Khan, ustedes no son necesarios... ¿Por qué le sigues siendo fiel?

\- Él me dió el poder que tengo ahora.

\- No -le interrumpe- Lo que él hizo fue meterse en tu cabeza para hacer que le ayudaras y ahora que no te necesita buscará elimitarte

\- ¡MIENTES! Él solo busca la unificación de todos, que todos seamos mejores... Completarnos para que lleguemos a nuestro verdadero máximo

\- Y si es tan bueno ¿Entonces por qué tienes que hacerle daño a los demás? Si Khan es tan maravilloso y sus promesas también... ¿Por qué tienes que vivir con miedo?

\- Déjame ir o te juro que te asesino! -amenaza-

\- Podrías oponerte al dominio de tu doble si quisieras, podrías arrancarlo de ti. Solo mira lo que eres ahora, Bolin me contó de ti, solías ser un fugitivo que luchaba por su gente ahora mírate, ¿Obedeces a un tirano peor que Kuvira? Si tan solo hubiese algo que te hiciera volver.

Al pronunciar esas palabras el semblante de Baraz decayó de repente y su mirada parecía vacía, como si estuviese a punto de llorar. El rostro de Asami se ablandó por un momento y se acercó más para ayudarlo pero entonces Baraz rompió a reír a carcajadas, ella se aparta de su lado.

Baraz no podía dejar de reír, sus burlas eran penetrantes y sus movimientos bruscos debido a ella también.

\- No seas patética, no necesito regresar, no tengo a nadie que me haga hacerlo ni lo haría tampoco. Todo este poder, toda esta grandeza es mía y no la compartiré con nadie. Así que puedes soltarme o esperar a que recupere mi fuego control, entonces quizás te asesine a ti y a ese bastardo de Khan.

Asami suspira derrotada bajando la cabeza mientras Baraz seguía riendo. Pero entonces la ojos verdes levantó la mirada de nuevo y dijo...

\- Pensé que podrías vencer a tu doble por ti solo. Veo que no fue así.

Baraz abre sus ojos de par en par cuando observa que Asami levanta su mano en dirección hacia él. Una gota de sudor recorrió sus sienes cuando los dedos de la bella Sato comenzaron a desplegar una luz blanca muy brillante. Queda totalmente frío al oírla decir.

\- No tengas miedo.

Con eso Asami tocó el pecho de Baraz y sus dedos se introdujeron en él como traspasando su carne, la luz blanca se hizo más intensa e iluminó el resto de la habitación. Los gritos de Baraz podían escucharse también. Asami hurgó dentro del pecho de Baraz y de un tirón sacó su mano y la luz se apagó por completo.

Baraz mira fijamente a Asami luego de aquello y no podía creer lo que acababa de presenciar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**Con Zaheer y Mako**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Lo que estoy por mostrarte es una técnica que requiere mucho control y eficiencia. Necesita que concentres toda tu energía en un solo punto de tu cuerpo y uses esa energía para llevar a cabo la técnica de... -mira fijamente a Mako- ¡Limpieza Espiritual!

Mako se sorprende.

\- Esta técnica permite extraer toda esa aura espiritual maligna que ocupa el cuerpo de una persona. Es muy similar a la técnica mediante la cual Unalaq extrajo a Raava de dentro de Korra. Es arrancar una energía oscura de un cuerpo y dejarlo libre de su influencia.

\- ¿Es eso posible? ¿Es posible arrancar los miedos y temores de alguien?

\- Momentáneamente al menos. Los seres humanos siempre tendremos miedo, eso no se puede evitar, pero así como una mesa que se encuentra llena de polvo que se volverá a ensuciar con el tiempo, puede estar limpia por un lapso si alguien retira lo que la ensucia.

\- Si yo logro hacer esta técnica... Podré liberar a los que han sido unificados?

\- En efecto, aunque no estoy esperando que lo hagas a la primera, sé que sabrás usarla cuando el momento indicado llegue.

Luego de escuchar todo aquello Mako se pone de pie, junta sus puños y se reverencia respetuosamente.

\- Muchas gracias por tu sabiduría Zaheer, sé que podrías ser un magnífico maestro para las nuevas generaciones si lo quisieras.

\- Considera esta información mi contribución al equilibrio del mundo y como un intercambio por mi libertad.

\- Lo haré. Ahora debo irme -exclama tomando su camisa y vistiéndose rápidamente- mis amigos me necesitan, tengo información valiosa que darles.

\- Suerte maestro fuego.

Con eso Mako salió de aquella cueva entre carreras mientras Zaheer se quedaba allí mismo en posición de meditación. Cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se despegó del suelo flotando en el aire, en paz, una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos dorados la miraban fijamente con un asombro que no podía disimular. Los ojos verdes de ella consolaron su alma y le infundían una calma que lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

\- ¿Que... Qué fue lo que sucedió?

\- Estás libre ahora. Vamos, hay que salir de aquí -dijo sin perder tiempo antes de liberarlo y darse la vuelta con rapidez pero Baraz tomó su mano deteniéndola en seco.

\- Espera -le dijo- Todo este tiempo... ¿Eras tú? ¿Por qué te atreviste a venir si no estabas unificada?

\- Tenía que intentar formar parte del círculo de Khan para descubrir algunos de sus secretos, pero tenemos que salir de aquí antes que nos descubra, ya dejó claro que pretende eliminarnos. ¡Ven!

Con eso ella tiró de su brazo y ambos salieron entre carreras de aquella cabaña, corrieron detrás de la misma para tomar el camino contrario pero cuando finalmente iban a cruzar por aquel sendero, la silueta de un poderoso Khan dificultándoles la salida apareció de repente. Los dos chicos se detuvieron en seco.

\- Ay No! -gritó Asami aterrada-

\- Así que has descubierto una forma de liberar a los maestros de la posesión de sus dobles -dijo Khan con voz algo áspera y peligrosa. Baraz escondió a Asami detrás de él mientras lo confrontó diciendo-

\- Tú me mentiste! ¡Solo me usaste para abrir el portal y luego ibas a deshacerte de mi! ¿No es cierto?

\- Ay ya deja de lloriquear. Yo sabía ustedes me servirían solo para abrir el portal y luego tarde o temprano iban a traicionarme como lo haces ahora... Tú no me importas, pero ¡Ella! -señala a Asami- debe morir por atreverse a deshacer una unificación.

\- ¡SOBRE MI CADÁVER! -gritó Baraz con autoridad. Khan simplemente profirió una sonrisita para sus adentros mientras abre sus brazos en forma amenazante diciendo-

\- ¿Qué harás al respecto? ¡Ven acá maestro fuego y defiéndete todo lo que quieras! Igual sabes que hoy morirán ambos!

Lleno de rabia por el cinismo del maestro metal. Baraz dejó salir un grito de guerra mientras utilizaba sus manos para salir propulsado hacia Khan, este por su parte golpeó la tierra y arrojó varias rocas hacia el maestro fuego pero este maniobró esquivando muchas de ellas. Finalmente se detiene y con su puño cubierto por flamas destruyó la última roca que no pudo evadir.

Al instante Baraz arroja media luna de fuego hacia Khan mientras se propulsa hacia adelante. Khan creó un escudo de metal para resguardarse de las llamas. Inmediatamente golpeó el suelo y se propulsó hacia arriba para escapar de las llamas pero el maestro metal se sorprende sobremanera al no percatarse que allí mismo propulsándose en su dirección por los aires venía Baraz al ataque. El maestro fuego extendió su brazo encendido en llamas y Khan arqueó su espalda lo más que pudo. Su mentón pudo sentir el incesante calor de esas llamas cuando ambos se rozaron pasando de lado a lado.

Khan y Baraz caen de espaldas uno al otro separados por metro y medio. El maestro fuego se da la vuelta rápidamente para atacar pero entonces nota que Khan ha encerrado sus pies con tierra en el suelo. Sin poder moverse contempló asustado como Khan le arrojaba una gran roca destrozándosela en el pecho y arrojándolo al suelo dando algunas vueltas y cayendo con debilidad.

Baraz intentó levantarse pero el dolor en las costillas lo hizo caer otra vez. Con una sonrisa confiada, Khan encierra a Baraz de pie en una prisión de tierra y hace lo mismo con Asami.

\- Les dije que este lugar sería su tumba.

\- ¡DÉJALO EN PAZ! ¡ME QUIERES A MI, NO A ÉL! -gritó Asami con desespero-

\- Calla! Ambos morirán ahora... -Inmediatamente Khan desprende dos placas metálicas de su uniforme y las convierte en filosas cuchillas las cuales hizo flotar en el aire para darle muerte a ambos jóvenes- Ustedes pagarán el precio por...

Pero antes de que pudiese terminar con la oración los ojos de Khan se abrieron de par en par al ver una luz cegadora venir en su dirección. Creó una barrera metálica para protegerse pero el relámpago que se venía sobre él explotó sobre la placa enviándolo a él muy lejos hasta caer en el suelo dando vueltas. Se levantó de inmediato con el ceño fruncido y allí observó a su contrincante de pie y listo para luchar.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó Asami emocionada de verlo. El ojos dorados destrozó la prisión de arena que los contenía ambos y Baraz se desplomó en los brazos de Sato- Váyanse de aquí, yo me encargaré de él -dice Mako a lo que Asami no opone resistencia yéndose junto con Baraz-

Khan se limpia el uniforme del polvo que se pegó a su ropa debido a su caída y con una sonrisa miró al joven para decir.

\- ¿Tú de nuevo? ¿Deseas otra paliza como la de antes?

\- Yo no me subestimaría de ser tú -respondió el maestro fuego-

\- Bueno, veamos qué tienes

De pronto Khan extendió sus brazos y de su espalda se desplegaron varios tentáculos de metal moldeable los cuales utilizó para intentar atrapar a Mako pero este saltó esquivando varios ataques. Entonces disparó una llamarada en dirección a Khan pero este utilizó sus tentáculos para elevar su cuerpo a lo alto mientras los tentáculos le servían de patas en el suelo. Desde allí Khan arrojó cientos de placas metálicas hacia Mako, él intentó cubrirse con un escudo de fuego lo más rápido que pudo pero varias placas traspasaron el escudo y le provocaron varios cortes que rápidamente comenzaron a sangrar, su ropa también se rasgó un tanto.

Para escapar de esa lluvia de hojillas Mako corrió a toda velocidad justo hacia esos brazos metálicos inmensos que elevaban a Khan poniéndose justo debajo de él. Khan no pudo seguirlo con la mirada. Inmediatamente Mako se impulsó con sus manos a tierra y con sus pies disparó una poderosa llamarada hacia arriba. Khan solo pudo observar atónito como aquellas llamas venían subiendo hacia él y estas explotaron en su espalda rompiendo los brazos de metal y arrojándolo nuevamente al suelo luego de arrastrarse un poco.

Gruñendo de enojo, Khan se levantó de nuevo y lanzó una mirada asesina al maestro fuego.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Creíste que era un fracasado basado en un solo combate conmigo? -se burló Mako mientras se cuadraba en posición de batalla nuevamente-

\- Te voy a destruir justo como la primera vez que nos enfrentamos y estabas solo contra mi.

\- No, no lo harás, no esta vez! -rió Mako confiado-

\- ¿Y por qué no?

\- ¡Porque no está solo! -dijo de pronto una voz femenina. La mano morena de korra palmeó el hombro de Mako apareciendo junto a él. Bolin también apareció del otro lado del maestro fuego. Khan se sorprendió sobremanera al ver que ahora la batalla era d con el avatar incluido.

\- ¿Estás bien hermanito? -pregunta Bolin al revisar las heridas sangrantes de Mako-

\- Estoy bien Bolin, ahora solo ayúdenme a patearle el trasero a este bravucón

\- Con gusto -responde su hermano mientras se cuadra en posición de batalla. Khan da un paso atrás-

\- ¿Qué sucede Khan? -se burla Korra- ¿Te asusta enfrentar a un maestro lava, rayo y al Avatar?

\- Me gusta ver lo confiados que se ven todos ustedes -sonríe Khan- ¿Acaso creen que ganaron ya? ¡No me hagan reír! Quizás crean que tienen ventaja, pero adivinen qué? En esta gran rebelión espiritual no estoy solo... De hecho, he hecho algunos amigos nuevos... Por qué no saludan a mi más nueva unificada...

En ese momento la tierra se abre de par en par y una mujer mayor de cabello blanco emergió de la tierra utilizando sus manos para elevarse y luego volver a cerrar la grieta. Sus ojos grises la delataron.

Los chicos gritaron de horror al contemplar a esa poderosa mujer estar frente a ellos.

\- ¡TOPH!? -exclamaron al unísono-

La anciana hizo traquear su pecho para luego decir a Khan.

\- ¿A quién es que debo asesinar?

Khan extendió su mano hacia adelante señalando al grupo y exclamó.

\- Todos tuyos. Los quiero muertos a todos sin excepción, no me falles Toph, la unificación no puede ser detenida por nadie ni por nada.

\- Jejeje... Ni yo tampoco! -presumió Toph mientras chocaba sus puños-

Mako, Korra y Bolin estaban horrorizados en aquella escena. La maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo había sido absorbida y ahora tendrían que enfrentarla.

¿Y ahora cuál iba a ser el futuro del universo? ¡Todo parecía tan incierto ahora!

Con una risa macabra, Khan se alejó de aquella escena al momento que Toph se propulsó con el poder de la tierra control hacia los chicos en un brusco y aplastante ataque...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Jajajaja estos Cliffhangers harán que me odien xDD Y bueno... ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gustó?**

**Agradecería si quisieran dejarme un review con su opinión.**

**Pues como vemos hay mucha información que se acaba de revelar en este cap y muchas más incógnitas surgen. Ahora entendemos el nombre del título. Existe un poder interior que sabemos que Asami ha logrado dominar y no sabemos si Mako podrá hacerlo.**

**Ahora bien, Se ha revelado que los dobles espirituales en realidad es la encarnación espiritual de los miedos de la misma persona. El enemigo es el mismo personaje, no hay enemigos externos... ¿Se esperaban esa revelación?**

**Y pues espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo con el fic, espero también que estén intrigados.-**

**Como verán el próximo cap será peleas y peleas. YAAAY ¿Qué pasará? :O**

**Nos leemos pronto!**


	11. In The War Lines

**SAAAAAP! ¿Cómo están?**

**Que lindo que sigan aquí conmigo, aquí les traigo la conti de este loco fic.**

**PD. Hoy no ha sido un buen día y en general una buena semana u.u pero me desestreso escribiendo, así que espero desde el fondo de mi corazón que les esté gustando el rumbo de esta historia.**

**Gracias por su apoyo siempre, los quiero mucho a todos.**

**En fin, no les quito más tiempo. Disfruten :D**

* * *

**Makorrian Love**

* * *

Ella corría a toda velocidad por ese sendero boscoso y hermoso. Rumbo hacia abajo iba apresurada y con la respiración acelerada, su corazón latía a millón y sus ojos intentaban inspeccionar cada lugar posible. Tenía que estar por alguna parte pero no podía encontrarla... ¿Se habría perdido en aquel inmenso lugar? ¿Necesitaría ayuda?

No lo admitiría, pero estaba asustada.

\- ¡ASAMI! -gritó la morena de ojos azules con desespero mientras seguía corriendo por aquellos senderos interminables.

Ella estaba rodeada por increíbles paisajes, el mundo espiritual era una belleza pero eso realmente no era importante ahora. Lo único que sabía era que ella había despertado esa mañana y Asami no estaba. Parecía haberse perdido entre la inmensidad de ese mundo alternativo.

Korra sabía perfectamente que por mucha armonía que hubiera, el mundo espiritual era un lugar peligroso, muchas creaturas místicas que no debían ser molestadas y estando tan dentro del mundo espiritual, aquel lugar inexplorado, su preocupación aumentaba cada vez más. Nunca estuvo tan perdida en toda su vida.

De pronto, luego de correr y correr hasta el cansancio, Korra logró divisar en una colina a una mujer de rodillas tambaleándose de un lado a otro como si se fuese a caer.

\- ¡ASAMI! -gritó Korra horrorizada al verla irse de lado al suelo. Fue apresuradamente hacia ella y puso su cabeza sobre sus piernas mientras intentaba reanimarla, ella estaba despierta pero parecía que alucinaba- Asami, dime algo!

\- Ko... Korra... ¿eres tú? -preguntó ella débil-

\- Si, Asami, soy yo...

\- Algo.. malo... se aproxima...

\- ¿Qué? -inquirió de inmediato, pero la débil Sato cerró sus ojos y cayó inconsciente de repente en los brazos de la morena. Todo se volvió oscuro de pronto-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba el equipo Avatar, completamente horrorizados y en shock al contemplar la escena. La maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo estaba frente a ellos, había sido unificada y Khan le había ordenado matarlos. ¿Cómo iban a salir de esta?

\- No.. puede ser! -exclamó Korra con miedo y sorpresa asesina al momento que una gota de sudor bajara por su frente-

\- Estamos perdidos, ¡Perdidos! -exclama Bolin con dramatismo-

\- Calma -lo interrumpe pareciendo él un poco más concentrado- Nosotros... podemos -prosiguió haciendo una pequeña pausa entre palabras para tragar saliva, también estaba nervioso-

\- ... La unificación no puede ser detenida por nadie -escucharon decir a Khan mientras partía relajadamente. Toph chocó puños y mirando al grupo exclamó-

\- Ni yo tampoco!

Con eso, la anciana afincó sus pies sobre la tierra y se propulsó hacia adelante creando una poderosa avalancha a sus espaldas mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia los chicos quienes no parecían salir de su asombro.

* * *

**Capítulo: 11 In The War Lines**

* * *

\- ¡CUIDADO! -gritó Korra a lo cual los tres chicos se separaron por medio de acrobacias esquivando el duro golpe que Toph asestó en el suelo justo donde ellos se encontraban creando una gran grieta y levantando mucho polvo al aire.

Korra corrió con los chicos y creó una gran muralla de piedra que los resguardó por unos segundos mientras intentaban pensar qué hacer.

\- ¿Toph? O sea... ¡TOPH!? ¿Cómo es que ella fue vencida por su doble? -replicó Korra alterada-

\- No se trata de vencer a un doble, Toph perdió la lucha contra sus miedos -dijo Mako-

\- ¿Miedo? ¡Esa mujer no le tiene miedo a nada! -interrumpe Bolin- y hablando de eso, la mujer que no le tiene miedo a nada está allá afuera y busca hacernos pedazos... ¿Qué se supone que haremos?

\- Tenemos que intentar vencerla -dice Korra- ya perdimos a Asami a manos de su doble, no podemos seguir perdiendo gente.

\- ¿Qué tienes en mente? -preguntó Mako. Korra lo mira a los ojos y exclama-

\- Hay que atacar con todo lo que tenemos.

Con eso los tres chicos asienten al mismo tiempo y salen por los lados de la muralla. Allí, frente a ellos y a unos metros se hallaba la maestra tierra preparada para comenzar la batalla.

\- Venga, que me estoy aburriendo -dice burlona. Inmediatamente Korra arroja una poderosa ventisca al mismo tiempo que Bolin varias rocas y Mako una llamarada, pero Toph se eleva y mueve sus brazos certeramente en el aire mientras arroja una lluvia de rocas medianas como si de meteoritos se tratara.

Varias veces fueron golpeados fieramente por las rocas mientras trataban de escapar. Korra fue la única que se quedó allí y generó un poderoso golpe de viento en dirección a Toph para intentar golpearla, pero falla y la maestra tierra cae a tierra golpeándola con sus manos y haciendo salir una dura columna frente a la morena que la golpeó del pecho y la hizo salir volando traspasando la muralla de piedra que los había resguardado antes.

\- ¡KORRA! -gritó Mako al verla caer con fiereza metros atrás. Molesto, el ojos dorados miró a su hermano y ambos salen disparados hacia la maestra tierra utilizando todo su poder-

Con una sonrisa en sus adentros, la anciana los esperó pacientemente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Kuvira -dijo la doble a su contraparte mientras ambas estaban estudiándose con la mirada en aquel desolado lugar- Nos volvemos a encontrar...

\- ¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? -preguntó Kuvira- te he estado esperando.

\- Estaba dándote tiempo para que te prepararas para nuestro encuentro.

\- ¡Estoy preparada!

\- No lo estabas la última vez -sonrió de manera burlona-

\- La última vez ni siquiera sabía de tu existencia, pero ahora no te tengo miedo.

\- ¿Segura? -Kuvira decide no responder esa pregunta y se cuadra en posición de batalla. Su doble sonríe confiada- Ya lo veremos!

Inmediatamente, la doble golpea el suelo desprendiendo una gran roca y pateándola con fuerza la arroja hacia su contraparte pero esta la despedaza con sus manos con suma facilidad arrojando algo de polvo al aire. Cuando este se disipa, Kuvira observa como su doble huía entre carreras de aquel lugar.

\- ¡OYE! -le grita antes de comenzar a perseguirla. Creó una columna debajo de sus pies que la propulsó al aire y una vez allí disparó su látigo de metal moldeable hacia su doble para impactarla en la espalda, pero segundos antes de la colisión, su doble dió un movimiento brusco esquivando el golpe. El metal quedó incrustado en el suelo. Sin perder tiempo, la doble movió sus brazos tomando el control del látigo de metal e hizo que el otro extremo se amarrara al antebrazo de Kuvira y con un movimiento brusco la estampó contra el suelo creando una grieta.

La Unificadora se levantó de inmediato con una acrobacia y utilizando las placas metálicas de su uniforme comenzó a arrojarlas como cuchillas a su doble quien con sus puños y pies las desviaba con rapidez y arrojaba varias placas de vuelta a ella. En cuestión de segundos, aquella pelea se convirtió en una lluvia de hojillas filosas que se intercambiaban una con la otra.

Entonces Kuvira levantó sus brazos y arrancó una roca rectangular que cubrió su torso, todas las cuchillas se clavaron allí. Entonces dió un salto hacia adelante pateando la roca y esta sale disparada hacia la doble pero esta da un giro hacia la izquierda y le devuelve el ataque, entonces Kuvira se agacha esquivando nuevamente el proyectil y girando sus manos con poderío levantó una gran muralla justo a las espaldas del doble para cerrarle el paso, justo al otro segundo, la poderosa maestra metal cayó de rodillas al suelo golpeando con ambos puños la tierra mientras un sonido de quiebre se generó de inmediato.

Una gran grieta partió el suelo y toneladas de tierra se levantaron en forma de una avalancha terrible que se cernió sobre la doble, esta observó con horror aquel poderoso ataque venírsele encima y solo pudo reaccionar golpeando el suelo y haciendo girar la circunferencia en donde estaba, girando la muralla y cambiándola de posición, ahora estaba resguardada detrás de la pared.

Pero al otro segundo el poderoso ataque de tierra de Kuvira golpeó la pared arrastrándola varios metros hacia atrás mientras la doble intentaba detenerlo empujando con sus manos y afianzando sus pies sobre la tierra, pero aun así la muralla junto con la doble se arrastraron unos metros más.

Finalmente se detuvieron y la doble se inclina hacia adelante cansada sosteniendo sus manos sobre sus rodillas. Un silencio abrumador se escuchó de repente.

¿Dónde estaba Kuvira?

De pronto la muralla frente a la doble le explotó en la cara y esta salió volando varios metros hasta caer al suelo dando vueltas y respingos hasta detenerse mal herida. Kuvira deshizo el polvo del ambiente y observó a su doble prácticamente derrotada metros adelante.

\- No eres tan ruda ahora, ¿verdad?

Con eso Kuvira se propulsó hacia adelante con tierra control para asestar el golpe final contra su doble, pero a medida que se acercaba notaba algo inquietante. Al último segundo se detuvo en seco casi cayéndose por la frenada y observó el lugar donde antes estaba su doble, pero esta... esta no era ella, era alguien diferente.

\- ¿Suyin? -exclamó Kuvira con horror al ver a su antigua madre tirada mal herida en el suelo con profundos cortes en la frente y los brazos que sangraban sin parar, además cada vez que tosía arrojaba algo de sangre hacia afuera, se veía realmente mal-

\- Ahh... No me toques... -exclamó Suyin horrorizada mientras se arrastraba hacia atrás al verla acercarse- ¡ALÉJATE DE MI!

\- Suyin ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Intenté venir a ayudarte, pero enloqueciste y comenzaste a golpearme sin piedad alguna -le respondió con miedo-

\- No era a ti, peleaba con mi doble!

\- ¿Qué doble? ¿Ahora así me llamas? -le replicó al instante- Creí que ahora que ayudabas al avatar a detener esta locura podrías recuperar mi confianza, pero no esperaba que me hirieras otra vez... ¡ERES UN MONSTRUO!

\- No, Suyin... no es así yo... -dijo Kuvira mientras intentó extender la mano hacia la matriarca para ayudarla a levantarse pero Suyin le tomó la mano y la golpeó en el labio haciéndola gritar de dolor.

Kuvira retira la mano de su rostro y observa como había comenzado a sangrar también. Levantó la mirada y contempló a Suyin corriendo como podía alejándose de ella. Llena de impotencia, Kuvira apuró el paso para ir tras ella...

\- Su espera... No te vayas...

Estaba tan metida en alcanzarla y pedirle disculpas por haberla lastimado que no se dió cuenta cuando la escena comenzó a cambiar.

El sol fue oscurecido por una gruesa capa de metal que la envolvió a ambas con su techo. La tierra fue cubierta por metal y comenzaron a aparecer objetos diversos a cada lado de la habitación... ¿Dónde estaban?

Kuvira se detuvo al verse metida en esa guarida de metal que había aparecido de la nada... ¿Qué era eso? ¿Una ilusión?

Por loco que pareciera, ese lugar le parecía muy familiar.

Mientras tanto las risas de Suyin comenzaron a escucharse como un eco retumbante en las paredes de aquella estructura metálica.

\- ¡ERES UNA ABOMINACIÓN KUVIRA! ¡ESO ES LO QUE ERES! -le gritó la voz, que parecía amplificarse a medida que el lugar se tornaba más y más cerrado-

\- ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó Kuvira confundida al ver a todas partes-

\- ¿No lo reconoces? ¡Tú misma lo construiste! ¡Mira mejor! -respondió la voz cruel y burlona de Suyin-

Kuvira se detuvo por un momento, conservando la calma y observó cada parte de aquella habitación metálica, trató de reconocer cada objeto y cada parte, de hecho tocó el metal en la pared y sus ojos se abrieron de repente.

Estaba dentro del coloso...!

¿Pero... cómo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta de la mansión Sato se abrió y apareció Asami ayudando al algo debilitado Baraz a caminar con su brazo sobre los hombros de ella. Sus heridas le dolían y lo hacían gruñir con cada paso...

\- Ya casi, ya estamos aquí... -dice Asami antes de dejarlo sentar en el sofá donde cayó como muerto perdido de dolor- ¿Estarás bien?

\- Eso creo -contesta él- gracias por sacarme de allí, pero estoy preocupado por tu amigo, creo que deberíamos...

\- Mako es perfectamente capaz de cuidarse solo -lo interrumpió de repente, siquiera pensando un segundo en si pudiese estar bien o no-

De inmediato Sato fue por un botiquín de primeros auxilios y se puso frente a Baraz mientras lo veía a los ojos.

\- ¿Puedes levantar los brazos? -él lo intenta, pero los baja luego de unos centímetros por no aguantar el dolor de las costillas-

\- Lo siento -suspira él-

\- Descuida -le dice mientras toma una tijera y comienza a recortar su camisa hasta abrirla a la mitad, lo empujó suavemente hasta el espaldar del sofá y con una gaza humedecida comenzó a limpiar sus heridas-

\- Uh... Uh... Duele... -se quejó Baraz-

\- Tengo que curarte -le responde. Baraz cayó pues sabía que ella tenía razón...

Dedicó unos segundos a verla fijamente.

\- ¿Por qué me ayudas a mi y no a tu amigo? -pregunta Baraz. Asami suspira y busca sus ojos para luego responderle-

\- Te debo la vida Baraz, tú me salvaste a mi... No pensé que lo hicieras.

\- No podía dejar que te hiciera daño... Khan le ha hecho daño a demasiadas personas ya... -La mira unos segundos- Asami..

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Qué hacías allí? ¿Por qué fuiste tan tonta de meterte en el círculo de Khan sabiendo que corrías peligro?

\- Pensé que si me hacía pasar por una unificada, podría descubrir algunos secretos sobre Khan que nos ayudaran a vencerlo... Pero todo salió mal -se lamenta-

\- Oye... Al menos pudiste sacarme a mi -la anima Baraz- no todo fue malo

\- Tienes razón -sonríe ella-

\- Y... ¿Cómo es que te liberaste de la unificación? Y ¿Qué es esa técnica que usaste para liberarme a mi? ¿De dónde la conoces?

Asami se levanta y se sienta a su lado en el sofá, sus ojos parecieron perderse entre los recuerdos mientras con su voz algo baja, dijo...

\- Es una larga historia, pasó hace casi 6 meses cuando Korra y yo seguíamos en el mundo espiritual...

**Flash Back...**

"Me encantaba levantarme temprano cada día para ir a explorar, el mundo espiritual es un lugar hermoso" -Narra Asami- "Korra por su parte prefería dormir hasta tarde, ¿Quién la culpa? Luego de luchar tanto por el universo merecía un descanso, ¿No?"

"Me fascinaba el aura que se emanaba del mundo espiritual, de alguna forma me sentía conectada a mi lado más espiritual estando allí. El equilibrio que había traído Korra era tan fuerte, que cualquier ser humano podría sentir esa energía y dejarse influir por ella. Cada vez, iba a explorar a lugares más lejanos y adentrados de aquel mundo, y siempre lograba sentirme más llena de esa energía"

"Entonces... Una mañana cualquiera... Solo pasó..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami abrió sus ojos lentamente cuando aquella luz tenue le dió en la cara. Despertó debajo de aquel hermoso árbol y en medio de aquel prado hermoso y extenso, Korra estaba a su lado acurrucada y profundamente dormida. Sato sonrío al verla y se levantó sacando su cámara fotográfica del bolso y luego atándolo a su espalda. Sin hacer mucho ruido para no despertar al avatar, Asami se marchó sola adentrándose cada vez más en aquel sendero que jamás hasta ese día había tomado.

Sacó su cámara y tomó algunas fotos a los espíritus que danzaban en los árboles o flotaban libremente en el aire. Había llegado a una especie de jungla en la cual la luz espiritual traspasaba los ojales e iluminaba el suelo verdoso.

De pronto...

\- Asami... -susurró una voz femenina de repente asustando un poco a la bella Sato, quien miró a ambos lados-

\- ¿Quién está allí?

\- ¡Asami...! -volvió a susurrar la voz que parecía emanar de algún lugar del bosque y perderse en la inmensidad de este- No tengas miedo...

\- ¡Muéstrate! -exclamó con nerviosismo-

\- Detrás de ti

\- AAAHHH -gritó aterrada Sato al oír la voz a sus espaldas y se fue sentada al suelo. Levantó la mirada y quedó en blanco por aquello que vió-

\- ¿Estás bien? -preguntó aquel ser-

\- No... No puede ser -exclamó Asami-

Sato estaba sin palabras. Frente a ella una réplica exacta de su entero ser la miraba con ojos sinceros disparando los miedos más profundos de la ojos verdes... ¿Por qué se estaba viendo así misma? ¿Qué era eso?

\- Déjame ayudarte -le dijo la doble mientras extendía la mano hacia ella pero Asami se negó a tomarla mirándola con desconfianza-

\- ¿Quién eres tú?

\- Hola Asami -le sonrió- soy lo que hay dentro de ti.

\- ¿Dentro de mi? No entiendo... ¿Eres una clase de espíritu o algo?

\- No exactamente.

\- ¿Entonces por qué puedo verte y... tocarte? -exclama luego de pincharla con uno de sus dedos en el brazo-

\- El mundo espiritual presenta una energía muy poderosa, el avatar ha traído vientos de cambio a este lugar y tú pareces estar conectada con esa energía... Es por eso que puedes verme.

Asami la mira con los ojos entrecerrados, tratando de entender.

\- Dijiste que eras lo que hay dentro de mi... ¿Eso qué significa?

\- Cuando la energía espiritual es tan poderosa como ahora, muchas cosas internas, invisibles, toman formas diversas y se vuelven reales. Así como en los períodos de oscuridad tus miedos más intensos pueden apoderarse de ti, en los momentos de luz como este, tu mejor parte, la más espiritual puede mostrarse ante tus ojos.

\- ¿Tú eres mi parte más espiritual? -La doble asiente- ¿Por qué estás aquí?

\- Puedo sentir como este período de luz no será duradero Asami -dijo la doble- la corrupción pronto alcanzará a todos y los peores miedos de la gente comenzarán a hacer estragos en ellos y convertirlos en seres malvados y oscuros. Te necesito para que seas un foco de luz entre tanta oscuridad.

\- ¿Cómo podría yo ayudar?

\- No todas los humanos se conectan tanto a la energía espiritual como tú, es por eso que puedes verme. Si nos unimos, la oscuridad no podrá alcanzarte cuando llegue finalmente... Te ayudaré a liberarte a ti misma y a los demás...

\- No... No estoy segura -dice Asami luciendo algo confundida-

\- No tienes que temerme, si me mantienes contigo, nada malo te pasará. Korra necesitará tu ayuda, tus amigos también...

Asami suspira y se acerca a su doble para verla cara a cara. Parecía estarse viendo en un espejo, era fascinante y aterrador al mismo tiempo.

\- Quiero ayudar -dijo Asami-

Con eso la doble tocó su hombro mientras exclamaba...

\- Quizás te sientas algo débil después de nuestra unión y puede que no recuerdes esta conversación una vez que cruces el portal espiritual hacia el mundo humano. Pero siempre estaré contigo y sabrás encontrarme en el momento indicado.

Inmediatamente la doble de Asami comenzó a deshacerse en una especie de luz clara y blanquecina que fue absorbida por la Asami verdadera, como si aquella luz entrara por sus poros y penetrara en su ser completamente, de manera tan pacífica pero aun así tan intensa que la hizo irse de rodillas.

Sus ojos brillaron de un blanco virginal, parecido al color de los ojos de Korra al estar en estado avatar, pero esto representaba algo diferente, la pureza espiritual de Asami estaba dentro de ella, era una ahora. Había sido unificada.

Entonces todo lo que sabía su doble, toda la información que esta traía consigo, Asami pudo verla también, incluyendo aquella advertencia de que la corrupción espiritual llegaría a ambos mundos.

Se tambaleó de rodillas un rato hasta desmayarse al suelo cuando apenas escuchaba la voz de Korra hablarle luego de aparecer de repente en su auxilio.

**Fin Flash Back...**

Baraz estaba sorprendido escuchando cada palabra que Asami decía con el mismo rostro vacío con el cual había iniciado esos recuerdos.

\- ... No recordé todo esto que me había pasado sino hasta cuando fui absorbida por mi doble espiritual malvada.

\- ¿Qué sucedió entonces?

\- Al primer momento que fui absorbida si obtuve la malicia de mi doble, incluso me enfrenté a Korra cuando vino a verme, pero luego algo comenzó a pasar dentro de mi.

\- ¿Algo como qué? -Asami lo miró a los ojos de forma penetrante al decir-

\- Algo... muy parecido... a una guerra!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una gran explosión se desató en aquel pedazo de tierra y grandes trozos de rocas salieron disparadas hacia la anciana ciega quien utilizando sus manos y pies para hacer control como si bailara una rítmica danza desvió cada roca de su lugar.

De pronto Korra se propulsa hacia ella con suma rapidez arrojándole una llamarada de fuego pero Toph creó una gran muralla que la protegió de las llamas y luego la pateó con fuerza para arrojarla como un misil de vuelta hacia la morena pero Korra puso sus manos para detener el proyectil no pudiendo evitar arrastrarse hacia atrás con la piedra.

De pronto Toph siente una ola de calor venir hacia ella y se quita de inmediato cuando Mako le aparece en frente lanzándole medias lunas de fuego. El ojos dorados corrió hacia ella arrojando un puño de fuego pero Toph despegó su brazalete de metal e hizo que este golpeara la muñeca de Mako desviando su ataque. Luego encajó una piedra en su estómago y cuando este se inclinó de dolor, hizo que salieran tres columnas que golpearon su pecho y lo arrojaron de espaldas al suelo.

Medio segundo después, Toph empujó su espalda hacia atrás al momento que una inmensa roca rozaba su rostro. Voltea y siente la esencia del maestro tierra Bolin atacándola de frente.

El ojos verdes golpeó la tierra y esta comenzó a derretirse haciendo que la lava saliera disparada hacia ella, pero Toph se elevó así misma en una columna de concreto que la levantó 4 metros por encima del mar de lava.

\- Mako... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó Korra mientras lo ayudaba a ponerse de pie-

\- Si, estoy bien.. -le responde- y ¡Mira! Bolin ha atrapado a Toph, no puede escapar.

Korra voltea y observa sorprendida como Bolin había creado una extensa piscina de lava que se extendía por una inmensa circunferencia. Toph estaba justo en medio de aquel océano de lava ardiente suspendida únicamente por aquella delgada columna. Ella no podía hacer lava control para escapar y de ninguna manera podría saltar tan alto como para caer en tierra seca.

\- Parece que la tenemos! -dice Korra-

\- Bolin, extiende el pozo de lava -le grita Mako a su hermano-

\- Estoy en eso! -respondió antes de seguir agrandando la ardiente tierra derretida y achicando las posibilidades de escapar de Toph-

Pero la anciana nunca perdió la calma aunque pudiese sentir el calor en sus pies. Luego de un rato de pensar en silencio cuál sería su próximo movimiento, la anciana extendió sus brazos hacia atrás de su espalda e hizo que la columna se moviera trayéndola consigo en el tope.

\- NO! ¡VA A ESCAPAR! -replicó Bolin al verla venírsele encima junto con aquella columna-

\- NO LO HARÁ! -exclamó el ojos dorados antes de correr a toda velocidad hasta aproximarse lo más posible a la línea de guerra y entonces se abalanzó hacia adelante parándose con sus manos y juntando sus piernas las movió en forma de abanico generando una poderosa medialuna de fuego que impactó justo en la mitad de la columna sobre la cual estaba Toph haciéndola pedazos.

Toph estuvo unos segundos en el aire y cayó de mala manera al suelo pero logró estabilizarse clavando sus dedos en el suelo para mitigar el golpe de la caída.

Pero cuando se levantó, se dió cuenta de algo...

\- Se acabó Toph, estás rodeada. -Dijo Korra. La anciana pudo sentir como rodeándola en un círculo estaba el avatar, el maestro lava y fuego cubriendo cada lado de escape. Realmente estaba rodeada-

Nuevamente, la anciana no perdió la calma, simplemente se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

Golpeó el suelo y despegó tres rocas que arrojó rápidamente en la dirección de cada uno. Mako destrozó la suya con una patada de fuego y luego arrojó una llamarada hacia el rostro de Toph pero ella lo esquivó mientras arrojaba otra roca hacia Korra. La morena desvió el ataque y se lo devolvió. Inmediatamente Bolin atacó también. Golpes de aire, fuego y tierra iban y venían pero Toph esquivaba cada uno simplemente girándose, arqueando su espalda y agachándose como si bailara una coreografía.

Frustrada, Korra arrojó un golpe de viento a la anciana pero esta lo esquivó rápidamente y Bolin fue impactado por este golpe desviando el ataque de la roca que acababa de arrojar, esta golpeó a Mako en el pecho y lo hizo arrastrarse unos centímetros. Toph extendió sus manos hacia afuera y salieron columnas de concreto que golpearon a los tres chicos y los arrojaron varios metros en el aire hasta caer nuevamente al suelo con violencia. Ya estaban bastante lastimados por los golpes y Toph se veía más fresca que nunca.

La bandida ciega traqueó su cuello relajada dando tiempo para que los chicos se volvieran a levantar.

Antes de pasar demasiado tiempo, Korra saltó sobre Toph disparándole un látigo de agua pero Toph de un salto esquivó el ataque y al caer hizo que la tierra girara debajo de Korra haciéndola quedar de espaldas a Toph. La anciana le destrozó una roca en la columna al instante.

Al siguiente segundo Toph extendió sus manos al frente y atajó una enorme roca que venía como un misil hacia ella, no evitando arrastrarse unos centímetros. Destroza la piedra con sus puños y siente a Bolin venírsele encima propulsado por tierra control. Toph por su parte tomó de nuevo su brazalete del brazo y lo arrojó con maestría como si de un boomerang se tratara. Bolin no vió venir esa fría y dura pieza de metal hasta que sintió el golpe en su frente. Perdió el control de su técnica y se vino abajo él y su montaña de tierra sepultándolo en un santiamén.

Toph escupió al suelo y pateado con fuerza creó una columna que golpeó a Bolin en la espalda y lo mandó a volar sacándolo desde abajo de aquellos escombros.

Un silencio profundo se dejó escuchar en aquel valle. Con sus pies Toph podía cubrir un rango muy alto y estaba sintiendo como Korra seguía en el suelo tirada a unos metros al este y Bolin 3 metros al sur. Pero no podía sentir a nadie más...

\- Van dos... queda uno -dijo Toph- ¿Dónde estará ese maestro fuego?

De pronto sus ojos grises se abrieron de par en par y en ese mismo segundo su espalda se arqueó en C al momento que una flama de fuego rozaba su rostro. Mako se había propulsado en el aire para que ella no pudiera sentirlo y con una voltereta hacia adelante intentó noquearla con un puño de fuego pero los reflejos de Toph le permitieron esquivar el ataque.

\- Allí estás! -dijo para sí mientras utilizaba sus manos para estamparlo de cara contra el suelo agrietándolo en sus contornos-

Sin remordimiento alguno caminó sobre el cuerpo de Mako pisando su columna y deteniéndose a ver complacida la escena.

Los tres miembros del equipo Avatar estaban sin fuerza en el suelo, muy heridos y sin energías. Parecía que finalmente, todo había llegado a su final...

... Y esta guerra, finalmente tenía un ganador.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuvira corría apresuradamente por los pasillos de aquel coloso no pudiendo evitar sentirse perdida de vez en cuando. Hacía más de un año que no estaba dentro de ese pedazo de metal y ya había olvidado los intrincados atajos de este. La maestra tierra estaba buscando alguien con quien enfrentarse, pero parecía que más bien huía de esa voz burlona que se reía de fondo a carcajadas como si de una película de horror se tratara. El que estuvieran encerrados dentro del coloso solo hacía que esas risas se amplificaran atormentando la cabeza de la ojos verdes.

\- ¡BASTA! -gritaba desesperada con las manos en los oídos- ¡MUÉSTRATE!

\- ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! -le respondió la voz de Suyin. Kuvira voltea y la ve, quedando casi sin aire y muerta del susto-

Suyin parecía muy sombría, nunca le había visto una sonrisa tan malvada. ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de ella?

\- ¡Tú no eres real! -dijo Kuvira-

\- ¿Reconoces esto? -pregunta la matriarca abriendo sus brazos de par en par- tú creaste este monstruo y destruiste Zaofu y Ciudad República con él... ¿Sabes cuanta gente inocente murió por tus ataques?

\- No te escucharé, no te escucharé... -repetía con las manos en los oídos-

\- ¡CIENTOS! -le gritó- tuve que ir a Ciudad República a ayudar a Lin a recoger los cadáveres... ¡Eres un monstruo, Kuvira! ¡No tienes salvación! ¡EL MUNDO ESTÁ MEJOR SIN TI!

\- ¡CÁLLATE, CÁLLATE! -gritó desesperada mientras arrojaba una placa metálica al rostro de Suyin pero ella la atajó con su mano justo antes de que alcanzara su rostro y luego la lanzó al suelo mientras reía-

\- ¿Intentas hacerle daño a quien te rescató de la miseria otra vez, niña ingrata? -la regañó- No pensé que estuviese viviendo con el enemigo todo este tiempo, debí dejarte morir en las calles del reino tierra cuando estabas pasando hambre -exclamó con tanto odio contenido en sus palabras que las lágrimas en los ojos de Kuvira comenzaron a desprenderse y recorrer sus mejillas- ¡ERES UNA VERGUENZA! ¡ERES UNA DESHONRA PARA EL LEGADO BEIFONG!

\- Perdóname madre... por favor... -rogó al irse de rodillas al suelo y llorar de arrepentimiento. Kuvira sabía que había hecho cosas terribles, pero se sentía arrepentida y trataba de cambiar, no merecía tal tortura-

\- ¿Perdonarte? ¡Tú no tienes perdón! ¡Le hiciste daño a mi familia, A MI FAMILIA! Te perseguiré por siempre para recordarte la clase de basura que eres!

Inmediatamente Suyin tomó una pieza metálica y amarró el cuello de Kuvira con ella golpeándola de una pared y haciendo que comenzara a forcejear por algo de aire. Kuvira rasgó con sus uñas las paredes del coloso y los metales comenzaron a desprenderse cada vez más. El desespero de Kuvira era tal que el gran robot estaba cayéndose a pedazos con cada golpe que ella le asestaba.

\- ¿Vas a destruir también al coloso? ¿Tu creación? -le grita Suyin-

\- Es...te... no es... el.. coloso... -exclamaba Kuvira con dificultad por falta de aire-

Con sus puños golpeó con muchas más fuerza y toda la estructura se vino abajo tapizándolas a ambas. Toneladas de metal las cubrieron y Kuvira cayó finalmente al suelo de rodillas.

Su respiración había vuelto a sus pulmones, ya no estaba ahogándose. Y tampoco sentía esa pesada carga en su espalda. Abre los ojos y el coloso ya no estaba. Estaban de vuelta al lugar de la primera batalla.

Suyin lucía extremadamente molesta y Kuvira débil de rodillas al suelo sonrió de medio lado, sonrisa que se fue convirtiendo gradualmente en carcajadas.

\- ¡MUÉRETE! -gritó la matriarca antes de arrojarle un poderoso golpe al rostro de Kuvira pero ella atajó su puño con la mano y lo detuvo en seco. Su abre sus ojos como platos al momento que Kuvira levanta la mirada y la mira mientras aún sostenía su puño con todas sus fuerzas, diciendo-

\- Y tú... no eres Suyin! -con eso Kuvira golpeó el estómago de la doble y la gran cuchilla metálica que escondía en su manga traspasó el abdomen de Suyin arrancándole un gran grito de horror y la sangre le salpicó en la cara. Entonces la cara de Suyin comenzó a desfigurarse y a convertirse en el rostro de Kuvira petrificado por el dolor- Ya no tengo más miedo de ti... Puedes irte al infierno.!

Retirando la cuchilla, el cadáver de su doble cayó al suelo y se deshizo segundos después. La maestra metal se dejó caer también cansada pero satisfecha, esta guerra finalmente la tuvo a ella como vencedora.

Le costó tiempo entenderlo, pero ahora lo hacía. Kuvira buscaba un enfrentamiento con alguien igual a ella, pero terminó enfrentándose a sí misma. Su peor parte había muerto ese día, y lo mejor de ella seguía intacto, ahora el futuro no era tan oscuro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra abrió sus ojos y el dolor se apoderó de ella arrancándole un gemido, con debilidad observó hacia un lado y contempló a Mako mal herido y sangrante, lleno de moretones, inconsciente y moribundo. Bolin estaba tirado a varios metros de allí.

Utilizó sus manos para levantarse con torpeza y lentitud, escupiendo algo de sangre y estirando sus rodillas para erguirse. Toph estaba mirándola de frente.

\- No entiendo pies ligeros -dice Toph- ¿Por qué no has usado tu estado avatar contra mi?

\- Es que... tú no entiendes Toph -respondió Korra con una sonrisa- planeo derrotarte sin tener que hacer uso de él.

Con eso Korra extendió su brazo y arrojó un poderoso golpe de viento hacia Toph pero ella lo esquivó y lanzó una roca de vuelta al avatar, pero Korra saltó por encima de la roca evitando el impacto y al caer golpeó la tierra con sus manos creando una columna de tierra debajo de los pies de Toph que la hizo salir disparada por los aires, en los cuales estaba completamente ciega.

\- ¡MAKO, AHORA! -gritó Korra.

Al instante, el maestro fuego abrió sus ojos y contempló a Toph surcando los cielos sin control alguno. Se levantó con una acrobacia y utilizando sus pies disparó una gran bola de fuego en dirección a Toph. Las llamas fueron justo directo a sus pies.

Un grito aterrador se escuchó al momento que la anciana comenzaba a caer a tierra buscando estabilidad pero siendo presa del dolor.

\- Korra, agua! -dijo Bolin mientras lanzaba un balde del líquido al aire a lo cual la morena inmediatamente tomó control del mismo y extendió una fina capa de hielo sobre el suelo en el cual Toph iba a caer-

\- No podrás usar la tierra control! -exclamó la ojos azules mientras congelaba la fracción de tierra-

Toph cayó de pie al suelo buscando la estabilidad de su elemento para lograr finalmente verlos, pero un frío insoportable se mezcló con el horrible ardor de la quemada y todo se volvió confuso para la anciana, finalmente cayó al suelo en medio de gritos de horror y Korra la apresó en una prisión de tierra.

Por fin pudieron todos suspirar.

\- ¡Buen trabajo, Korra! -dijo Mako emocionado corriendo a abrazar a la morena. Ella recibió con sorpresa aquel abrazo, sus brazos la apretaron con fuerza a él. Estaba feliz.

Entonces él abrió sus ojos recordándolo todo y sonrojándose sobremanera la dejó ir, apenado.

\- Lo siento yo... No quise...

\- ¡HERMANITO! -gritó Bolin mientras abrazaba a su hermano por la espalda presionando su estómago y casi dejándolo sin aire al levantarlo en peso con cariño- ¡Qué alegría que estés bien!

\- Oye oye Bo, calmado -exclamó Mako-

\- Me alegra que todos estén bien -dijo Korra mientras abrazaba a ambos hermanos-

\- No podríamos haberlo hecho sin ti -exclamó Mako-

\- Ni yo sin ustedes. -respondió ella-

Con eso los chicos voltearon hacia Toph y la vieron encerrada en aquella prisión de arena con los ojos abiertos y clavados en ellos, como siempre tenía una calma de ultratumba, parecía no tener ninguna emoción. Seguramente no podía ver absolutamente nada debido a sus pies quemados y tampoco podía hacer control, pero su rostro estaba totalmente serio e inexpresivo.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella? -pregunta Bolin- No podemos dejarla...

\- Creo que sé cómo puedo traerla de vuelta -dice Mako-

\- ¿Cómo? -pregunta la ojos azules-

\- Tuve una conversación con Zaheer...

\- ¿¡CON QUIEEEEN!? -gritó Bolin con dramatismo-

\- ¿Cuándo hiciste eso Mako?

\- Eso no importa, solo saquémosla de aquí y...

De pronto la circunferencia de tierra que atrapaba a Toph comenzó a moverse en reversa y alejarse de los chicos sin explicación alguna, como si alguien la estuviera atrayendo. Entonces cuando los chicos levantan la mirada para ver qué pasaba, se encontraron con la escena de que los gemelos Wing y Wei eran quienes atraían a la anciana.

Y no estaban solos...

Suyin, y el resto de la familia Beifong incluyendo a Lin estaban con ellos. Los ojos de todos parpadeaban de azul, todos ellos estaban unificados.

\- Oh no... -exclamó Korra horrorizada-

\- ¡Se arrepentirán por lastimar a mi madre! -gritó Suyin con rabia-

\- ¡KORRA DEBEMOS IRNOS DE AQUÍ! -gritó Mako al instante al ver que todos aquellos poderosos maestros tierra saltaron todos en el aire para atacarlos en conjunto-

Sin perder tiempo, Korra se puso en frente de los hermanos y juntando sus puños entró violentamente en estado avatar, al momento que una pared de polvo se levantó cubriéndolos a ellos instantáneamente y perdiéndolos del radar de los Beifong.

Suyin y Lin se juntaron en un movimiento certero de manos para invalidar aquella nube inmensa de polvo. Pero al disiparse esta, observaron rabiosos como ninguno de los tres chicos se encontraban en la escena, solo un agujero tapado con lava seca se podía divisar desde allí. Habían escapado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baraz seguía escuchando a Asami atentamente, quien parecía estarle abriendo su corazón.

\- ...Un día después de la posesión, comencé a sentir como dentro de mi se llevaba a cabo una especie de guerra. Podía sentir como mi cuerpo luchaba por expulsar a mi doble maligno. Fue entonces cuando los recuerdos de mi primera unificación en el mundo espiritual volvieron a mi y fue claro lo que pasaba.

\- Ahora entiendo -dice Baraz- tu doble de luz te prometió que no dejaría que la oscuridad llegara a ti, por eso expulsó a tu doble oscuro poco después de que te consumiera.

\- Ya yo estaba unificada con mi parte espiritual, así que mis miedos más intensos no tuvieron cabida dentro de mi.

\- ¿Fue tu doble espiritual la que te enseñó la técnica con la cual me liberaste?

Asami lo mira a los ojos.

\- No soy yo quien la hace, es la doble es dentro de mi es quien la realiza, ella también me dijo que me llenaría de poder para ayudar a aquellos que fueron unificados, y creo que a eso se refería.

\- Así que... ¿Eres la única en el mundo que ha sido unificada por su lado bueno antes que el malo? -Asami asiente- wow, debe ser genial sentirse tan pura.

\- Mi doble me dijo que yo debía ayudar a Korra a vencer a los dobles espirituales. Tengo que aprender a realizar la técnica por mi misma...

\- Tranquila, pronto lo descubrirás. Sé que eres capaz de eso y mucho más, solo he conocido a una persona tan valiente como tú. -dice mientras la anima poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de Sato, y ella sonríe-

\- Khan no ha de estar feliz con esto -dice Asami luego de recuperar su seriedad- Pero estoy segura de que si logramos derrotarlo, todo esto habrá acabado finalmente.

Baraz mira con sorpresa y algo de inquietud a la bella Sato, quien notó que algo no andaba bien. Su corazón latió más deprisa al escuchar la pregunta del maestro fuego...

\- No lo sabes... ¿Verdad?

\- ¿Saber qué?

\- Khan ni siquiera es el problema, Asami.

\- ¿Cómo que no? ¡Él empezó con toda esta locura! ¡Él es el enemigo! ¿No?

\- Es verdad, él es el primer unificado, pero solo es un lacayo más de un espíritu más poderoso así como yo lo fui de él.

\- ¿Un espíritu más poderoso? ¡Pero tú lo dijiste..! ¡Él fue el primer unificado! ¿No es él el más poderoso?

\- ¿Y quién crees que dio inicio a toda esta corrosión espiritual? Khan fue solo el primero en caer y sirvió como mensajero, pero hay un mal mayor que aún no ha aparecido, seguramente sigue en el mundo espiritual.

\- ¿Y qué lo detiene?

\- No lo sé, pero no creo que tarde demasiado en aparecer.

Llena de horror y con sumo susto, Asami preguntó al maestro fuego quien anteriormente fue sirviente de Khan.

\- ¿Y quién es ese espíritu?

Baraz suspira derrotado.

\- No lo sé. Ni siquiera Khan conocía su identidad cuando me habló de él.

\- ¿Cómo vamos a vencer a alguien a quien ni siquiera hemos visto?

Baraz observó a la bella Sato con cara de suma preocupación al decir.

\- ... Tal parece que esta guerra no ha terminado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En El Mundo Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khan caminaba hacia una especie de cueva oscura en la cual la poca luz que entraba apenas iluminaba a medias una especie de capa oscura que cubría el contorno del cuerpo de un segundo sombrío y misterioso.

Khan cae de rodillas reverentemente y poniendo su puño a tierra, exclama.

\- Oh mi señor...

\- Khan, dame noticias -dijo aquel espectro desconocido-

\- Hemos hecho bastantes avances, hay muchos nuevos unificados entre ellos los maestros más poderosos del mundo... -titubea- solo hemos tenido algunas complicaciones.

\- ¿Qué... tipo... de complicaciones? -preguntó de forma pausada y amenazante-

\- El Avatar sigue libre al igual que sus amigos, uno de ellos, el maestro fuego, logró vencer a su doble antes de ser unificado y la chica novia del avatar logró liberarse de la unificación. Además parece que desarrollan una técnica de limpieza espiritual para liberar a los que fueron unificados.

\- Esperaba más de mi lacayo de mayor confianza -dijo el ser-

\- Ya me he encargado de eso mi señor -exclama Khan- he asignado a la maestra tierra más poderosa del mundo acabar con esas ratas asquerosas y eliminarlas de la faz de la tierra antes de que sean un verdadero problema para mi movimiento.

\- Muy bien Khan... Quizás no seas tan patético después de todo -le dijo- El movimiento unificatorio sigue su curso y nada puede detenerlo, pronto, el mundo entero vivirá una nueva era de poderío y grandeza.

Con eso el espectro se da la vuelta y camina lentamente hacia Khan. Una pequeña fracción de luz que iluminaba la parte de abajo de su capa fue iluminando más arriba a medida que el espectro se acercaba a Khan, entonces la luz subió desde el pecho subiendo por el cuello de él.

Khan abrió sus ojos de par en par al contemplarlo.

Una máscara roja y negra con un simbolismo demoniaco apareció en escena cubriendo el rostro de aquel ser. Las rayas y curvaturas de la máscara le daban un aspecto pavoroso, pero su identidad seguía oculta.

\- ¿Estás conmigo o no? -preguntó el misterioso ser. Khan nuevamente se inclinó de forma respetuosa y exclamó-

\- Cuente conmigo para completar la unificación del mundo... Mi señor!

Por detrás de la máscara, aquel espíritu malvado sonrió satisfecho.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Oops, I did it again xDDD Más intrigas señores :D**

**Espero les haya gustado este capítulo :) Si les gustó o lo odiraron, por favor indícamelo en tu review.**

**En fin, varias cosas se han esclarecido, como por ejemplo lo ocurrido con Asami, que se remonta hasta cuando ambas estaban aún de vacaciones.**

**Por otra parte se descubre que la entera familia Beifong ha sido unificada y no conforme con eso se revela que Khan es lo menos de lo que hay que preocuparse :O :O :O**

**¿Qué creen que va a pasar ahora!? ¿Les gusta el rumbo que está tomando?**

**Amo que se parezca un tanto a mi amada saga LDDK.**

**Gracias a todos por sus increíbles reviews, ustedes son los mejores.**

**En fin, nos leemos luego.**

**Prota Makorrian, Out!**


	12. Monsters Like Torture

**SAAAAP! ¿Cómo están?**

**Bueno aprovechando el finde para ver si actualizaba esto (Sorry por A-617 estoy trancado para el humor right now, pero no he abandonado la historia)**

**En fin, les traigo esta conti para ver si les gusta. Yo diría que ya estamos avanzaditos en la historia, a ver cuantos caps más me salen.**

**Ehmm... No tuve tiempo de ponerme a corregir este cap así que si ven horrores ortográficos o gramaticales del tamaño de Júpiter, favor pasarlo por alto xDDD Gracias por vuestra comprensión. (?)**

**No les quito más tiempo, enjoy!**

* * *

**Makorrian Love**

* * *

La densa neblina no se apartaba de la ciudad. El frío recorría cada esquina como una sentencia de muerte, las calles parecían cristales solidificados por el gélido clima y el sol ni siquiera se avistaba en aquel cielo ennegrecido por las solidificadas nubes que chocaban entre sí creando un estruendo espantoso que sacudía el mundo de los vivos con violencia cada vez más continua.

Si, ese día pintaba a ser uno de los más oscuros de su clase. Como un sacrilegio de muerte.

La luz del portal parecía ser la única que ocultaba la ciudad de la oscuridad del cielo, acompañado del inmenso silencio de aquel corazón espiritual de la república unida. De pronto una sombra traspasó el portal de dentro hacia afuera, un ser pasó la barrera al mundo de los vivos y su uniforme metálico lo delató...

Khan.

El maestro metal observó los cielos nublados, se acercaba una tormenta. Contempló aquello con una sonrisa en sus labios, parecía tener una afinidad por lo oscuro, pero entonces supo que no estaba solo.

Antes de que siquiera pudiese llenar completamente sus pulmones de oxígeno, sintió como un látigo de metal venía a toda velocidad hacia él. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y actuando con rapidez, intentó detenerlo con su mano, pero entonces un punzante dolor recorre su palma. Un respingo dió mientras su mirada comenzaba a ver la sangre salir de su mano. El extremo de aquel cable de metal era una púa filosa que había traspasado su palma. Khan apretó los dientes intentando soportar el dolor mientras con su otra mano trataba de retirar el metal con cuidado de no dañar aun más sus articulaciones, pero de pronto... Otro metal frío disparado desde el lado opuesto se clavó en su otra palma dejándolo imposibilitado para hacer control.

Entonces los cables se extendieron a cada lado obligando a Khan a abrir sus brazos de par en par mientras gruñía de dolor y caía de rodillas al suelo. Estaba como crucificado mientras la sangre seguía manchando la arena del suelo, entonces escuchó unos pasos y una sombra ennegreció su panorama.

Con una sonrisa algo cínica en sus labios de forma masoquista levantó su mirada y observó cas disfrutando de su dolor al ver a la persona que estaba frente a él.

Era la gran unificadora.

La ojos verdes observó a su némesis derrotado e inmóvil y con una mirada llena de satisfacción y poderío, exclamó.

\- Tú vienes conmigo.

Dicho esto, el panorama de Khan se oscureció por completo.

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Monsters Like Torture**

* * *

Su mirada se restauró cuando aquel cobertor negro le fue quitado de la cabeza con violencia y contempló de nuevo el rostro de su captora. Estaban en medio de quién sabe dónde metidos en una cabaña de madera algo deteriorada, solo se escuchaba un silencio atronador desde afuera. No había nada ni nadie a kilómetros...

Podía sentirlo...

Solo estaban ellos dos, un cielo nublado y todo el tiempo del mundo para conversar.

Sus manos imposibilitadas estaban atadas y suspendidas por unos cobertores de titanio sobre su cabeza. Su torso estaba desnudo y sus pies estaban atados a cadenas del mismo modo. Verse tan derrotado y sin salida le provocó cierta alegría al maestro metal quien sonreía aunque sabía que estaba perdido. Kuvira estaba frente a él contemplando su reflejo en la hoja de un filoso cuchillo de metal.

\- Qué irónico es esto -exclamó Khan mientras en su tono de voz se podía sentir el dolor que le provocaba ese encierro- ¿Te estás vengando por lo que yo te hice a ti, verdad?

\- Y a ti parece divertirte, es como si no supieras que estás perdido -dijo Kuvira en una pose peligrosamente tranquila-

\- Escuché que también derrotaste a tu doble espiritual, Kuvira, eso me llena de orgullo -respondió utilizando todo el sarcasmo que le permitió esa sonrisa- Ustedes realmente están haciéndome quedar mal en mis planes de unificación... Y no estoy feliz con eso -dijo mientras le lanzaba una mirada sombría-

\- A diferencia de ti que sí te dejaste vencer por tu doble espiritual, es tan decepcionante... ¿Dónde quedó el poderoso maestro metal que solías ser?

\- ¡Dime qué quieres! -replicó- No me digas que viniste a hablar conmigo sobre lo hermoso que es estar libre de tu doble espiritual, mostrándome recuerdos sentimentales que hagan que el viejo Khan vuelva...

\- No -exclamó Kuvira con relajo mientras tomando una especie de saco lo tiraba en la mesa para luego desenrollarlo desenfundando varios implementos de tortura. Khan observó aquello con los ojos bien abiertos y en silencio. Kuvira por su parte tomó una especie de daga corta de metal muy filosa y caminando hacia su compañero hasta que estuvieran tan cerca que podían sentir las respiraciones del otro, le dijo- Vengo a mostrarte lo que les pasa a los cobardes que se dejan absorber por sus dobles.

Khan se mantuvo en silencio, algo nervioso debido a la sonrisa para nada equilibrada de Kuvira.

\- A los monstruos como nosotros les gusta la tortura, ¿No?

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres?

\- Vas a responder a todas mis preguntas al momento que intentas no llorar como un bebé mientras te hago pedazos los huesos ¿Te parece?

El ojos verdes miró con demasiada rabia a su actual némesis apretando sus dientes y no pudiendo evitar sentirse frustrado. Sabía de lo que era capaz, y si todavía tenía esa persona vengativa dentro, sabía que estaba perdido.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La tierra se abrió por debajo en una circunferencia frente a aquella cueva a las afueras de la ciudad al momento que Bolin era el primero en salir. Su ropa estaba algo rasgada y tenía algunos moretones. Extendió su mano dentro del agujero y Korra estrechó su mano con él saliendo más adelante. Mako salió segundos después.

Los tres chicos se veían agotados por aquella violenta pelea que acababan de tener. Bolin salió corriendo a recostarse en una roca para buscar poner recta su columna, Korra se veía bastante molesta y Mako parecía el más sereno como siempre con sus brazos cruzados sin omitir muchas palabras.

\- Mi espalda está matándome! -se queja Bolin-

\- ¡No puedo creerlo! ¡No puede ser que todos los Beifongs se hayan dejado vencer por sus dobles! ¡Es patético!

\- Korra, no se trata de una pelea física ¿No lo has entendido aún? -intervino Mako-

\- ¿Entonces de qué se trata? ¡Porque esa pelea que tuvimos con Toph fue bastante física para mí!

\- ¿Ya van a comenzar a discutir ustedes dos? -preguntó Bolin con algo de miedo. Korra le sonríe y mientras se frota la nuca, responde-

\- No estamos peleando Bo, de hecho nuestra relación ha mejorado bastante, es que estoy algo frustrada. Pero Mako tiene razón -prosigue- él es el único de nosotros que ha podido vencer a su doble, ¿Quién mejor que él para decirnos cómo derrotarlos?

\- Los dobles somos nosotros mismos chicos -dice Mako- nuestros miedos y desesperanzas, todo aquello a lo que le tememos, es una encarnación de todo eso que nos caza hasta que nos rendimos y luego toma control de nosotros.

\- ¿Es como lo peor viviendo dentro de ti? -preguntó la morena-

\- Algo parecido.

\- Yo pensé que eran espíritus.

\- No -interrumpe el maestro fuego- eso es lo que Khan quiere que creamos, al ofrecer poder ilimitado al mundo espera que la gente se deje absorber por sus dobles sin presentar ninguna resistencia... El resultado es...

\- Un mundo lleno de personas dominadas por el miedo y actuando como lo peor que pueden ser... -razonó Korra impactada interrumpiendo a Mako, entonces miró preocupada al maestro fuego, él conocía muy bien esa mirada-

Esa mirada perdida que solía poner cuando, siendo más joven, estaba preocupada y no tenía una respuesta inteligente que dar. Esa mirada que revelaba que no sabía qué hacer y que no podía hacerlo sola tampoco. Esa mirada que solo encontraba la calma en unos brazos fuertes y unos ojos dorados que sabían hacerla sentir mejor. Hacía años que Mako no veía esa mirada, Korra llevaba tanto tiempo no necesitando protección, que había olvidado como lucía y casi pasaba por alto aquella mirada

\- ¿Ahora qué se supone que vamos a hacer Mako? -pregunta ella mientras lo veía a los ojos- Yo soy terrible lidiando con mis sentimientos, Ciudad República es un asco en eso... ¿Qué tal si soy absorbida también?

\- Korra basta! -dijo Mako mientras la tomaba de los brazos y la obligaba a verlo única y exclusivamente a él- ¿Cómo crees que fueron los recuerdos que mi doble me mostró a mi al atacarme?

\- Horribles -responde ella-

\- Si yo, un chico maestro fuego cualquiera pudo con eso, seguramente la increíble, poderosa y madura mujer que es el avatar puede con eso y mucho más.

Ella lo ve algo sonrojada y con una sonrisa.

\- ¿Por qué pareces ser la única persona en toda la ciudad que aún cree en mi?

Él mueve sus manos acariciando los brazos de Korra al responderle con sinceridad...

\- Porque te prometí que no importa cuán locas se pusieran las cosas, contarías conmigo. Trato de cumplir mi palabra.

Los ojos de Korra se aguaron al instante y mordió sus labios para ocultar su sentimentalismo. Sin dudarlo abrazó al chico con fuerza amarrando sus brazos a la espalda de él, el cual le corresponde.

\- Gracias Mako, sé que eres incondicional.

Bolin levantó la mirada pues seguía recostado en aquella piedra y los vió abrazarse de ese modo, tan encarecido y de manera tan profunda. Sus ojos se entrecerraron y comenzó a sentir esa misma incertidumbre punzante al saber exactamente qué había en el corazón de su hermano, lo conocía mejor que nadie. Solo esperaba que, esto no hiciera que él por querer amar de nuevo, terminara siendo el malo como la última vez que lo intentó.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Hey cómo amaneces? -pregunta Sato al entrar de manera furtiva a una de las habitaciones la cual le había cedido a Baraz para que pudiera descansar, pero se sonroja al instante al ver que de manera impertinente había entrado cuando él se estaba vistiendo. Dió un respigo y tapó sus ojos- Ay, perdona, no estoy viendo.

Baraz sonríe por la tontedad de aquella chica y termina de cubrir su torso bien definido con aquella camisa algo gastada y luego se acerca a ella retirando los brazos de sus ojos con sus propias manos y con una sonrisa encantadora, le dice.

\- Ya puedes ver.

\- Gracias al cielo yo... -se calla de pronto al ver la mirada de extrañamiento que le envió el chico- quiero decir... Qué modales, debí tocar antes de entrar, pensé que seguías dormido.

\- Ya no me gusta dormir tanto -responde-

\- ¿Por qué no?

\- Porque mientras más duermes, más posibilidades hay de que tus pesadillas te persigan -recitó aquel chico de forma tan oscura y macabra que dejó a la bella Sato en blanco-

\- Ooook... -automáticamente el maestro fuego recuperó su encantadora sonrisa y exclamó-

\- ¿Qué hay de desayunar? -con eso siguió su camino hacia la cocina silbando tranquilamente mientras Asami lo veía irse con un leve tic en el ojo-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En aquella cabaña solitaria, la antigua gran unificadora y su rehén seguían siendo los únicos habitantes en aquel pedazo de territorio. Él estaba con el torso desnudo y su piel se había puesto de gallina por el frío que hacía, más sin embargo nunca pareció tener miedo de la maestra metal, al menos no hasta ese momento.

\- Necesito que me respondas algunas cosas -exclamó Kuvira-

\- Diga usted -contestó burlón-

\- Tu movimiento de unificación... ¿Cómo se detiene?

\- Creo que ya algunos de tus amigos descubrieron como desunificar a la gente, ¿No estabas enterada? -sonrió-

\- Hablo de una forma más general Khan -lo interrumpe mientras tomando dos filosos palillos de metal en cada una de sus manos caminaba hacia él y los ponía sobre cada uno de sus pectorales sin herirlo- me refiero a algo más parecido a un botón de autodestrucción, algo que haga que todo se vaya al diablo y se pueda volver a como se era antes. Supongo que eso tendría que hacerse, desde dentro...

Al pronunciar aquellas palabras, Kuvira empujó los palillos filosos hacia adelante enterrándolos levemente en la piel de Khan, quien prorrumpió un ligero quejido. Las gotas de sangre comenzaron a bajar por su torso a medida que Kuvira empujaba un poco más el metal dentro de su cuerpo y sonreía de forma sádica.

\- La unificación no puede ser detenida por nada ni nadie -le responde Khan-

\- Sabes que no es cierto, todo tiene su talón de Aquiles... ¿Cuál será el de la unificación espiritual? ¿Serás tú mismo Khan? -rió mientras con sus manos desviaba la trayectoria de los palillos abriendo aún más sus heridas, provocándole un dolor y sangrado más intenso. Observó con placer como Khan cerró sus ojos y arrugó su frente al momento del acto- Uhh... ¿Te gusta eso? Tu corazón está tan cerca, puedo sentir los latidos a través del metal.

Khan abre los ojos y le dice a Kuvira.

\- Mátame y nunca tendrás la respuesta que buscas.

\- Suena justo -dice ella mientras torcía los palillos aún más dentro de su piel. Por todo su pecho y abdomen goteaba mucha sangre y su pectoral ya se podían avistar los agujeros de aquellas heridas abiertas- Quizás no tengas que decírmelo, yo misma puedo descifrar la verdad.

Con eso Kuvira saca de golpe las astillas ensangrentadas del pecho de Khan y las arroja al suelo. Entonces lo mira a los ojos de forma dominante mientras continúa diciéndole...

\- ¿Por qué no comienzas contándome cómo es que fuiste el primer unificado de la historia?

\- No tengo por qué contarte nada -replica Khan con molestia-

\- ¿Acaso tienes opción?

Khan fija una mirada asesina a Kuvira, al momento que le dice en voz de suma amenaza...

\- Siempre hay opciones. Tú por ejemplo tienes la opción de alejarte ahora que puedes, no me tendrás aquí por siempre y es cuestión de tiempo antes de que este juego de ajedrez termine para ti. Te haré sufrir los peores horrores que hayas visto jamás, ni siquiera a tu doble debías temerle... ¡Debes tenerme más miedo a mi y de lo que soy capaz!

Kuvira esboza una carcajada disimulada luego de escuchar aquello para luego mover su mano y atraer hacia ella una especie de recipiente grande de metal el cual emanaba vapor caliente y visible hacia arriba, concentrándose en el techo. Ella se puso detrás del recipiente y comenzó a mover sus manos de forma circular. Khan pudo sentir como lo que estaba en el interior de ese recipiente obedecía los movimientos de la ojos verdes.

\- ¿Qué es eso? -preguntó inquieto-

\- Es metal hirviente, totalmente moldeable y peligroso y estoy a punto de rociarlo por toda la piel de tu espalda sino me dices lo que quiero saber -Entonces lo mira directo a los ojos y exclama- ¿Qué hacías en el mundo espiritual?

El maestro metal solo pudo quedarse callado y tragar saliva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra estaba vendando una de sus muñecas en aquella cueva solitaria. Bolin había ido en busca de algo para comer y Mako estaba afuera practicando. Entonces la morena comenzó a escuchar un sonido chirriante y continuo a lo cual seguían sonidos de explosiones en las montañas cercanas.

Ella se levantó y salió hacia la abertura de la cueva, entonces, allí lo vió.

Mako estaba con el torso desnudo y su bufanda amarrada en la cintura mientras con sus manos y bajo la luz del inclemente sol comenzaba a generar chispas en sus dedos las cuales comenzaba a dar forma, moldeando las corrientes y convirtiéndolo en un gran relámpago. El maestro fuego manejaba aquella técnica con tanta facilidad y letalidad que asustaba, no parecían haber equivocaciones ni movimientos bruscos, su chi recorría libremente por su cuerpo. Mako extendió su brazo y el rayo salió disparado hacia el frente colisionando en una montaña lejana creando un estruendo y desgajando parte de la base sobre la cual impactó.

Luego de realizar aquella técnica, Mako limpió algo del sudor de su frente con su brazo y tomó un poco de agua, fue entonces cuando se dió cuenta de que Korra lo miraba y fue aproximándose hacia él.

Ella estaba perdida en el torso del maestro fuego, no lo recordaba tan musculoso antes, realmente se había estado entrenando en su faceta como guarda de la ciudad. Sentía algo muy parecido al deseo al ver como las gotas de sudor bajaban por sus pectorales, pasando por su abdomen y se detenían en su cintura, y pensar que ella podía controlar cada gota de su cuerpo. ¿Desde cuándo ese maestro fuego le estaba dando vueltas en la cabeza de esa forma?

Se sentía aturdida y sin saber qué pensar. Pero no quería arruinarlo tampoco, al fin y al cabo, simplemente quizás se sentía atraída al ver algo como ese guapo maestro fuego, pero eso no significaba absolutamente nada peligroso para su actual vida y relación con Asami. Así que en cuanto a ella, actuaría normal.

\- Korra... -exclamó Mako de repente sacándola de sus ensoñaciones, ella tuvo que disimular mientras levantaba la mirada, pues seguía perdida mirando la figura del maestro fuego-

\- Mako yo, no te espiaba solo...

\- ¿Te gusta el relámpago control? -la interrumpió de inmediato al ver como estaba a punto de incomodarse. Ella lo miró con los ojos bien abiertos y con una sonrisa inmensa-

\- Me encanta, es un sub-elemento fantástico. Se ve que tiene tanta adrenalina cuando lo practicas -le confesó-

\- El relámpago sirve para desahogarme también -le responde- hay que tener bastante control sobre tus emociones para hacer uno. Para mí, cada relámpago que lanzo es como mis miedos alejándose de mí, me ayuda a despejarme.

\- Eso es increíble Mako, de verdad -le sonríe-

\- Oye ya tu dominas el metal que es un sub-elemento de la tierra... ¿Quieres aprender a generar un rayo? -le propone, a lo cual ella inmediatamente se emociona de más, pero le dura poco pues después baja su cabeza apenada-

\- Sería increíble pero... no podría hacerlo.

\- ¿Quién dice que no? ¡Eres el avatar más capaz que conozco!

\- Si claro -bufa ella- quedé sin poderes cuando me enfrenté a Amon, sin mi conexión espiritual cuando me enfrenté a Vaatu y Zaheer me dejó traumada y en silla de ruedas...

\- ... Y supiste salir adelante pese a todo eso, ahora eres una increíble mujer madura y poderosa que ha vuelto a traer la paz y el equilibrio al mundo las veces que ha hecho falta y eso teniendo menos de la mitad de tu potencial, cualquier otro avatar se hubiese rendido... Tú no -le dice- por eso creo que eres el más capaz de todos.

Korra se sonroja de inmediato y mira apenada al maestro fuego.

\- ¿De verdad crees que puedo hacerlo?

\- No tengo la menor duda de que puedes. -le sonríe-

Con eso Mako extiende su mano hacia ella y la morena la toma dejándose llevar por él. Él cejas arqueada se pone detrás de ella pegando su cuerpo al suyo, la respiración se le entrecortó la morena al sentir sus brazos sobre los suyos guiándolos en movimientos circulares continuos y armónicos.

\- El rayo no es más que el chi de tu cuerpo recorriendo por los canales de tus brazos, que son la guía. Tú le das la forma, como el barro que moldeas con tus manos. Si te bloqueas por algún sentir de debilidad tu chi se bloqueará y el rayo te explotará en la cara, por eso debes ser como los maestros agua y dejar fluir todos esos sentimientos contenidos, libera tus miedos y dale forma al relámpago.

\- ¿Y qué tal si no puedo hacerlo?

\- Yo no pude hacerlo a la primera -responde Mako- pero tuve a alguien que me ayudó. Tú me tienes a mi -dijo él antes de separarse de ella y hacerse a un lado-

\- Eso me tranquiliza -responde sin perder el sonrojo-

\- Inténtalo Korra -anima Mako- deja que tus miedos fluyan.

Con eso la morena cerró sus ojos dejando salir un pequeño suspiro. Abrió sus piernas para buscar estabilidad y comenzó a mover por sí sola sus brazos en forma circular mientras balanceaba sus piernas de un lado a otro como lo hacía Mako. Sus manos comenzaron a generar calor y varias llamas de fuego comenzaron a seguirle el paso a la morena. El fuego era moldeado por los brazos de Korra mientras ella seguía intentando convertirlas en electricidad, pero luego bajó los brazos y las llamas desaparecieron.

\- Te dije que no podría hacerlo -dice desanimada mientras bajaba la cabeza, pero el chico se acerca a ella y subiendo su mirada con la mano en su mentón, dice.

\- Sí puedes. -le respondió en un susurro para luego alejarse y ponerse frente a ella- sólo sígueme.

En ese momento Mako pone una palma encima de la otra y las gira ambas al momento que crea una pequeña esfera de fuego, luego abrió sus brazos y comenzó a moverlos de forma circular mientras las llamas le seguían el paso. El avatar comenzó a imitar al maestro fuego haciendo lo mismo que él, mientras lo hacía, observaba la calma con la que él manejaba el fuego y literalmente podía sentir como su chi recorría libre por sus extremidades. Mako en un movimiento certero de manos convirtió las llamas en electricidad pintando la escena de un dramático azul retumbante mientras lo veía llenarse de poder y energía. Korra, quien aún moldeaba la llama, observó impresionada a uno de los más grandes maestros fuego que tuvo el placer de conocer. Su admiración seguía creciendo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los gritos de terror y dolor inundaban aquel valle. Los lamentos eran atronadores y los gemidos desconcertantes. Khan gritaba de desesperación cuando varias gotas del metal hirviendo se desparramaban sobre su espalda y se extendían por toda su superficie. Él intentaba tirar de las cadenas que lo ataban para liberarse del dolor pero no podía escapar, la frustración lo estaba consumiendo.

Kuvira luego de quemar su espalda con el líquido dejó el resto del metal hirviente dentro de su recipiente para luego caminar hacia su víctima quien, sudado y con la cabeza gacha respiraba de forma acelerada seguía lidiando con él dolor. Ella levanta su rostro para que la viera, y exclama.

\- Habla...

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres saber? -le dijo entre quejidos-

\- Quiero saber cómo empezó todo esto, quiero saber qué lo desató.

Khan desvió la mirada por un momento y permaneció en silencio. Molesta Kuvira hizo que otra fracción de metal hirviente flotara sobre la espalda de Khan, pero no tuvo que quemarlo de nuevo, pues antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba hablando.

\- Fue hace aproximadamente 11 meses después de que el avatar se hubiese ido al mundo espiritual...

**Flash Back...**

_"El mundo estaba en paz otra vez, nadie atentaba contra el equilibrio del mundo y las naciones estaban muy unidas, era natural que un capitán del ejército de Zao Fu tuviera algún tiempo libre._

_Hacía casi 4 años que te habías marchado de la ciudad y casi se cumplía el primer año de tu condena. Una parte de mi quería ir a hablar contigo para tratar de hacer las pases, pero otra parte se sentía atraído por ese nuevo portal espiritual que estaba en Ciudad República. Siempre sentí fascinación con los temas espirituales, pero antes era casi imposible que un simple ser humano pudiese llegar a conectarse con esa parte del mundo._

_Pero con el portal allí, abierto a todos, era como un llamado a explorarlo._

_Al principio me sorprendí mucho al ver la belleza del mundo espiritual. Los espíritus rondaban en paz con los humanos que lo habían cruzado. Decidí quedarme unas semanas. Pero de pronto, algo comenzó a cambiar en el mundo espiritual"_

Khan se despierta al oír una especie de trueno resonar en el cielo, estaba acostado sobre la suave grama y luego del salto cayó sentado. Miró al cielo y este estaba nublado, nunca había visto que el mundo espiritual luciera tan oscuro.

\- ¿Qué sucede? -se dijo a sí mismo-

Miró a su lado y observó a los asustados espíritus que vagaban por allí, lucían asustados al ver la oscuridad de aquellas nubes acercarse hacia ellos y comenzaron a desaparecer gradualmente hasta dejarlo completamente solo.

**Fin Flash Back...**

\- No sabía de dónde había aparecido esa oscuridad ni por qué tan repentinamente era tan evidente. -proseguía Khan- No quise dejar de manera inmediata el mundo espiritual, pues quería descubrir qué estaba pasando, obviamente algo había traído esa oscuridad al mundo de los espíritus. Días después me enteré el avatar había dejado el portal cuando aún todavía armonía. Creo que existe una relación directa entre el momento en el que el avatar dejó el mundo espiritual y el momento en el que la oscuridad se disparó -observó a Kuvira con una mirada atemorizante al decir- ... como si ella fuera la única razón por la cual todo no se había desmoronado.

\- Quizás la presencia del avatar era la que mantenía el equilibrio en el mundo espiritual, pero esa especie de corrosión ya se estaba llevando a cabo debajo de la mesa -razonó Kuvira- Pero... ¿Qué desató esa oscuridad?

\- No lo sé -contestó- yo estaba tan confundido cuando la oscuridad nos alcanzó como tú lo estás ahora. Debía haber alguna explicación y yo quería encontrarla, por eso decidí no dejar el mundo espiritual. En cambio me adentré más en su superficie.

\- ¿Y qué viste?

\- Me dí cuenta de que mientras más adentrado en el mundo espiritual estaba, mayor era la oscuridad, como si emergiera de su mismo centro. La luz del portal era lo único que se distinguía a lo lejos. Entonces todo comenzó a cambiar para mal. Las cosas que antes eran invisibles comenzaron a tomar forma y fue entonces cuando vi a mi doble.

\- Algo tuviste que hacer para traer la inestabilidad al mundo espiritual, no pudo pasar porque sí -refuta Kuvira- Tú eres el que inició todo esto de la unificación, debes saber cómo detener esto.

Khan observa a Kuvira.

\- El hecho de que yo haya sido el primer unificado no significa que yo haya dado comienzo a la rebelión espiritual

\- ¿Dices que hay alguien más detrás de esto?

Khan sonríe sombríamente de medio lado, delatando su respuesta al instante.

\- Ahora lo entiendo todo -exclamó la maestra metal- al fin y al cabo tú eres como todos los demás que han sido unificados, hay algo más que dió inicio a todo esto y yo descubriré que es.

\- Lo único que sé es que ahora soy mucho más poderoso de lo que antes era -interrumpe Khan- y no dejaría esta clase de poder por nada.

\- ¿NO TE DAS CUENTA KHAN? ¡ES LA PEOR PARTE DE TI LA QUE HABLA! ¡TÚ NO ERAS ASÍ! ¡MIRA EN LO QUE TE HAS CONVERTIDO!

\- ¿Y eso qué? Soy más fuerte ahora, nunca me sentí más vivo y lleno de poder que ahora...

Al pronunciar estas palabras, Kuvira comenzó a observar como el recipiente de metal hirviente comenzaba a temblar de un lado a otro, pero ella no estaba ejerciendo ningún control sobre él. Una especie de gran magnetismo comenzó a sentirse en toda aquella habitación y Khan parecía ser el único culpable.

\- ¡DETEN ESTO AHORA KHAN! ¡NO DEJES QUE TUS MIEDOS TE CONTROLEN! ¡ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!

El ojos verdes comenzó a reír a carcajadas, subiendo su tono de burla cada vez más.

\- Tienes miedo de lo que soy capaz, ¿verdad?

Los implementos de tortura que estaban regados por toda la habitación comenzaron a flotar en el aire y el metal hirviendo seguía meciéndose por aquel campo magnético poderoso que se estaba generando. Kuvira comenzó a sentirse aprisionada y con algo de miedo, estaba sintiendo demasiado poder y las risas del terrorífico maestro metal seguían incrementándose.

De pronto el recipiente de metal hirviente se volcó al suelo y el caliente líquido se regó por el suelo aumentando el calor de toda la cabaña. Acto seguido el metal comenzó a elevarse en el aire formando una especie de bola contenida. Kuvira observaba aquello con los ojos bien abiertos, ninguno de los dos estaba haciendo control.

Acaso... ¿Khan estaba haciendo control con la mente?

La bola de metal moldeable comenzó a girar con rapidez al momento que filosas púas metálicas comenzaron a salir disparadas clavándose en las paredes cada vez más hasta que la bola metálica se dispersó. Entonces una gran explosión acabó con aquellas paredes y una gran nube de polvo se levantó.

Kuvira comenzó a toser de repente y con sus brazos disipó todo el polvo, horrorizándose por la escena.

Allí mismo, detrás de donde anteriormente estaban esas paredes, se encontraba todo el clan Beifong rodeando la cabaña. Los ojos de todos brillaban de un profundo azul y todos observaban a Kuvira, quien tragó saliva con nerviosismo. Ahora había entendido el por qué de tanto poder.

El agarre de las manos de Khan se destrozaron y él quedó libre desplomándose de rodillas al suelo sin dejar de reír de satisfacción. Levantó su sombría mirada y observó el horrorizado rostro de Kuvira, al exclamar.

\- Jaque Mate!

Con eso los gemelos Wing y Wei ayudaron a Khan a levantarse y mantenerse de pie al momento que decían.

\- ¿Qué hacemos con ella jefe? ¿La aniquilamos?

Kuvira sintió un punzante escalofrío.

\- No -respondió Khan- Ella debe contemplarme en toda mi grandeza antes de siquiera pensar en morirse. Déjenla ir por ahora, será cuestión de tiempo antes que ella y sus amigos dejen de existir. -Con eso miró de nuevo a la chica y completó- Para este momento debería saber que todos están perdidos.

Dicho esto, los Beifong salieron disparados propulsándose con tierra control llevándose a Khan consigo en una gran nube de polvo. De un momento a otro, Kuvira se había quedado sola, con las manos vacías y un gran sentimiento de impotencia.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra seguía moviendo sus brazos casi a la perfecta sincronía con Mako, pero él manejaba un relámpago y ella seguía con las llamas yendo de un lado a otro sin realizar ningún cambio. Algo frustrada y cansada de llevar horas haciendo lo mismo, extendió su mano con desespero y de sus dedos se generó una explosión que la envió al suelo algo herida.

\- Korra! -gritó Mako con preocupación deshaciendo su relámpago y yendo a ayudarla. La sienta y ella con suma desesperación y ojos cerrados, responde-

\- No puedo, simplemente no puedo aprender. Jamás tendré ese control en mí, soy un fracaso.

Él la mira a los ojos y exclama...

\- No, no lo eres, pero es justo por eso que no puedes generar el relámpago. Ven -invita mientras la ayuda a ponerse de pie- te enseñaré como se hace.

Con eso el maestro fuego pega nuevamente su cuerpo a la espalda de ella. Su respiración le daba en el cuello y calentaba esa parte de su piel, también le permitía disfrutar de su aliento a menta. Sus brazos recorrieron los de la morena al igual que el calor de sus manos. Él se plantó detrás de ella como una sombra, adoptando la misma posición de los brazos de ella como si estuviesen unidos, nunca hubieron estado tan cerca.

\- Solo déjate llevar, Korra -invita el maestro fuego.

Con eso Mako mueve sus manos y las de Korra se movieron al mismo tiempo con él.

La llama se encendió y comenzó a seguir el movimiento de sus manos. Korra no estaba haciendo control, pero podía sentir la energía de Mako en su cuerpo, como si fuese ella quien le daba forma a la llama.

Entonces una sensación diferente recorrió su cuerpo. Un chispeante azul comenzó a aparecer frente al rostro de la morena a medida que Mako convertía el fuego en electricidad. Estaban tan unidos que podían sentir lo mismo. La adrenalina se contagió a la morena y le llenó de escalofríos el cuerpo, un sentimiento inquietante, pero a la vez irresistible. No podía contenerlo, pero tampoco quería que se acabara, lo estaba disfrutando.

Mako permaneció concentrado haciendo todo el trabajo mientras Korra simplemente dejaba que el chico tomara el control de la situación y le enseñara lo que se sentía ser una maestra rayo, y ese sentir era el mejor que hubiese experimentado jamás. No cambiaría ese momento por nada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Oye Baraz

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Oye Baraz -dijo Asami interrumpiendo aquel silencio que ya llevaba cierto tiempo entre ambos, quienes estaban solos en aquel despacho. Él, quién comía a gusto una pieza de pollo, levantó la mirada para ver a la chica y responder-

\- ¿Si?

\- ¿Puedo preguntarte algo?

\- Ajá...

\- Bueno...-titubeó- tenía curiosidad... Antes de ser unificado... Cuando te enfrentaste con tu doble... ¿Con qué te atacó?

Al escuchar aquello, Baraz soltó el alimento y lo puso a un lado, se encorvó un poco y miró al suelo con la vista algo perdida, era obvio que le había incomodado la pregunta.

\- No es algo de lo que me guste hablar -respondió en voz casi nula-

\- Oh, lo siento yo no quise... ¡Dios que tonta! No debí meterme en tu vida yo...

\- Descuida, es solo que... es algo doloroso.

\- Te entiendo -dice Asami- todos hemos perdido muchas cosas, y de verdad no quise incomodarte con esa pregunta, solo buscaba algo para conversar y...

\- Él usó a Ana -la interrumpe y ella queda callada unos segundos-

\- ¿Ana?

\- Si, Ana, mi novia... No la conociste, Bolin sí lo hizo -agrega- éramos prisioneros en los campos de concentración de Kuvira cuando lo conocimos a él y a Varrick, ellos nos ayudaron a escapar y nos devolvieron la libertad.

\- ¿Qué sucedió con ella?

\- Ana era una luchadora, luchaba en favor de los débiles al igual que yo, y seguimos haciéndolo luego de ser liberados. Ella murió siendo una luchadora. -Exclamó al momento que se le partía la voz. Asami tapó su boca por el asombro-

\- Lo siento mucho -dijo casi en un susurro. Los ojos de Baraz se llenaron de lágrimas al solo recordarlo-

\- Y lo que más me duele es que no estuve allí con ella para salvarla, lo hubiera hecho sino y estaría aquí con nosotros. Pero ella murió defendiendo los mismos intereses que yo en batalla. Era una campeona y se sacrificó mucho por mi -confiesa- nunca había conocido a alguien tan valiente, honrada, luchadora y especial como ella...

Levanta la vista y observa a Asami...

\- ... Al menos hasta ahora... -completa- Asami yo te debo mi vida y estoy tan agradecido que me ayudaras. Has pasado por tanto y aun así sigues luchando y ayudas a los que lo necesitan sin pedir nada a cambio... Me recuerdas mucho a ella -Asami se sonroja al escucharle decir eso- creo que por eso me siento tan conectado a ti... no sé...

\- Pero yo también te debo mi vida -confiesa Sato- y también creo que eres un chico muy valiente y capaz. Creo que también me siento conectada a ti... Es algo extraño... -dice con frustración- es que necesitaba tanto alguien con quien hablar y abrirme y las personas que se supone que deberían estar conmigo y escucharme me han dejado de lado y no tengo a nadie sino a ti, y tú has sido tan caballeroso conmigo que... Creo que te conozco de antes.

\- Asami...-dice Baraz- ¿Y si fue el destino que nos conociéramos de esa forma?

\- Yo -titubea- yo no sé...

Baraz miró fijamente en sus ojos verdes, tan llenos de hermosura y con unas lágrimas contenidas en sus párpados. Su belleza no tenía límites y sus labios rojos y carnosos lo impulsaban a querer acercarse más.

Lo extraño era, que Asami estaba sintiendo exactamente lo mismo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**Con Mako y Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaban aquellos jóvenes pegados el uno al otro como cuerpo y sombra, imitando movimientos, como uno solo, y el relámpago que estaban generando los obedecía.

Las chispas se agrandaron y la morena comenzó a sentir miedo, pero entonces recordó que Mako estaba con ella y no dejaría que nada malo le pasara, sintió esa confianza que tenía más de cuatro años sin sentir, cuando él le prestaba todo su apoyo en cualquier situación que se le presentara, incondicionalmente, él lo dejaba todo a un lado para que ella pudiese tener éxito. Ese sentimiento de protección la envolvió más enteramente que la adrenalina del rayo.

Ambos contraen sus brazos y retienen el relámpago por unos segundos. La emoción de Korra casi la hacía gritar, pues sentía como el chi también recorría su piel, ella estaba reteniendo el rayo también.

\- Lista, Korra? -escuchó ella decir a Mako-

\- Estoy lista. -respondió.

Con eso ambos extienden sus brazos y el más poderoso y armónico relámpago que hubiesen disparado jamás salió como misil potente y arrollador, tan azul y vibrante que era increíble de ver. El chirrido del mismo era ensordecente y la energía grandísima.

Fue inmensa la explosión cuando el rayo colisionó. Segundos después todo había pasado.

La morena se volteó hacia Mako emocionada y lo abrazó con fuerza mientras no podía evitar sonreír.

\- Gracias -le dijo- muchísimas gracias... Nunca pensé que podía experimentar algo como esto

\- Es un gusto Korra -respondió él algo sonrojado y con una sonrisa-

Ella entonces se separó del abrazo y ambos quedaron viéndose a los ojos, tan cerca y aún tan lejos. El deseo era tan intenso como el silencio que se generó entonces.

Él la quería con todas las fuerzas, ella lo quería también, solo unos centímetros los fueron separando... centímetros que fueron siendo acortados cuando de manera automática, sin pensarlo, Korra comenzó a acercarse más a Mako.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La escena se llevaba a cabo simultáneamente en el mismo lapso de tiempo. Los cuatro jóvenes estaban en sus respectivas escenas sintiendo el mismo sentimiento por la persona que tenían en frente, era algo poderoso e inevitable.

Los segundos corrieron y el futuro se volvió presente.

Los labios de Baraz tocaron los de Asami mientras sus brazos la acercaban a él. Ella parecía no responder al principio, pero eventualmente cerró sus ojos y se dejó llevar por ese beso lento, tierno y algo torpe. Ella sintió algo dispararse en su estómago, esas caricias, tenía tiempo sin sentirlas. Esos roces de labios eran la droga que estaba necesitando. Su mente quedó en blanco y no pudo pensar en nada más.

Mientras tanto Korra se acercaba hacia los labios de Mako quien estaba inmóvil al ver a esa belleza de tez morena venírsele encima. El corazón de ella comenzó a palpitar muy deprisa deseando el contacto.

Pero entonces algo la detuvo. Abrió sus ojos y encontró el dedo de Mako deteniendo su proximidad sobre sus labios. Él parecía algo sacrificado y con un suspiro dejó salir su sentir. La morena lo miró a los ojos preocupada y exclamó.

\- ¿Qué sucede Mako? ¿No quieres besarme? -Él la mira con ojos vacíos y tristes por ella-

\- Si quiero Korra, es lo que más deseo. Pero no a sí -dijo casi en medio de un susurro-

\- ¿Cuál es el problema entonces? -Él levanta la mirada y la enfrenta-

\- Tú estás con alguien más ahora. No volveré a hacerle daño a las personas que quiero.

\- Mako yo... estoy confundida -replicó ella con desespero- no sé qué hacer... arrhh... maldita cabeza mía!

\- Lo siento Korra, no puedo estar contigo de ese modo, trato de ser un caballero... -con eso el chico se separó de ella dándole la espalda para marcharse, pero sintió el agarre de la morena sobre sus manos jalándolo hacia él. Al voltearse, divisa sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y de impotencia. Su labio le temblaba y su corazón estaba por salírsele del pecho-

\- ¿Y si te digo que te amo a ti? -exclamó ella-

\- Entonces, demuéstramelo.

Con eso, Mako la deja dándole la espalda y yéndose de aquel lugar. Ella lo observa partir y las lágrimas comienzan a recorrer sus mejillas sin permiso en su rostro serio. Nunca sintió una desesperación tan grande, un vacío tan inmenso en el pecho.

¿Por qué lo había dejado ir? ¿Por qué seguía siendo tan fuerte? ¿Por qué no se sentía culpable?

Korra realmente no era buena lidiando con sus sentimientos. Ahora tenía la certeza de ello.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Baraz, basta... -gime Asami mientras utiliza toda su fuerza de voluntad para empujar al maestro fuego lejos de sus labios y se levantó de repente sintiéndose apenada y muy sonrojada.-

\- Perdóname Asami -ruega él al instante- no quise hacerlo... soy un idiota yo... ¡Por favor no me odies!

\- NO! -le gritó al observar que él intentaba acercarse lo cual lo detuvo por completo. El susurró un casi inaudible "Lo siento" mientras su cara de arrepentimiento lucía totalmente genuina. Ella con lágrimas en los ojos y la voz entrecortada, exclama- Es que tú no entiendes...

\- ¿Entender qué? ¿Qué soy un idiota? ¿Qué debí saber que tenías novia y no tenía derecho a besarte? ¿Qué soy el peor de los...?

\- ¡YO QUERÍA QUE ME BESARAS! -replicó amargamente antes de irse de su presencia llorando desconsolada. Ahora su culpa la atormentaría el resto de la noche.

Baraz se quedó completamente en blanco en medio de aquella sala ahora solitaria. No sabía cómo reaccionar ni cómo responder ante eso. Simplemente estaba dividido, una parte de él se sentía mal por haberla besado, pero otra parte estaba muy feliz, porque se sentía exactamente como la primera vez que besó a Ana. ¿Cómo algo tan hermoso podría ser malo?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako se hallaba sentado en aquella colina observando el crepúsculo del cielo. Aquellos tintes naranjas y rojizos le traían calma y la soledad de aquel valle le permitían pensar libremente sobre lo que estaba pasando en su vida y en su corazón. Tenía tantas cosas atascadas en el pecho que quería decir, pero no era el momento. Tantos sentimientos que quería volver a experimentar, pero no tenía derecho.

Esos sentimientos eran prohibidos para él. Quería aventurarse de nuevo sin importar lo que pasara. Pero con una vez le fue suficiente para aprender la lección, el amor duele cuando no es correspondido, su corazón estaba todavía lleno de enmiendas improvisadas que ni el tiempo pudo unir. Mako no estaría dispuesto a luchar por algo o por alguien que sabía que a la final no tendría. Esta vez, sólo esta vez, quería saber lo que se siente que luchasen por ganar su amor.

\- Lindo, no? -dijo de pronto una voz, asustando al maestro fuego. Este voltea y ve a su hermano sonreírle-

\- Ah, que bueno verte Bo, ya me estaba preocupando. -responde Mako-

\- Es que quería darles tiempo a ti y a Korra para que hablaran -confiesa y luego Mako suspira-

\- ¿Qué sucede?

\- Es complicado Bro... Creo que nunca podré ser feliz al lado de la persona que amo. Siempre pasa algo, siempre hay algo que lo impide.

\- La vida es un asco a veces. -dice Bolin- pero si ella no puede ver lo asombroso y especial que eres entonces no te merece.

\- Ella está con Asami -suspira Mako- es lo único que sé.

\- ¿Sabes qué? No importa Mako, siempre hemos sido tú y yo contra el mundo, no hemos necesitado a nadie más. ¡Sabes que cuentas conmigo!

Mako lo mira con una sonrisa, parecía algo más animado.

\- Tienes razón Bro, gracias.

\- Por cierto hay alguien con quien quiero llevarte, es alguien que quiere hablar contigo.

\- ¿Sí? ¿De quién se trata?

\- En realidad estaba un poco molesto cuando habló de ti -confesó Bolin- dice que siempre te andas metiendo en su camino y pues me encomendó buscarte para encargarse de ti personalmente.

Mako miró extrañado a su hermano, quien hablaba de una manera tan relajada y normal que daba miedo.

\- No entiendo lo que dices.

\- .. Así que dime bro -lo interrumpe- ¿vendrás a la buena o a la mala?

De pronto un escalofrío recorre el espinazo del maestro fuego cuando los ojos de Bolin brillan de azul frente al rostro de Mako. Este pega un grito y es tomado de la camisa por Bolin quien lo asestó contra un árbol apretándolo a él. El maestro fuego estaba horrorizado.

\- No sabes lo bien que se siente tener acceso a tanto poder. Luchar con mi doble no fue tarea fácil, pero unirnos fue la mejor decisión.

\- Bolin no...

\- ¡MAKO! -grita de pronto la voz de Korra quien luego apareció aproximándose hacia ambos. Bolin gruñó y presionó más a su hermano contra el árbol mientras le daba un ultimátum-

\- No tendrás al avatar siempre contigo para defenderte. Tarde o temprano te encontraré y acabaré contigo.

Dicho esto Bolin soltó a su hermano quien cayó de rodillas al suelo y desapareció en un instante propulsándose con el poder de la tierra. En ese segundo llegó Korra hacia el ojos dorados.

\- Mako ¿Estás bien? -preguntó preocupada pero él no respondió, simplemente estaba inmóvil con su vista fija en el horizonte mientras observaba a su hermano perderse en la lejanía-

Sus ojos dejaron salir un mar de lágrimas que comenzaron a inundar sus mejillas y sus labios comenzaron a temblar casi tanto como su pulso. Su corazón se rompió y la palidez fue el tono dominante de su piel. Parecía muerto en vida. Korra sintió también el deseo de llorar al ver a Mako tan roto y horrorizado.

Con la voz entrecortada y un deseo inquietante de impotencia y rabia. Mako profirió estas palabras...

\- No Bolin... No Bolin...

Comenzó a gemir desconsolado y Korra se agachó para abrazarlo con fuerza. Él enterró la cabeza sobre su pecho y ella lo atrajo a sí misma para protegerlo con sus brazos.

Bolin había sido unificado. Nada podría estar peor.

Cada vez eran menos y era más difícil mantener la lucha. ¿Qué les iba a deparar el futuro ahora?

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Jajajajajaja Te Amo Kuvira! Gracias por patearle el trasero así sea momentaneamente al hdp de Khan.**

**En fin... ¿Les gustó el cap? Si es así, por favor agradezco sus reviews, me animan y me ayudan a continuar escribiendo esto.**

**Bueno, revelaciones y más dudas on coming... Dodecaedro amoroso a la vista xD Ships crack naciendo... ¿Cómo terminará todo esto?**

**Y Bolin... T.T Me reservo comentarios, soy un maldito xDDD**

**En fin gracias a todos por leer, son increíbles su apoyo me hace feliz, no solo sus reviews, sino también sus favs and follows. :)**

**Nos leemos la próxima. **

**Prota Makorrian.**


	13. The Hunger For Blood

**HOLAAAAA!**

**Qué bueno que vengan a leer. Bueno aquí les traigo la continuación de este fic, viene cargado de muuuchas emociones diría yo y ya quiero que lo lean.**

**De antemano agradezco todo su apoyo, sus lecturas y comentarios. Son la razón de que siga adelante.**

**No les quito más tiempo. DISFRUTEN!**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

Los cantos de los cuervos se amplificaban perdiéndose entre la acústica de ese inmenso bosque a las afueras de Ciudad República. Los macizos árboles creaban una especie de capa con sus ramas que impedían pasar luz del sol, manteniendo aquel sendero tan oscuro y tenebroso.

La madrugada estaba corriendo y los primeros destellos del amanecer llegaron al mismo tiempo que las gotas de rocío que caían de las copas de los árboles producto de la recia lluvia de la noche anterior.

Aquel bosque parecía olvidado, solo, pero en realidad estaba lleno de vida.

Varias personas con miradas profundas y malvadas, parecidas todas entre sí y con ropajes verdes metálicos caminaban hasta pararse de pie frente al contorno del cuerpo del poderoso Khan quien los observaba con cierta fascinación. Aquellas almas eran los únicos habitantes en esos kilómetros de jungla.

Khan posó sus penetrantes ojos verde esmeralda sobre el grupo al exclamar.

\- Clan Beifong... ¡Que placer verlos a todos reunidos al fin!

El poderoso clan de maestros tierra/metal observaron a Khan con sonrisas algo peligrosas, entonces Suyin dió un paso al frente y respondió.

\- Estamos aquí porque nos prometiste poder y gloria. Esperamos que cumplas, hasta ahora solo hablas de que una nueva era viene y no hemos visto nada más de ti.

\- No sean impacientes -les responde calmado- bien saben que aún tenemos varios baches en el camino que han impedido que la unificación se complete en el lapso que esperábamos. Aún hay que encargarse de esos asuntos... No me hagan recordarles que ustedes fallaron en su misión de acabar con el avatar y sus fastidiosos amigos.

Entonces el siniestro Khan fijó su mirada sobre la más anciana de los maestros metal y distorsionando un poco su sonrisa haciéndola parecer más macabra y burlona, dijo.

\- Oh poderosa Toph... ¿No que tú no fallabas?

\- Puedo demostrártelo ahora mismo -contestó retadora la mujer ciega, a lo cual Khan emite una risita- ¿Miedo? -dijo retadora-

El silencio se hizo presente en aquel ambiente boscoso. Literalmente se pudo escuchar al viento silbar mientras pasaba a toda velocidad a través de ellos. Las miradas de Khan y Toph se cruzaron y se mantuvieron fijas la una a la otra. Ambos parecían unos invencibles arrogantes que nunca darían un brazo a torcer. Pero tampoco era para que iniciaran un combate.

De pronto Toph movió su pie arrancando una roca mediana del suelo y casi de manera imperceptible al ojo humano la arrojó con suma rapidez hacia Khan, pero este la atrapó con su mano haciendo gala de sus buenos reflejos. Sus movimientos tan precisos y rápidos sorprendieron al resto del clan.

Khan apretó su puño agrietando la roca hasta hacerla pedazos y regarla en el suelo como arenilla a la vista de todos. Toph sonrió de medio lado y volvió a su posición original.

\- Espero que podamos llevárnosla bien todos y evitar cualquier tipo de riñas -dijo Khan- Al fin y al cabo estamos unidos en un mismo fin, ¿No?

\- Si los baches son los que nos están impidiendo avanzar, entonces hay que eliminarlos de una vez -interrumpe Lin en su forma más brusca posible- Conozco bien a esos 4 miembros del equipo Avatar. Podríamos encargarnos de ellos fácilmente.

\- Réstale uno -dice Khan- yo ya me he encargado personalmente de uno de ellos.

La familia Beifong se sorprende al escuchar aquello.

\- ¿Te has encargado de uno? ¿De quién? -pregunta Toph-

De pronto una voz diferente interrumpe la conversación diciendo.

\- Del único maestro lava que existe en todo el mundo. -Los maestros voltearon sus rostros al escuchar aquello y sus ojos divisan a un poderoso y sombrío Bolin salir de las sombras de aquellos árboles. Su presencia parecía más siniestra y temible ahora y su entrecejo fruncido detonaba mucha malicia sin tener necesariamente que perder esa sonrisa confiada y arrogante de su rostro. Los miembros del clan se sorprenden aún más al descubrir que el maestro lava había sido unificado-

Khan observa a Bolin satisfecho y con una notable felicidad y agrado, respondió.

\- Bienvenido... Bolin.

* * *

**Capítulo 13: The Hunger For Blood**

* * *

Las llamas salieron de cada centímetro de sus manos y llenaron toda la habitación. Un grito de desespero acompañó la horrible ola de calor que vino junto con las llamas, quemándolo todo, incinerando hasta el más mínimo detalle.

Lo único más grande que los gritos y las llamas era el dolor que siempre permanecía. Sus ojos estaban casi cegados por el resplandor y empañados por las lágrimas. Se estaba quemando a sí mismo pero no le importaba, debía dejar salir toda esa rabia que tenía dentro.

\- BOLIN! -gritó de nuevo al momento que extendió sus manos hacia el suelo disparando mucho más fuego que se propagó a todos lados de esa cabaña de madera abandonada. El fuego ya estaba muy avivado-

Korra entró entre carreras a la cabaña y disipó las llamas con sus manos al momento que iba hacia Mako y lo sostenía con fuerza de los brazos.

\- ¡Mako! ¿Estás loco? ¿Piensas quemarte vivo a ti mismo? -lo regaña-

Mako bruscamente se libera del agarre de Korra y le da la espalda, afincándose con su brazo a la pared y acurrucándose allí para llorar. Sus gemidos conmovieron a la morena, sabía lo mal que Mako se estaba sintiendo. Había perdido a su hermano y eso lo había devastado por completo, de hecho nunca lo vió tan destruido.

\- Ma... Mako... -intenta acercarse la morena lentamente, sintiendo algo de miedo por él- Por favor no te pongas así...

\- ¿Y CÓMO QUIERES QUE ME PONGA? -le gritó frustrado mientras le lanzaba una mirada de rabia al rostro- ¡ME ARREBATARON A MI HERMANO! ¿NO VES?

\- Lo sé Mako, y lo siento. -dice ella al instante mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza apegándolo a su pecho mientras sus ojos despedían algunas lágrimas. Él no quería ser abrazado pero Korra no le permitió moverse, tenía que saber que ella lo sentía.

El chico solo se limitó a desviar su mirada de ella y a suspirar con algo de pena.

\- Sentirlo no sirve de nada. No me devolverá a mi hermano.

La voz quebradiza de Mako, sus temblorosos labios al pronunciar palabras, sus ojos irritados y su rostro enrojecido por las pequeñas quemaduras que se había auto provocado en su ataque de rabia hacía que la morena entendiera al segundo que Mako estaba hablando dominado por la impotencia, la tristeza y el enojo. Quería conocer las palabras mágicas que pudiesen tranquilizarlo o que su abrazo le trajera calma, pero sabía que el único abrazo que podría arreglarlo todo, era el de su hermano Bolin.

\- Bolin era lo único que tenía ¡Era lo único que me quedaba! Ya me lo han quitado todo ¡No pueden quitármelo a él también! -dijo apretando los dientes con tanto enojo que golpeó la pared con todas sus fuerzas dejando una marca de ceniza con la forma de su puño en la madera-

\- Mako, por favor escúchame -intercede Korra mientras con sus brazos nuevamente lo toma con fuerza obligándolo a mirarla a los ojos- sé que te sientes frustrado y perdido, sé lo que es perder lo que más quieres... Pero quiero que sepas que no voy a dejarte solo, haré todo mi esfuerzo y dedicaré todas mis energías en encontrar a Bolin y no descansaré hasta devolverte a tu hermano sano y salvo... ¿Me oíste?

Mako de manera leve levantó la mirada con sus ojos aún hinchados y llorosos, pero sin contestar. Korra lo meció con fuerza y repitió.

\- ¿ME OÍTE?

Mako miró en los ojos de Korra, tan puros, decididos, fuertes y sinceros, comenzaba a sentir como la morena realmente estaba siendo incondicional para él y, justo en ese momento la necesitaba más que nunca. Él solo no podía pelear esta batalla, él solo no podía sobreponerse, necesitaba un hombro duro en el cual afincarse.

... Y Korra estaba allí para él.

Conmovido él se lanza sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza, esta vez siendo él quien había tomado la iniciativa. Ella lo amarra con sus brazos y escucha el susurrar de su quebradiza voz cerca de su oído decir...

\- Gracias Korra.

Ella solo pudo abrazarlo con más fuerzas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baraz subía las escaleras hacia el pasillo de las habitaciones sosteniendo una bandeja de comida en sus manos en la cual sobresalía una rosa roja. El chico se notaba serio, sin embargo, y preocupado. No había tenido un simple gesto de preparar un desayuno, eso solo era un pretexto para poderse acercar a Asami luego de lo que ocurrió entre ellos.

Se detuvo detrás del marco de la puerta y tocó suavemente varias veces. Asami, quien estaba acostada sobre su cama despierta, con su cara llena de vergüenza y cero ganas de ver a nadie, mucho menos a él, respondió.

\- Vete Baraz

\- Asami, por favor... necesitamos hablar

\- No quiero hablar -responde ella con fuerza-

\- Te... Te traje el desayuno -interrumpe-

\- Llévatelo

Con algo de desespero, Baraz golpeó la puerta con su puño mientras decía en voz algo rasposa y dolida.

\- Sé que fui un idiota, no quise hacerte daño ni meterme en tu vida... No podría perdonarme el que estés enojada o herida por mi culpa. Por favor, déjame entrar...

Un largo silencio vino después en el que Baraz pensó que estaba perdiendo su tiempo y su saliva, ella no iba a responder. Pero entonces la puerta del cuarto de Asami se abrió y la chica apareció mirándolo con ojos verdes llenos de pena y dolor. Baraz entró deprisa antes que la chica se arrepintiera, quiso abrazarla pero ella se hizo para atrás. Él la miró con cierta pena, se sentía culpable.

\- Sé que estás con Korra -le dice- sé que debes tener muchos sentimientos encontrados. Entenderé si ya no quieres seguir con esto, pero necesito saber que no me odias.

\- No te odio, ese es el problema -replica ella frustrada antes de lanzarse sentada sobre la cama- no puedo odiarte ni aunque quisiera.

Ella parecía lastimada, triste y frágil. Baraz se dió cuenta que todo ese dolor interno no era por él, algo había vivido la bella Sato que la tenía tan rendida en la vida. Caminó hacia ella sentándose a su lado, esta no presentó resistencia. Con una mano levantó su mentón delicadamente para que lo viera a los ojos y entonces el maestro fuego dijo...

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Porque por más que me duele que me hayas besado, no se sintió mal, yo quería que lo hicieras. Eres la única persona que ha estado conmigo en estos momentos difíciles, me ha escuchado y verdaderamente siento que puedo decírtelo todo, como si te conociera de antes. -Debido al asombro en la cara de Baraz la chica voltea su rostro bruscamente para continuar con algo de coraje diciendo- Las personas que se supone tienen que estar conmigo no lo están... Tú has sido lo único que he tenido estas semanas.

\- Pero... -titubeó el maestro fuego- ¿Cómo están tú y Korra?

Un suspiro fue lo que salió de la boca de la chica.

\- Ya ni sé -exclamó rodando los ojos- no la he visto más, no hemos hablado más... La última vez que me vió yo estaba unificada y escapé de sus manos. Supongo que hasta este tiempo no me ha buscado... o... no me ha encontrado... ¡Ya ni sé!

\- Lamento oír eso.

\- Los primeros meses fueron excelentes con ella en el mundo espiritual, pero ahora todo ha cambiado... No es lo mismo.

\- Vaya -suspira Baraz- pero y tus otros amigos? Bolin y su hermano?

\- Bolin está bien, pero no entendería esta clase de cosas... -contestó la chica deteniéndose en seco, Baraz la miró fijamente como intentando sacarle las palabras de la boca-

\- ¿Y Mako?

Asami apretó sus puños al escuchar su nombre.

\- Ese dejó de ser mi amigo hace mucho tiempo.

A Baraz le sorprendió quizás la forma en que lo dijo, parecía molesta, resentida por algo. Tenía que saber lo que en realidad estaba pasando.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso? Creí que estabas agradecida con él porque nos salvó de Khan.

\- Mako ha sido la causa de todas mis desgracias y fracasos amorosos -dice la chica aun con rabia, pero con los ojos llenos de lágrimas-

\- ¿Cómo? ¿Saliste con él?

\- Si, lo hice -responde- y fue hermoso hasta que él se fijó en Korra. Lo que ambos tenían era fuerte, tanto que no podía dejar de pensar en ella. Eventualmente tuvimos que terminar para que él estuviera libre para estar con Korra...

\- Lo siento -dijo él-

\- Luego ellos también rompieron porque no estaban en la misma frecuencia, fue entonces cuando comencé a interactuar más con Korra -confiesa- nuestra amistad creció mucho, pero sabía que todavía sentía algo por Mako y era evidente aunque no tocaran el tema... Fueron el primer amor uno del otro... eso no se olvida ¿No? Además ambos maduraron y ya no tenían los problemas de antes, estaba segura de que si decidieran volver a intentarlo, podrían funcionar... Pero entonces me eligió a mí -dijo Asami-

\- ¿Crees que Mako tiene que ver con que ahora tú y Korra estén teniendo problemas?

\- Tiene todo que ver -replica entre dientes- ¡Ha! ¡Qué estúpida fui! Debí saber que Korra se iría con él al tener la más mínima oportunidad. No se han superado... son el uno para el otro -gime- siempre lo fueron. Pero me duele porque yo sí me enamoré de ella... fui sincera...

\- ¿Y no has intentado arreglar tus problemas con Korra? Digo no tienen que terminar por eso.

\- Pero es que no sé si sirva de algo. Seguramente Korra ya está con él, apoyándolo en todo lo que necesite como Mako siempre estuvo para ella, y yo por mi parte he vuelto a ser invisible.

Baraz abraza a Asami para consolarla un poco y ella se deja cubrir por él tranquilizándose en sus brazos.

\- No sé... No sé que decir -exclama Baraz-

\- No tienes que decir nada -respondió ella levantándose y mirando en sus ojos- Solo quiero que sepas que no te odio ni podría hacerlo. Eres el único que realmente me escucha, quisiera que mis amigos fuesen más como tú.

Él le sonríe y dice...

\- ¿Qué pasará contigo y Mako? -ella vuelve a desviar mientras dejaba salir otro suspiro-

\- No lo sé -dice brusca- sólo no deseo verlo más.

En ese momento los chicos escuchan la puerta sonar con bastante insistencia, así que ambos bajan entre carreras a abrirla, parecía urgente.

A Asami le costó tragar saliva cuando al abrir, observó el rostro de la morena Korra mirándola con ojos desesperanzados mientras Mako estaba apoyado en uno de sus hombros con la cabeza gacha. Sato estaba paralizada mientras Korra la veía con ojos suplicantes y decía...

\- ¿Puedo pasar?

Asami solo pudo mirarla sin palabras unos segundos más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Korra, prácticamente trayendo en brazos a un debilitado Mako que parecía no tener fuerzas ni para estar de pie. Ambos se veían como si acabasen de venir de una guerra, tenían raspones y heridas a medio cicatrizar, la mirada suplicante de Korra completó la escena.

\- Asami... ¿Podemos pasar?

\- ¿Qué... Qué les pasó? -dice ella sin salir de su asombro. Korra entra con Mako y Baraz la ayuda a cargarlo hasta sentarlo en el sofá. El estaba en estado de shock, inmóvil y sin reaccionar ante nada. La morena fue hacia Asami y dijo-

\- Tuvimos que enfrentarnos a Toph y pues huimos antes de que acabaran con nosotros, estuvimos unos días refugiados en las montañas y ahora recién hemos vuelto...

\- ¿Y a él qué le sucede? -interrumpió Baraz mientras agitaba su mano frente al rostro inexpresivo de Mako quien estaba sentado en el sillón sin moverse ni omitir palabras-

Korra observó al chico y luego volteó su mirada hacia Asami. Ella notó al instante su desesperación y tristeza, sus ojos azules conteniendo las lágrimas la hicieron desesperarse por ese corto silencio que pareció una eternidad.

\- ¿Qué sucedió!? -presionó Sato-

\- Ellos tienen a Bolin! -contestó la morena.

Asami abrió sus ojos de par en par e incluso Baraz se sorprendió al escuchar aquello. Una lágrima recorrió la mejilla de Mako en el proceso.

\- Oh no... -exclamó Asami horrorizada para luego ver a Mako, con razón estaba tan pálido y demacrado, podía imaginarse lo que estaba sufriendo-

\- ¿Cómo pasó? -preguntó Baraz-

\- No lo sé -responde Korra con frustración- él salió a buscar comida y al volver sólo atacó a Mako, entonces supimos que había sido unificado.

\- Pobre... -masculló Asami viéndolo, por un segundo se sintió un poco mal por todo lo que había dicho de él antes, eso no cambiaba en nada su posición, pero tampoco la hacía sentir una mejor persona, al fin y al cabo estaba sufriendo- Pueden quedarse todo lo que necesiten, Mako debe descansar y...

\- No... -interrumpió el cejas arqueadas con molestia- Hay que ir a buscar a mi hermano... No tengo tiempo para descansar yo...

\- Oye maestro fuego, cálmate -lo interrumpió Bolin- todos te ayudaremos, no tienes que explotar

\- ¡A ustedes no les importa una mierda mi hermano! -gritó con la voz entrecortada- ¿Cómo pueden estar aquí sentados diciendo que lo dejarán para después cuando mi hermano podría estar en peligro justo ahora? ¡NO SABEN NADA!

\- Mako cálmate! -gritó Asami-

\- NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME MALDICIÓN! -gritó entre lágrimas, a lo cual la morena corrió a abrazarlo con fuerza imposibilitándole cada movimiento. Asami quedó fría al ver la reacción de la morena. Mako rompió a llorar en el hombro de Korra y ella tomó su rostro con ambas manos y lo hizo mirarla-

\- Mako, te prometo, YO te prometo que vamos a rescatar a tu hermano esté donde esté... No te voy a dejar solo, pero primero necesitas estar al 100% o solo serás un estorbo para nosotros, sé que quieres encontrarlo, nosotros también, pero tenemos que hacer las cosas bien ¿Entiendes? No estás solo... estamos contigo...

Asami observó con los puños cerrados y mordiendo su lengua con fuerza para no decir nada impropio el cómo Mako observaba fijamente a Korra como hipnotizado por ella, dejó de gemir y recuperó la calma, nadie hubiese logrado calmar a Mako en esa misma situación, solo Korra probó que podía hacerlo. Además su cercanía, el estar tan apegados el uno al otro, el cruce de respiraciones y miradas... Asami solo sintió una rabia asesina, pero supo controlarse y solo se limitó a voltear la mirada.

\- Júramelo -dijo Mako-

\- Con mi vida -respondió ella-

\- Ahí tienes tu juramento chico malote -dijo Baraz mientras pasaba el brazo de Mako sobre su hombro para ayudarlo- ahora vamos a una de las habitaciones para que duermas.

\- Yo puedo...

\- Shhh... Cállate, no puedes. -respondió antes de que ambos se marcharan-

Korra volteó su mirada y observó a Asami parada en el medio de la sala mirándola fijamente, estaba seria, quizás demasiado pero Korra nunca adivinó que estuviese molesta por algo, así que se limitó a suspirar y decir a su novia.

\- Me siento mal por Mako... Pobre...

\- Si, claro -respondió agria- por cierto Korra hace mucho tiempo que no nos vemos y la última vez que lo hicimos yo estaba unificada, me pregunto si estabas tan preocupada por mi como ahora lo estás por Mako.

\- ¿Qué? ¿A qué viene todo eso? -preguntó extrañada-

\- Nada, olvídalo. -dijo Asami antes de darse la vuelta y salir hacia el balcón pese a los llamados de Korra. No hizo caso, solo se alejó de ella-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En aquel siniestro y frío bosque, en ese desolado territorio apartado de la tienda de los unificados. Khan estaba de cara al crepúsculo y de espaldas a Bolin quien lo miraba fijamente. Los cuervos revoloteaban sobre sus cabezas y los búhos anunciaban la llegada de la noche. Solo aquellos dos poderosos maestros respiraban ese mismo aire.

\- Todos mis enviados me han fallado -inició Khan su discurso con su característica voz áspera aun dándole la espalda a Bolin y con la vista fija en el horizonte- ... Incluso la "más poderosa maestra tierra" del mundo fracasó en su intento de capturar al avatar y sus amigos... ¿Qué te hace a ti diferente? -preguntó eso último luego de darse la vuelta para espiar en sus ojos cada reacción-

Bolin permaneció calmado y sumamente confiado. Se veía macabro, tenebroso y sin alma.

\- Porque Toph es una maestra tierra/metal... poderosa o no, hay muchos como ella en el mundo. Pero yo soy un maestro lava, él único en mi clase que has visto y verás... Yo no cometo errores -sentenció de manera fría-

\- Eso lo pongo en duda -desafía- aún debes encarar a tu querido hermano maestro fuego... ¿Estás seguro de que puedes hacerle frente?

A Bolin se le escapa una pequeña carcajada.

\- No solo puedo encararlo, sino que lo voy a destrozar -dijo confiado- Y lo mejor de todo es que ni siquiera tendré que tomarme la molestia de ir a buscarlo.

\- ¿Cómo estás tan seguro? -pregunta el maestro metal-

\- Porque conozco a mi hermano... Él vendrá a mi como abejas a la miel, y entonces estará acabado

Con una sonrisa maligna cerró aquella cita llena de confianza y arrogancia, lo cual Khan disfrutó completamente, tanto que sonrió junto con él de la misma forma.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami estaba posada sobre el barandal de su balcón observando el despejado cielo anaranjado mientras el viento hacía mover su hermoso cabello negro. Sus ojos parecían vacíos y resentidos, quería estar sola un rato, pero no tardó en escuchar la voz de Korra hablarle detrás de sí.

\- Oye... ¿Podemos hablar? -Asami suspira-

\- Aunque te diga que no igual vas a hacerlo... Ustedes maestros fuego son iguales.

\- Oye ¿Qué fue todo eso de allá? Claro que estaba preocupada, pero mientras te buscábamos Toph intentó matarnos y tuvimos que ocultarnos unos días, me alegra que ahora que hemos vuelto veo que estés bien.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó? -pregunta ella mirándola a los ojos. Korra se hacía la misma pregunta, pero se limitó a levantar los hombros en señal de no saber- antes todo se daba tan fácil y ahora es imposible que si quiera encontremos un momento para hablar y cuando lo hacemos solo discutimos... Lo mismo te pasaba con Mako.. ¿No?

\- Si, lo sé... Es difícil ser pareja del avatar, lo siento -se lamenta-

\- Es que, ya no siento que seamos las mismas de hace un año, hemos cambiado... sabes a lo que me refiero.

\- Oye, -dice Korra poniendo la mano sobre su hombro y dedicándole una sonrisa- han habido complicaciones, pero creo que hay cosas más importantes con las qué lidiar

\- ¡Claro! -sonríe de forma sarcástica- siempre hay algo más importante que yo

\- No quise decir eso...

\- ¡Siempre hay cosas más importantes que yo! ¿Te has detenido a preguntar cómo me liberé de la unificación? ¡Te apuesto a que no lo sabes! -le replicó- lo sabrías si me prestaras un poco de más atención.

\- ¡ESTOY HACIENDO LO QUE PUEDO PARA AYUDAR AL MUNDO! ¡YA BASTANTES PROBLEMAS TENGO ENCIMA! ¿POR QUÉ INSISTES EN AÑADIR OTROS?

\- Oh perdona... Si tanto te molestan los sentimientos de tu novia, entonces...

\- ¿Pero qué es lo que pasa? -la interrumpe con desesperación mientras se toma el rostro con las manos- ¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo? ¿Qué te hice?

\- Sabes bien lo que hiciste!

\- No! No lo sé, por eso te estoy preguntando...

\- ¿Acaso no es evidente lo que pasa? -le confronta- ¿Acaso no es evidente que todavía tienes sentimientos por...?

\- ¡CHICAS! -apareció de pronto Baraz algo agitado interrumpiéndolas en el acto, ambas lo vieron intrigadas y el maestro fuego con algo de temor, les dijo- Mako no está... ¡Escapó!

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron como platos y su mandíbula cayó con ella.

\- ¿Qué?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- "No puedo esperar" -pensaba Mako mientras caminaba a paso apurado rumbo a ese bosque en el cual se hubo encontrado a su doble aquella vez. Era tan tenebroso, sabía que allí tenía que estar su hermano, iba a rescatarlo como diera lugar- "Ellos no entienden" -continuó- "Solo lo retrasan y esto no puede esperar. Aguanta Bo, voy por ti"

La noche comenzaba a caer y la poca iluminación que había en ese bosque durante el día ya estaba muriendo con el sol. Aun así eso no sería inconveniente para un maestro fuego.

Con cautela se adentró en aquel lugar, tan solitario que cada paso generaba un eco a lo profundo del mismo. Necesitaba ser precavido, sabía que lo que hacía era peligroso, estaba consciente de que podría salir muerto de esto, pero no le importó. Mako siempre había puesto cosas de menor importancia por encima de su propia vida, pero Bolin era lo más valioso que el maestro fuego podía tener, era de esperarse que no dudara en esperar medio segundo para ir por él.

Mako sabía que los chicos querían ayudarlo, pero él no quería consuelos vacíos. El único consuelo que le serviría es tener a su hermano frente a él mirándolo a los ojos como antes, sonriéndole y diciendo algo tonto, solo eso lo calmaría y mientras no lo tuviera no iba a detenerse. Costara lo que costara, no lo haría.

Se camufló en uno de los árboles y miró hacia dentro de ese sendero que se abría frente a él. Sabía que estaba cerca, su sexto sentido se lo indicaba con fuerza, ese era el camino.

Se dirigió a hurtadillas más adelante y se detuvo al observar una tienda de metal construida a medias en aquel lugar, pero parecía vacía como si se hubiesen marchado hacía tiempo. ¿Acaso sabían que venía? ¿Dónde estaban todos?

Mako comenzó a sentirse nervioso. Incluso más cuando una voz habló detrás de él pegándole un susto de muerte.

\- ¿Me buscabas? -Asombrado, el cejas arqueadas se volteó para divisar la silueta de su hermano parado justo frente a él en medio de ese desolado lugar. Su corazón se aceleró, estaba asustado, pero decidido-

\- Bolin -exclamó Mako. Estaba emocionado de encontrar a su hermano, pero comprendía su nueva naturaleza, no se dejaría engañar, no de nuevo-

\- Te estaba esperando, sé que quieres llevarme de vuelta a casa y que vuelva a ser como antes. Así que ¿Qué tal esto? Que se decida con un combate, sólo tú y yo hermano. El que gane tendrá el derecho a decidir lo que hará con el perdedor, si perdonarle la vida o darle muerte -expresó Bolin con su mirada completamente profunda- Si tu ganas, podrás llevarme contigo y no opondré resistencia, pero si yo gano... -hace pausa para sonreír- es mejor que no pierdas, porque yo no te perdonaré la vida.

\- Ambos sabemos cómo terminará esto. Recuperaré a mi hermano y a ti te mandaré al infierno asqueroso doble -replica-

\- Bien, te dejaré dar el primer golpe. -dice Bolin burlón, a lo cual Mako decidido da el primer paso para ir contra él pero entonces el ojos verdes se lleva las manos a la boca fingiendo sorpresa- Oh no espera... -Mako se detiene en seco- olvidé algo importante.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¿Acaso crees que en realidad solo somos tú y yo, hermano? -se carcajeó- ¿Te has metido en la fosa de los leones y tienes el descaro de venir a desafiarme? -hace un pequeño chasqueo de labios- ¡Qué inocente!

De pronto muchas sombras comenzaron a salir y rodear al maestro fuego. Su corazón se aceleró repentinamente al contemplar cómo se trataba del temible clan Beifong, todos juntos, rodeándolo. Sus sonrisas eran un presagio de lo que iba a pasar a continuación, Mako supo entonces que estaba perdido.

Volteó la mirada de nuevo a su hermano unificado al escucharlo reír.

\- De verdad quería que tuviéramos un combate solo tú y yo bro, lo juro! -dice Bolin entre risas burlonas- pero creo que entiendes que aquí todos son como leones hambrientos, si llega un pedazo de carne fresca... Todos se pelean por él -sentencia- Y realmente no estoy interesado en una pelea familiar, eso sería muy cursi.

\- ¡COBARDE! -gritó Mako alterado- ¡DIJISTE QUE SI YO TE GANABA VENDRÍAS CONMIGO! ¿PARA QUÉ DICES ESO SI NO IBAS A PELEAR? ¡ENFRÉNTAME!

\- No estás en posición de hacerte el rudo hermanito... Sabes que estás acabado...

\- ¿Qué hacemos con él Bolin? -preguntó uno de los gemelos, quienes parecían más desquiciados que nunca por ver algo de sangre-

A Mako se le paralizó el corazón al escuchar esa pregunta algo sarcástica. Volteó su rostro de nuevo hasta ese ser que ya no parecía ser su hermano y el tiempo pareció detenerse a cámara lenta en medio del nerviosismo. Aún tenía esperanzas de que su hermano genuino dentro de ese ser tuviese algo de compasión.

\- ¡MÁTENLO! -sentenció Bolin con total calma-

De pronto Mako se vió venir a todos esos maestros tierra/metal encima de él y solo pudo girarse creando una burbuja de fuego que lo cubriese, pero incluso él sabía que eso no era suficiente para detener a esos leones hambrientos, su sed de sangre era demasiado intensa para detenerla con unas simples llamas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Mako, resiste! -se decía a sí misma Korra en voz alta mientras a toda velocidad se deslizaba por el suelo en medio de una avalancha como si de un misil se tratara.

Había detectado la energía de Mako utilizando su habilidad rastreadora y estaba yendo lo más rápido que podía. Estaba tan desesperada y temerosa de lo que pudiese pasar que no tenía tiempo de esperar a Baraz quien se había ofrecido a ir con ella. De hecho, lo había dejado atrás hace mucho.

Korra debió saberlo, debió saber que Mako actuaría con impulsividad. Al fin y al cabo si se tratara de sus padres o de Naga, ella haría lo mismo, así que no lo juzgaba ni lo insultaba mentalmente... demasiado. Solo esperaba que estuviese bien para cuando llegara.

Las malas noticias eran, que cada segundo era decisivo y Korra se sentía más lejos que nunca.

\- Aguanta, por favor!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un gruñido se escapó involuntariamente de su boca cuando una roca se le revienta en la cara haciéndolo perder la noción del equilibrio. Tambaleándose mareado como un muñeco, Mako intentó recuperar la razón, pero entonces otra roca lo golpeó en el costado y lo hizo tambalearse, pero no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de irse al suelo porque otra roca colisionó en su espalda enviándolo hacia adelante quedando justo en frente de la unificada Lin Beifong, quién asestó un fuerte puñetazo en su rostro que lo arrojó al suelo.

Las risas del grupo eran ensordecedoras, las burlas del clan hacia el maestro fuego quien se contorsionaba como gusano de dolor, se hacían más escandalosas.

\- ¡Vamos maestro fuego! ¡Levántate! -se burló Wing- ¿No quieres salvar a tu hermano?

Lleno de rabia e impotencia, Mako intentó levantarse rápidamente encendiendo una flama de fuego en su mano, pero Suyin pateó una roca que se le resquebrajó en el mentón al chico y lo envió de espaldas al suelo de nuevo.

Esa paliza le tenía el rostro moreteado y con muchos rasguños. Las risas mientras tanto no cesaban.

Negándose a rendirse, Mako afincó sus manos en la tierra y utilizó la poca fuerza que se quedaba para irse levantando de manera lenta y torpe, ignorando todas las burlas y los dedos que lo señalaban. Antes de lo pensado, el determinado chico estaba nuevamente de pie mirando enfadado a la anciana frente a él. Sin lidiar palabras arrojó una llamarada hacia ella pero esta fácilmente se agachó esquivándola para luego arrojar una pieza de metal que amarró sus manos y lo hizo levantar sus brazos flotando en el aire unos centímetros. La anciana se acercó con la fuerza que le provocaba la propulsión de su elemento y hundió su puño en el abdomen de Mako arrancándole un horrible grito de dolor en el cual escupió un poco de sangre.

\- Siento como uno de tus órganos internos se ha movido de lugar -sonrió Toph para luego empujarlo y hacerlo irse al suelo. Inmediatamente se enrolló como un armadillo apretándose el abdomen y temblando de dolor. Suyin se acercó a su madre inmediatamente diciendo-

\- Este chico ya no puede más... Quiero ver algo de sangre

\- Eso se puede arreglar -interviene Huan antes de hacer flotar varias placas filosas de metal sobre sus manos-

\- ¡CÓRTALO HUAN! ¡CÓRTALO! -gritaban excitados los gemelos y el chico oscuro no iba a hacerse de rogar. Levantó su mano con la cuchilla dispuesto a acabar con la vida del derrotado maestro fuego, pero cuando intentó arrojársela, esta fue en dirección contraria clavándose contra un árbol-

Entonces todos oyeron una dominante voz.

\- ¡DÉJENLO EN PAZ! -los Beifong voltearon, incluso Bolin quien observaba desde no muy lejos la golpiza-

\- ¡Pies ligeros! -exclamó Toph luego de sentirla con sus pies-

Korra horrorizada miró hacia un lado a Mako tirado en un mar de sangre provocado por las heridas en sus extremidades y temblando de frío y dolor. Su rostro se llenó de rabia y solo pudo contemplar con demasiada ira asesina al resto del clan.

\- Ustedes se arrepentirán de haberle hecho eso -amenazó con los dientes apretados-

\- ¿Y qué harás al respecto? -desafió Suyin-

\- ¡ACABAR CON USTEDES!

Dicho esto Korra juntó sus puños e inclinó su cabeza. De pronto una explosión de aire se genera sobre sus pies al entrar violentamente en estado avatar, pintando sus ojos de un dominante blanco. Una ventisca poderosa golpeó a los maestros metal haciéndolos retroceder unos pasos. La poderosa avatar no iba a tener piedad esta vez.

\- ¡SOBRE ELLA! -ordenó Suyin a sus hijos quienes salieron disparados hacia la morena como poderosos misiles propulsados, pero Korra golpeó la tierra con ambos puños creando una grieta en el suelo que se extendió rápidamente hacia el camino de los gemelos creando una explosión en sus pies y arrebatándoles todo el equilibrio. Con un simple movimiento de manos creó dos corrientes de viento que los separaron hacia cada lado enviándolos por los aires hasta golpearse fuertemente contra un árbol y caer al suelo-

De pronto Korra observó como una lluvia de placas metálicas cortantes se le venían encima, eran cientos de cuchillas asesinas todas rumbo a ella. Pero extendió su mano al frente y todas se detuvieron en seco, entonces la morena en un movimiento circular de pies y manos devolvió aquella poderosa lluvia de hojillas que si bien antes eran controladas por todos los maestros metal, Korra se bastaba para moverlas por sí sola.

Sabía que esas placas metálicas no detendrían al clan, es por eso que luego de arrojarlas, fijó bien sus pies sobre el suelo y contrayendo su abdomen se inclinó un poco hacia adelante soplando con fuerza al momento que de sus labios una enorme llamarada de fuego tan grande que cubrió todo el panorama salió disparado hacia los maestros tierra, quienes en un acto reflejo levantaron una gran muralla para resguardarse, pero la colisión del fuego contra la tierra hizo que esta se hiciera hacia atrás y todo el clan luchara por no ceder, pero el poder del avatar y su fuego control era demasiado y no parecía tener límites.

\- NOSOTRAS PODEMOS AGUANTAR ¡VAYAN POR ELLA! -gritó Lin a Su y Huan, quienes dejaron de empujar la muralla y se propulsaron hacia arriba por columnas de tierra pasando por encima de la muralla y las llamas-

Korra levantó la mirada y los observó venir hacia ella por los aires. Suyin y su hijo dispararon dos proyectiles de tierra hacia el avatar pero esta los destrozó con sus manos fácilmente cuando cayeron sobre ella. Sin perder tiempo disparó dos látigos de agua con cada mano que se amarraron a los cuerpos de los maestros metal aún en el aire y en un movimiento circular y muy certero los estampó a ambos contra la tierra de cara y con fuerza. No conforma con eso, hundió sus brazos hacia abajo haciendo que los maestros tierra agrietaran aún más el suelo creando con sus cuerpos un cráter y terminando hundidos en la tierra.

Al segundo, Korra sintió un gran trozo de la antigua muralla hirviene salir disparado hacia ella por lo que se movió ágilmente hacia un lado con lo cual el pedazo de concreto le rozó el rostro. El proceso se repitió de la misma forma una vez más. Entonces, sabiendo que aquellos ataques eran una mera distracción, Korra fijó su vista al frente observando como Lin Beifong se le venía encima propulsada por arena, pero Korra salió disparada también propulsada con la fuerza del aire hacia Lin tan rápido que esta no pudo captarla, solo sintió el agarre poderoso de la mano de Korra sobre su cuello. Observó horrorizada esos ojos blancos brillarle tan de cerca y luego un golpe de viento en su estómago que la mandó a volar sin más remedio hasta destrozar su espalda contra la última parte de la muralla que seguía en pie.

Solo quedaba una enojada Toph quien no dudó en aparecer frente a Korra en menos de dos segundos arrojándole un certero golpe, pero la morena lo esquivó al igual que aquellos que le prosiguieron. Entonces Korra tomó una placa metálica y amarró los brazos de Toph elevándola en el aire y hundiendo su puño en el abdomen de la anciana de la misma forma como se lo había hecho a Mako, arrancándole un grito quizás más horroroso. Acto seguido invocó un chorro a presión de agua para golpear el pecho de la anciana y alejarla de sí.

El avatar levantó su fiera mirada y observó a lo lejos como Bolin estaba de pie algo nervioso observando esa demostración increíble de poder. Sus miedos se acrecentaron cuando la sintió venir a toda velocidad propulsada por el aire.

\- ¡NO! -gritó terco antes de lanzarle una gran oleada de ardiente lava en su dirección, pero Korra disipó aquello con una ventisca pasando justo por el centro y embistiendo a Bolin ambos yéndose al suelo-

Korra terminó encima de él poniendo sus brazos detrás de su espalda y cubriendo sus puños con un metal que él no podría controlar.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME AVATAR! -gritó enfadado, pero Korra lo levantó con una sola mano y lo confrontó diciendo-

\- Tú vienes conmigo.

Acto seguido, la morena fue a recoger a Mako con su otra mano montándolo sobre su hombro y sin más se propulsó con fuego en sus pies para salir de aquel lugar con ambos maestros en su poder. El avatar desapareció de repente.

Khan observó aquella pelea y escape del avatar con una rabia asesina. Sus dientes estaban apretados al igual que sus puños y su diafragma estaba comprimido. Khan odiaba al avatar, y lo odiaba con todas sus fuerzas.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde esa noche**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡BOLIN! -se despertó Mako de golpe quedando sentado sobre aquella cama pero gruñendo al instante de dolor en sus costillas por ese brusco movimiento-

\- Oye calmado -lo detuvo Korra poniendo su mano sobre el hombro de él. Este levanta la mirada y la observa sonreírle-

\- ¿Korra? ¿Dónde estamos? -preguntó confundido-

\- Estamos bien, en casa...

\- ¿Y Bolin?

\- Está con nosotros. -respondió ella. Esas palabras calmaron sobremanera al chico de ojos dorados quien literalmente emitió un suspiro de alivio muy profundo. Entonces Mako desvía su mirada y observa que Asami y Baraz también estaban en la habitación-

\- Oye vaya susto nos diste -exclamó el otro maestro fuego- ¿Estás loco o qué?

\- ¡Nunca nos vuelvas a dar un susto como ese! -regañó Sato a continuación-

Mako se limitó a buscar la mirada de Korra nuevamente y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, le dijo.

\- Korra, no tengo cómo agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mi, esto significa demasiado... No sabes cuánto.

Korra se sienta con él a la cama y responde.

\- Solo trato de devolverte todos esos años de incondicionalidad que tuviste para conmigo. Tú te sacrificaste muchas veces por mí y yo no lo hice por ti, pero ahora quiero asegurarme de que estés bien y garantizar tu protección con mi vida. No importa lo que pase Mako... ¡Yo estoy contigo!

Esas palabras alegraron el corazón de Mako, más de lo que incluso hubiese pensado.

\- Ya buscaremos la forma de devolver a tu hermano a su estado original -siguió Korra- pero lo importante es que te prometí que iba a devolverte a tu hermano... Y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

Luego de decir esto, la morena puso su mano sobre la de Mako aportándole calor. Él se dejó tomar por ella y la estrechó entrelazando sus dedos. Asami contempló aquello horrorizada y con el ceño fruncido, su corazón, aún más y más roto terminó de resquebrajarse en ese momento. Sabía que Korra simplemente lo estaba apoyando, pero lo que había detrás de todo eso era el problema. No le importaba sentirse egoísta o ególatra, la hermosísima Sato estaba decidida a no dejar que Mako le arrebatara el amor de su chica... No esta vez.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uuuuyyy… ¿Les gustó? *.***

**Bueno muchas cosas pasaron en ese capítulo. A medida que la relación entre Mako y Korra va avanzando, la relación del avatar con la bella Sato se desmorona. ¿Qué hará Sato? ¿Luchará por el amor de Korra?**

**¿Qué pasará con Bolin? ¿Lograrán sacarlo de la unificación?**

**Por otro lado… ¿Qué hará Khan ante esta nueva derrota? ¿Cómo reaccionará la desconocida entidad maligna a la que sirve?**

**Todavía queda muuucho por contar así que espero puedan seguir conmigo en lo que reste del fic. Si les gustó, les agradecería grandemente su opinión.**

**De nuevo, gracias a todos por leer y nos vemos pronto.**

**Prota Makorrian Out! **


	14. Talk With The Devil

**WAAASAAAAAAPP!**

**Pues aquí el negligente Prota Makorrian trayendo la conti de este fic algo loco y psicópata xD**

**Primero paso a agradecerles por su apoyo, como siempre me animan a seguir escribiendo.**

**Hay muchas cosas que faltan por develarse y creo que este capítulo es de revelaciones y giros en la trama, así que pues espero lo disfruten.**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

La madrugada seguía su curso, aún estaba oscuro en ambos mundos. El sol aún no había salido y desde ya sabía que ese día sería muy largo y pesado. Lo que tenía que hacer a continuación no era de su agrado, incluso ya podía sentir su boca completamente seca y ese sabor amargo en ella. Su corazón latía con fuerza y sus manos sudaban. Si, tenía miedo.

Ya no estaba en el mundo de los humanos, estaba en el centro más recóndito del mundo espiritual, frente a aquella caverna oscura cuya energía era tan intensa que podía sentirse en el aire que respiraba. Tintes negros con bordes rojizos era el aura que esa energía oscura que emergía de la cueva pintaba.

Suspiró a profundidad y caminó dentro. La oscuridad lo cubrió de repente. El silencio era tan profundo que pudiera haberle sangrado los oídos. Ese lugar parecía no tener fin pues el eco de cada paso era repetitivo y continuo. En cierto punto se detuvo y bajó la mirada con otro suspiro, entonces inclina su tronco.

\- Khan... -dijo aquella voz ronca y algo deformada que salió de la oscuridad. El maestro metal levantó la mirada y trató de encontrarle una forma a ese ser que estaba frente a él, pero le fue imposible entre tanta oscuridad-

\- Mi señor -se limitó a contestar-

\- He escuchado que tus hombres tuvieron un enfrentamiento con el avatar y no les fue muy bien... Se te escapó de las manos... De nuevo.

Khan se muerde los labios con impotencia y replica...

\- Solo es cuestión de tiempo para que capturemos al avatar y entonces...

\- ¡YO ME ENCARGO DEL AVATAR! -le gritó- ¡TE PEDÍ QUE ACABARAS CON SUS AMIGOS O QUE LOS UNIFICARAS! ¿Cómo puede ser que esos mocosos te venzan en cada batalla que tienen? ¿Acaso te falta poder luego de tu unificación?

\- No mi señor

\- ¿ENTONCES POR QUÉ SIGUES FALLANDO?

\- Le imploro que me dé tiempo -exclamó aterrado cayendo sobre sus rodillas de forma respetuosa- Deme otra oportunidad para demostrarle lo que valgo, la próxima vez me encargaré de ellos personalmente sin dejárselo a terceros. Sé que puedo cumplir sus órdenes gran señor... Sé que puedo hacerlo feliz.

\- Dame una razón para no aniquilarte ahora mismo -inquirió en voz desafiante-

\- Porque no he cometidos más fallos que estos -respondió- aparte del avatar y su gente, el resto de la ciudad está unificada. La unificación está casi completa, pronto los espíritus tomarán el control.

\- No morirás hoy... -dice la entidad luego de un rato- te necesito para algo grande que está por venir y quiero a alguien de mi entera confianza.

\- Sabe que la tiene, señor. ¿Qué es eso grande que está por venir?

\- Todo a su tiempo -interrumpe- lo único que necesito saber por ahora es si estás dispuesto a hacer lo que sea por la unificación.

\- Lo que sea -contestó sin chistar de forma apresurada-

\- ¿Estarías dispuesto a morir? -preguntó en aquella voz fría que palidificaba su piel. Tuvo que tragar saliva, pero su muerte estaba asegurada si se negaba, así que sin tener otro remedio, Khan lo miró decidido pero con algo de miedo y respondió-

\- Estoy a sus órdenes jefe... Dígame qué hacer...

\- ... Escucha con atención...

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Talk With The Devil**

* * *

Ciudad República prácticamente estaba en ruinas. La plaza del pueblo era un desastre. Con los humanos unificados, sus actitudes más violentas afloraban y solo sabían ir dando saltos como locos creando destrucción por doquier, lo que dejaba como resultado aceras rotas, árboles caídos y mitades de autos incrustados en casas comunes. Pero esa mañana lucía más desolada que de costumbre, era como si la vida en Ciudad República se hubiese existido esa misma mañana.

... O al menos eso llegó a pensar la antigua gran unificadora.

Kuvira caminaba a paso lento, cojeando un poco del pie derecho y algo cansada. Había caminado kilómetros desde su última ubicación para llegar a la ciudad, tenía hambre y moría de cansancio. Su cabello alborotado y mala cara se hacían notar.

La ojos verdes observaba el desolado y ruinoso paisaje frente a ella y solo podía sentirse mal. Era una ciudad muy bella y ahora estaba destruida. Pero tampoco podía ignorar el hecho de que parecía un zombie en medio de un planeta inexplorado... ¿Dónde estaban todos?

De pronto escuchó un paso no muy lejos de ella y al voltear el rostro observó a un sujeto parado a uno de sus laterales mirándola inmóvil. Parecía tranquilo pero estar en medio de una ciudad desolada observándola de pies a cabeza no le inspiraba confianza, así que decidió apurar el paso pero al voltear la mirada hacia el frente de nuevo observa a otro sujeto a escasos metros de ella, viéndola con esa misma mirada hipnotizante.

Kuvira se detiene en seco. Justo ahora se daba cuenta que esos hombres parecían ser más bien zombies, sedientos de algo, ella sospechaba que era su sangre.

Desvió su mirada de nuevo hacia atrás y le costó tragar saliva al darse cuenta de que estaba rodeada casi por 11 sujetos zombies cuyos ojos brillaban de azul. ¿Cómo era eso posible si hacía solo segundos estaba completamente sola?

\- ¡Genial! -balbuceó la ojos verdes- más de ustedes.

Sin perder la calma pero con una clara incomodidad ante la situación, se retiró sus zapatos abollados y apretados de tanto caminar, poniendo sus pies descalzos sobre el suelo sintiendo cada fibra, cada grano de arena en su piel. Abrió los ojos y se cuadró en posición de batalla frente al círculo de unificados que la rodeaba y exclamó.

\- Finalmente podré liberar este mal humor que cargo encima.

Con una mirada asesina, invocó el poder de la tierra y segundos después una gran nube de polvo los cubre completamente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako sale de la cocina con una taza de café caliente esa mañana. Korra, Asami y Baraz estaban en la sala de estar. Korra se levantó de inmediato para ir hacia él. Sabía que lo que estaba a punto de hacer sería quizás lo más difícil que haya experimentado.

La morena se le acerca y lo ve a los ojos, sintió su miedo y expectación, también su incertidumbre y parte de su esperanza.

\- ¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacer esto Mako? -él asiente ligeramente. Asami se levanta y se pone al lado de Korra, mirando al maestro fuego-

\- Nosotras podríamos encargarnos de...

\- Esto es algo que tengo que hacer por mí mismo -interrumpe- pero gracias por su ofrecimiento.

Korra y Asami se ven las caras con preocupación suspirando ambas derrotadas al mismo tiempo. La bella sato mete la mano en su bolsillo y saca un llavero que lentamente extiende hacia el ojos dorados.

\- Suerte -le dijo. Mako sintió el frío metal de las llaves en su palma y asintió de nuevo con decisión.

Tenía que hacerlo, era su responsabilidad, siempre lo había sido. Se dió la media vuelta y caminó hacia el sótano de la casa, bajando por ese pasillo tan oscuro, el más recóndito de la mansión. Fijó su mirada en esa puerta de madera algo gastada al final del corredor y se detuvo frente a ella. Tragó saliva nervioso y metió la llave en la cerradura dando un pequeño giro en la muñeca.

El rechinamiento de la puerta acompañó la poca luz que entró a dicha habitación al abrise completamente, develando la sombra de una persona a mitad del cuarto atada fuertemente a una silla: El unificado Bolin.

Este, quien parecía estar dormido con la cabeza gacha, levanta la mirada y esboza una sonrisita burlona al observar a su hermano.

\- Miren a quién tenemos aquí... ¡Pero si es mi hermanito!

\- Tú y yo vamos a hablar! -le dijo decidido mientras cerraba la puerta detrás de él sumiéndolos a ambos en esa densa oscuridad de aquel sótano apartado.-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las chicas estaban preocupadas por él mientras permanecían en silencio en la sala de estar. Debido a la presión Korra abraza a Asami y ella la recibe en sus brazos.

\- ¿Crees que estará bien? -pregunta la morena. A la bella Sato le molestó un poco el hecho de que tanto la pregunta como el abrazo fuesen por causa de Mako y no de ella, pero igual decidió tragarse su amargura y contestar-

\- Lo va a estar, Korra.

\- Oigan chicas, ¿Quién es esa? -preguntó Baraz quien observaba por la ventana a una mujer vestida de verde traer a dos sujetos montados sobre sus hombros, estos estaban golpeados y al borde del desmayo. Ella arrojó a uno al suelo antes de entrar a la casa y bruscamente lo hace sosteniendo de la camisa a otro de los sujetos lastimados-

\- ¿Kuvira? -exclama Korra extrañada-

\- ¿QUÉ HACE ELLA EN MI CASA? -replicó Asami-

\- Dejemos la cordialidad para después ¿Quieren? -exclamó Kuvira mientras estampaba con fuerza al sujeto contra la mesa y lo apretaba del cuello. Este ya se encontraba maniatado con láminas de metal-

\- ¿Qué hace? ¿Qué hace? -decía Sato-

\- ¡Oh Espíritus! ¿Acaso no ven quién es? ¡Es Kuvira! -replica Baraz mientras encendía sus brazos en flamas muy enojado con la única intención de enfrentarse a ella. La ojos verdes por su parte lo observó un tanto burlona, si él quería pelea, ella podría dársela, pero Korra se puso en medio-

\- ¡No habrá enfrentamientos entre nosotros! ¡Basta!

\- ¡LA QUIERO FUERA DE MI CASA! -gritó Asami-

\- ¿Pudieran ser maduros por 5 segundos? Este gusano tiene un asunto importante que comunicarles -respondió la maestra metal-

\- ¿Quién es? -inquiere Korra-

\- Es uno de los juguetes unificados de Khan. Él y otro pequeño grupo quisieron atacarme mientras venía a este lugar.

\- ¿Y para qué lo traes a mi casa?

\- Supuse que quién mejor para conocer información de Khan y sus planes que atrapando a uno de sus sirvientes. Es una jugada más sensata que meterse a sí mismo en el foso de los leones ¿No es así Sato?

Las palabras llenas de veneno sobre la decisión de Asami de fingir estar unificada y adentrarse al campamento de Khan le hizo hervir la sangre a la no maestra, quién apretó sus puños al mismo tiempo que sus dientes, pero decidió no responder.

\- ¿Qué información le sacaste? -pregunta Korra. Acto seguido Kuvira toma al sujeto de la ropa y alzándolo en peso con una mano mientras con la otra sostenía una hojilla de metal, le dijo-

\- ¿Por qué no le dices a ellas lo que me dijiste a mi allá atrás?

\- No... No sé de qué hablas.

Enojada, Kuvira arrojó con fuerza al sujeto por los aires haciéndolo golpear contra un espejo en la pared destrozándolo y cayendo al suelo.

\- ¡Estás destruyendo mi casa! -replicó Asami alterada. Kuvira ignoró su predicamento y caminó hacia el unificado al que volvió a estampar contra la pared-

\- Este sujeto me habló sobre una energía negativa aún más poderosa que la de Khan. Dijo algo sobre que Khan era un unificado más y estaba bajo las órdenes de otra cosa aún más grande.

\- ¿Hablas de... Una especie de entidad maligna superior? -preguntó Korra asombrada. Kuvira la ve con cierta malicia-

\- Exactamente. -Luego toma al sujeto y lo golpea contra la mesa nuevamente mientras con su mirada psicópata y cínicamente juguetona exclama al hombre unificado- Ahora comienza a parlotear si aprecias tu vida... ¿Quién es esa entidad maligna? ¡Habla!

\- Yo no diré nada -replicó el sujeto-

\- Oh no, sí lo harás -interrumpió Korra apartando a Kuvira a un lado- O esto se pondrá muy feo.

\- Patrañas!

Al notar la incredulidad de aquel sujeto, Korra junta sus puños y entra en estado avatar allí mismo dentro de la casa creando un fuerte remolino de viento que comenzó a hacer volar los papeles y objetos livianos. El tornado de viento se concentró alrededor de Korra y se agudizaba sobre los pies de aquella mesa que tambaleaba y cedía cada vez más ante el poder del avatar.

Aterrado, el hombre comenzó a pensar que Korra sí hablaba en serio y que su vida realmente peligraba. Así que poniéndose cada vez más nervioso, exclamó...

\- Espera... detente... No sé quién o qué es esa entidad maligna... Solo sé que hay una y que Khan le sirve, pero no sé quién es.

\- ¡Miente! -replicó Kuvira en su más sombría expresión facial.

Korra arrugó el entrecejo y fijó su mirada blanca en aquel hombre a medida que la ventisca se hacía más fuerte. Asami se tambaleó un poco y Baraz la atajó en sus brazos para protegerla. Las hojillas de metal del uniforme de Kuvira se despegaron al comando del avatar y comenzaron a dar vueltas con suma rapidez alrededor del unificado. Este se impacientaba cada vez más.

\- ¡BASTA! JURO QUE NO MIENTO... NO SÉ QUIÉN ES... NADIE SABE QUIÉN ES... POR FAVOR NO ME ASESINES...

Korra cada vez más incrédula arrugó más el entrecejo mientras algunas grietas comenzaban a formarse en las paredes debido a toda esa energía contenida dentro de la mansión. Desesperado por la situación, Baraz gritó a Korra.

\- ¡ÉL DICE LA VERDAD!

Aquello sacó a la morena del trance de forma automática y los objetos que sobrevolaban cerca del techo comenzaron a caer como meteoritos. El Avatar fija su seria mirada sobre el maestro fuego.

\- ¿Cómo lo sabes?

\- Porque yo también fui unificado ¿Recuerdas? Yo sabía que existe una entidad maligna más allá de Khan pero no sabía tampoco quién era... nadie lo sabe... Apuesto a que ni siquiera Khan.

\- ¿Y ocultas la verdad hasta ahora? -dice Kuvira al maestro fuego de forma desafiante- siento decirlo Korra, pero estos amigos tuyos son unos traidores en potencia.

\- ¡TÚ ERES LA QUE MENOS DEBES HABLAR AQUÍ! -interrumpió Asami encarando frente a frente a la maestra metal- ¡ERES UNA ASESINA! ¡Y QUIERO QUE TE VAYAS DE MI...!

\- ¡ASAMI BASTA! -gritó Korra con desesperación y rabia. La ojos verdes voltea incrédula hacia la morena y el aire se escapa de sus pulmones al recibir aquella mirada de rechazo. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas automáticamente-

\- No puedo creer que te pongas de parte de la asesina de mi padre... ¡Esto nunca te lo perdonaré!

Dicho esto Sato escapa entre carreras de aquel lugar. Korra suspira derrotada, sintiéndose algo mal por ella, tampoco quiso herir sus sentimientos pero Kuvira solamente trataba de ayudar, sin embargo entendía el comportamiento de su ¿Novia?... Ya ni tenía idea de qué eran, a esa altura no le sorprendería si la hermosa Sato rompiera con ella luego de abofetearla varias veces.

\- Ding Dong... -exclamó Kuvira con cierta ironía para luego tomar al unificado y llevarlo a la puerta de salida... a rastras- Tú ya no nos sirves para nada... ¡Fuera de aquí!

El sujeto se alejó lo más rápido que pudo lleno de miedo. Mientras tanto, aquellos que quedaron dentro de la casa intercambiaron miradas. Korra ciertamente estaba comenzando a sentir desconfianza de Baraz, porque al parecer, estaba ocultando cosas.

\- ¿Por qué no habías dicho que había una entidad maligna superior a Khan?

\- Esa es una bueeena pregunta -interrumpe Kuvira con picardía mientras se lanza al sillón. Luego de todo aquel tiempo, la ex-dictadora conservaba su actitud fría y algo cruel aunque ya no estuviera del lado del mal-

\- ¿Y qué querías que te dijera Korra? ¿Algo lo cual no puedo comprobar? ¿Qué parte de que ni siquiera sé quién es el tipo no entiendes? ¡Podría ser un espíritu! ¿Qué se yo?

\- ¡Es que esto no tiene sentido! -replicó la morena tomándose la cabeza con las manos- Esto cambia completamente la situación... A Khan... podíamos enfrentarlo, pero Ahora tenemos que lidiar con otro enemigo al cual no conocemos ni sabemos qué tan fuerte es?

\- Khan solo fue el primer unificado Korra... Alguien tuvo que unificarlo a él ¿No te parece? -responde Baraz-

\- Odio a los espíritus y sus asuntos misteriosos -bufó Kuvira-

\- ¿Cómo puedes saber que existe tal entidad si no la has visto? -inquiere el avatar-

\- Porque en cierta forma los unificados están conectados a ella Korra -contesta Baraz- parte de la energía y el poder ampliado de los que son unificados por sus dobles emergen de esa entidad, lo que los hace estar agradecidos y en deuda con él. Por eso sabemos que existe.

\- ¿Pero entonces por qué obedecer a Khan? -pregunta Korra- si él es otro unificado más, ¿Por qué todos le obedecen a él aún cuando no sea el 'origen'?

\- Usa la lógica avatar -exclama Kuvira- Al ser el primer unificado, Khan es el principal enviado de esa entidad y sería el rostro del movimiento unificador hasta que este decidiera aparecer para encargarse él mismo.

\- ... Y algo me dice que ese momento se está acercando -completa Baraz para incrementar la preocupación de la morena. Kuvira hace un pequeño sonido con sus labios y exclama-

\- Creo que tenemos tarea para la casa...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Khan, de pie frente aquel ser cubierto por las sombras. Su aura era perfectamente sombreada por un contorno de maldad, el corazón del casi inamovible Khan estaba apresurado pues podía sentir el poder de esa creatura, no parecía tener límites.

Aquella cueva oscura en el mundo espiritual era el epicentro de aquella conversación.

\- ... Un acontecimiento histórico está a punto de sobrevenir sobre el mundo mi fiel Khan y nuestros ojos están por contemplarlo.

Ciertamente Khan no sabía de qué acontecimiento hablaba, así que levantando la mirada confundido, exclamó.

\- ¿A qué se refiere, Señor?

\- El movimiento unificatorio está muy avanzado y ya no solamente cubre a Ciudad República. Ya en el resto del reino tierra y parte de la nación del fuego las personas están siendo enfrentadas por sus dobles. Solo faltan las tribus agua y las colonias del aire. Cuando la oscuridad cubra toda la faz y la unificación esté completa entonces un acontecimiento sin precedentes habrá de ocurrir.

\- ¿Qué... Qué acontecimiento?

Khan pudo sentir aún desde las sombras como esa cosa lo miraba fijamente, para luego contestar en voz muerta y áspera.

\- Yo lo llamo... El Holocausto! -Khan se sorprende- Cuando la energía oscura cubra toda la tierra y se trague por completo la energía espiritual de la luz, tiene que haber un lapso de cambio, de recreación en el cual la tierra se adaptará a las nuevas circunstancias. Será un periodo de inestabilidad espiritual tremenda parecido al de la convergencia armónica, pero este será completamente oscuro. Luego del Holocausto, los unificados que quedemos en la tierra formaremos la nueva generación de maestros totalmente conectados con nuestros dobles espirituales y el mundo será finalmente nuestro.

\- Espera... ¿Los que queden?

\- Desafortunadamente los eventos espirituales oscuros o de luz no son equitativos. Del Holocausto solo quedarán los más fuertes, será un periodo de selección natural, en el cuál los más débiles dejarán de existir como las presas y los depredadores permanecerán. La Supervivencia del más apto Khan -dice en tono certero y peligroso-

\- Pero... no entiendo.

\- No todos pueden soportar la intensidad espiritual de la energía oscura que se sobreviene y hay que calmarla ofreciendo algunas vidas al universo, por suerte, se darán solas.

\- ¿Por qué hay que ofrecer vidas?

\- Porque no puedes crear un desequilibrio tan grande en el mundo sin dar algo a cambio para reestablecerlo. La muerte de los más débiles no sobrecargará la energía ya presente. Todo cambio trae sacrificios, lo sabes!

\- ¿Dices que para que la unificación se complete, algunos morirán?

\- Despreocúpate Khan, tú tienes facha de buen líder... No morirás en el Holocausto, de hecho te tengo encomendada otra tarea para ti antes de que ese momento llegue.

Los pulmones de Khan se llenaron de aire nuevamente al escuchar eso. Y aunque le llamaba la atención saber cuál sería esa 'tarea' que tenían preparada para él, había otra cosa que irónicamente le preocupaba más.

\- Entonces dime... ¿Quiénes serán los que mueran en el holocausto? Espera... antes dijiste que seríamos una nueva generación de maestros... ¿Acaso los humanos unificados morirán?

\- La única razón para que los unificara es para que sean asesinados en el día final

\- ¡PERO SON MILLONES! -exclamó horrorizado. No tenía idea de por qué le importaba, pero de alguna manera, lo hacía-

\- Para grandes cambios, grandes sacrificios... -exclamó antes de saborearse los labios- mmmm... ¿No es excitante? -finalizó con malicia-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako sostenía una bandeja de comida que representaba el desayuno de su hermano unificado, quien lo miraba de forma desafiante y algo burlona mientras seguía allí, atado fuertemente a la silla.

\- ¿Tú lo hiciste? -Mako le fija una mirada inexpresiva pero no dijo nada. Bolin masculló una risita y exclamó-

\- Llévate esa porquería, nunca me gustó tu comida.

Mako cerró sus ojos y respiró profundo. Trataba de repetirse mentalmente que ese no era su hermano, ese que decía esas cosas tan feas no era él. Pero siempre terminaban asaltándolo las dudas por más que se resistiera... Bolin siempre había sido muy bueno y nunca diría algo que molestara a su bro, ¿Qué tal si nunca se atrevió a decirlo? ¿Y si realmente no le gustaba su comida?

No... No debía pensar esas cosas.

\- Debes comer, o te pondrás débil -le dice Mako mientras intenta acercarle un bocado en su boca pero Bolin aparta la cara neciamente. Como Mako parecía forcejear para alimentarlo, Bolin giró su tobillo lo poco que el agarre de las cuerdas le permitió e hizo que parte del círculo donde Mako estaba parado diera un giro brusco que arrojó la comida al suelo y casi hace que perdiera estabilidad-

Bolin rompió en risas al ver como su hermano se agachaba para recoger el desastre, cerrando los ojos con fuerza en un intento de mantener la calma..

\- Dime una cosa -prosiguió Bolin- ¿Cómo es que estás vivo? Pensé que los Beifong habían acabado contigo para siempre... ¡Y yo que estaba celebrando ser hijo único ahora! ¡Debí encargarme de ti personalmente!

"Sigue así Bolin, lo estás intimidando" -pensó el maestro lava al ver el entrecejo arrugado de su hermano- "Sólo dale donde más le duele y entonces acaba con él"

Por su parte Mako apretó los puños enojado. Sabía que cada palabra era mentira... ¿Entonces por qué le afectaban tanto? Asociar esas palabras con ese rostro quizás era lo que lo ponían así... Tal vez era una ilusión, pero una muy realista. Bolin sí había dicho eso y no había signos de arrepentimiento en él.

Mako encendió ambas manos en llamas que iluminaron el rostro de Bolin y de forma amenazante le gritó.

\- ¡ADELANTE! Puedes decir lo que te plazca asqueroso doble infernal, te haré pagar cada segundo por haberte atrevido a absorber a mi hermano. Irás al infierno al que perteneces.

Al principio Bolin se asombró un tanto de que Mako le hubiese hablado de ese modo, no creyó que se atreviera, pero no tardó en recuperar la sonrisa confiada y arrogante de siempre. Quería ver qué tan lejos podría llegar.

\- ¿Qué no te das cuenta? Ahora soy uno con mi doble, tengo todo el poder que necesito y de ninguna forma me harás cambiar de opinión. Pero si quieres intentarlo ya que -dijo despreocupado- tengo tooodo el tiempo del mundo.

Luego de esto se sumió en una carcajada burlona que inundó toda la habitación, apagó las llamas en las manos de Mako y... de cierta forma, su espíritu también.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Oye... Asami -dijo Baraz mientras salía hacia el patio deteniéndose en aquella banca bajo la sombra del árbol donde la hermosa Sato estaba sentada deshojando una flor- ¿Estás bien?

\- No -respondió seca-

\- Yo tampoco confío completamente en Kuvira si eso te hace sentir mejor.

\- No es una buena persona Baraz, ella asesinó a mi padre... pero tampoco espero que lo entiendas.

\- Oye oye... -dijo él tomándola de los hombros- Ella nos encerró en campos de concentración a mi y a mi gente, sabíamos lo monstruosa que ella era y pues así como tu padre ya no está conmigo... Ana no está conmigo tampoco -dice con la voz quebradiza- pero de una cosa estoy seguro.

\- ¿De qué?

\- Que tú no eres ni serás como ella, así que desecha todo ese rencor y has lo correcto. Al final cada quién tendrá lo que merece por sus actos, pero tú no eres una mala persona... No te conviertas en una.

\- ¿Por qué eres el único que parece tener fe en mi cuando todos me ven como la mala?

\- Porque sé lo que es hablar cuando estás herido. Sé lo mucho que duele ver a la persona que amas y que debería confiar en ti darte la espalda y decirte cosas hirientes, no eres la única que lo siente.

\- ¿Quién más lo hace? -pregunta ella. Baraz desvía su mirada dentro de la mansión mientras decía-

\- ¿Cómo crees que se sienta Mako en este momento? -Asami se sorprende pues ni siquiera había pensado en él- estar encerrado con su hermano a quien idolatra soportando toda esa basura que su doble debe estar diciéndole solo por querer hacer lo correcto y liberarlo de su unificación aunque no sepa cómo.

\- ¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

\- Tú me liberaste a mi con esa técnica que sólo tú puedes y sabes desarrollar... Podrías liberar a Bolin si quisieras.

Asami voltea el rostro renegada.

\- No estoy lista para perdonar a Mako. Él no ha sufrido lo suficiente

\- Esa eres tú hablando a través del rencor... ¿Cómo te proclamas mejor que Kuvira entonces? ¿Crees que tu padre estaría orgulloso de oírte hablar así?

Una lágrima bajó por la mejilla de Sato al escuchar aquello pero Baraz no pudo verlo pues ella seguía con el rostro volteado.

Algo imponente, Baraz la tomó de los hombros con fuerza obligándola a verle a los ojos y meciéndola con fuerza, ordenó...

\- Vas a liberar a Bolin porque es lo correcto y porque tú no eres igual que Kuvira... ¿Me entendiste?

Asami observa con los ojos bien abiertos al maestro fuego, quién parecía ser la voz de la razón, razón que parecía haberse perdido en lo inhóspito de su ser. Pero entonces la chica se dió cuenta de que quizás él tenía razón y ella podía aún hacer lo correcto, pero eso no quitaba que fuera difícil. Tendría que renunciar a su orgullo para hacerlo... una vez más.

\- Lo intentaré Baraz -dijo en voz de susurro-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**Con Mako y Bolin**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako buscó una silla y se sentó frente a su hermano. Ambos se miraron fijamente por unos segundos. Entonces el ojos dorados suspiró y sacando una placa dorada de su bolsillo dijo...

\- Recuerdo lo emocionado que estabas cuando recibiste esta placa. Significaba que eras ahora guarda de la ciudad junto conmigo. No sabías que te atraía el lado policial hasta que trabajaste de la mano con Kuvira en su intento por unir al reino tierra, pero luego de eso, estuviste completamente seguro. Por eso te hizo tan feliz recibir esta placa, porque significaba que podías hacer lo que te gusta sin tener que hacerle daño a nadie, como lo hiciste estando con Kuvira.

Bolin pareció no prestar atención a lo que decía su hermano, como si no le importase lo más mínimo.

\- Estoy orgulloso de ti hermano -dijo Mako. Bolin volteó a verlo pues ciertamente no se esperaba aquello. ¿Por qué lo estaba tratando tan bien?- Porque sé que no te has rendido, sigues luchando sea cuales sean las circunstancias.

\- Ay Mako cállate, deja de decir tonterías!

\- Cuando luché contra mi doble... Él te usó a ti para buscar atacarme, sabía que eras lo más preciado que tengo, mi única familia. Pero sabes por qué no pudo vencerme? Porque aunque estuviese viendo tu rostro y escuchando tus palabras... Sabía que no eras tú el que las decía, sabía que no era verdad. Así que esa cosa espantosa que estoy viendo ahora me interesa poco... Yo te hablo a ti -dice Mako mientras tocaba el pecho de su hermano, cada vez más ablandado- ese que está allí dentro.

\- ¡Quítame las manos de encima y deja de decir tantas pendejadas! -refunfuñó-

\- Bolin -lo mira a los ojos- sé que eres fuerte, sé que puedes sobreponerte si así lo quieres. Solo te dejaste vencer por tus miedos una vez, está bien... a todos nos da miedo a veces pero uno puede sobreponerse a ellos aunque sean más fuertes que nosotros. Vamos... Yo confío en ti...

Los ojos de Bolin parecieron cambiar de repente, recuperaron algo de brillo y parecían hipnotizados en la profunda mirada de su hermano. Su labio inferior comenzó a temblar como si gimiera en silencio y sus lagrimales se llenaron, solo que no se permitiría llorar...

¿Qué estaba pasando?

\- Yo no perderé la fe en ti -siguió Mako con varias lágrimas corriéndole en el rostro- nunca lo hice y nunca lo haré... Porque eres mi hermano.

\- No... No... Deja de decir eso... -gimió con el entrecejo arrugado y cediendo a las lágrimas también- aléjate...

\- No tengas miedo Bolin, enfrenta a tu doble desde dentro, sé que puedas.

\- Nooo cállate, cállate... -Mako lo tomó con ambas manos y con mucha fuerza del rostro-

\- Mírame... ¡Mírame! Hazlo ya... vacíate y sé libre.

Bolin cerró sus ojos con fuerza y apretó sus dientes, era ahora o nunca.

Segundos después el silencio cesó cuando volvió a abrir los ojos tan sorprendido como aquel ciego que puede volver a ver y contempló a su hermano maravillado. El maestro fuego no tenía palabras.

\- ¿Mako? -exclamó el chico de ojos verdes. Sin poder resistirse, el ojos dorados se lanza a abrazarlo con fuerza-

\- Oh por Dios, Bolin!

Pero entonces...

\- Maaako... -escuchó de nuevo pero esta vez en un tono más burlón. ESE tono burlón.

Horrorizado, Mako se separa del pecho de Bolin y este escupe en el rostro del maestro fuego haciéndole retirar a un más la cara y dar un respingo hacia atrás.

Las carcajadas de Bolin fueron aumentando de poco a más a medida que el ojos dorados no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba contemplando. Esa maldad no tenía límites. Su corazón se había roto en pedazos, por un momento pensó que Bolin había vuelto pero fue inútil. Bolin por su parte disfrutaba del show que le daba el rostro herido y petrificado de Mako.

\- ¿De verdad creíste que venir aquí a contarme historias hermosas sobre el pasado me volverían bueno de nuevo? ¡Eres patético! Y toda esa mierda que dijiste anteriormente lo ratifica... ¿Por qué querría volver a ser un patético maestro tierra que siempre está a la sombra de su hermano mayor? ¡Eres una molestia!

\- Basta Bolin! -decía notablemente herido-

\- Todos estos años he pensado de esa forma pero nunca fui capaz de decírtelo, esa es la verdad. Estar alejado de ti es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, estoy harto de que me digas qué hacer, harto de que nunca me des el crédito que me merezco.

\- No es cierto... no... -gimió-

\- Soportar todos esos años de tu amargura y sobreprotección fue un infierno... Hubiese deseado morir con mis padres esa noche para no tener que verte nunca más... ¡TE ODIO!

\- BAAASTAAAA! -gritó con desesperación antes de dejar caer todo el peso de su puño sobre la mandíbula de Bolin callándolo en el acto y haciendo girar su cuello y escupir un poco de sangre.

Anonadado, Bolin regresó la mirada hacia su hermano sin perder el asombro. Si bien Mako se veía al borde de quebrarse por las ofensas de Bolin hacia él, nunca pensó recibir aquel golpe que ahora lo hacía sangrar a borbotones.

\- ¿QUÉ SUCEDE? ¡TE DUELE LA VERDAD!

Mako se le acercó a su hermano y lo tomó del mentón con fuerza mientras le lanzaba una mirada asesina, directo al corazón de ese doble.

\- Eres un asco -lo soltó con brusquedad y Bolin con los dientes manchados de sangre comenzó a reír a carcajadas de nuevo. Era algo insano y desesperante.

Mako se dió vuelta y lo contempló en medio de sus burlas. Suspiró derrotado y dijo...

\- De verdad pensé que podrías liberarte por tus propios medios. No pensé que tendría que sacarte a ese doble yo mismo.

Bolin paró de reírse en seco.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Luego de enfrentarme con mi doble, me encontré con Zaheer en una cueva cercana. Él me enseñó algunas cosas, entre ellas una técnica de iluminación espiritual que sirve para desunificarte de tu doble.

\- Imposible! -exclamó sorprendido-

\- ¿En serio creíste que habías ganado espíritu? -dijo Mako- todo este tiempo estuviste perdido.

Con eso, el maestro fuego se fue acercando hacia su hermano quien comenzaba a mostrar signos de terror en su rostro.

\- No... NO... ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! ¡NO TE ATREVAS!

Mako ignoró sus quejas y cerró sus ojos concentrándose en el chi que recorría sobre sus brazos. Respiró profundo y extendió su dedo hacia su hermano al momento que una chispa de luz iluminó la escena por un momento, hasta que el toquido se produjo.

Bolin se estremeció con fuerza y su cabeza cayó hacia abajo pareciendo desmayado, o más bien aturdido pues luego reaccionó sacudiendo la cabeza. Mako lo observó con desconfianza.

\- Me provocaste cosquillas brrrr -confesó el maestro tierra en un respingo contenido por el amarre- ¿Esa era tu gran técnica?

No podía ser. Mako no lo podía creer, pensó que con esa técnica que le había enseñado Zaheer podía rescatar a su hermano pero una vez más había fallado. Se tuvo que enfrentar a las risas burlonas de su hermano de nuevo, pero esta vez sí le herían, esta vez sí le dolían. Se tomó el rostro con desesperación mientras replicaba...

\- No No No... No es posible! -acto seguido intentó repetir mil y una vez la técnica, pero ya no tenía calma ni concentración, por lo cual ya ni la chispa de luz se avistaba en sus dedos-

Derrotado, cansado y sumamente herido cayó de rodillas al suelo a los pies de Bolin mordiendo sus labios para intentar inútilmente contener su frustración. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan difícil? ¿Por qué nunca podía lograr nada? ¿Hasta cuándo tendría que encarar derrotas? Ciertamente ya no podía más y cedió a las lágrimas.

\- Lo.. Siento Bolin... -gimió- No puedo salvarte...

\- Vete a llorar a otro lado, deprimes mi aura -replicó Bolin-

Mako se levantó lentamente y lo miró con tristeza. Quizás se dió por vencido, quizás entendió que no podría hacer nada más por él, pero al fin y al cabo lo tenía consigo, ya encontraría la forma.

Se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa y salió de aquella habitación, dejando solo y en paz al maestro tierra luego de horas de lucha.

Al salir lo primero que encontraron sus ojos fueron a la morena Korra esperándolo fuera. Su rostro lo dijo todo, no necesitó argumentar nada para que ella lo abrazara con fuerza, él no necesitaba y ella lo sabía. Mako ya no podía hacerse el fuerte, nuevamente no era capaz de hacerlo solo.

\- No pude salvarlo Korra... -dijo en una voz muerta y susurrante- perdí a Bolin para siempre.

\- No -interrumpe ella de manera inmediata- hay que seguir intentando... No hay manera de que te deje rendirte!

\- Lo siento -exclama él con el mismo tono de voz mientras se aparta de ella con desgano y va caminando a paso lento hacia su habitación para encerrarse en ella, no sin antes decir- ... Eso ni tú misma lo crees.

Una lágrima recorrió el rostro serio de Korra al verlo marcharse así. Desvió la mirada hacia la puerta que daba con el cuarto de Bolin y dejó escapar un suspiro de frustración. La morena no iba a dejar que esto terminara así, sencillamente no podía pasar. Haría hasta lo imposible por arreglar las cosas, aunque todo se estuviese rompiendo a pedazos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En El Mundo Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Dijiste que tenías una encomienda para mí -dijo Khan al ser maligno mientras ambos seguían en ese mismo lugar- ¿Qué es eso?

\- Hay algo que necesito que protejas con tu vida -le responde la voz, puesto que era lo único que podía distinguir con claridad- Es muy importante para nuestro movimiento de unificación.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Es lo que dió origen a todo esto. El 'Epicentro'. Lo que nos da la energía que necesitamos para enfrentarnos a los humanos. El Holocausto se aproxima y necesito que cuides la única cosa que nos da la ventaja.

\- Estoy para servirle mi señor. Yo lo protegeré de cualquier mal señor... Cuente conmigo.

La entidad lanza una pequeña carcajada.

\- No estoy hablando precisamente de mí.

Khan entrecerró sus ojos confundido y observó detenidamente a aquella entidad que cada vez parecía ser más misteriosa. Tenía que comenzar a conocer mejor a quién servía, porque eso de conversar esa sombra maligna a quién ni siquiera podía dar forma, era completamente insano. Era como hablar con el mismísimo diablo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La noche había avanzado bastante y ya todos se encontraban durmiendo bajo el frío manto negro y oscuro, levemente iluminado por la luz de las estrellas. La mansión Sato era un remanente de silencio profundo e inquebrantable. Todas las almas se encontraban dormidas...

... Excepto una.

Dando vueltas sobre su cama, Asami Sato seguía luchando por quedarse dormidas, pero luego de tantas horas fallando al hacerlo, la joven de un salto se sienta sobre su cama apoyando sus codos sobre sus piernas y la frente sobre sus manos. Su larga cabellera negra se desparramó sobre sus brazos mientras exhalaba con fuerza.

No podía dejar de pensar en todo lo que su vida se había convertido. Su padre estaba muerto, la asesina estaba trabajando del lado de su novia, su novia estaba enamorada de su antiguo novio y su antiguo novio, justamente él, necesitaba su ayuda. La peor parte de ella deseaba verlo sufrir un poco más, pero su parte sensata sabía lo que era perder una madre y luego a un padre, Mako los había perdido a ambos... No era justo que ahora también perdiera a su hermano.

Sin embargo su mente seguía maquinando y no dejándola en paz en ningún momento. Tenía que terminar con esto antes de volverse loca, tenía como decía Baraz... que hacer lo correcto.

Se levantó metiendo sus pies dentro de sus pantuflas y bajó en silencio caminando por ese sótano oscuro, iluminándose solo con la luz de una lámpara de lava. Metió la llave en la cerradura y trató de hacer que la puerta no rechinase tanto al abrirla.

Allí, cabeceando y con grandes ojeras estaba Bolin, aún encerrado, aún vulnerable.

\- ¡Tú! -dijo el maestro tierra al levantar la mirada y contemplar a la joven- ¡Traidora! ¿Qué haces aquí?

\- Vine a hacer lo correcto -respondió-

Los ojos de Bolin se abrieron como platos al observar que la chica se le venía encima con su brazo extendido hacia él. De pronto comenzó a sentir una energía pura emanar de sus dedos, esta vez sí era real, mucho más poderoso que lo que sintió con Mako. Ella sí dominaba aquella técnica.

Nuevamente, se llenó de terror.

\- No te atrevas... ¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO ME TOQUES! ¡NOOOO! -Gritó resignado mientras cerraba sus ojos y se preparaba para despedirse de todo ese poder-

Pero segundos después sintió algo filoso pasar por entre sus muñecas y entonces algo cayó al suelo y sus manos quedaron libres. Abrió los ojos y contempló el rostro de Asami confundido, aterrado y completamente arrepentido de lo que había hecho.

La incredulidad de Bolin también era demasiada.

Se levantó de la silla y frotó su muñeca con su otra mano, aún sin despegar la mirada de la joven y ahora indefensa Sato. Ella estaba boquiabierta, horrorizada de lo que había hecho. No controló sus movimientos, su mente la engañó y no pudo evitarlo. Estaba sin palabras y una lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

\- Tal vez no seas una traidora después de todo -dice Bolin a la mujer que no paraba de temblar y gemir asustada- solo por eso te perdonaré la vida hoy y de paso te daré un consejo. Sabes cuál es el equipo ganador... No intentes ir en contra de nosotros.

Con un beso que aventó al aire y en su dirección Bolin abandonó la habitación y luego la casa. Presa de sus miedos, Asami cayó de rodillas al suelo aterrada. Aún estaba en shock por lo que había hecho, todo pasó tan rápido que ni siquiera pudo evitarlo. Solo pudo mirar en dirección a la puerta y a ese pasillo oscuro por el cual Bolin había escapado y repetirse a sí misma...

\- Asami... ¿Qué has hecho?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En El Mundo Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Ahora que sabes lo que tienes que hacer -dijo la entidad- es momento de aclarar algunos que no te han quedado muy claros. -Khan traga saliva nervioso- Claramente te encomendé que te encargaras de los amigos del avatar y de todo el que se opusiera al movimiento unificatorio. Pero a ella tenías que dejarla con vida... Y has intentado matarla más de una vez.

\- Pero... mi señor... ¡Es el avatar! Es demasiado poderosa, ella es la única que podría detenerlo y a su movimiento.

\- Exactamente por eso hay que mantenerla con vida.

\- Explíqueme, por favor.

\- Ella es el puente entre ambos mundos, maneja mucho poder... ¿No te has planteado la idea de utilizar una fuente de poder tan grande como esa? Tendríamos la victoria asegurada.

\- No le estoy entendiendo... ¡Hay muchas cosas sobre usted que no entiendo! -replicó con desespero- me ha pedido lealtad y resultados cuando ni siquiera he visto su rostro... Si de verdad quiere contar con mis valiosos servicios, respóndame algo... -entonces le mira fijamente e inquiere- ¿Quién eres?

Un silencio penetrante se escuchó en los segundos subsiguientes. Pero entonces, la creatura habló...

\- Soy un poderoso espíritu que ha vivido por milenios, he visto pasar generación tras generación y he presenciado los cambios espirituales de nuestro universo a través de la historia. Nadie mejor que yo para encabezar algo tan grande, pero siempre me he mantenido bajo las sombras, encadenado a este mundo espiritual, apenas pudiendo manifestarme en visiones al mundo real. Pero ahora que el epicentro me ha dado la energía que necesito finalmente puedo comenzar a sentir la libertad que toda la energía oscura me está dando.

Una gota de sudor corría por la frente de Khan a medida que escuchaba aquellas terribles declaraciones.

\- Pensé que podía encargarte la tarea de completar la unificación del mundo por mí pero tus continuos fallos me han solo ratificado una cosa. No envíes a un lacayo a hacer tu trabajo... Es tiempo de que yo mismo me encargue de los asuntos hasta que la unificación esté completa.

Lleno de miedo pero con cierta chispa de valentía, o quizás era estupidez, Khan dijo a la entidad.

\- Muéstrame tu rostro señor... ¡Muéstramelo ahora y te acompañaré hasta el final!

Una risilla salió de la oscuridad. De pronto un sonido parecido al de cadenas comenzaron a escucharse friccionando contra el suelo, entonces escuchó que se rompieron de repente. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa.

Algo parecido al sonido de paredes agrietándose acompañó las risas continuadas de aquel ser mientras seguía liberándose de un encierro bastante literal. Algunas partículas de polvo llegaron hasta el maestro metal haciéndolo toser, pero nunca despegó su mirada del frente. No quería perderse ese momento.

Sintió como el ser cayó de pies al suelo frente a él, como si hubiese estado encadenado a la pared todo este tiempo. El sonido de las cadenas seguía acompañando cada movimiento de ese ser. Sentía como frenéticamente lo tenía en frente, mirándolo a los ojos, solo separados por ese velo de oscuridad. El silencio se hizo insoportable y los latidos del corazón al igual que las respiraciones de Khan estaban muy aceleradas.

La máscara que cubría su rostro cayó a sus pies luego de un movimiento de manos.

\- Supongo que no puedo negarle a mi más fiel lacayo la oportunidad de conocerme... -dijo la entidad-

Entonces dos flamas de fuego se encendieron sobre las palmas de las manos de la entidad iluminando de repente aquella oscura escena y flasheando el rostro de aquel ser ante Khan quien no pudo más que abrir sus ojos como platos y quedarse sin aire al contemplar aquel rostro.

En medio de tartamudeos, logró completar...

\- Avatar Korra?

La morena frente a él abrió sus ojos entrando poderosamente en estado avatar a medida que su cabello comenzaba a moverse con el viento debido a la fuerza del vórtice de viento que se generó en aquella cueva.

La morena observó al temeroso Khan y lo corrigió diciendo...

\- ... Su doble espiritual, querrás decir!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Uhhh… A medida que se acerca el final se siguen agregando mierdas extrañas a esta mierda xD ¿Qué les ha parecido? ¿Me dejarían un review con su opinión?**

**Ok, no sé si me expliqué bien con el asunto del Holocausto. En mi mente si lo entiendo pero no sé explicarlo xD es raro de todos modos si les quedó alguna duda yo les puedo explicar mejor **

**Apartando eso… Uuurrrfff Asami que car#jos!? xDDD Pobrecita, nada de hate :D**

**Bueno muchas gracias por leer y por comentar. Son increíbles chicos.**

**PD: KYA NO ES GAY WWAAAHHHH… Estaba enamorado completamente de esa mujer :( jajaja nos leemos.**

**Prota Makorrian**


	15. Dark Korra

**Wasaaap people!**

**Makorrian Love is back! (Prota too xD)**

**Bueno he encontrado algo de tiempito para avocarme a actualizar mis historias olvidadas, y les traigo la conti de esta primero. Espero les guste.**

**Cada vez nos aproximamos más al final, asi que espero que quede bien todo D:**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

La luz iluminaba aquellos verdosos pastos que conducían entre otros senderos, a aquella cueva recóndita y oscura a la cual no entraba ni un foco de ella.

Khan salió a paso lento de la oscuridad de la caverna y su rostro se iluminó al momento que miraba al cielo, tan disperso y brillante, había demasiada energía recorriendo cada recóndito lugar.

Entonces Khan volteó su rostro hacia atrás al escuchar una voz algo gruesa y macabra, pero aún así femenina salir de dentro de la cueva diciendo...

\- Hace tantos siglos que no veo la luz del sol...

De pronto una mano morena y tambaleante traspasa el firmamento negro de la cueva, pasando la fina línea entre la oscuridad y la luz. Sus dedos estaban separados en forma tensa como si estuviese entumecido su brazo entero. Lentamente aquel espectro fue saliendo de la cueva y todo su cuerpo fue divisado por el maestro metal.

Era la figura idéntica del avatar Korra, aún cuando tenía el cabello largo, pero este estaba un tanto reseco y abultado sobre sus hombros, era la paga por tanto tiempo de encierro. Sus ojos parecían más oscuros que de costumbre, con un azul incluso más profundo. Su mirada, era ardiente como los hornos del infierno. Vestía una especie de corsé azul ajustado al cuerpo y pantalones azules algo holgados en las piernas. Cadenas amarradas a sus muñecas que caían casi un metro al suelo arrastrándose a tierra era el sonido que la acompañaba con cada movimiento. Era prácticamente idéntica a lo peor que había dentro del avatar y... en efecto... Lo era.

\- ¿Por qué nunca se había liberado antes y cómo fue que terminó encerrada aquí? -preguntó Khan al doble de Korra-

\- Cuando las personas superan sus miedos, estos no desaparecen, más bien son encerrados en tu subconsciente para que no puedan molestarte más. Los que vencieron a sus dobles espirituales, solo los encerraron por un tiempo, siguen allí pero inmóviles. -Khan se sorprende- No es como que dejes de tener miedo por siempre

\- Pero si es en el subconsciente... ¿Por qué terminaste aquí... en el mundo espiritual?

El espectro ve al maestro metal.

\- El subconsciente de una persona se limita a su tiempo de vida, como sabrás el espíritu del avatar es inmortal, renaciendo en cada reencarnación. Es por eso que sus miedos también son inmortales. Se necesita de un lugar que tampoco tenga fecha de expiración para contener esos miedos y debido a la conexión del avatar a lo espiritual, este mundo es el ideal.

\- ¿Por qué tienes tanto tiempo encerrado en este lugar si renaces con cada vida del avatar? ¿No deberías estar libre de vez en cuando?

\- El avatar usualmente tiene más herramientas para enfrentar sus miedos que el resto de la gente. El dominio de los cuatro elementos, el espíritu de Raava y el estado avatar. Cuando un avatar experimentado logra dominar todo eso, el miedo cede. Y aunque reencarne en una persona u otra sigue teniendo la misma esencia del avatar anterior quien ya había dominado sus miedos antes... Siguiendo esa misma línea... He estado encerrado aquí desde que el Avatar Wan dejó de tener miedo.

Finalizó aquello con una voz tan llena de rencor y cinismo oscuro que Khan tragó saliva algo atemorizado. El espectro traqueó los músculos de su cuello y los huesos de sus dedos para luego exclamar.

\- ... Como comprenderás eso pasó hace demasiado tiempo. Es momento de que este mundo me conozca.

Khan solo pudo ver a aquel imponente ser sonreírle con malicia y sin exclamar absolutamente nada más.

* * *

**Capítulo 15 Dark Korra**

* * *

_**Mansión Sato**_

Baraz había salido esa mañana al jardín detrás de la mansión de la joven de ojos verdes para contemplar los primeros destellos de luz del sol los cuales iluminaban esa pequeña laguna con algunos patos tortuga que nadaban alegremente.

El maestro fuego tomó una hogaza de pan y desgajándolo con sus manos arrojó pedacitos al agua y sonrió cuando los animales corrían luchando por ser el primero en probar de ese bocado. Era realmente temprano aún, no había tanto movimiento en casa.

Es por eso que le extrañó ver a Asami abriendo la puerta y corriendo hacia él con algo de desespero gritando su nombre!

\- Asami.. ¿Qué sucede? -preguntó él algo confundido. Ella lo tomó de sus brazos, sus ojos estaban rojos y sus labios temblaban como si quisiera ceder a las lágrimas. Baraz quería ayudarla pero ella parecía muy inquieta- ¡Dime qué te pasa! -le exigió con impaciencia debido a su preocupación-

\- Oh Baraz... -dice ella mirándolo a los ojos con decepción de sí misma- He hecho algo terrible...

Baraz simplemente la miró de manera fija sin responderle nada, solo esperando a que ella misma explicara a qué se debía esa confesión y ese extraño comportamiento.

Justo al mismo tiempo, dentro de la casa, el plato de comida que el otro maestro fuego habitante de la mansión tenía en sus manos cayó al suelo creando un desastre.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos como platos al igual que su mandíbula muy abierta. Un terror recorrió su columna vertebral al contemplar la escena y el aire se fue de sus pulmones.

\- ¿Dónde está Bolin? -se preguntó a sí mismo el ojos dorados mientras una gota de sudor bajaba por su frente-

Ver la silla vacía a mitad de la habitación, las cuerdas rotas y absolutamente ningún destrozo hacía aún más inexplicable aquella desaparición. Todo estaba perfectamente cerrado anoche, justo como lo había hecho antes de ir a dormir. No había explicación.

El maestro fuego solo corrió a toda velocidad al encuentro con sus amigos quienes se hallaban en la sala. El Avatar Korra y también Kuvira lo miraron llegar con aquella urgencia, el terror en la cara del maestro fuego fue interpretada al instante por la morena de ojos azules.

\- ¿Mako? ¿Sucede algo malo?

Él la miró horrorizado y respondió.

\- Bolin escapó!

Ellas abrieron sus ojos sorprendidas y mirando al chico, contagiándose de la misma incertidumbre, dijeron al unísono...

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡NO SÉ! -dijo Mako en tono de grito mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos- Yo fui a llevarle el desayuno y no estaba allí... desapareció.

\- Oh no... -suspiró Korra- esto está mal, muy mal.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Asami en frente de Baraz mirándolo con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, hacía momentos se había declarado culpable de algo grave pero el maestro fuego no sabía de lo que estaba hablando.

\- Baraz... yo... -titubeaba la chica-

Pero entonces Korra apareció detrás de ambos diciendo...

\- Tenemos que hablar, ahora!

\- Pero, Asami y yo estamos en algo... importante -intentó excusarse recibiendo un grito ahogado de parte de la morena-

\- ¡AHORA!

Sin poder oponer resistencia los chicos entraron nuevamente a la casa. Lo primero que observó Asami fue a Mako sentado en una silla enrollado como un armadillo mientras con sus brazos se abrazaba a sí mismo frotándose como si tuviera frío, su mirada perdida, sus susurros vacíos habían vuelto.

La piel de Asami se palidificó y sus labios se secaron. La culpa llegó a ella envolviéndola como sábanas que la cubrían por completo impidiéndole respirar. Flechas señalaban en su dirección igual que los dedos acusadores en su mente, al menos, así lo veía ella.

Mientras ella seguía sumergida en la culpa, Korra le explicó a Baraz e indirectamente a Asami (puesto que ella ya sabía la verdad) lo que había pasado. El maestro fuego no podía creer lo que acababa de escuchar, esto sin duda era más importante de lo que Asami tenía para decirle, eso podía esperar.

\- ¿Cómo que Bolin escapó? -replicó Baraz con incredulidad-

\- ¡No está donde lo dejamos! -responde Korra-

\- Pe-Pero no puede ser... Lo teníamos bajo control

\- ¡Pero no está! -le grita- ha escapado y esto nos pone un paso atrás nuevamente

Kuvira, quien era la que parecía más calmada en el fondo, cruzada de brazos y sin aportar demasiado drama a la conversación, habló diciendo.

\- Escapó... O lo liberaron!

Al escuchar aquella sentencia, todas las miradas se posaron en la antigua unificadora.

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? -inquiere Mako en una voz algo débil mientras intentaba mantener la mirada fija en ella pese a su frustración-

\- No hay forma de que Bolin hubiese escapado del fuerte encierro en el que estaba sin al menos haber destrozado una pared, es imposible que hubiese salido libre como si fuese un residente más de la casa que camina dentro y fuera a voluntad. Mi teoría es que alguien lo liberó... Y ese traidor... -hizo pausa para lanzar una mirada retrechera a todo mundo antes de continuar- ... Está entre nosotros!

Los ojos de la morena se abrieron de par en par al igual que el de todos. Cada uno se repetía a sí mismo que eran inocentes, de eso no tenían la menor duda... Pero... ver a los otros y desconfiar, eso nunca les había pasado. Lentamente todos comenzaron a verse con miradas frías y sospechosas, sin duda se había creado un ambiente pesado.

Mako y Asami seguían siendo los que estaban más alejados de toda aquella escena, metidos cada uno en su propio infierno.

\- ¿Insinúas que alguno de nosotros nos traicionó? ¿Cómo te atreves? -replicó Korra hacia Kuvira. Ella era una de las que desconfiaba de todos, pero apelaba al buen corazón de su grupo-

\- Solo digo que no podría haber escapado sin al menos haber usado todo su poder y que nos diéramos cuenta pero nos venciera en batalla. Sin embargo sabemos que estaba demasiado débil para eso.

\- ¿Estás diciendo que yo lo hice? -exclama Korra algo alterada, Kuvira simplemente le redirecciona la preguntan en un tono algo certero-

\- ¿Lo hiciste?

\- ¡CLARO QUE NO!

\- Oigan basta -interrumpió Baraz- Esto es una ridiculez, nadie de aquí lo hizo.

\- Eso mismo diría aquel que se quiere librar de la culpa -interrumpió Kuvira. Baraz le lanzó una mirada de indignación y respondió con enfado-

\- ¿Que tal si fuiste tú la que lo hizo? Todos sabemos que eres un monstruo, ese Khan fue el que te liberó en primer lugar ¿Y ahora de una te pones en su contra? Eso no tendría sentido a menos que fuera un engaño para despistarnos a todos.

\- He demostrado que cambié

\- ¡Eres la asesina de mi padre! -interrumpió Asami- ¡Eso nunca va a cambiar!

\- Ow pero miren quién habló! ¿No es la chica que me detesta? Ya me extrañaba que no me hubieses echado la culpa.

Las conversaciones comenzaron a entrecruzarse unas con otras sin orden ni armonía, convirtiéndose en una cháchara ruidosa inentendible. Mako quien observaba con rabia aquella escena se limitó a ponerse de pie y caminar hacia la salida pasando por el medio de el grupo de chicos que peleaban. Estos guardaron silencio al instante de verlo pasar. Él era el único afectado directo y ese tipo de peleas no lo estaban ayudando, de pronto todos se sintieron muy mal.

\- ¿Oye Mako? ¿Adónde vas? -pregunta Korra al verlo abrir la puerta de salida. Él voltea la mirada sin muchas ganas, y responde.-

\- A buscar a mi hermano. Todas estas peleas entre nosotros no lo traerán de vuelta.

Todos tragaron saliva al mismo tiempo. Comprendieron que en vez de buscar pelear, había que hallar una solución y Mako, aunque estaba destruido, parecía convencido de eso.

\- Te prometí ayudarte y lo haré. Yo voy contigo -dijo Korra-

\- Yo igual -exclama Kuvira- puedo ser de utilidad.

\- Yo debo ir -dice Asami pero Korra la interrumpe-

\- No, Asami... quédate aquí con Baraz... Necesitamos que alguien esté aquí por si decide aparecerse.

\- Estaremos pendientes -dice Baraz un poco confundido. ¿Para qué iría Bolin a volver a la casa donde lo encerrarían de nuevo? De pronto eso le sonó como una manera algo evidente de evitar la compañía de Asami, tal vez. Pero... ¿Debido a qué? ¿A qué sabía que no podían estar Asami y Kuvira en el mismo equipo de búsqueda? ¿Porque prefería ir con Mako? ¿O porque de verdad quería proteger la casa? Realmente era difícil leer las acciones de Korra.-

\- Está bien -gruñó Asami algo molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos-

\- Vámonos ya -presiona Kuvira- Bolin es muy poderoso, tenemos que encontrarlo antes de que haga daño a gente inocente.

La mirada de Mako se fijaron en la distancia, tan grande e inhóspita donde buscar. Intrigado y temeroso, se dijo a sí mismo.

\- Hermano... ¿Dónde estás?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Un debilitado Bolin caminaba a paso lento por las calles de Ciudad República. Su visión se tornaba borrosa, su paso era vacilante, sus tripas rechillaban y con su mano apretaba su estómago. Estaba muriendo de hambre. Comenzó a cuestionarse el haberse hecho el fuerte frente a su hermano cuando este quiso alimentarlo, tenía dos días sin comer y ahora era todo menos poderoso.

\- Oye chico... ¿Estás bien? -preguntó una mujer acercándose al maestro tierra al verlo trastabillarse. La mujer lo sostuvo de manera que no cayera para luego hacerle la pregunta. Entonces Bolin levantó el rostro y sus ojos se tornaron azul brillante lo cual horrorizó instantáneamente a la mujer- eres uno de ellos -dijo para sí antes de soltarlo e irse corriendo lo más rápido que pudo. Bolin cayó de rodillas-

El maestro lava como pudo se levantó segundos después con una ligera sonrisa y caminó de forma lenta hacia adelante. Sus ojos se fijaron en una especie de taberna que invitaba con un llamativo letrero a entrar y relajarse. El chico no lo pensó dos veces antes de adentrarse en aquella taberna.

Las miradas de todos los ocupantes se posaron en Bolin al momento que entró, caminando como si hubiese recibido una golpiza de alguien y se detuvo en la barra donde un musculoso sujeto lustraba una copa y le mira de reojo.

El maestro lava levanta la mirada y dice de forma amenazante.

\- Dame comida y ropa.

\- No pareces dinero para pagarme -respondió el hombre- fuera de aquí

\- Creo que no me expliqué bien. Dame comida y ropa o todos los ocupantes de este lugar morirán aquí junto contigo.

\- ¿QUIÉN TE CREES PARA AMENAZARME? -replicó el hombre al momento que sacaba una filosa cuchilla y señalaba al maestro tierra, pero entonces los ojos del chico brillan nuevamente de azul mostrando a todos la posesión de su lado oscuro. El rostro del sujeto cambió al instante dejando caer la cuchilla al suelo con impresión. El resto de los ocupantes algo alarmados quisieron abandonar pero Bolin atrancó la puerta de la salida levantando una pared con tierra control.

La poca luz que entraba fue suprimida por esa pared, ahora estaban a oscuras y solos... con un unificado.

Bolin miró a la cara llena de miedo del cantinero y respondiendo a su pregunta anterior, el maestro lava dijo.

\- Yo soy el diablo.

Desde afuera podían escucharse los gritos de terror y sufrimiento en los minutos subsiguientes. Una matanza horrible se estaba llevando a cabo, pero nadie, ni siquiera los que estaban afuera observando la escena se atrevió a intervenir por miedo a sus vidas. Pronto los gritos cesaron, al igual que las respiraciones de muchos en esa taberna.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En El Mundo Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaban Khan y el Dark Korra de pie frente al portal de luz espiritual que llevaba hacia el mundo de los humanos. Ambos estaban dejándose llenar por su luz y grandeza, una sensación de adrenalina recorría la piel de la entidad maligna. Aún Khan sentía ese respeto reverente hacia ese personaje aun sabiendo que solo se trataba de la versión oscura del avatar, quien en el mundo de los humanos ya no tenía credibilidad o fama.

\- He estado tanto tiempo deseando recuperar mi libertad -dijo Dark Korra luego de una larga inspiración- y ya casi por fin podré volver a pisar suelo humano.

\- ¿Casi? -pregunta Khan extrañado- ¿No se trata solo de que cruces el portal y ya?

\- No es tan fácil amigo mío -responde- Cuando el avatar Wan dominó sus miedos encerrándome aquí, se encargó de que también toda la energía maligna quedara apresada de este lado del mundo espiritual para que de esa manera no afectara el mundo terrestre. Es por eso que aun estando libre, sigo confinada a estar en el mundo espiritual.

\- Pero... yo sobrecargué el portal una vez y gracias a eso todos los dobles malignos pudieron cruzar el portal hacia el mundo humano... ¿Cómo eso no te permite cruzar a ti también?

\- No soy un simple humano Khan, soy el ser más poderoso del universo y tengo conexiones con ambos mundos. Avatar Wan era inteligente y sabía que no podía contener toda energía maligna y corrupta dentro del mundo espiritual puesto que eso no dependía de él. Pero sí sabía que al menos podría tenerme a mi encerrado por siempre.

\- ¿Cómo? -Dark Korra le clava una fría mirada a Khan al contestar-

\- Controlando sus miedos. -resopló- de esa forma me mantuvo encerrada por milenios. Si los avatares subsiguientes podían mantener sus miedos a raya yo seguiría en mi encierro. La energía espiritual corrupta me ha permitido lograr una libertad relativa, como escapar de mi encierro y caminar libre por el mundo espiritual pero si quiero conseguir la libertad absoluta todavía me queda una cosa por lograr.

\- ¿Y qué cosa es esa? -A Dark Korra comienzan a brillarles los ojos de un nefasto azul profundo al momento que la sonrisa más macabra se dibujó en su rostro al momento que su voz, acompañada del sonido de las cadenas atadas a sus manos, exclamó-

\- Hacer que el avatar tema de nuevo.

Khan abre los ojos absorto.

\- ¿Y cómo harás eso?

\- ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que aún durante mi encierro pude aparecer por breves y cortos momentos al mundo real como meras apariciones?

\- Si... ¿Y?

\- Mi meta al hacerlo era comenzar a sembrar el miedo en el corazón de Korra, gracias a eso yo me fortalezco mientras ella se debilita. Debo hacer que se horrorice hasta el punto de que me haga lo suficientemente poderosa como para poder cruzar el portal al mundo humano y deshacer el entuerto de Wan.

Con eso Dark Korra se sienta en el suelo en posición de meditación y, mirando por última vez al maestro metal, exclamó.

\- Es momento de verme con mi doble carnal cara a cara, una vez más.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- BOLIN! ¡BOLIN! -gritaba Korra mientras ella junto a Mako y Kuvira caminaban por aquellos bosques a las afueras de la ciudad, justo por donde esos dobles espirituales solían rondar. Pero la realidad era que habían buscado por mucho tiempo y no tenían ni rastro del maestro lava-

\- Esto es inútil -se quejó Kuvira- llevamos horas en esto y no tenemos nada.

\- Hay que seguir buscando -replica Mako-

\- No digo que dejemos de buscar, sólo digo que sería bueno que intentáramos otros métodos de búsqueda más eficaces que gritar el nombre de tu hermano como idiotas mientras caminamos sin rumbo. -contestó Kuvira con logística-

\- Oh, esperen... yo tengo una buena idea -dice Korra de inmediato-

\- ¿Qué cosa?

\- Tengo la habilidad de sentir las esencias de las personas y localizarlos a través de las ramas espirituales que cubren toda la ciudad, al final, todo está conectado.

\- ¿Crees que puedas encontrarlo de esa forma? -pregunta Mako algo desesperanzado. Ella le pone la mano sobre su hombro mientras le ofrece una mirada sincera-

\- Encontraremos a tu hermano Mako, no pierdas la fe. Y ahora chicos quédense aquí por si acaso, yo iré a buscar un buen lugar para localizar a Bolin.

Dicho esto la morena se separó del grupo y con aire control se fue propulsando lejos hasta perderse entre las copas de los árboles en un santiamén.

Con suspiro algo forzado Mako se dejó deslizar por una gran roca y caer sentado en el suelo. Kuvira miró algo incómoda al chico acurrucarse en silencio para seguirse torturando mentalmente sobre lo que podía pasar. La antigua gran unificadora no era para nada buena dando consuelo de ningún tipo, era más fácil dar órdenes y, al fin y al cabo ella siempre estuvo por encima de todos en lo que a rangos significa, nunca tuvo necesariamente que sentarse y darle ánimo a alguien, así que definitivamente no sabía cómo hacerlo.

Pero Kuvira apreciaba a Bolin y sabía que ese chico era lo que era gracias a su hermano mayor, así que aunque estuvo a punto de abofetearse a sí misma para reaccionar antes de tiempo, la maestra metal decidió sentarse a su lado en el suelo sin decir nada, solo mirando a la distancia un rato.

Luego se atrevió a voltear a verle con la cabeza metida en sus rodillas.

\- Oye -lo llama-

\- Uh-Huh? -responde él-

\- Encontraremos a Bolin, deja ya de preocuparte

\- Es fácil para ti decirlo, no estás totalmente sola en el mundo ni acabas de perder a tu única familia.

\- Ouch... -resopló ella-

\- Oye lo siento -se lamenta- no debí pagarla contigo

\- No, está bien. Sé lo que estás sintiendo. Yo también lo perdí todo... dos veces. -Mako voltea a verla sorprendido- Tú al menos tienes a tu hermano, yo literalmente no tengo a nadie y, aunque lo tuviera... no estoy segura de que quisieran verme de todas formas. Antes se sentía genial el ser la líder de un gran ejército, de todo el mundo haciendo lo que dices... ahora que no perdí todo es que me dí cuenta que aun cuando era anónima tenía una familia. Ahora no tengo ni grandeza ni familia... ni nada. Solo a los miembros del equipo avatar los cuales confían medianamente en mi.

\- Lo siento, yo trato de hacerlo.

\- Lo sé y te agradezco por eso.

Mako sonríe y desvía la mirada nuevamente

\- Oye -dice ella- no sé si te sirva de algo pero, eres de los que mejor me cae del grupo, sabías? -Al escuchar eso, Mako levantó la mirada algo extrañado y la observa- es cierto. Me parece que eres más como yo. Callado y tranquilo, pero no demasiado, además defiendes bien tus ideales y luchas por lo que crees correcto.

\- Bueno, gracias -dice él un poco sonrojado. Mako todavía podía ver el rostro de la gran unificadora dentro de esa maestra metal y que ella dijera algo así era, de alguna extraña manera, halagador.-

\- ¿Te cuento algo? -sigue Kuvira-

\- ¿Qué?

\- Aunque parezca loco y descabellado, Khan solía ser mi mejor amigo

\- No suena tan loco y descabellado. -Kuvira ríe-

\- Pero él no era así, debiste conocerlo antes de ser unificado. Él era compasivo, humilde, cariñoso y peleaba por los débiles. También tenía una buena facha de líder -presume- y quizás eso lo conserve todavía.

\- ¿Adónde quieres llegar con eso?

\- Que así como tú quieres recuperar a tu hermano, yo quiero recuperar a Khan -dijo Kuvira con la voz un poco entrecortada. Ella disimula con rapidez cualquier signo de sentimentalismo y trata de ocultar cualquier pista fingiendo que arreglaba su cabello con torpeza. Mako la busca con la mirada y con su mano toma las muñecas de ella para que se deje el cabello y lo mirara a los ojos-

\- Oye, está bien sentirse triste. Y te creo -confesó- Bolin también es muy diferente ahora de como era antes, si dices que Khan era todo eso, entonces es verdad.

\- Khan es para mí como Bolin para ti -exclama Kuvira- me dolió demasiado verlo unificado, por eso desde el primer momento que me rescató de la prisión, supe que no era él. Algo no andaba bien. Yo... -baja la cabeza y una lágrima baja por su mejilla en silencio- Yo quiero salvarlo.

Algo apenado e incómodo, Mako extiende sus brazos y atrae a Kuvira hacia sí mismo para abrazarla y darle consuelo. Él miró hacia arriba en cualquier momento. ¿Abrazar a Kuvira? ¿En serio? Al menos ella se estaba dejando. Quizás dos almas heridas se entendían mejor, quizás Kuvira tenía razón y ambos eran parecidos.

\- Rescataremos a Bolin -dice Mako- y a Khan... no tengo dudas de eso.

Kuvira levanta la mirada separándose del abrazo de Mako para luego limpiarse cualquier lágrima que estuviesen rodando por sus ojos. Entonces dijo al chico.

\- No le digas a nadie que me has visto así, ¿Entendiste? -Mako levanta su mano derecha en señal de juramento- Ahora... ¿Dónde estará Korra? Hace rato que se fue

\- Tenemos que ir a buscarla, ahora que lo dices... no tengo un buen presentimiento -ambos se miran a los ojos y se levantan de inmediato-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra había llegado a una parte solitaria del bosque en la cual había muchas terminaciones de las ramas espirituales que cubrían la ciudad. Todo parecía callado y vacío, así que la chica se detuvo allí.

\- Creo que este es un buen lugar para buscar -se dijo a sí misma-

La chica caminó hacia una de las ramas y puso su mano sobre ella para comenzar a ejercer su poder, pero entonces tuvo la sensación de que una sombra oscura pasó detrás de ella a toda velocidad. Volteó y no pudo ver nada.

\- ¿Hola? -al terminar de pronunciar esto la sombra pasó detrás de ella una vez más. La morena preocupada pero alerta tomó posición de batalla y arrugó su entrecejo- te lo advierto, sal donde pueda verte.

Una brisa misteriosa llegó hacia aquel lugar moviendo las hojas secas y haciendo bailar el cabello del avatar, por cuya frente bajaba una gota de sudor. Ya no era tan cómodo estar sola.

Entonces algo parecido a una sombra comenzó a generarse no muy lejos frente a ella. Era como el contorno de una mujer oscura cuya única cosa que brillaba era sus ojos blancos virginales pero horripilantes al mismo tiempo. Escuchó un sonido como el de cadenas y no tardó en darse cuenta que esas cadenas caían de sus muñecas hacia el suelo y se arrastraban.

El ser levantó la mirada y un foco de luz le dió en el rostro mostrándose enteramente hacia el avatar, quien suspiró de incredulidad. Su corazón se paralizó y sus miedos se dispararon. No supo cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

\- No puede ser... -dijo en voz casi nula- ¡Tú!

El espantoso ser, completamente idéntico al avatar pero con el cabello largo y un aura maligna, la miró y dijo.

\- Nos encontramos de nuevo, avatar.

\- ¡NO! ¡ALÉJATE DE MI! -gritó aterrada para luego lanzar una gran bola de fuego antes de salir corriendo con todas sus fuerzas en dirección contraria. La bola de fuego traspasó a Dark Korra como si de un fantasma se tratara. Entonces esta de un ligero movimiento de brazos hizo que las cadenas fuesen arrojadas como un lazo en su dirección con una rapidez asesina-

Korra corría a toda velocidad sin mirar atrás o detenerse. Pero entonces unas cadenas se amarran en su cuello de golpe y la detienen en seco casi haciendo que se fuera al suelo. Aterrada, miró atrás y observó como Dark Korra la había atrapado.

El doble espiritual tiró de las cadenas con fuerza atrayendo a Korra hacia ella como un proyectil. La morena gritaba aterrada.

Dark Korra creó una muralla de piedra en la dirección por la que el avatar iba a pasar y esta se golpea duramente contra la roca de espaldas soltando un grito de dolor. Al instante la piedra cubre sus manos y pies apresándola para que no pudiera escapar. Estaba atrapada, horrorizada y con el espantoso doble frente a sus ojos.

Los ojos blancos de ese ser contemplaron los azules temerosos de ella y dijeron.

\- Bienvenida a un viaje de ida al dolor.

Korra, atrapada e inmóvil solo pudo tragar saliva y esperar a que sucediera un milagro.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Kuvira corrían a toda velocidad colina abajo por el bosque llamando a la morena sin obtener resultado. Los miedos del maestro fuego se habían disparado y su corazonada era cada vez más grande. Algo malo estaba pasando.

\- No está -replicó Mako con frustración-

\- Tal vez volvió a Ciudad República o a casa de Asami, allí hay más ramas espirituales.

\- Yo iré allá -contestó- tú sigue buscando.

Acto seguido los chicos se separaron tomando caminos diferentes. Ahora no solamente buscaban a Bolin. Era prioridad buscar al Avatar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**En La Mansión Sato**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami estaba parada sobre el barandal de la mansión observando el cielo del atardecer cuando Baraz llega hacia ella. Notando su presencia ella bajó la mirada apenada, sabía lo que iba a pasar.

Baraz se puso de espaldas al barandal pero a su lado, y dijo.

\- Me puse a atar cabos y creo que hay conexión entre todo lo que ha pasado hoy. -Entonces voltea a verla de frente y preguntar- Tú liberaste a Bolin ¿Cierto?

Una lágrima baja por la mejilla de Asami y sin decir otra cosa, más bien mordiéndose los labios de pena, ella asiente con la cabeza. Baraz deja salir un suspiro de decepción.

\- Bueno, era todo lo que necesitaba escuchar -replicó alterado antes de caminar lejos de ella pero Asami voltea y grita-

\- Por favor no te vayas, yo no quise hacerlo

\- ¡Creí que eras diferente Asami! ¡Creí que no traicionabas a tus amigos!

\- Lo siento yo... No sé qué me pasó.

\- No, yo sí lo sé -la interrumpe- y tú también lo sabes. Odias a Mako, odias que Korra se fije en él, odias que todos estén bien menos tú. Por eso lo hiciste. Eres una egoísta.

\- No, por favor... -gimió- no pienses eso de mi

\- ¿Y qué quieres que piense? ¡Yo te tenía en un pedestal! ¡Me enamoré de ti como un imbécil pensando que eras la chica más maravillosa y leal del mundo! ¿Y qué me encuentro? ¿Con que eres una apuñaladora de espaldas?

\- Espera... -dice ella sorprendida- ¿Te enamoraste de mi?

\- Eso ya que importa. -contesta él- Lo único que sé es que nos traicionaste a todos fingiendo lo contrario, liberaste a Bolin y nos has hecho más difícil detener la unificación... ¿Estás feliz ahora?

De pronto una tercera voz inesperada se unió a la conversación.

\- ¿Qué Asami hizo qué..?

Baraz voltea al igual que lo hace Sato y ambos observan al maestro fuego Mako mirándolos con los ojos bien abiertos y llenos de incredulidad. Estos se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y sus labios comenzaron a temblar levemente. Baraz tragó saliva y Asami se tapó el rostro con sus manos de vergüenza.

\- Mako no... -gimió ella intentando llegar a él pero este da un paso hacia atrás-

\- ¡No me toques! -le gritó- ¿Fuiste tú la que liberó a mi hermano? ¿Por qué?

Baraz se retira sin decir nada y Asami cae de rodillas a los pies de Mako llorando, él la mira con algo de desprecio mientras también lloraba en silencio.

\- Perdóname Mako... me dejé llevar por la ira, la frustración, cometí el peor error de todos.

\- ¿Estabas molesta? ¿Conmigo? ¿Por qué? ¿QUÉ TE HICE YO?

Ella levanta la mirada y se toma el rostro con desespero al decir.

\- ¿EN SERIO? ¿Qué me has hecho? ¡Mako, tú me impides ser feliz! He llegado a la conclusión de que no puedo ser feliz contigo y tampoco sin ti. He tratado de salir adelante pero tú siempre estás en medio. Cuando fuimos pareja preferiste a otra persona, y cuando finalmente consigo a alguien especial, ella te prefiere a ti. ¡Estoy cansada de que me dejen de lado! Mire hacia donde mire estás tú para hacerme sentir inferior... Por eso he desarrollado una especie de mala opinión sobre ti y me la he callado por mucho, intenté cambiarla pero no puedo. -Mako estaba paralizado al escuchar a Asami decirle todo eso- Lo admito, eso no me da el derecho de haber hecho lo que hice, pero si querías una respuesta ahí está... ¡Lo hice por tu culpa!

\- P...Pero Asami... -dijo horrorizado- Yo nunca quise hacerte daño y me disculpé contigo por eso, creí que lo habíamos superado... Pero lo que tú hiciste fue a propósito... ¡Liberaste a mi hermano sabiendo lo mucho que él significa para mi!

\- Perdóname...

\- ¿De qué sirve un perdóname ahora? -le grita- ¿Cuál es el premio? ¿Korra? ¡Pues quédatela! ella es tu novia... Te metiste con la única familia que me quedaba y no te perdonaré jamás por eso. -Dicho aquello Mako se da la vuelta para irse pero ella lo detiene-

\- ¿Adónde vas? -Él voltea a verla con desprecio y responde-

\- Ya no puedo estar en esta casa. Despídete de los demás por mi, buscaré a Bolin por mi cuenta.

Mako sale de la presencia de Asami y ella rompe a llorar amargamente. Se había dejado llevar por el odio y ahora estaba viendo las consecuencias de sus actos. Si tan solo hubiese sido madura, si tan solo lo hubiese conversado antes, no estaría pasando por esto.

Ahora se veía a sí misma y se preguntaba. ¿Cuál era la diferencia entre esa Asami limpia y una Asami unificada?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dark Korra estaba libre. El avatar estaba encerrada en una pared de concreto. El doble tenía muchas ínfulas de poder. Korra estaba muriendo de miedo.

La morena siempre observó a ese reflejo oscuro de ella como la causa de todos sus miedos y temores, le costó demasiado deshacerse de ella y ahora que volvía a ver ese reflejo supo que nada había valido la pena. Sus miedos seguían allí atormentándola como nunca.

\- ¡NO! -gritó Korra- ¡YO ME DESHICE DE TI! ¡YO ME DESHICE DE MIS MIEDOS! -Dark Korra ríe por lo bajo-

\- No puedes deshacerte de tus miedos, eso es imposible. Tener miedo es una característica innata del ser humano, por más que quieras arrancarme de ti, yo siempre existiré.

\- ¡ALÉJATE! ¡NO TE TEMERÉ MÁS!

\- Si no me temes ¿Entonces por qué no te has liberado? ¿Por qué no has usado el estado avatar para destruir esa muralla y atacarme? -Korra se paraliza- ah si, porque me tienes miedo. Estás petrificada y no sabes qué hacer, tu mente divaga sin ningún control y ni siquiera puedes pensar con claridad.

\- No... no es.. cierto -titubea obligándose a cerrar sus ojos mientras comenzaba a temblar. Dark Korra rompe a reír de manera despectiva-

\- ¡MIENTRAS MÁS TEMOR SIENTAS MÁS PODEROSA YO SERÉ!

\- Basta... basta... -suspiró mientras una lágrima caía por su rostro-

\- Es momento de acabar con la poca moral de avatar que te queda -sentenció el espíritu y Korra abre los ojos para verla extrañada-

\- ¿Qué?

En ese momento Dark Korra hizo aparecer en un movimiento de manos a Mako y Asami. Ambos amarrados con láminas de metal flotando en el aire con ambos brazos levantados. Parecía que habían recibido una golpiza anteriormente pues sus rostros estaban moreteados y apenas podían mantenerse conscientes.

\- ¡NO! ¿QUÉ LES HICISTE? ¡DÉJALOS EN PAZ! -gritó la morena muerta de la impresión- ¡ELLOS NO TIENEN NADA QUE VER!

\- ¡TIENEN TODO QUE VER! -la interrumpe el doble- Si asesino a las personas que más amas destruiré por completo lo que eres, tú serás débil y yo seré poderosa. Entonces nos unificaremos y completaré finalmente el proceso de la unificación.

\- ¿Tú eres la líder?

\- ¡Nosotras! -contesta de forma macabra- Pero me siento algo bondadosa el día de hoy, al final ambos van a morir tarde o temprano, pero mientras tanto dejaré a uno vivo para no ser tan cruel.

En ese momento Dark Korra abre los brazos y Asami y Mako quienes seguían flotando amarrados en el aire son acercados hacia Korra poniéndolos frente a su rostro.

\- ELIGE AVATAR! ¿A QUIÉN QUIERES SALVAR? ¡DEBE SER AL QUE AMES MÁS! ¡AL QUE AMES DE VERDAD! ¡A LA PERSONA SIN LA CUAL NO PUEDES VIVIR! VAMOS ELIGE... QUE HASTA ELLOS MISMOS TIENEN LA DUDA... -dijo mirando a los rehenes- ¿CON CUAL DE LOS DOS TE QUEDAS?

Mako y Asami levantan la mirada al mismo tiempo y ven con sus ojos desesperanzados y heridos a la morena quien estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo iba a elegir entre ellos dos? Los amaba demasiado a ambos, había compartido tanto con cada uno. Aún así, su cabeza le decía un nombre y su corazón otro. Se sintió presionada y no pudo seguir, sus miedos la estaban dominando. Sin más rompió a llorar.

\- Por favor... déjalos libres, mátame a mi si quieres...pero déjalos vivir a ambos.

\- ¡ELIGE AHORA O LOS MATARÉ A LOS DOS FRENTE A TUS OJOS!

\- Korra... soy tu novia... ¡Sálvame! -dijo Asami, pero entonces Mako la miró también y excamó-

\- Korra... Yo te amo... ¡No me dejes morir!

Un mar de lágrimas caía al suelo desprendiéndose de los ojos de la morena como si de lluvia se tratara. Nunca experimentó tal grado de desesperación. Su corazón casi se paraliza cuando Dark Korra genera un cuchillo de fuego con su mano y camina hacia los rehenes diciendo.

\- Hora de elegir...

El tiempo se detuvo. Cualquier ruido se silenció, solo estaban ellos cuatro en todo el universo conocido, era el momento de la verdad. Con mucha resignación y dolor, sabiendo que no había escapatoria, el avatar levantó la mirada y dijo a su doble.

\- Yo... Elijo a...

\- ¡KORRA! -gritó la voz de Kuvira de repente quien se aproximaba a ese lugar. La antigua unificadora observó que Korra se encontraba de pie llorando con los brazos extendidos a los lados como si estuviese amarrada, pero estaba completamente libre y sola en todo aquel bosque- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó Kuvira-

\- ¡DECIDE AHORA KORRA! -gritó el doble-

\- KUVIRA VETE DE AQUÍ... ES PELIGROSO, MI DOBLE TE MATARÁ A TI TAMBIÉN! -gritó el avatar-

\- ¿Doble? ¡Con razón no puedo ver nada! -razonó Kuvira- Korra... ¿Estás frente a tu doble espiritual? ¿Qué te está diciendo?

\- Tiene capturados a Mako y Asami y me está haciendo elegir a uno, el otro morirá ante mis ojos... Ayúdame por favor -gritó con desespero-

\- ¡ELIGE YA! -gritó Dark Korra-

\- ¡KORRA, ESCÚCHAME! ¡ENFÓCATE EN MI VOZ Y SOLO MI VOZ! -dijo Kuvira al avatar quien se hallaba inmersa en el miedo- Nada de lo que estás viendo es real, Mako está en la mansión con Asami, están a salvo... No te dejes engañar por tu doble... ¡ELLOS ESTÁN BIEN! ¡ENFRENTA A TU DOBLE!

\- Pe... Pero los tiene colgando amarrados frente a mi -dijo el avatar-

\- ¡ES MENTIRA! LOS DOBLES TE MUESTRAN COSAS HORRIBLES PARA QUE TE MUERAS DEL MIEDO... ¡RECHAZA TUS MIEDOS!

Korra miró al frente directo hacia su doble quién reía con malicia y esta le dijo.

\- Tal vez ya sepas la verdad Korra, pero con todo el miedo que ya tienes me es suficiente para seguir con mis planes. Pronto nos veremos cara a cara y no seré una ilusión.

De un certero movimiento de manos, Dark Korra desaparece llevándose toda aquella visión consigo. Mako y Asami desaparecieron al igual que la pared que la ataba. Quedó justo en la posición en la que Kuvira la veía desde el principio.

Korra cae de rodillas al suelo llorando en estado de shock y Kuvira corre a socorrerla, tratando de calmarla, pero era imposible. Sus miedos la habían dominado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**En El Mundo Espiritual**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dark Korra despertó de su trance de manera violenta y Khan, quien estaba a su lado la observó con detenimiento.

\- ¿Qué sucedió mi señora? -Dark Korra se levanta decidida y con firmeza, diciendo con malicia-

\- Es hora de cruzar el portal... -Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Khan al escucharle decir aquello.

Con pasos lentos el doble espiritual del Avatar caminó hacia la cegadora luz del portal hasta tenerlo en frente, entonces extendió su mano y tocó la luz provocándose una reacción adversa parecido a un corto circuito que le provocó algo de dolor al doble, pero este siguió extendiendo su mano a pesar del dolor y esta fue cruzando hacia el otro lado aunque las chispas siguieran aumentando.

Dark Korra gritaba adolorido pero seguía empujándose fuera del mundo espiritual con determinación. La mitad de sus brazos ya habían cruzado al otro lado y seguía avanzando.

Comenzó a reír de forma demoníaca y sin control mientras gritaba llena de excitación.

\- ¡AVATAR WAN! ¡HAS FALLADO EN TU LABOR DE MANTENERME ENCERRADA AQUÍ POR SIEMPRE!

El portal comenzó a volverse inestable del lado del mundo de los vivos a medida que una persona estaba saliendo cada vez más deprisa de aquel portal. Un rostro idéntico al de Korra cruzó al otro lado igual que la mayoría de su cuerpo, solo faltaba una pierna.

De un tirón la hizo salir del portal también y cayó de rodillas al suelo algo cansada, pero estaba finalmente en el mundo de los vivos. Segundos después Khan salió a su encuentro y la ayudó a levantarse.

Era un hecho, Dark Korra, luego de milenios de encierro había visto la luz del mundo de los vivos una vez más, materializando los miedos de Korra a algo real. Era el doble espiritual más poderoso de todos, por eso cualquiera podría verla aunque no estuviese unificada. Era la peor parte de cientos de vidas reencarnadas juntas, y no parecía tener rival alguno.

\- Finalmente estoy libre -decía el doble mientras observaba sus manos, entonces cerró sus puños y miró hacia el frente la ciudad para terminar diciendo- ... ¡Y tengo más poder que nunca!

Con una risa macabra expresó la condenación a la que el mundo tendría que encararse irremediablemente.

El fin se acercaba.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**D: Pobre Korra y Asami *ríe malvadamente* xD**

**¿Les gustó? Espero que si... ¿Podrían dejar un review a este humilde escritor?**

**Pues como podemos ver Asami tiene las consecuencias de sus actos. Kuvira se abrió sobre Khan y Korra ha tenido el primer encuentro con su doble espiritual quien ya está completamente libre de su encierro.**

**¿Qué más creen que va a pasar? ¡Espero les esté gustando el resultado de esta cosa!**

**Pronto actualizaré A-617 así que aguanten mis lectores, ya voy T.T**

**Gracias a todos por leer y comentar, son lo máximo.**

**Saludos!**


	16. The Tornado

**Hola a todos!**

**Les traigo conti! *0***

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

El cielo estaba nublado desde el naciente hasta el poniente. Ninguna luz del sol iluminaba ningún espacio terrestre, por pequeño que fuera, las densas nubles cubrían el firmamento... Y no parecían retroceder.

Los vientos eran muy fuertes esa mañana. El silbido agudo y penetrante de este envolvía al mundo como si de un cobertor se tratara, un aura sombría y tormentosa oscurecía la atmósfera. Parecía que ese día iba a llover a cántaros o, al menos, el inmenso cielo haría gala de algunos truenos y relámpagos majestuosos.

En medio de aquel brusco clima, allí mismo en la mansión Sato, la tensión crecía y crecía, casi pudiéndose tomar con las manos, ese funesto temperamento climático parecía acompañar a la perfección la escena.

Asami sube a paso lento y algo forzado hacia la habitación de Mako, se detuvo en el marco de la puerta y lo vió empacando algunas de sus pertenencias en una especie de bolso abierto sobre la cama. Entre ellas, sus cambios de ropa y algunas fotos.

Asami no digo nada por unos momentos, solo observó a su ex-amigo empacar en silencio. Se sintió nerviosa y con miedo, pero estaba decidida a no irse, aunque quería hacerlo, se estaba obligando a sí misma a darle la cara.

\- Buenos días -inició la conversación Sato. Mako no tuvo que voltear su rostro pues reconoció la voz al instante. Pareció ignorarla y seguir en lo suyo. Asami suspira.- Quiero que sepas que he meditado -continuó- Lo que dije ayer no salió como yo lo esperaba, dije cosas que no quería decir y me equivoqué.

Mako voltea un segundo a verla pero luego desvía la mirada hacia el closet y saca un pantalón gris que luego dobla y empaca ordenadamente en el bolso.

\- Sé que tienes pensado irte y mi intención no es rogarte que te quedes si ya has tomado una decisión. Pero si te vas, quiero que lo hagas sabiendo el por qué hice lo que hice. Por favor...

Mako agacha la cabeza en un suspiro y se sienta sobre la cama dándose una palmada sonora en las piernas con sus manos. Levantó la mirada aun revelando algo de molestia e impotencia. La miró y le dijo.

\- La única cosa que quiero saber es... ¿Por qué?

Asami antes de responder toma un pequeño banco de bambú refinado que tenía y lo puso frente al chico, sentándose a centímetros de él pero sin tocarlo, ejerciendo contacto visual en todo momento.

\- Porque me estaba muriendo de miedo -reveló la chica. Mako arrugó un poco el entrecejo confundido por la respuesta. Ella no esperaba que él lo entendiera al instante, por eso prosiguió- Mako, tú no fuiste absorbido por tus miedos más intensos... ¿Sabes lo que se siente? -él la mira con tristeza y queda callado- Sé que sí lo sabes aunque no te hayas unificado. Conoces lo que es tener miedo, ¿verdad?. A veces sucede que estás tan muerto de miedo que no sabes cómo actuar en situaciones diversas. Tu inteligencia se escapa de ti y terminas actuando como los animales... por instinto. Eso me ocurrió a mi. Actué por instinto e hice algo horrible de lo cual estoy profundamente arrepentida, pero no lo hice porque te odiara y quisiera venganza... Lo hice porque estaba muerta de miedo.

Él la mira fijamente y sus labios parecieron temblarle. Entonces respondió.

\- ¿Miedo... por... Korra? -Asami le sonríe, no porque estaba feliz, sino de ternura por el chico. Ella extiende sus brazos y toma las manos de él aportándole su calor al muchacho de las manos frías. Las frota con las suyas acariciándolas y responde-

\- Si. -Mako desvía la mirada-

\- Ya te dije que te quedaras con ella.

Asami toca con suavidad la mejilla de Mako y le endereza el rostro de nuevo para que la viera.

\- Mako, fui tu novia y te conozco muy bien. Lo dices por obligación, sé que tú también sientes algo por ella y en el fondo, creo que ella te corresponde. Creo que por eso tengo miedo.

Una lágrima baja por la mejilla de la chica en ese instante.

\- Mako -dice ella- yo amo a Korra con todas mis fuerzas, lo siento dentro de mi. Tengo miedo de perderla de una u otra forma. Creí que todo estaba bien entre nosotras pero al volver del mundo espiritual y verte de nuevo, convertido en un maravilloso hombre por tu esfuerzo y sin ayuda de ninguna mujer, despertó en Korra el deseo de recuperar lo que dejó atrás y tu habías creído superarla, pero te has dado cuenta que no puedes, la necesitas, eso es lindo y hasta tierno. Lo malo es, que como siempre... Yo quedo afuera. Pero no quiero estar sola -dice con la voz quebrada-

\- ¿Por qué estás con Baraz entonces?

\- Quizás es un grito desesperado por afecto -responde ella- ¿No fui yo lo mismo para ti? -Mako no responde- A la que yo quiero de verdad es a Korra, es a quien amo. Y sé que cuando se ama hay que dejarla ir pero la amo tanto que no quiero hacerlo.

Mako baja la cabeza suspirando y cerrando sus ojos con fuerza. Le dolía mucho todo lo que estaba pasando. Sin sus padres, sin Bolin, sin Korra, para ganar a Asami. ¿Valía la pena? Él no lo sabía, lo único que sabía era una cosa...

\- Yo también amo a Korra -mencionó él- pero si el destino quiere que ustedes estén juntas y si eso es lo correcto... Entonces yo me apartaré -dijo aquello con suma pesadez y sentimiento-

Lloró una lágrima entonces y recitó las mismas palabras que Asami hacía un momento.

\- Cuando se ama, hay que dejar ir.

Con eso se levantó de la cama y cerró su bolso mientras la chica lo seguía con tristeza.

\- Hablaré con Korra antes de irme -continuó Mako- buscaré a mi hermano, lo voy a rescatar y luego iré a comenzar de cero en otro lugar, lejos de lo que me hace daño. Espero seas feliz con Korra.

Ella asiente con una sonrisa algo triste y responde.

\- Gracias Mako, eres el mejor hombre que conozco luego de mi padre.

Con eso el chico recoge su bolso, cruza miradas con Asami de nuevo y sale de la habitación.

Ya Mako no estaría más en la foto, eso lo supo Asami desde ese momento. Bolin tampoco formaba parte de ella, el grupo se estaba dividiendo y destrozando cada día más.

Al igual que el resto del mundo... ¿Qué más podía pasar?

* * *

**Capítulo 16: The Tornado**

* * *

El cejas arqueadas bajó a la sala sosteniendo su bolso y Asami venía detrás de él. Se detuvo al observar a la morena Korra tumbada sobre el sofá cansada y demacrada, casi sin fuerzas. Kuvira estaba a su lado y también Baraz. Todos se quedaron callados al verlo.

Mako sabía que Korra había regresado la noche anterior en brazos de Kuvira. Había decaído nuevamente en ese trauma que había creído superar hace tiempo y apenas se estaba recuperando con la ayuda de todos.

El maestro fuego quería decirle a Korra que tenía pensado irse para siempre, pero no era el momento, así que solo cruzó la sala en silencio.

\- ¿Adónde vas? -le pregunta Kuvira al verlo sosteniendo aquel bolso-

\- Iré a buscar a mi hermano -responde sin ser detallista-

\- Una tormenta se aproxima -interrumpe Baraz- No es seguro.

\- No me importa, igual iré

Kuvira se levantó del sofá de inmediato y con decisión ante el dicho del cejas arqueadas, argumentó.

\- Entonces yo te acompa...

\- Solo... -le interrumpe algo brusco el chico, la antigua unificadora se detiene en seco pareciendo sorprendida por la actitud del maestro fuego. Suspiró algo derrotado y dijo en una voz un poco más calmada- Esto es algo que yo tengo que hacer.

Kuvira miró a Baraz y este observó a Asami, todos buscando por respuestas o al menos la esencia del comportamiento de Mako. Era la primera vez que Korra estaba tirada en un sofá, débil, al borde de la inconsciencia, necesitando de su tiempo y ayuda y el chico de ojos dorados ni siquiera le estaba prestando atención. ¿Qué había cambiado? Aun cuando Bolin no estaba, Mako se desvivía porque la morena estuviese bien, ¿Por qué ahora ni siquiera trataba de confortarla?

A Kuvira, quien era la más intuitiva de todos, le comenzó a parecer que había gato encerrado en algún lado.

Sin embargo no tenía pruebas concretas ni argumentos con lógica justo en ese momento, así que tuvo que dejar que Mako hiciera lo que quería al igual que todos.

El chico se despidió dibujando una sonrisa algo falsa en sus labios, pues no se veía feliz, y se dió la vuelta caminando hacia la puerta de salida. Extendió su mano hacia la manilla y luego pegó un grito.

El bolso cae al suelo y los chicos observan a Mako gruñir de dolor mientras se tomaba con fuerza la muñeca de la mano afectada. Entonces todos observaron la manilla y se percataron que brillaba de rojo. ¡Alguien la había calentado al rojo vivo!

Mako observó su mano enrojecida por la quemadura y luego intentó derribar la puerta con una patada, pero antes de que si quiera pudiese mover sus piernas, una especie de explosión detrás del marco hizo que la puerta saliera disparada como un misil, golpeando a Mako y embistiéndolo hacia la otra pared, destrozando uno de los espejos y cayendo herido de rodillas al suelo.

\- ¡MAKO! -gritó Asami al ver aquello-

Kuvira se levantó de nuevo entrecerrando sus ojos con desconfianza.

\- Nos atacan -dijo casi en un susurro mientras su mirada se fijaba justo en ese cuadro de la puerta arrancada que daba con la calle. Solo se veía una luz blanca afuera, sin ningún tipo de forma, como la luz que hay al final del túnel, que no muestra ninguna imagen, solo un brillo.-

Baraz encendió unas llamas en sus manos y Asami bajó hacia donde estaba Korra en el sofá.

Kuvira y Baraz se dirigieron a paso lento hacia la puerta para ver si había alguien afuera de la casa acechando. Asami permaneció nerviosa y en silencio mientras los maestros actuaban.

Pero de pronto las ventanas de la casa se rompieron al mismo tiempo que unos tentáculos de metal moldeable entraban de improvisto amarrando la cintura de Kuvira desde atrás y haciéndola golpear contra las paredes una y otra vez de varios tirones.

La maestra metal ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para quitarse el agarre por los constantes golpes contra el concreto de las paredes y el techo a los cuales era sometida continuamente. Cayó debilitada al suelo algo desvariante.

Entonces desde el marco sin puerta comenzaron a entrar placas de metal filosas como si de una lluvia se tratara en dirección a Baraz, quien comenzó a disparar flamas de fuego desviando algunas de ellas. Pero las placas iban demasiado rápido y rasgaron varias partes de su piel, golpeándolo en el pecho y cayendo de espaldas al suelo.

El piso entonces comenzó a moverse como si temblara. Los adornos de las paredes comenzaron a caer al suelo y grietas en las mismas se formaron con rapidez.

La asustada Asami observó a Mako tirado en el suelo bocabajo con la puerta encima, Kuvira desmayada en el suelo en medio de un montón de objetos y Baraz desangrándose a mitad de la sala. Aterrada, tomó a Korra del brazo, quien seguía adormilada y la obligó a levantarse para caminar hasta la salida mientras la casa seguía meciéndose con fuerza como si estuvieran en el epicentro de un terremoto.

\- ¡KORRA, CAMINA, VAMOS! -gritaba Asami-

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? -reaccionaba torpemente la morena-

Un escalofrío recorrió el espinazo de Asami cuando se detuvo en seco justo antes de pasar el marco de la puerta de salida. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y su corazón latió a millón debido a lo que veían sus ojos.

Un mar de lava estaba bordeando la casa impidiendo cualquier escape que se quisiera implementar, con razón el calor era tan intenso y la manilla estaba encendida. La casa seguía meciéndose y parecía que se vendría abajo.

Entonces sólo sucedió.

Una explosión sacudió los cimientos débiles de la mansión Sato y terminó de destruir por completo la estructura. Todo se desmoronó en una nube de polvo y montañas de escombros.

Todo se tornaba oscuro. Tosía sin parar, casi no respiraba. Sentía una presión increíble en la pierna.

Creyó escuchar unos pasos con acústica que se detuvieron frente a ella, entonces vió unas botas negras metalizadas y una sombra que la cubrió.

La morena intentó levantar la mirada y vió una imagen pixelada que luego se integró en una de mayor nitidez, observando al sujeto en toda su gloria.

Khan estaba de pie frente a Korra quien permanecía débil en el suelo en medio de aquellos escombros. Reía para sus adentros y decía.

\- Hola de nuevo Avatar. -El hombre de ojos verdes utilizó del metal moldeable que tenía en su espalda para recoger a Korra de la cintura y sostenerla en el aire debilitada con la ayuda de un tentáculo.

La morena observó a un lado muy desvariante y contempló a Bolin, quien también estaba en la escena, quitándole la puerta de encima a su hermano y cargándolo sobre sus hombros.

Volteó al otro lado y observó como el resto del clan Beifong capturaba a Kuvira, Baraz y Asami.

La morena miró con susto al peligroso rostro sonriente de Khan y este exclamó.

\- El juego se terminó Avatar. Están atrapados.!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Horas Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sus ojos se abrieron de repente en sobresalto. Cayó sentada tratando de reaccionar, pero tenía las manos atadas. La oscuridad bordeó el contorno de sus ojos. La morena intentó visualizar dónde estaba, entonces vió barrotes de titanio y cadenas. Estaba encerrada en una especie de jaula para animales hecha de un metal que no podía controlar.

La ojos azules intentó tirar de las cadenas de todos modos pero fue inútil, estaba inmovilizada. Escuchó un leve movimiento en el fondo de la habitación, la parte que estaba cubierta por sombras y entonces supo que no estaba sola.

El brillo de unos ojos azules profundo salieron de la oscuridad, como mirando fijamente al avatar.

\- Tú eres quien está detrás de todo esto, ¿Verdad? -inquirió la chica- Tú eres quién mandó capturarnos.

Una risa algo burlona salió de lo oscuro, luego la voz sin rostro le contestó.

\- Si. Yo soy la razón por la cual estás aquí.

\- ¿Dónde están mis amigos?

\- Ellos no importan. La única que me importa eres tú.

\- Tú iniciaste todo esto, ¿No? -preguntó la morena de forma analítica- Tú fuiste quien unificó a Khan en el mundo espiritual en primer lugar y lo envió a hacer el trabajo sucio. Luego el abrió el portal para que todos los demás fueran unificados, ¿No es así?

\- Bravo! -escucha aplausos- Lo has descubierto todo, bueno... casi.

\- ¿Para qué necesitas a mis amigos? ¿Para qué me necesitas a mi?

\- Tus amigos solo me servían para unirse a mi ejército de unificados, pero todos lograron liberarse de la unificación y ya no me sirven para nada. Tengo pensado matarlos -dijo de forma juguetona- Pero tú en cambio... A ti sí te necesito viva.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Porque es tu poder lo que me hará invencible y es tu fuerza de avatar la que me dará la victoria.

\- ¿Quién eres?

\- Yo diría que tú siempre lo has sabido -contesta la voz- muy dentro de ti sabes quién soy, reconoces mi voz. De hecho, te sientes conectada a mí.

\- Yo no soy como tú -reclama la morena-

\- Yo no estaría tan segura.

Dicho esto el tenebroso ser caminó hacia el frente saliendo de la oscuridad y siendo iluminado por la luz que entraba por aquella ventana. Korra abre sus ojos como platos y se horroriza al ver la representación exacta de su rostro frente a ella. Un grito ahogado por el miedo la hace retroceder dentro de su jaula a medida que el espectro abre sus brazos de par en par mientras aclara.

\- Tú y yo somos la misma persona.

Temblando de miedo y horror, la morena se repetía a sí misma.

\- No no no no no no...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allí estaba Korra, observando de frente a su némesis. Ya había visto ese rostro sombrío, ya había visto esos ojos blancos profundo que a veces brillaban de azul. Ya había visto esas cadenas rotas atadas a sus muñecas, pero esta vez parecía más real y psicodélico.

\- ¡NO! -gritó Korra con miedo- ¡TÚ NO ERES REAL! ¡ERES PRODUCTO DE MI MENTE! ¡NADA DE ESTO ESTÁ PASANDO!

Dark Korra ríe al ver el miedo de su doble.

\- Di lo que quieras, esta vez sí soy real.

\- ¡TÚ SOLO ERES UNA APARICIÓN! COMENZASTE A SEGUIRME CUANDO ZAHEER INTENTÓ ASESINARME, DESDE ENTONCES SOLO HAS ESTADO CAZÁNDOME... ¡Y ESO FUE MUCHO ANTES DE QUE TODO LO DE LA UNIFICACIÓN COMENZARA! -gritó con frustración-

\- Yo soy el miedo que hay dentro de ti, Korra -dijo el doble oscuro- represento tu peor parte y siempre ha sido así. Tu encuentro con Zaheer solo me dió el poder necesario para mostrarme ante ti. Sabía que mientras más miedo tuvieras, yo me haría más poderosa. Es por eso que comencé a sembrar miedo en tu corazón para el día en el que yo fuese liberada y nos encontráramos frente a frente, yo fuera superior a ti... ¡Y ESE DÍA HA LLEGADO! -sentencia-

\- No.. puede... ser... -titubea fría y el doble rompe a reír-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Kuvira despierta a causa de un movimiento brusco de alguien que estaba a su lado provocando que su cabeza cayera al suelo y se golpeara levemente. La maestra metal despertó y observó como la bella Asami, quien estaba encerrada dentro de la misma jaula que ella, estaba gritando y tirando de los barrotes con fuerza.

\- ¡DÉJENOS SALIR! ¿DÓNDE ESTÁ KORRA? ¡SUÉLTENNOS!

\- Oye, deja de gritar, si? -regaña Kuvira mientras se soba la cabeza. Asami volteó observándola de muerte-

\- Al menos yo estoy haciendo algo ¿Qué estás haciendo tú?

\- ¡Decirles a las personas que nos encerraron que nos liberen no hará que lo hagan! -replica- ¡Solo pierdes tiempo y energía!

\- Si, tú sabes de eso ¿Verdad? Tú tampoco pierdes tiempo y energías para arruinarles la vida a los demás.

Cansada de las indirectas/directas de Asami. Cansada de sus señalamientos y sus palabras de desprecio continuo. La antigua unificadora la encaró diciendo.

\- Si tienes algo que decirme dímelo y ya y no seas tan patética de lanzar frases camuflajeadas.

\- ¿Ahora me llamas patética? Estuviste en prisión y vuelves a ella y ni siquiera eres capaz de sacarnos de aquí. ¿Quién es la patética?

\- Es patético lo que haces, ¿Sabes? -murmura ella mientras le da la espalda hacia el otro lado de la jaula para ignorarla- no tengo tiempo para esto.

\- ¡NO TIENES TIEMPO PARA QUÉ!? -le grita- ¿CÓMO PUEDE HABER UN SER TAN MONSTRUOSO Y POCO SENTIMENTAL QUE PUEDA ESTAR FRENTE A LA PERSONA CUYO PADRE ÉL MISMO ASESINÓ Y NI SIQUIERA SIENTA UN POQUITO DE PENA?

\- ¡Te he dicho que lo siento! ¡LO HE DEMOSTRADO! -se volteó para defenderse- He ayudado a todos en esta locura y he salvado sus vidas en más de una ocasión... ¿Qué más tengo que hacer para que me crean y perdonen?

\- ¿Crees que has cambiado? -pregunta Sato desafiante- Desde que saliste de prisión de manera ilegal solo has hecho que Korra se ponga en mi contra y esté de tu parte. Eres una manipuladora.

\- ¡SOLO INTENTO AYUDAR!

\- ¿AYUDAR A QUIÉN? ¡LAS PERSONAS COMO TÚ NO AYUDAN A NADIE, SOLO SABEN HACER DAÑO A LOS DEMÁS! ¡TU ASESINASTE A MI PADRE Y JAMÁS HE VISTO QUE TENGAS EL MÍNIMO CARGO DE CONCIENCIA POR ESO! ¿Y ESPERAS QUE CREA QUE CAMBIASTE?

\- ¡Ya basta con lo de tu padre, Asami! -grita Kuvira con desespero- ¡Yo también he perdido gente! Es más, yo estoy completamente sola en el mundo, tú al menos formas parte del glorioso equipo avatar, yo no pertenezco a nada ni a nadie. Todos cometemos errores y el mío fue espantoso, pero la razón por la que no he rogado tu perdón insistentemente es porque pienso que las palabras se las lleva el viento y un acto vale mil de ellas, es por eso que me estoy esforzando por ayudarlos a derrotar a Khan como una muestra de que he cambiado. ¡Tú eres la que no ayuda en nada con esa actitud que tienes y no te das cuenta porque estás tan metida en ti y tus problemas que no ves que todos están dejando de lado sus cosas para ayudar!

\- Nadie más que yo quiere que esto acabe. -exclama ella con rabia y entre dientes-

\- Entonces dejemos las rencillas que no nos llevan a nada atrás y tratemos de salir de esta. ¿Tregua? -pregunta ella mientras extiende su mano hacia Asami-

Ella tenía el entrecejo arrugado de la rabia y observó su mano esperando ser estrechada. Quizás Asami comprendía que debía seguir adelante, pero el reflejo de su padre seguía presente con ella mirándola con ojos tristes y detrás de Kuvira, había un rostro demoníaco que no sentía el más mínimo pesar.

Sin esperárselo, Kuvira recibió una fuerte bofetada a manos de Asami que le hizo voltear el rostro.

\- Lindo discurso -dice Asami- pero cuando dejes de ser hipócrita y estés realmente arrepentida, podremos hacer equipo.

Llevada por la furia, Kuvira se volteó y le devolvió la bofetada a Asami con tanta fuerza que casi la hace irse al suelo. La bella Sato pone su mano sobre su mejilla lastimada y la ve sorprendida.

\- Ya he recibido bastantes humillaciones por mis actos. No permitiré ni una más. -le dijo- Justo esa era mi actitud cuando estaba embriagada de poder, y los perdí a todos por eso. Si sigues con esa actitud te quedarás sin Korra, sin Mako, sin Bolin ¡Sin Nadie!

\- ¡Yo no soy como tú! -le responde-

\- Puede que tu padre esté muerto por mi culpa -dice Kuvira- pero ¿Crees que él estaría orgulloso al ver la máquina de rabia y rencor en la que te estás convirtiendo?

Una lágrima baja por la mejilla al escuchar cada palabra de esa pregunta. Su respuesta inmediata dentro de su mente fue un rotundo 'No'. Ella estaba equivocada y Kuvira tenía razón.

Asami comprendió que tenía que cambiar, ya había hecho mucho daño.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Baraz, quien estaba encerrado en otra jaula de metal, caminó hacia Mako quien estaba sentado en una esquina abrazando sus rodillas en silencio y se sentó a su lado.

\- Estamos condenados, ¿Verdad?

\- Hey, no te achicopales -dijo Baraz- hallaremos la forma de salir de aquí. Se acerca una tormenta, quizás sea un buen medio para escapar

Mako voltea la mirada y observa a su amigo maestro fuego.

\- ¿Crees que una tormenta sea suficiente para detener a estas bestias? -Baraz lo mira seguro y afirma-

\- Sí. Sí lo creo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los truenos se hacían cada vez más sonoros. El viento era en extremo fuerte y hasta los árboles se mecían como gelatinas ante la fuerza del clima. Los miembros del clan Beifong, quienes custodiaban fuera de aquel lugar de encierro, observaban con respeto reverente como cada vez era más peligroso permanecer allí.

\- Esa tormenta se llevará volando esta guarida, sin duda -dice la calmada anciana Toph quien estaba sentada en una piedra-

\- Creo que deberías avisarle al jefe de esto, Khan -dijo uno de los gemelos al maestro metal quien, al igual que Bolin estaba presente-

Khan no respondió nada y simplemente entró a la guarida de nuevo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**Con Korra y Dark Korra**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Entonces... ¿Tienes pensado... unificarte conmigo? -pregunta la morena-

\- ¿Creíste que por ser el avatar te escaparías de la unificación? ¡NO! ¡TU UNIFICACIÓN ES LA MÁS IMPORTANTE! -grita- Es la que me dará el poder absoluto que necesito para transformar la tierra en el inquebrantable reino que vislumbro. Cuando seamos unificadas yo absorberé todo tu poder y energía de avatar y me nutriré de ella mientras tú desapareces.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya, no dejaré que lo hagas.

\- Tus amenazas no me asustan en lo absoluto dadas las circunstancias -dice Dark Korra- Tus amigos están derrotados, justo al igual que tú. La unificación ya casi está completa y tengo súbditos en cada rincón del planeta. Cuando el proceso unificatorio se complete y llegue el Holocausto, entonces habremos de unificarnos y yo habré sido quien gane...

Con eso Dark Korra se acercó a la jaula de la morena de forma atemorizante mientras con una sonrisa burlona, le decía.

\- Admite que estás acabada.

Los ojos de Korra se abrieron al instante en horror.

En ese preciso momento entró Khan a la habitación donde estaban ambas y luego de reverenciarse de forma respetuosa hace indicar su presencia.

\- ¿Qué necesitas, Khan? -pregunta Dark Korra-

\- Mi señora. Creo que no hemos calculado correctamente al traer a los prisioneros aquí. Algo no anda bien.

\- ¿Algo como qué?

\- Véalo usted misma -respondió-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La puerta de la guarida se abre y Dark Korra comienza a sentir la fuerte brisa que azotaba en todas direcciones fuera de aquel lugar y extendiéndose a toda la Ciudad República.

El oscuro ser volteó y observó cómo los miembros del clan Beifong habían clavado sus pies a la tierra para poder mantenerse de pie y con sus brazos cubrían sus ojos al momento que arreciaba el ventarrón.

\- ¡HAY QUE IRSE DE AQUÍ YA! -gritaba Lin- ¡ESTA TORMENTA NOS DESTRUIRÁ A TODOS!

\- Nadie se irá de aquí -dijo Dark Korra confiada sorprendiendo a todos-

\- ¿Qué? -dijeron al unísono-

\- Y tampoco es una tormenta. ¡Es un Tornado!

A casi un kilómetro de distancia podía observarse como desde el cielo se estaba formando una especie de embudo hacia la tierra. Los espesos vientos daban vueltas sobre su propio eje con rapidez. El aire caliente perseguía al aire frío en una carrera de nunca acabar. El poderoso tornado tocó finalmente tierra y comenzó a andar con rapidez, como si saliese disparado con la fuerza del viento hacia el frente, rumbo a la guarida de Dark Korra y los otros.

Los miembros del clan Beifong junto a los demás observaron anonadados como el fenómeno climático se formaba ante sus ojos y se aproximaba como una clara amenaza hacia ellos.

Ninguno entendía el por qué Dark Korra no quería irse de allí. Comprendían que tenían finalmente a todos los buenos encerrados pero fácilmente podrían llevarlos a otra parte, era una locura permanecer allí. Quizás Dark Korra sí estaba loca después de todo.

\- ¡ES UN FENÓMENO CLIMÁTICO NO VES!? ¡HAY QUE IRSE! -grita Suyin-

\- Esto no es un fenómeno climático -interrumpe Dark Korra- ¡Alguien lo envió!... Supongo que quieren liberar a Korra y su gente, de ser así nos seguirán a donde quiera que vayamos... ¡Así que nadie se moverá de aquí!

Todos los unificados se sorprendieron al escuchar aquello de boca de Dark Korra. Alguien había enviado ese Tornado, pero ¿Quién?

\- Debe ser alguien demasiado poderoso para enviar algo de tal magnitud -exclama Bolin-

\- ¿Qué haremos? -pregunta Khan al ser oscuro. Este lanza una mirada fría y decidida al grupo y responde-

\- Yo detendré el tornado. Estoy casi segura de que es una distracción para liberar al avatar y sus amigos. Usaré todo mi poder para detener este ataque así que necesito que ustedes impidan que quién sea que intente llevarse a nuestros rehenes no tenga éxito... ¿Entendido?

Todos los unificados asienten con la cabeza.

Dark Korra inmediatamente extiende sus manos hacia atrás y sale disparada propulsándose con el poder de la tierra para acercarse aún más al tornado quien ya de por sí venía con mucha fuerza. Se detuvo a una distancia considerable y se abrió en posición de batalla.

\- ¡Vamos Tornado! ¡Ven a mi! -dijo retadora-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Baraz levantan la mirada cuando observan a Bolin entrar a su habitación. Mako fue el más sorprendido.

\- Bolin -dice el chico al contemplarlo de nuevo-

\- ¿Qué es lo que quieres? -dice Baraz-

\- No importa lo que crean que puedan hacer para escapar o a quién tengan de su lado. Ninguno de ustedes va a escapar! -sentenció el maestro lava. Confundidos, los chicos se ven las caras-

Y la misma escena se repetía en las otras habitaciones.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Tenemos compañía -dice Kuvira a Asami quien voltea y ve el contorno de la figura de Suyin con sus profundos ojos azules brillando hacia ellas. Y tuvo miedo la bella Sato.

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Avatar -dice Khan al entrar en la habitación de Korra. Ella lo observa con rabia y abre su boca para disparar una flama de fuego hacia él, pero Khan se hace a un lado y esquiva el fuego. Acto seguido el maestro lanza un golpe de metal moldeable hacia la chica y la tumba en el suelo- ¿Crees que haciendo esto vas a poder salir libre? ¡Un tonto tornado no te va a ayudar a escapar!

Korra lo observa confundida.

\- ¿De qué tornado estás hablando?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras el poderoso tornado se aproximaba cada vez más a la guarida y los vientos eran insoportables. Varias personas vestidos de un traje amarillo comenzaron a bajar de las montañas entre saltos, parecían bastante acrobáticos y ligeros. Aquellos extraños personajes fueron pasando justo detrás de la guarida y de los unificados que esperaban un ataque desde el frente. Su silencio y sigilo, debajo del ruido fiero del viento, hizo que sin ningún esfuerzo entraran algunos por la parte de atrás de la guarida mientras los otros bordeaban el edificio.

\- ¡NO ESTAMOS SOLOS! -grita de inmediato la anciana Toph al sentir algo con sus pies pero de pronto uno de los atacantes vestido de amarillo saltó desde una esquina del edificio y disparó un golpe de aire en dirección a la maestra tierra que le fue imposible esquivar y la golpeó del pecho arrojándola lejos al suelo-

De pronto otros dos salen junto al hombre vestido de amarillo y envuelven a Toph en una burbuja de aire que despegan del suelo. Al instante, uno de los tres que atacaban, controló un látigo de agua que sacó de una laguna cercana y envolvió la burbuja de aire congelándola en el acto y solidificando a la anciana dentro de un cubo de hielo el cual dejan caer al suelo.

Todo aquello sucedió tan rápido que los otros miembros del clan Beifong apenas pudieron reaccionar. Todavía no sabían quiénes eran esos hombres vestidos de abrigos amarillos, pero ahora sabían que uno de esos tres era un maestro agua.

\- ¡ATAQUEN! -gritó Lin antes de golpear el suelo y crear una grieta hacia los tres hombres, pero estos saltaron con agilidad esquivando el golpe de tierra.

Uno de los gemelos arrojó su látigo de metal hacia ellos para atraparlos, pero el maestro agua envió un chorro a presión de agua que cortó por el medio del cable metálico abriéndolo en dos hasta llegar al brazo del gemelo el cual envolvió para luego congelar el agarre.

De un tirón el maestro agua trajo para si al gemelo antes de asestarlo contra la tierra con fuerza. El maestro agua volteó y observó sorprendido como varias rocas venían en su dirección y no había reaccionado a tiempo para esquivarlas. Pero de pronto estas rocas fueron desviadas por corrientes de viento que los dos maestros aire ejercieron para salvar a su compañero.

Acto seguido el maestro agua hizo salir varios tentáculos detrás de su espalda que utilizó para intentar golpear a los miembros del clan Beifong quienes se fueron dispersando. Los brazos de agua eran pesados y poderosos pero los maestros tierra eran al menos ágiles y lograban esquivar los ataques.

Pero estando tan ocupados en correr para evitar los ataques del maestro agua, los dos maestros aire utilizaron el viento que ya había en la atmósfera para usarlos a su favor y encerrar a cada uno en una burbuja de aire, repitiendo el mismo proceso una y otra vez. Antes de que se dieran cuenta, la entrada de la guarida estaba despejada.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dark Korra podía sentir la presión en sus pies. Su cabello se movía sin control. Tenía ese siniestro en frente y de no ser tan poderosa ya hubiese salido volando como el resto de las grandes rocas que eran arrancadas a su lado.

Movió sus brazos de forma circular y entró en estado avatar de golpe al momento que se ejercía una poderosa presión sobre el suelo. Ese estado avatar solo era un avistamiento del real, no tenía la intensidad ni el poderío al que Korra podía llegar, pero Dark Korra se había hecho demasiado poderosa alimentándose del miedo del avatar, así que afianzando sus pies en la tierra, soltó un grito de guerra y atacó.

Extendió sus manos y disparó una poderosísima ventisca en dirección al tornado y contraria a los vientos para tratar de detener el siniestro. Un choque de aire se generó al instante de manera colosal mientras las dos corrientes de aire luchaban entre sí. Dark Korra comenzó a arrastrarse un poco hacia atrás debido a la presión.

\- ¡No me derribarás Tornado! -replicó- ¡NO LO HARÁS!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Dentro de la guarida**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin estaba custodiando a sus prisioneros cuando comenzó a darse cuenta de que había demasiado silencio, las cosas no podían estar bien. Aun así, Mako y Baraz todavía se preguntaban qué estaba pasando.

Sus preguntas no tardaron en ser contestadas. Bolin intentó dejar la habitación para ir a inspeccionar pero de pronto una ráfaga de viento entró por la puerta empujándolo hacia atrás y golpeándolo de la pared de repente. Entonces otra ráfaga vino después pero el ojos verdes levantó una columna que invalidó el ataque. Los maestros fuego pudieron ver como un chico vestido de amarillo entraba a la habitación ágilmente mientras disparaba golpes de viento contra Bolin.

Este se cubría a su vez con murallas de tierra que luego convertía en mares de lava y lanzaba contra el maestro aire. Pero este de un salto lo esquivó el ataque cayendo frente a él y arrojando un puñetazo en su dirección, más sin embargo Bolin se agachó evadiendo el ataque y luego en un acto reflejo evitó otro ataque de aire que este le arrojaba.

Al instante lo tomó del cuello con su mano y lo hizo golpear contra la pared para luego arrojarlo a la entrada de la habitación no sin antes lanzarle mucha lava en su camino. El maestro aire se incorporó con rapidez y lanzando un ventarrón pudo enfriar la lava rápidamente.

\- Mako, tenemos que salir de aquí -dice Baraz-

\- Pero.. Cómo?

Baraz creó cuchillas de fuego y comenzó a flamear contra los barrotes como si de una sierra cortante se tratara. Bolin por su parte iba camino a detenerlo, pero entonces observó como el maestro aire había aparecido de nuevo impulsándose por las paredes rápidamente. Bolin arrojó una roca en su dirección pero el maestro aire la bombeó hacia él propulsada con más fuerza la cual se le destrozó en los brazos al maestro lava y lo hizo hacerse para atrás justo hacia la jaula que Mako y Baraz estaban debilitando con fuego control.

Al golpearse fuertemente la espalda contra los barrotes resentidos de la jaula, estos cedieron y Bolin cayó al suelo. Inmediatamente Baraz golpea con fuerza el rostro del maestro tierra cuando este intentó levantarse y quedó temporalmente fuera de combate. Ambos chicos fueron jalados fuera por el maestro aire, pero Mako opuso resistencia.

\- ¡No! ¡Espera! ¡Hay que llevárnoslo!

\- No hay tiempo, vengan! -dijo el maestro aire sacándolos a la fuerza por una ventana trasera de aquella guarida-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La otra habitación se abrió de repente con una ráfaga de aire que sorprendió a Khan, pero este generó una muralla que cortó el viento y luego la pateó con fuerza hacia aquel hombre vestido de amarillo, pero este saltó y con su pie arrojó una patada de aire, sin embargo Khan evadió el ataque y desplegó sus brazos de metal moldeable los cuales arrojó en ataque a aquel maestro aire.

Pero de pronto el ataque de Khan se detuvo en seco.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó sorprendido. Volteó su rostro al ver que había perdido el control de los tentáculos de metal y observó a Korra de pie en su jaula forcejeando con él por el control.-

\- No lo harás -sentenció Korra-

\- ¡Maldita Avatar! -gruñó.

Aprovechando la distracción, el maestro aire movió sus brazos invocando el poder del aire y lanzó un poderoso golpe de viento hacia Khan embistiéndolo con tanta fuerza que traspasó la pared del otro lado y cayó fuera.

El maestro aire se paró frente a la celda de Korra y arrojó un balde de agua a sus pies. La chica utilizó aquel líquido para cubrir los barrotes congelándolos por completo y dándoles un certero golpe con sus pies abrió un agujero por el que pudo salir.

El hombre le tomó el brazo a Korra para llevarla con él.

\- Espera... Podemos derrotarlos aquí y ahora. ¿Por qué irnos?

\- El tornado no durará mucho, era solo una distracción para sacarlos rápido, sin el tornado no tendremos el poder necesario para vencerlos. Tus amigos están bien, ven conmigo.

El hombre sacó a Korra por los pasillos de la guarida y allí se encontraron con el maestro agua quien había liberado a Kuvira y Asami y divagaban por los pasillos también. Todos ellos salieron por la parte de atrás y desalojaron tan rápido como hubieron ocupado aquella guarida que seguía a merced de esos cuantiosos vientos huracanados que azotaban la entera ciudad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Las rocas volaban como simples hojas de papel por el viento. La presión del epicentro era tremenda. Dark Korra se encontraba deteniendo aquel poderoso tornado que si bien estaba flaqueando, le había hecho sufrir bastante.

El poderoso siniestro perdía fuerzas a cada segundo y el oscuro ser estuvo preparado para su último movimiento.

Ratificó sus pies en la tierra y entró nuevamente en estado avatar incrementando su poder decenas de veces más que antes. Extendió sus manos intentando controlar aquellas masas violentas de viento y comenzó a presionar hacia adelante mientras sus músculos se contrarían y el suelo comenzaba a partirse por la presión ejercida.

Dejó toda su energía irse en un grito y acto seguido abrió sus brazos hacia afuera como un abanico y el tornado se desvaneció repentinamente ante sus ojos. Los vientos se habían calmado.

Sudada y cansada, Dark Korra cayó de rodillas al suelo respirando con dificultad. Inmediatamente, volteó su rostro hacia la guarida y observa como sus unificados están en el suelo siendo liberados de los cubos de hielo en los cuales habían sido atrapados por Khan y Bolin.

Llena de ira y sabiendo que Korra y los otros habían escapado, el ser oscuro golpeó la tierra al momento que gritaba desesperadamente.

\- ¡NOOOOO!

El poderoso golpe creó una explosión en la tierra que arrojó una gran cantidad de polvo al aire y abrió un inmenso cráter sobre su lugar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los chicos fueron llevados fuera de la ciudad rumbo al bosque en unas colinas seguras. Allí se detuvieron bajo la sombra de los árboles a descansar luego de aquella operación de rescate.

\- Oigan -dice Korra- Gracias por salvarnos, de verdad. Pero... ¿Quiénes son ustedes?

En realidad todos los chicos tenían esa duda desde que oyeron lo del fulano tornado. En ese momento los tres que estaban frente a Korra se quitaron las capuchas y develaron su rostro.

La felicidad de cada uno de los chicos se hizo notoria.

\- ¡TENZIN! -gritó Korra con los ojos llorosos antes de lanzársele en un abrazo- ¡Y TAMBIÉN KYA Y BUMI!

\- Hola Korra. -la recibe el hijo de Aang-

Mientras Korra seguía abrazada a Tenzin y sus hermanos, el que había liberado a Mako y Baraz también se quitó la cachucha, como el resto de los maestros aire.

\- ¿Kai? -dice Mako sorprendido-

\- Vaya, eso fue divertido -sonríe el ojos verdes. Mako se acerca y choca manos-

\- Gracias.

\- ¡La poderosa nación del aire! -exclamó Kuvira con respeto y admiración- Que honor.

\- Pe.. Pero ¿Cómo? -exclama Korra sorprendida aún- Pensamos que estarían unificados... al igual que todos

\- No todos fueron unificados Korra -responde Kya- algunos maestros lograron vencer a sus dobles, nosotros entre ellos.

\- Destruí al mío fácilmente, por cierto -bromea Kai haciéndose el interesante-

\- Dijiste que el tornado no duraría y que solo era una distracción -dice Baraz- Si todos estaban aquí ¿Quién generó el tornado para que pudiesen rescatarnos?

Tenzin le puso la mano en el hombro al chico y con una sonrisa, exclamó.

\- Como dijimos antes... No todos los maestros fueron unificados. Tenemos que irnos ya.

\- ¿Adónde vamos? -preguntó Asami-

\- Ciudad República no es segura, aquí casi todos fueron unificados, los llevaremos a un lugar seguro, donde hay más como nosotros.

Los ojos de Korra se llenaron de lágrimas instantáneamente. Ver allí a su antiguo mentor y el resto de los suyos, todos a salvo. Verse a ella misma y a sus amigos aun luchando, todo eso hizo que la chica se esperanzara aún más.

Miró sus manos de avatar, y dijo para sí misma en voz alta.

\- Finalmente creo que... de verdad... podemos hacerlo. Aún hay esperanza.

\- Claro que la hay -dice Mako antes de abrazar a Korra y luego Asami se unió al abrazo.

Kuvira fue la única que se quedó fuera mirando a todos lados esperando que terminaran en lo suyo. Pero se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de Asami, justo la de ella, decirle.

\- ¿Y tú qué esperas? Es un abrazo grupal. -Kuvira se muestra sorprendida-

\- Pe... Pero si no soy parte del grupo.

\- Ahora lo eres -le sonrió la bella Sato y la maestra metal se contagio de su sonrisa sincera. Caminó hacia ellos y Mako abrió los brazos para integrarla a aquel lindo abrazo grupal-

Los maestros aire miraron con ternura como todos trabajaban juntos, aunque tuviesen problemas y diferencias, seguían juntos. Quizás Korra tenía razón y sí podían lograrlo.

Nunca está de más un poco de esperanza.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Más Tarde**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Perdimos! ¡Y fue humillante! -se quejó Toph con fastidio y chocancia mientras seguía sentada con las piernas cruzadas sobre esa roca. El resto de los unificados y Dark Korra estaban allí con ella-

\- Solo fue un pequeño tropiezo en nuestros planes, no se desanimen -dice Dark Korra- El movimiento unificatorio no puede ser detenido y el Holocausto está a solo días de distancia. El avatar no pudiera haber escapado ni aunque quisiera, es solo cuestión de tiempo antes de acabar con ellos definitivamente. Mientras tanto tengo pensado en reunir a todos nuestros hermanos que ya han sido unificados, debemos tener a los humanos en el lugar debido para cuando el holocausto llegue.

\- Será un gran sacrificio -dice Khan-

\- Pero no quiero que simplemente estén marcados para morir, antes que lo hagan quiero darles un mejor uso -dice Dark Korra- Así que reúnanlos a todos en Ciudad República -ordena- Hay que proteger la única cosa que puede poner fin a nuestro movimiento para siempre.

No había terminado de dar la orden cuando todos los unificados se dispersaron en la búsqueda de los unificados.

Dark Korra miró al horizonte de forma decidida y terminó exclamando al aire con los puños apretados.

\- Tú ganaste la batalla Avatar Korra... Pero yo ganaré la guerra!

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**uuyy, espero les haya gustado *=***

**Como siempre muchas gracias por apoyarme con la lectura. Si desean dejarme su opinión del capítulo será bien recibida.**

**Muchas gracias a todos, nos leemos luego.**

**Salu2**


	17. The Hive

**Holaaaaa! ¿Como están?**

**Pues luego de un largo hiato (se están haciendo muy comunes over here) he podido ponerme a escribir y les traigo contiii!**

**Espero les esté gustando como va quedando la historia y agradezco a todos los que siempre me leen y comentan.**

**Por ustedes es que no abandono mis proyectos, gracias!**

**Pues este ya va por su recta final, este es el último antes del gran final (que pueden ser varios caps) así que espero les guste.**

**No los distraigo más**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

Iban montaña arriba, cuesta contraria, a paso cansado y bajo el inclemente sol. Era irónico como el clima podía cambiar tan drásticamente de un día a otro, o quizás, simplemente al señor de los cielos le gustaba hacerles a los chicos todo más difícil.

Asami intentó beber de la cantimplora pero ni una gota de agua cayó sobre su reseca boca. Dejó salir un quejido y se detuvo en seco a mitad de camino, por lo cual el resto que marchaba montaña arriba se detuvo con ella.

\- ¿Cuánto más nos falta? Siento que he caminado por horas.

\- Que bebé -dijo Kuvira burlona mientras adelantaba el paso riendo a sus adentros. Asami se limita a lanzarle una mirada penetrante-

Mako, quien era uno de los que cargaba las bolsas con las pertenencias de los chicos las puso en el suelo y se limpia el sudor de su frente cansado.

\- Hace mucho calor, incluso para un maestro fuego.

\- Justo pensaba eso -sonríe atontado Baraz-

\- Oigan no se detengan, casi llegamos -presiona Tenzin sin ser demasiado brusco pues sabía que sus chicos no estaban en la mejor condición física ni en la cumbre de su energía-

\- ¿Adónde nos llevas? -preguntó Korra al sabio maestro segundos después que el grupo recuperara la marcha-

\- Cuando fuimos atacados por nuestros dobles, huimos a este lugar donde creímos estar seguros. Ahora muchos como nosotros se refugian allí.

\- ¿Quiere decir que aún no han sido unificados pero tampoco han vencido a sus dobles? -inquiere la morena algo inquieta. Tenzin le sonríe y responde-

\- No debes preocuparte por eso, nuestros dobles no volverán.

Korra suspira de alivio.

En eso Kuvira se adelanta al grupo alcanzando al avatar y al maestro aire, metiéndose en la conversación.

\- Estoy intrigada, ¿Qué es el lugar a donde vamos y por qué están todos allí? -pregunta la ojos verdes-

\- Bien -aclara Tenzin- Como habrán podido darse cuenta, prácticamente todos en Ciudad República han sido unificados y los que han logrado escapar de la unificación son muy pocos en comparación a los que sí. Ciudad República ya no es un lugar seguro para ninguno de nosotros, por eso luego de vencer a nuestros dobles huimos del templo aire para encontrar un lugar seguro. Una vez fuera de peligro comenzamos nuestra búsqueda de otros maestros que también estuvieran libres de la unificación.

\- ¡Y LLEGAMOS! -dice Kai emocionado deteniéndose en la punta de aquella colina y abriendo sus brazos de par en par.

Los chicos observaron impresionados hacia aquel pequeño valle perdido en el bosque. Era una especie de fortaleza hecha de tierra y metal. Había casas y tiendas improvisadas. Muchos maestros iban y venían por aquellos senderos, pasando por debajo de los puestos de vigilancia, los cuales detectaron al instante a los que se acercaban por el risco.

Ver a tantos maestros reunidos en un solo sitio hizo que a la morena se le aguaran los ojos al instante y creciera la emoción en todos. Tenzin observó a la morena y lleno de orgullo, le dice.

\- Y llamamos a este lugar... La Colmena.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: The Hive**

* * *

Emocionada, corrió hasta el pico del risco y saltó hacia aquel valle amortiguando su caída con aire control. Los demás maestros aire ayudaron al resto a bajar.

Korra caminó hacia la tienda central y observó el panorama aún sorprendida.

\- Esto es maravilloso, mi-miren toda esa gente junta chicos. -exclama volteándose a ver a su equipo-

\- Lo vemos Korra -dijo Asami- es grandioso. En realidad pensamos que éramos los únicos.

\- Somos la resistencia -dijo de pronto una voz que no pertenecía a ninguno de ellos o, al menos, no la habían escuchado durante el largo viaje de camino a la colmena.

Los chicos voltearon y observaron a un anciano vestido de trajes imperiales rojos, cabello largo recogido y una cicatriz en uno de sus ojos. Impresionados, los chicos no pudieron más que reverenciarse respetuosamente.

\- ¡Zuko! -dijo Korra antes de ir frente a él y darle un abrazo, que si bien no se lo esperó el sabio anciano, no opuso resistencia-

\- Avatar Korra -respondió.

\- No puedo creerlo -suspiró Baraz con entusiasmo- ¡Eres el Señor Zuko en persona! ¡Wow!

\- Si mi hermano estuviese aquí, estaría gritando como niña, de nuevo -exclama Mako con una sonrisa algo nostálgica-

\- Pensé que no habría tanta gente liberada de la unificación -dice Kuvira-

\- Y no son todos -prosigue Tenzin señalando a un grupo de maestros que salían de la tienda principal. Los ojos de todos se abrieron de par en par contemplando la escena.

Un general maestro fuego vestido de rojo uniforme y fuera apariencia, antiguo amigo del grupo. Dos gemelos morenos de vestiduras largas y conservadoras características de la tribu agua y la maestra agua hermana de Tenzin.

\- ¿Iroh? ¿Kya? ¿Primos?

\- Parece que la prima Korra decidió omitir nuestros nombres hermana -dijo Desna- creo que ya no somos relevantes en su vida.

\- Tal vez te apresuras a los hechos -contesta su hermana- demos tiempo de ver cómo se desarrollan los hechos.

Con una sonrisa, Tenzin observó como todos se saludaban con todos mientras el resto de los maestros salían de las tiendas aledañas al constatarse de la presencia del avatar en el refugio. Sus rostros eran de emoción y aplaudían felices luego de rodearla a ella y al equipo avatar en un círculo.

\- ¡Miren! ¡Es el avatar!

\- ¡Ha aparecido!

\- ¡Si, ella nos salvará!

Era lo que decían algunos en la multitud. Korra contempla al grupo de personas y mira sus rostros y sus ropas. Estaban algo sucias y gastadas, seguramente tenían días, quizás semanas ocultos en el bosque, huyendo de la terrible e infernal capital de la república unida la cual estaba sumida en caos. Vió sus rostros llenos de esperanza y sus ánimos de luchar, eran sobrevivientes, y ella era su avatar.

De pronto comenzó a sentir una fuerza dentro de ella, su miedo se fue y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, comenzó a sentir que sí podía.

Korra se limpió una lágrima que bajaba por su mejilla rápidamente en un intento por ocultar su dicha en ese momento. Zuko puso la mano sobre su hombro y la miró fijamente.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Avatar?

Ella mira a los ojos al anciano y luego a la multitud reunida en aquel lugar, quien seguía aplaudiendo su presencia.

\- Es que... por primera vez, creo que no todo está perdido. Antes me sentía perdida y atemorizada creyendo que solo éramos mis amigos y yo, pero ahora que veo que somos un ejército pequeño de maestros que todavía pueden luchar, me doy cuenta que quizás sí podemos ganar esta guerra.

\- Estamos a tus órdenes Korra, dinos que hacer -dijo Tenzin antes de agacharse a tierra de manera respetuosa. Entonces todos los demás maestros comenzaron a inclinarse ante ella, incluso sus amigos que estuvieron con ella desde el principio. Korra se plantó sobre el suelo de forma poderosa mientras sus ojos titilaron de blanco por un segundo sin entrar en estado avatar-

Ella miró la entera colmena y exclamó.

\- Levántense mis compañeros de guerra, no tienen que inclinarse, pronto serán otros los que tendrán que hacerlo. ¿Todos ustedes saben pelear?

\- No -escuchó una voz de alguna parte- somos maestros pero ciudadanos pacíficos.

\- Pues tendrán que aprender a hacerlo -contestó Korra- Una guerra se acerca y todos tendremos que defender nuestro mundo de aquellos que quieren hacernos daño. Pero no teman -instó el avatar- mis amigos y yo les mostraremos cómo.

Todos dieron un grito de guerra, la entera colmena, mientras alzaban sus brazos secundando lo dicho por el avatar. De pronto, ambos grupos habían recuperado las esperanzas, la presencia de uno agrandaba las fuerzas del otro y viceversa. A Korra y sus amigos les encantó ver que no estaban solos en esa lucha que creían prácticamente perdida y, a ese puñado de maestros les infundió valor el ver que el glorioso equipo avatar estaba vivo y dispuesto a pelear.

Zuko se acercó disimuladamente y dijo a Tenzin al oído al contemplar la escena.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo entrenando a Korra y al resto de estos chicos, son dignos de admirar.

\- Mi entrenamiento no tuvo nada que ver -dijo Tenzin con orgullo- estos chicos aprendieron a luchar y ser fuertes por las experiencias que han vivido, cada uno de ellos ha crecido y se han convertido en excelentes personas y guerreros. En especial Korra, yo mantengo mi fe en ella -prosiguió el maestro aire- yo sí creo que Korra podrá salvarnos.

Zuko sonríe.

\- Yo creía lo mismo de Aang, y así lo hizo. -dicho esto volteó la mirada hacia la ojos azules quien se encontraba todavía infundiéndoles valor al resto de los maestros- y yo creo que en esta nueva reencarnación que tiene, él volverá a hacerlo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Encima de aquella colina, de pie sobre el horizonte, viendo el cielo nublado y medianamente oscuro en esa tarde otoñal sobre la metrópolis de la República Unida se encontraba la poderosa Dark Korra observando el entero paisaje hecho de concreto y con la luz del gran portal espiritual de fondo.

Estuvo sola, al menos unos instantes, hasta que Khan se paró a su lado y comenzó a observar el paisaje con su líder, ambos en silencio. Hasta que el doble del avatar abrió la boca y dijo.

\- Mira esos edificios, tan grandes, tan majestuosos... ¡No son nada!

Khan la mira fijamente.

\- ¿Alguna vez pensó que llegaría tan lejos, mi señora?

\- Desde que Wan me encerró supe que tenía que llegar el día en que alguna de sus reencarnaciones futuras tendría que dejarse consumir por el miedo. Míranos ahora, doblegando la balanza a nuestro lado. No hay reino que dure para siempre, no hay ciudad tan poderosa como para que no caiga -entonces levanta la vista y contempla directamente a los ojos al maestro metal- El mundo será nuestro Khan.

\- ¿Qué va a hacer con los insurgentes? Ellos siguen sueltos... ¿Qué tal si logran detenernos?

\- No debes preocuparte por ellos -dijo la copia- El mundo entero ya está bajo el poder de la unificación, en tan solo dos días, el Holocausto comenzará y la primera fase de nuestro plan estará completa.

La mirada de Khan se fija en el suelo, como si sintiera algo de pesar.

\- Los unificados no maestros... mueren, ¿verdad?

Dark Korra sonríe con placer.

\- Su muerte compensará el desbalance que ha traído toda esta rebelión espiritual, para ese momento ya debemos haber controlado la cuarta parte del mundo. Cuando el Holocausto se complete nuestra única debilidad dejará de existir y podremos apoderarnos de todo y levantar un nuevo imperio.

Khan traga saliva nervioso ante la sádica intervención de Dark Korra. Ella parecía tan segura y suspicaz. Por alguna razón, Khan no tenía la misma confianza.

\- ¿Qué tal si el Avatar y sus amigos descubren nuestro talón de aquiles?

Antes de que el espíritu pudiese contestar, Bolin llegó corriendo hacia los dos seres presentes con el fin de traer un informe.

\- Dark Korra -dijo Bolin- nuestra búsqueda ha terminado. Hemos reunido a todos los Unificados que encontramos en la ciudad, creo que es un ejército de temer. ¡Estan listos para recibir instrucciones!

\- Perfecto -dijo en tono de excitación malsana la doble- en un momento estoy allá.

Bolin se reverencia respetuosamente y se marcha. Dark Korra vuelve a fijar su confiada mirada en Khan, cada vez más nervioso y dijo.

\- No está entrando miedo en tu corazón ¿Verdad? -aquella pregunta lo golpeó tan fuerte como una brisa huracanada, tomándolo por sorpresa. Su pulso comenzó a temblar y la mirada completamente fija de ella sobre él no variaba con los segundos- Necesitaré toda tu ayuda y completa lealtad para completar nuestra victoria Khan. Así que no me falles.

\- Si... mi señora -titubeó luego de tragar saliva-

Dark Korra se dió la vuelta para atender a los recién llegados, pero entonces miró hacia atrás, nuevamente a Khan y finalizó diciendo.

\- Ah... y sobre tu pregunta... -le sonríe- ¡No lo harán!

Con eso la copia se marchó hasta perderse de vista.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En La Colmena**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra estaba sentada sobre un banco en medio de aquella tienda cuando Tenzin se acercó a ella y se sentó a su lado.

\- ¿Qué piensas? -inquirió el maestro aire-

\- Estaba pensando en mi... En mi doble -al nombrar su contraparte oscura, su mirada reveló algo de miedo- Ella es mucho más poderosa que yo ¿Verdad?

\- Será más poderosa si la dejas ser más poderosa -contestó- Korra, todos tenemos miedos e inseguridades. Debes luchar contra ellas.

\- ¡SIENTO QUE LLEVO AÑOS LUCHANDO CONTRA MIS MIEDOS E INSEGURIDADES! -dijo en un grito ahogado mientras se tomaba la cabeza con las manos y una lágrima bajaba por su mejilla- Tenzin, no quiero fallarle a toda esta gente. ¿Qué pasará si no soy capaz de vencer a mi doble? ¿Y si ella termina consumiéndome?

Tenzin levanta el rostro de ella poniendo su mano sobre el mentón de ella y le responde.

\- La clave está en no rendirse. No podemos eliminar nuestros miedos, nos consumirán muchas veces y nos harán débiles, pero mientras más nos caigamos, más nos levantamos. El no rendirse es la clave del éxito. Todos los que formamos esta colmena de maestros liberados tuvimos éxito, y eso es porque nunca nos rendimos. Korra -prosigue luego de unos segundos- Esta gente sabe que podemos ganar o perder, saben que es peligroso, pero también saben que lo intenten o no sus vidas están en riesgo, así que no se rinden y te ofrecen su ayuda a ti, su avatar.

Korra suspira algo presionada.

\- No están pidiendo que ganes necesariamente esta batalla Korra -dice Tenzin- ¡Están pidiendo que no te rindas!

\- Hoy por primera vez he sentido una confianza que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. Esta gente, tiene aún esperanza. -con eso la morena se levanta de su banca y exclama con firmeza- ¡No voy a darme por vencida con ellos!

\- ¡Esa es la Korra que conozco y de la que estoy orgulloso! -dice Tenzin mientras le ponía una mano sobre el hombro-

\- Gracias por todo Tenzin, luego de todos estos años, sigues siendo un gran mentor para mi.

\- Yo también he aprendido mucho de ti y tus amigos, y sé que ellos nunca te dejarán pase lo que pase.

\- ¿Pase lo que pase? ¿Qué tratas de decirme?

\- Se aproxima una guerra Korra. Nuestros maestros aire han estado espiando el campamento enemigo y sabemos que tu doble planea finalmente tomar la Ciudad. Aparentemente viene un acontecimiento muy grande y para eso necesitan proteger algo valioso. No sabemos qué es, pero debemos impedirles el paso a la ciudad y tratar de eliminarlos antes de que ese acontecimiento llegue.

De pronto, una especie de tristeza apareció en el rostro de Tenzin acompañado de un nudo en la garganta, al decir.

\- Quizás sea nuestra última semana. -confiesa- Por eso, en caso de que algo malo nos pase y no podamos evitar el fin de los tiempos, asegúrate de que todos los cabos en tu vida estén resueltos. Haz lo que te haga sentir mejor, rodéate con las mejores personas y hazles saber lo especial que son para ti. -Entonces le fija la mirada en sus grandes ojos azules y finaliza- Y asegúrate de decirle a la persona que de verdad ames, que quieres pasar tus días con ella. Quizás mañana no estemos aquí Korra... ¡Haz todo eso hoy!

Una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de la joven avatar y luego de agradecer el consejo del sabio maestro aire, la chica salió entre carreras de aquella tienda.

Ninguno de los dos, ni el avatar ni el maestro aire se habían percatado de que la joven Sato se había quedado escuchando aquella conversación cuando al intentar entrar a la tienda para hablar con Korra, se dió cuenta de que ella ya estaba hablando con alguien.

Y esas palabras también surgieron efecto en ella.

\- ¡Asami! -la llamó Baraz de pronto sacándola de sus ensoñaciones. Ella voltea y lo observa acercársele-

\- Baraz -contesta nerviosa. La última conversación que ambos tuvieron no fue muy amena, en realidad, fue en extremo amarga y no estaba segura de si algo había cambiado desde el lapso que pasó desde allí hasta ahora-

\- Tenemos que hablar -dice él-

\- ¿De qué?

\- Estuve pensando en las cosas que te dije hace unos días y creo que me extralimité. Sé que intentas reparar tus errores y lo menos que necesitamos es pelear entre nosotros. ¿Sabes? No quise decir las cosas que dije ese día.

\- ¿Quieres decir que... no fueron ciertas todas las cosas que dijiste?

Él sonríe de medio lado y toma las manos de la chica y adueñándose de su agarre.

\- No todas las cosas fueron mentira. -dijo. Asami recordó al instante que él había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella ese día y su mirada ahora lo estaba delatando.

Asami cierra sus ojos con pesadez y deja salir un suspiro al momento que se libera del agarre del chico.

\- No puedo Baraz -exclama con voz triste-

\- ¿No puedes qué?

\- No puedo seguir estando contigo cuando ni siquiera te merezco.

\- No entiendo -dice confundido-

\- No es nuestro destino el que estemos juntos. Yo ni siquiera debería estar enamorándome de ti como lo estoy haciendo porque se supone que yo amo a otra persona.

\- Korra, ¿No? -responde resignado-

\- Baraz, por favor, entiende que ella es la persona para mi. No puedo evitar sentir estas cosas que siento por ella ni tampoco quiero dejar de hacerlo. Siento cosas hermosas por ti también pero es mejor no alimentar esas cosas. No quiero lastimarte, no quiero salir lastimada.

Él la abraza con todas sus fuerzas y ella llora una lágrima.

\- Si de verdad la amas entonces yo no puedo hacer más que aceptarlo.

Asami lo mira a los ojos y frota su mejilla con cariño.

\- Creo que Ana es la única mujer que ha logrado merecerte completamente. Espero que puedas encontrar a otra como ella.

Con un abrazo de intenso cariño, ambos dan por finalizada la discusión. A Asami le dolía poner fin a ese sentimiento, pero estaba segura de que quería estar con Korra y aunque le doliera, tenía que comenzar a dar los pasos correctos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En la tienda central de la colmena, algunos maestros más relevantes estaban reunidos planificando cómo sería la resistencia contra los unificados. Entre ellos se contaban Zuko, Tenzin, Kya, Iroh, Kai, Jinora y Kuvira.

\- Tenemos que movernos con rapidez, en nuestra guardia de hoy vimos a una gran multitud de unificados moviéndose hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Iban rumbo al bosque donde se resguarda Khan y los otros -dijo Jinora-

\- Creemos que los están preparando para una especie de matanza. -completa Kai-

\- ¿Una matanza? ¿Cómo así? -inquiere Kya-

\- Me estuve proyectando espiritualmente al campamento -responde Jinora- y según pude escuchar, Dark Korra planea usar a todos los unificados no maestros para oficiar un sacrificio en masa.

\- ¿Un sacrificio? -pregunta Kuvira alarmada- ¿Con qué objeto matar a tantas y tantas personas?

\- Creo imaginarlo -interrumpe Tenzin frotando su barbilla- Khan y el doble de Korra están generando demasiado desequilibrio espiritual el cual es desmedido. Deben renunciar a una buena parte de su poder activo para poder equilibrar la balanza y que el universo no termine colapsando. Como los no-maestros le son prácticamente inservibles para defenderse los sacrificará a ellos y no a los que controlan algún elemento.

\- Pero si quiere dejar con vida a los maestros es porque necesita proteger algo o a alguien -razona Zuko- pero ¿Qué podrá ser?

Kuvira abre sus ojos de par en par y exclama con una sorpresa abismal.

\- ¡Creo que ya sé lo que es!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El atardecer estaba cayendo y Mako estaba de pie al lado de un gran árbol, simplemente mirando como las hojas iban cayendo muertas a sus pies, como cediendo ante un ciclo que tenía necesariamente que acabar para dar inicio a otro nuevo. Mako se estaba preguntando si ellos mismos, el mundo mismo, era el ciclo que se estaba acabando y uno nuevo debía iniciar, uno con los dobles espirituales de todos como integrantes.

No quería atosigarse con preguntas pesimistas o ahondamientos profundos pero inexactos sobre el futuro que les esperaba. Su único deseo era que las cosas cayeran por su propio peso y que esta vez la balanza se inclinara a su lado.

\- Ya termina otro año -de pronto escucha Mako la voz de Korra decir.

Algo asustado se voltea y la ve allí frente a él, sonriéndole.

\- Korra -exclama sorprendido- me asustaste.

\- Lo siento. -Dice mientras se pone a su lado bajo aquel árbol- ¿Qué haces?

\- Observo todo fijamente, fotografío todo en mi mente.

\- ¿Por qué lo haces?

\- Porque no sé si esto se mantendrá intacto en los días que vienen. Mañana... pasado... ¿Cómo estará todo esto? ¿No te lo has preguntado? -inquiere el joven. Ella le devuelve la mirada y con una sonrisa, apenas conteniendo el deseo de besarlo con locura, contestó-

\- Si. Y por eso quiero asegurarme de estar con la persona a la cual de veras amo antes de que todo termine. Tú eres esa persona Mako, estoy segura de eso. -le confesó.- Finalmente lo he entendido.

Los ojos de Mako se abrieron de par en par. Ella estaba aceptando que él era la persona que realmente amaba y, quizás era la persona que siempre amó realmente. Su corazón dió un vuelco y nunca se sintió más feliz que ahora.

Quiso gritarle que la amaba y besarla de una vez luego de años sin hacerlo. Pero entonces los recuerdos de su conversación con Asami vinieron a su mente como un tormento del cual no podía escapar.

¿Quién le había dicho a él que tenía el derecho de enamorarse de la mujer de otra? ¿Quién le dijo que aún podían darse una segunda oportunidad? ¿Quién le dió el derecho de herir a Asami otra vez?.. Su respuesta para todas las preguntas fue la misma: Nadie.

Tomó un respiro profundo y ahogó un gemido. La miró a los ojos y dijo.

\- Creo que es tiempo de que aceptes que tú y yo no podemos estar juntos.

Quizás fue demasiado directo, no brusco, pero sí directo. Ella lo miró sorprendida y arrugó su frente en muestra de tristeza.

\- ¿Qué dices?

\- Korra... ¿En serio creíste que lo nuestro tenía arreglo? ¡Míranos! Yo he crecido, tú has crecido. Yo he logrado cosas, tú también. Los ciclos acaban, como las hojas de estos árboles que están cayendo frente a nuestros pies. Nuestro ciclo terminó hace mucho y no podemos recuperarlo. Tú debes estar con Asami, no conmigo.

\- No, No, No Mako escúchame -dijo con desespero mientras tomaba su rostro entre sus manos- Estoy dispuesta a dejarla para estar contigo, es lo que mi corazón me indica. Sé que yo me fui, sé que yo me aparté y te hice daño, pero finalmente estoy lista para comenzar de nuevo, nuestro ciclo no tiene que terminarse sino queremos.

\- ¿Y qué si yo no quiero seguir? ¿Qué tal si te digo que yo cerré el ciclo hace un año ya?

\- No te creería, sé que no es así. -Mako lanzó a Korra la mirada más decidida y brusca que pudo ante ella para luego agregar-

\- Pues créelo. Ya te superé hace mucho.

Negada a perderlo, negada a irse con las manos vacías, la morena tomó las manos del joven y las dirigió hacia su corazón haciéndole sentir su pulso, luego dijo.

\- ¿Esto te parece incorrecto? ¿Te parece que este sentimiento es mentira? Porque yo lo siento vivo dentro de mi como una llama que no se apaga, me quema por dentro cada vez más e incinera mis órganos internos. Ese es el amor que siento por ti, solo puede aplacarse si te tengo conmigo. No me digas que no sientes lo mismo.

"Si Korra, si lo siento" -pensó dentro de él pero...

\- Yo dejé de sentirlo cuando te fuiste -fue lo que dijo, muy a su pesar el ojos dorados.

Observó una lágrima bajar por las mejillas de la morena y con su dedo limpió su rostro para luego besar su frente con cariño, cerrando el mismo sus ojos con fuerza.

\- Pero, teníamos promesas que cumplir.

\- Tenemos promesas que cumplir -le corrige- pero no necesitamos estar juntos para hacerlo. Tu destino es estar con otra persona y creo que nos hará bien a ambos si obedeces al destino.

"No me dejes, por favor" -suplicó en su mente- "No te vayas"

\- Ahora ve con Asami y dile lo que sientes. -aconsejó Mako. Ella le miró con esos ojos llenos de lágrimas, estaba herida pero no podía decirle más, él no cambiaría de opinión. Lo había perdido y tenía que aceptarlo-

Korra se despegó del cejas arqueadas y se marchó con paso apresurado de él como quien huye del dolor. Mako se tomó el rostro con fuerza dejando salir un gruñido de desesperación y deslizó su espalda por aquel árbol hasta caer sentado en el suelo, llorando, en silencio, completamente solo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cientos y cientos de almas se estaban reuniendo aquella noche debajo de aquella colina. El campamento y ese bosque nunca tuvo tantos seres respirando el mismo aire como ahora.

Maestros y no maestros de todas las clases, colores y texturas. Diferentes pero unidos bajo un mismo estado de unificación, todos reunidos a la espera de su líder, el poderoso espíritu que dió origen a todo el proceso de unificación espiritual, que los había hecho poderosos, que los había alzado sobre los demás. Ese que les daría la posibilidad de vivir una nueva era.

Ese ser no se hizo esperar y llegó con una brisa fría de pie sobre la colina observando su ejército en la tierra debajo. Su mirada reflejaba cinismo, satisfacción, grandeza. Dark Korra ni siquiera podía contar la multitud por número.

A su lado sobre la colina estaba Khan, Bolin, a cada lado de ella y el clan Beifong detrás de la doppelganger.

Levantando su poderosa voz y dirigiéndose al pueblo congregado, Dark Korra exclamó.

\- Hermanos y hermanas. El universo nos creó por separado pero la unificación nos ha unido como un solo cuerpo. Esta noche vemos materializado el resultado de miles de años. Cuando fui encerrada por el Avatar Wan, nos estaban condenando a todos a vivir sin nuestra parte más completa de nuestro ser. Se nos condenó a ser mediocres, inferiores, subordinados. Pero sabía que algún día se romperían las cadenas y volveríamos a ser libres. Ese día ha llegado ¡Y NUESTRA LIBERACIÓN ESTÁ CERCA!

Los aplausos y gritos del ejército unificado se escucharon de un extremo al otro de ese bosque.

\- Solo nos falta una cosa que hacer -continuó la doppelganger- Debemos asegurar nuestra victoria hermanos míos. ¡MARCHEMOS A CIUDAD REPÚBLICA Y TOMÉMOSLA! ¡SERÁ EL EPICENTRO DE NUESTRO TRIUNFO!

Luego de un ensordecedor grito afirmativo de parte del ejército. Los unificados comenzaron a moverse colina abajo, de vuelta a la ciudad.

Khan se acercó a Dark Korra y le preguntó en voz susurrante.

\- ¿Eso es para proteger la única cosa que nos hace débiles, verdad?

\- Te dije que ellos no podrían detenernos. -con una sonrisa macabra finalizó aquel cruce de palabras y ellos mismos comenzaron a ir colina abajo rumbo a la metrópoli-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Casi de forma paralela, en la colmena, Korra, Mako y el resto del equipo fueron llamados por Kuvira de manera inmediata para reunirse en la tienda principal. Según pudo escuchar el avatar, había noticias que debían ser sabidas por ella y los demás al instante.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué han mandado a llamarnos? -preguntó Mako confundido al entrar a la tienda y observar la misma llena de maestros influyentes de la colmena-

\- Creo que por fin sabemos a qué nos enfrentamos. -dijo Tenzin ante la pregunta del maestro fuego-

\- ¿A qué se refieren? -inquirió el avatar. Tomando la palabra, la antigua unificadora contestó diciendo.

\- A la verdadera naturaleza del enemigo -contestó- Korra, estuvimos hablando acerca de tu doble, eres la única que todavía no ha sido unificada ni ha recibido un ataque directo de su doble. Pero aún así hay algo que la diferencia a ella de los demás dobles.

\- ¿Cómo qué?

\- Los dobles espirituales solo pueden ser vistos por su contraparte humana antes de ser unificados, por eso solo la persona en cuestión podía enfrentarse a su doble sin ayuda de nadie más. Pero tal parece que todos pueden ver, hablar e interactuar con el doble de Korra aunque todavía no hayan sido unificadas.

\- Ahora que lo dices, no había pensado en eso -exclama Korra-

\- ¿Eso tiene alguna relevancia? -pregunta Sato-

\- Tiene mucha relevancia y lógica sin pensamos en que el doble del cual hablamos es nada más y nada menos que el doble del avatar -prosigue Kuvira- Los dobles de las demás personas solo podían afectar al humano que atacaban pues representaban solo sus miedos y frustraciones. Pero el avatar es el puente entre ambos mundos y lo que le pase al avatar le afecta a todos, es por eso que lo que concierne a Dark Korra le concierne al mundo entero.

\- Tiene lógica -dice Baraz-

\- ¿Crees que Dark Korra sea aquello que hay que proteger? ¿El talón de aquiles? -pregunta Mako-

\- Dark Korra solo es una representación muy poderosa de los miedos y frustraciones de Korra los cuales a su vez están conectados hacia todos los seres de ambos mundos. Esto quiere decir que puede ser vencida al igual que los otros dobles espirituales, Dark Korra en sí misma no es imprescindible, solo es la manifestación más poderosa del movimiento unificatorio, la manera más oportuna de garantizarles la victoria a los unificados. Pero ni Dark Korra ni los demás dobles hubiesen existido sin que una fuente externa los hubiese generado. ¡Eso es exactamente lo que Dark Korra busca proteger!

\- ¿Y que es entonces? -pregunta Korra ya con impaciencia-

\- Mako -lo llama Kuvira- ¿Te acuerdas lo que sucedió el primer día que Korra y Asami volvieron del mundo espiritual?

\- Si, el portal se puso algo inestable y arrojó una especie de radiación -contesta-

Kuvira asiente.

\- ¿Recuerdan lo que Khan tuvo que hacer para liberar a los dobles espirituales al mundo físico?

\- ¡Tuvo que sobrecargar el portal espiritual! -razonó Korra capturando cada vez más la esencia de lo que el grupo trataba de decirles-

\- ¡Exacto! -exclamó la maestra metal- ¿Y recuerdas como se generó ese portal? Fue cuando contuviste toda esa energía proveniente de la explosión de las enredaderas espirituales para protegerme. ¿Tienes idea de cuanta energía se formó en ese lugar?

\- La energía en sí misma no es buena ni es mala -siguió Tenzin en el predicamento- pero puede ser fácilmente corrompida por factores externos. Las enredaderas espirituales fueron usadas de forma incorrecta y antinatural para general energía oscura y crear el poder destructivo del arma del coloso. Esa energía ya estaba corrupta para ese entonces.

\- La energía oscura en poca medida puede ser reparada, pero los niveles exorbitantes que se acumularon cuando detuviste la explosión fueron incalculables Korra -abordó Zuko- Toda esa energía se juntó como una sola para crear algo monstruoso.

Los ojos de los chicos se abrieron de par en par a medida que Kuvira continuaba con su exposición.

\- Fue a través de esa misma cosa que la energía negativa contenida cambió de forma y dió inicio a un proceso que trajo desequilibrio en el mundo espiritual donde el Avatar Wan encerró al doble de Korra. Fue por la misma fuente que siguió en marcha el proceso unificatorio junto a todo lo que conlleva hasta que finalmente fue liberado a nuestro mundo físico.

\- ¿Quieres decir que...? -titubeó el avatar-

\- Toda esa energía oscura siempre ha estado presente generando un desbalance en el ecosistema de ambos mundos y es esa energía oscura es lo que permite que el proceso unificatorio siga su curso. Esa enorme cantidad de materia espiritual corrupta ha estado frente a nuestros ojos todo este tiempo y es la que potencia a todos los unificados. Si se destruye esa fuente de poder el movimiento unificatorio se acaba al igual que la 'personificación' maligna de los miedos y frustraciones de la gente. Justo por eso es que Dark Korra está reuniendo gente para proteger eso que los mantiene todavía en el juego. Y esa fuente es...

Korra al instante mira por la ventana de esa tienda y observa el brillante faro de luz que jamás dejaba de iluminar la ciudad de noche y de día. Como si hubiese despertado de una ceguera perpetua, lo entendió todo al instante y exclamó casi sin aire y sintiendo un escalofrío en su piel.

\- ¡El portal espiritual!

Kuvira puso un rostro maquiavélico y decidido al momento que mirando al grupo y en especial, al avatar, exclamó.

\- No hay que vencer a Dark Korra, no hay que enfrentarse a nuestros familiares y amigos que la siguen, ni encararse a un ejército de millones de personas que han sido unificadas. Si queremos ganar esta guerra... ¡DEBEMOS DESTRUÍR ESE PORTAL!

Decidida, Korra hizo parpadear sus ojos de blanco por medio segundo y luego con porte de poderío y grandeza exclamó al grupo.

\- Entonces no hay tiempo que perder. Dark Korra y los que la siguen verán su final cuando destruyamos ese portal cuanto antes. No más unificados, no más violencia, no más muerte. ¡Nosotros somos la resistencia! ¡NOSOTROS SOMOS LA COLMENA!

Con aquel grito de guerra, el resto de los integrantes unieron sus voces junto a la de ella mostrando que estaban dispuestos a dar la batalla, pese al número inferior, pese a las fuerzas limitadas.

No importaba qué... Ellos no iban a rendirse.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**Bueno, las cartas están echadas, no hay más secretos, no hay más giros. Solo queda luchar para evitar que Dark Korra y los suyos completen el movimiento unificatorio. ¿Creen que los chicos pueden lograrlo?**

**Han descubierto que destruyendo el portal pueden ganar pero Dark Korra tiene planeado protegerlo a toda costa ¿Llegarán a tiempo?**

**¿Se perderán todas esas vidas en el Holocausto? Todo eso y más en el gran final de fic que constará de * caps (los que me salgan de la imaginación)**

**AGRADEZCO de nuevo el apoyo de todos y si me consideran digno de regalarme un review, estaría muy feliz.**

**Gracias por leer, nos vemos pronto!**

**Prota Makorrian Out!**


	18. The Epicentre Part 1 The Portal

**¡WAZAAAA PEOPLE!**

**Bueno aquí estoy con otro cap más de ML *.***

**Este es el primer capítulo del final de temporada del fic T.T ¡Qué rápido pasa el tiempo!**

**Espero les haya gustado como se han ido desarrollando las cosas para llegar a este punto y espero no decepcionarlos en lo que queda.**

**Sin más que acotar, agradezco su apoyo incondicional y pues...**

**Disfruten!**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

Corría la fugaz mañana con tanta rapidez que era insospechable. Acababa de caer el manto oscuro vencido por la luz del naciente amanecer y ya parecía que estaba oscureciendo de nuevo. La penumbra era espesa, el silencio infinito. Realmente parecía que Ciudad República se había convertido en una especie de mundo post apocalíptico lleno de ruinas y zozobra. Al menos eso parecía.

Ya no había ni sombra de la bulliciosa ciudad que jamás descansaba y cuyas luces nunca se apagaban, rebosante de vida y color. Ahora parecía una pintura en blanco y negro y la única luz que permanecía era la de ese monstruoso portal.

El Holocausto se acercaba, el movimiento unificatorio estaba a punto de completarse, era morir o vivir, era matar o ser asesinado. Una guerra estaba por liberarse y no podía evitarse de ninguna forma.

... El destino los había llegado a este punto y no iba a parar ahora.

Muy temprano en la mañana, Kai y Jinora, vestidos con sus trajes rojos que les servían para planear salieron desde un agujero en el techo de la colmena y emprendieron el vuelo.

Su papel era parte del movimiento de la resistencia, tenían que destruir ese portal cuanto antes y, justo un ejército se estaba preparando para ir allá y, por ejército, se entiende el puñado de maestros que habían sobrevivido al movimiento unificatorio y estaban reunidos en la colmena.

Ambos chicos permanecieron callados y enfocados mientras planeaban en los aires, revoloteando por encima de las copas de los árboles, sintiendo el aire golpear sus oídos provocando ese sonido de choque con el cual estaban tan acostumbrados.

\- Allá! -señaló Kai mientras pudo divisar por primera vez la luz del portal perderse en el cielo. Ambos chicos planean rumbo a las colinas que ocultarían su presencia entre la metrópolis-

\- Bien Kai -dice Jinora- tenemos que movilizar a los maestros por la vía más rápida para que puedan destruir el portal antes de que...

\- Oh no... -lo interrumpe Kai con un escalofrío tremendo mientras miraba el paisaje. Jinora algo confundida planta su mirada en aquella metrópolis y sus labios comienzan a temblar de pavor-

\- ... Ellos lleguen... -terminó la frase horrorizada-

El portal estaba fuertemente custodiado por cientos de unificados, la mayoría no-maestros que formaban una especie de muralla a metros del epicentro de luz.

Al lado del portal, se encontraban Khan, Bolin, el Clan Beifong y la poderosa Dark Korra, todos enfilados paralelamente. Todos aguardando.

\- Solos horas nos separan del gran holocausto, una vez que este finalice ya no tendremos por qué proteger el portal y finalmente habremos ganado -exclama Dark Korra-

\- Mientras tanto... -prosigue Khan- este bebé está seguro bajo nuestro cuidado.

Todos levantaron sus miradas y contemplaron maravillados el enorme foco de luz espiritual tremenda, la única razón que los mantenía en el juego, y la única que les daría la victoria.

Arriba en las colinas, los ojos de Jinora se aguaron de repente muy asustada, pero Kai la abrazó con fuerza diciendo.

\- Hay que avisarle a los chicos. Vamos.

Con eso, los jóvenes se dieron la vuelta y comenzaron a planear de regreso al campamento.

Los planes habían cambiado, ya no era solo destruir el portal. Ahora era, destruir el portal y todos aquellos que los custodiaban.

Si, una guerra era inevitable.

* * *

**Capítulo 18: The Epicentre**

* * *

**Parte 1: The Portal**

* * *

_**En La Colmena.**_

Los maestros se preparaban, en los pasillos solo se divisaban armas y armaduras de metal cubriendo sus cuerpos. Los maestros de cada elemento se habían separado en grupo.

Los maestros fuego y rayo a cargo del General Iroh II y el Señor Zuko vestían uniformes rojos sin mangas, con los rostros ligeramente pintados con rayas blancas y naranja debajo de los ojos y guantas en sus manos.

\- ¡Maestros fuego y maestros relámpago! -exclamó Zuko- es momento de mostrar vuestra valentía de lucha. Recuerden, el fuego es el elemento del poder, representa vida, pero también representa destrucción. Si en mi época de juventud la nación del fuego logró conquistar al mundo entero es porque tenemos el poder en nuestras manos, ¡Usemos ese poder para destruir al poderoso enemigo y salvemos nuestro mundo!

Ante esto se escuchó un gran alarido de aprobación de parte de los maestros fuego. Entonces aparece el general Iroh poniéndose al frente y hablando al ejército.

\- Muy bien maestros, repasemos algunos movimientos de lucha, preparen un relámpago a mi comando...

Y ellos lo siguieron.

Los maestros tierra comandados y metal comandados por Kuvira vestían armaduras metálicas sobre sus pechos y a su disposición poseían hojillas filosas en sus uniformes y látigos de metal.

\- ¡Maestros Tierra/Metal escúchenme! -exclamó Kuvira- Hoy tenemos que estar increíbles, somos el elemento de la solidez y no podemos fallar hoy. El reino tierra ha de demostrar que sus maestros son los mejores, pero esto no se trata de mostrar superioridad como antes -hizo pausa la joven con un suspiro- esos días han pasado... Esto se trata ahora de salvar el lugar donde vivimos y a nuestra familia. ¿QUIÉN ESTÁ CONMIGO!?

Los maestros tierra pisaron el suelo al mismo tiempo creando un pequeño movimiento telúrico, mucho polvo y provocando que el suelo se agrietara mientras daban un grito de guerra de forma aprobativa.

Los maestros agua vestían ropajes azules característico de las tribus con encajes de pieles de animales salvajes. Estos estaban pintados con marcas rojas en sus rostros y algunas enredaderas surcaban sus brazos. Kya y los gemelos Eska y Desna comandaban al grupo.

\- Maestros agua, -dijo Kya- el legado de nuestra madre sigue intacto hasta el día de hoy. Nosotros siempre hemos peleado grandes guerras y siempre fueron para el bien del mundo, hoy, es la última que pelearemos por el destino del universo y una vez más las fuerzas de los espíritus se nos unen. Somos el elemento de la calma y la armonía, debemos hacer fruír esa armonía en nuestros cuerpos para pelear, pero pelear con corazón.

\- Si -interrumpe Desna seguido de su hermana-

\- ¡Pero hay que destrozar al enemigo!

Los maestros agua movieron sus brazos de forma circular al momento que un gran látigo de agua era controlado y comenzaba a dar vueltas sobre sus cabezas como un torpedo/huracán poderoso rociando pequeñas gotas sobre ellos y mojando sus cabellos.

Los maestros agua estaban listos.

El ejército del aire era el más pequeño y constaba de todos esos maestros que habían estado con Tenzin desde el inicio de este recorrido cuando descubrieron que habían desarrollado ese nuevo poder, todos ellos, fieles a sus ideales seguían allí preparados para la batalla y Tenzin estaba a cargo.

\- El Avatar Aang siempre quiso ver a la nación del aire reconstruida una vez más, que formaran parte del mundo y se les diera respeto. Qué orgulloso debe sentirse de verlos a todos aquí hoy, pero como siempre, los maestros aire han tratado de ser pacíficos con todos, pero esta amenaza pone en riesgo nuestras vidas y no podemos dejar que el legado de mi padre se pierda. Por eso ¡Sean libres maestros aire! ¡Libres de usar su don para libertar nuestro universo!

Un grito comandado por Jinora, Kai y Opal se escuchó resonar por todo el campamento mientras una ventisca cruzaba aquel espacio dándoles una visión poderosa.

Mientras tanto Korra veía aquella escena desde el piso de arriba de la tienda principal, no podía más que sentirse orgullosa de que todos estuvieran dispuestos a arriesgar sus vidas para proteger al mundo, nunca se había sentido tan feliz de luchar por algo. Ser el avatar había cobrado sentido para ella nuevamente.

\- Todos los ejércitos están listos para pelear, ¿Eh? -escuchó decir a Asami la morena, volteándose y mirándola sentarse a su lado-

\- Asami -sonrió ella-

\- Parece que hoy puede ser el último día del resto de nuestras vidas ¿No? -dijo con la cabeza gacha y algo desanimada-

\- Oye -interrumpe Korra- Ten fe. Hoy será el último día para ellos, no para nosotros.

\- ¿Y si lo fuera? ¿Qué pasaría entonces? ¿Habremos disfrutado de lo que tuvimos y debimos dejar?

Asami le clava una mirada profunda a Korra, una que no le había visto en mucho tiempo. La morena suspira y voltea el rostro.

\- ¿Qué nos pasó Asami? -exclama Korra- Antes todo era tan fácil.

\- Lo era. Éramos felices -responde Sato-

\- Si, pero ¿cómo no serlo si todo era tan perfecto? No teníamos que preocuparnos por nada y teníamos todo el tiempo del mundo para nosotras, pero parece que cuando comenzamos a enfrentar pruebas nuestra relación se fue desintegrando hasta dejar lo que hay ahora.

Asami miró al suelo con desánimo.

\- ¿Qué hay ahora?

\- Si te soy sincera... No lo tengo claro -responde luego de un rato-

\- Al menos contéstame algo -interrumpe la ojos verdes tomándola del rostro para que la mirara fijamente- Si las cosas se ven borrosas aún pueden arreglarse porque todavía existen, triste es no ver nada... Dime... ¿Todavía me amas?

Korra traga saliva nerviosa y sus palabras no salían, solamente una de ellas.

\- ¿Tú? -le redirigió la pregunta-

\- Estoy segura que aún siento algo por ti -contesta- aunque no sea tan fuerte como antes... Pero... Al menos tú ¿sientes algo?

Korra volteó su rostro y miró hacia abajo. Ni siquiera sabía qué responder, ella conocía la respuesta pero no sabía cómo darla, había tanto implicado en ello, su felicidad incluso. Era o conformarse o ser feliz. Seguramente con conformarse no le iría mal en este contexto y quizás debía escoger eso pues... es posible que... Ya sea demasiado tarde para volver a ser feliz.

Korra tomó aire en sus pulmones para contestar pero entonces Mako interrumpió entrando a la habitación y diciendo.

\- Chicas, es momento de que el ejército marche a Ciudad República.

Ambas chicas se miraron fijamente y luego miraron al chico que estaba a sus espaldas, tan crecido, tan maduro, sin ánimos de herir a nadie. ¿Cómo algo tan bueno pudo afectarles tanto? Era un caballero en toda la expresión de la palabra, un luchador, pero lamentablemente seguía siendo causa de tropiezo para que las chicas estuviesen juntas.

Korra fue la primera en levantarse y tomarle la palabra a Mako.

\- Si, creo que es hora de salir.

\- Yo también estoy lista -dijo Asami caminando hacia los dos-

Entonces quedaron frente a frente, los tres, mirándose en silencio y pensando rápidamente en tantas cosas que habían vivido.

Korra sonrió y tomando una mano de Mako y otra de Asami exclamó.

\- Todo por lo que hemos pasado no ha sido precisamente fácil, ninguno de los tres, pero mírennos ahora, estamos aquí luchando por una misma causa. Creo que todo lo demás pierde importancia mientras que estemos juntos.

\- Los quiero mucho. -dijo Asami mientras abrazaba a los chicos con fuerza, casi aguantando las ganas de llorar. Korra abrazó también y Mako las envolvió con sus brazos diciendo.

\- Yo también las quiero.

Luego de unos segundos se separaron y Korra tomó una pose más seria, más decidida y dijo.

\- ¡Es momento!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Maestros! -dijo la morena de pie frente a un montículo y al resto del ejército organizado- ¡Hoy será un día histórico para las cuatro naciones! ¡Hoy todos contemplarán el poder de un pueblo unido como uno solo! ¡Hoy no hay fronteras ni naciones! Solo un ideal de lucha que nos mueve a pelear y a dar hasta la última gota de nuestra sangre en batalla. Ustedes no se rindieron conmigo y yo no lo haré con ustedes, seré su avatar aunque me muera... Y si lo hago, uno nuevo vendrá. ¡PERO NADIE PISOTEARÁ AL MUNDO MIENTRAS TENGAN A SU AVATAR! ¿ESTÁN LISTOS PARA PELEAR?

\- ¡SI! -contestaron todos de forma afirmativa en un gran grito de guerra-

\- ¿ME ACEPTAN COMO SU AVATAR?

\- ¡SI! -contestaron nuevamente-

\- ¡Entonces defendamos nuestro futuro y peleemos por nuestras vidas! -contestó la poderosa morena-

\- Es tiempo de irnos -dice Tenzin y Korra firma con la cabeza, voltea a ver a Kuvira parada a su lado y de forma amable le dice-

\- ¿Me ayudas?

\- Claro que sí -contesta ella-

En ese momento la morena cierra sus ojos y mueve sus brazos hacia adentro para luego desplegarlos mientras sus ojos se pintaban de blanco y entraba en el poderío del estado avatar.

La brisa circundante a sus pies no se hizo esperar y una gran masa de aire los cubrió a todos con el poder del viento. La morena elevó sus brazos y la tierra debajo de sus pies comenzó a volverse inestable. Sin perder tiempo el avatar extendió su mano hacia la izquierda mientras la grieta en el suelo la seguía rodeando a todo el batallón. Kuvira hizo lo mismo del otro lado hasta que las grietas se encontraron.

Ejerciendo todo su poder, el avatar elevó el suelo sobre sus pies desencajando una enorme y descomunal roca que los elevó por encima del suelo, a ella y también a todo el ejército.

\- ¡Listos para marchar! -exclamó Korra-

\- ¡Maestros fuego! ¡AHORA! -encargó Iroh II al momento que selectos maestros del ejército de fuego que estaban en el extremo trasero de la roca comenzaron a disparar flamas hacia atrás para propulsar la roca hacia adelante-

\- ¡AIRE! -gritó Tenzin al tiempo que paralelamente a los maestros fuego, los del aire de su lado generaron una ventisca que también se utilizaría como propulsor.

Era demasiado poder y la inmensa roca ya empezaba a moverse. Entonces Korra, irguiéndose sobre el confín de adelante, abrió sus brazos sin salir del poder del estado avatar e invocando todo el poder del elemento tierra despegó los cimientos e hizo que esta saliera propulsada a toda velocidad por encima del suelo, siendo propulsada desde atrás por los maestros fuego y aire.

El ejército del avatar, estaba en camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Está tan cerca... puedo sentirlo -dijo Dark Korra aspirando el aire del ambiente mientras ella y sus secuaces principales estaban bordeando el gran portal de luz- La Unificación ya ha cubierto casi a todo el mundo. En unas horas el holocausto vendrá y habremos vencido.

\- ¡Nadie puede detenernos! -respondió Khan-

\- Ustedes me han servido bien -contestó Dark Korra- y hoy recibirán su recompensa, solo ayúdenme una última vez más.

\- Estamos contigo -intervino Bolin-

\- ¡Dark Korra! -interrumpió de pronto Suyin aproximándose junto al clan Beifong- Malas noticias.

\- ¿Qué?

Con eso la anciana Toph se aproximó al doble de Korra y pisando el suelo con su pie descalzo, le plantó sus profundos ojos grises y dijo al espectro.

\- Un poder enorme se acerca, es el avatar y muchos vienen con ella. Ella está en el tope de su poder y ya no tiene miedo, el poder es increíble. ¡VIENEN POR TI!

Finalizó tajante.

Pero en vez de reflejar miedo o terror, Dark Korra se limitó a sonreír de medio lado.

\- ¿Qué acaso no escuchaste? -replicó Lin-

\- Ustedes no entienden, yo quería que esto pasara -aclaró el doble- mi propósito es realizar la única unificación que falta antes de que llegue el Holocausto. Una vez que me haya unificado con mi doble, entonces todo su poder será mío y no habrá ejército que me domine. Al venir a nosotros, nos evitan el trabajo de buscarlos.

\- Pe... pero ¿no te da ni un poco de miedo el que sean tan poderosos? -inquiere Bolin-

\- No, los triplicamos en número y además ya hemos conquistado el resto del mundo, ellos no son nada. Así que en lo que me respecta a ti avatar Korra y tu ejército -dijo el doble para sí- ¡Marchen, Marchen a su perdición!

Todos se asombraron de la malicia de aquel doble oscuro.

\- Debemos proteger el portal, sin embargo -siguió el espectro- luego del Holocausto sufriremos muchas bajas, todos los unificados no-maestros van a morir con ella y ellos son los que nos hacen numerosos. Debemos derrotar al avatar antes que comencemos a tener esas flaquezas.

\- ¡Estamos a sus órdenes, gran amo! -dijeron todos al unísono-

\- Formaremos varios muros de contención. Clan Beifong -las llamó- ustedes dirigirán al entero ejército de unificados y los llevarán a las afueras de Ciudad República, deben contener su entrada lo más que puedan.

\- Entendido -dijeron las matriarcas antes de salir disparadas hacia su lugar de batalla y comenzar a organizar su ejército-

\- ¡Khan! -llamó Dark Korra- tú debes posicionarte a unos metros del gran puente de Ciudad República e impedir que nadie entre a la ciudad... ¡Acábalos!

\- Estoy en eso. -contestó el maestro metal antes de irse a su posición-

\- ¿Y yo que hago? -preguntó Bolin. El espectro lo miró fijamente y exclamó-

\- Tú protegerás el EPICENTRO conmigo.

Bolin miró hacia arriba y casi es cegado por la luz del portal, ese era el epicentro del holocausto. El portal.

Y Ciudad República era el epicentro de esa batalla.

¡No había vuelta atrás!

Las cartas estaban echadas...!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Allí vienen, Puedo sentirlos! -exclamó Toph ya posicionada con el resto del clan Beifong y tras ellos el increíblemente numeroso ejército de unificados-

Segundos después el suelo comenzó a temblar ligeramente, incluso Toph arrugó el rostro al sentir el poder que se avecinaba en sus pies.

Las pequeñas rocas en el suelo comenzaron a flotar como si no existiese gravedad y un vacío punzante entraba por sus oídos, como si un ferrocarril gigante se acercara con todo su poder de embestida. Bueno... era peor que eso.

En ese instante y, a lo lejos, una gran masa de polvo se levantó de la nada cubriendo toda la escena como si hubiese habido una explosión.

Los unificados observaron atentamente en silencio.

Entonces de la nube de polvo observaron como una montaña estaba flotando por encima de la tierra mientras que los elementos se fusionaban como uno para darle movimiento. Korra a su cabeza arrastrando la montaña con el poder de la tierra y fuego y aire como propulsores.

El suelo comenzó a temblar con más fuerza y ya se comenzaba a mostrar terror de parte de algunos unificados ante la inmensidad y el poderío del ejército enemigo.

Entonces la roca se detuvo a una distancia conveniente y al tocar el suelo, un gran sonido de choque se escuchó por kilómetros al dejar de mover la montaña.

\- Hemos llegado -dijo Korra-

\- ¡Oh no! Los Unificados están reunidos a las afuera de Ciudad República, no quieren que entremos. Claro, el portal está adentro -dijo Mako-

\- Ellos harán lo posible por protegerlo, estoy segura que no es el único flanco que deberemos pasar -siguió Kuvira-

\- ¿Qué hacemos Korra? -preguntó Asami-

\- ¡Capitanes de los ejércitos Tierra, Agua, Fuego y Aire! ¿Pueden limpiar el camino de entrada a la Ciudad por nosotros?

Zuko, Iroh II, Kya, los gemelos, Tenzin y Kuvira se reverenciaron ante el Avatar.

\- ¡Nuestros ejércitos están listos para pelear! -Dijo Tenzin-

\- ¡Pues vayan entonces! -ordenó Korra para luego poner la mano en el hombro de Kuvira, deteniéndola- excepto tú, Kuvira. Te necesito para algo más grande.

Kuvira asiente y se queda.

\- ¡MIREN! ¡YA VIENEN! ¡ESTÁN MARCHANDO HACIA ACÁ! -gritaron algunos del ejército de los unificados al observar como propulsándose por sus propios elementos, maestros de las cuatro naciones avanzaban con rapidez hacia el epicentro de batalla-

\- ¡NOSOTROS TAMBIÉN! -exclama Lin- ¡MARCHEN TODOS! ¡AL ATAQUE!

Otro grito de guerra del ejército Unificado se escuchó estruendosamente al tiempo que salieron corriendo a toda velocidad al encuentro del otro ejército. Los del clan Beifong, fueron los últimos en partir.

Toph, quien estaba de pie sintiendo como ambos ejércitos estaban a punto de encontrarse, traqueó su cuello y exclamó.

\- Es momento de mostrarles cómo se hace.

La anciana volteó y allí estaba el resto de su familia. Y juntos se propulsaron hacia adelante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Chicos -dijo Korra del otro lado mientras observaba como el momento de la verdad estaba llegando. Miró a su lado izquierdo y estaba Asami y Baraz, miró al derecho y estaban Mako y Kuvira.

La morena unió sus manos y todos hicieron lo mismo formando una cadena, eran los últimos del ejército que quedaban sin marchar a batalla.

Los ojos de todos estaban aguados de nostalgia y expectación.

\- ¡Suerte! -completó el avatar-

Con eso Asami soltó la mano de Korra y corrió con Baraz a una posición conveniente.

\- Sujétate nena, que aquí vamos! -exclamó el maestro fuego antes de salir disparado como un cohete junto a ella hacia el lugar de la batalla-

Solo quedaron Kuvira, Mako y Korra. La primera no quiso intervenir así que guardó silencio.

Korra miró a Mako y exclamó.

\- ¿Recuerdas que me prometiste que me seguirías a donde fuera y me protegerías? -Mako asiente- gracias por cumplirla.

\- Estoy contigo Korra -contestó el ojos dorados. Ella frota cariñosamente la mejilla de él y exclama-

\- Y yo cumpliré la mía Mako. Salvaremos al mundo y traeremos a tu hermano de vuelta... -en eso voltea la mirada para ver a Kuvira- ¡Y a Khan!

Por primera vez, la antigua unificadora lució tan conmovida que tuvo que tapar su rostro para ocultar esas lágrimas que querían salir.

\- En nuestras manos está destruir ese portal -siguió Korra-

\- Yo voy detrás de ti -dijo Kuvira-

\- Yo te cubro -argumentó Mako-

\- ¡ANDANDO! -con eso la hermosa ojos azules saltó muy alto para luego girar sobre su eje invocando un poderoso tornado de aire que la envolvió y la hizo flotar-

Mako disparó flamas de sus pies y cual misil salió disparado siguiéndola mientras que Kuvira se desplazó a tierra propulsándose como un tejón topo a toda velocidad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

¡LA BATALLA HABÍA INICIADO!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los dos poderosos ejércitos corrían uno al otro. La tierra nunca sintió tantos pasos en años. Los gritos se podían escuchar desde confín a confín.

Pronto, estuvieron inevitablemente cerca.

\- ¡MAESTROS TIERRA! -gritó Tenzin-

En ese instante, los maestros tierra saltaron desde cada extremo del batallón propulsándose hacia arriba por columnas de tierra y cayeron al frente formando una fila.

Todos sincronizaron sus movimientos para crear un baile armónico. Pasaron sus pies de forma circular por la tierra mientras con sus brazos ondearon la forma de una media luna y al mismo tiempo terminaron golpeando la tierra con sus puños.

Acto seguido una inmensa masa de polvo y arena se levantó en dirección al ejército de unificados mientras que una poderosa avalancha se les venía encima.

\- ¡Cuidado! -gritaron algunos pero la fuerte embestida se los llevó a todos.

Maestros unificados del elemento tierra se posicionaron adelante y deshicieron la avalancha, al momento que comenzaron a arrojar piedras de gran tamaño a sus oponentes. Pero los maestros aire planearon los cielos y crearon cortinas de viento que desviaron todos aquellos proyectiles impidiendo que alguno de ellos hiriera al ejército del avatar.

\- ¡MAESTROS AGUA! -gritó Kya de voz en cuello-

Inmediatamente todo el grupo comenzó a extraer aguas de sus reservas y la regaron en todo el campo. Con el elemento firmemente en sus manos, la hija de Katara junto con los gemelos y el resto de maestros, comenzaron a crear púas de hielo gigantes y arrojarlas como si de una catapulta se trataran.

El cielo se nubló por un momento cuando cientos de púas filosas comenzaron a caer al ejército de unificados.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar cuando algunos fueron clavados a tierra o fueron golpeados fuertemente por esos inmensos fragmentos de hielo. Muchos cayeron en ese mismo momento.

Pero entonces el ejército se encontró.

Los unificados no-maestro comenzaron a entrar en territorio del avatar saltando por doquier con su fuerza sobrehumana y rapidez incomparable y empezaron a atacar a los maestros. Eran demasiados y estaban por todas partes

Baraz y Asami aparecieron e inmediatamente se pusieron a pelear.

Un unificado saltó sobre Asami arrojando una fuerte patada pero ella se inclinó evitando el ataque, al instante se da media vuelta y toca la espalda del unificado con su bloqueador de chi dándole una fuerte descarga.

El general Iroh pasó sobre la cabeza de Asami planeando con fuego control mientras con varias volteretas en el aire arrojaba grandes flamas de fuego hacia abajo creando explosiones que impactaban al enemigo y cuyas ondas expansivas los arrojaban lejos. Luego cayó al suelo de pies y se encontró con un unificado maestro fuego quien le arrojó una gran llamarada, pero Iroh la deshizo con sus brazos rápidamente para percatarse que el maestro fuego se le venía encima. Sorprendido Iroh se mueve como un acto reflejo hacia un lado y arroja una patada circular de fuego que termina impactando en la espalda del unificado quien dió varias vueltas en el suelo.

\- ¡IROH, CUIDADO! -escuchó decir al instante a Kya para luego voltear y ver como una avalancha de tierra se le venía encima, pero al instante fue empujado por un golpe de Iroh disparado por Tenzin quien lo lanzó de espaldas al suelo pero lo sacó de la zona de la avalancha.

\- Estoy bien. -dijo el general al instante.

\- ¡Vamos por ellos! -exclamó el maestro aire a su hermana mientras ambos corrían hacia el frente.

Kya tenía sus brazos cubiertos por dos poderosos látigos de agua los cuales usó para golpear fuertemente a aquellos que venían en frente.

Tenzin abrió sus brazos como un abanico creando una gran onda expansiva de aire que arrojó muy lejos al ejército unificado y les abrió campo para avanzar.

\- POSICIONES DE BATALLA! -gritó el hijo de Aang al momento que los maestros se unían como una muralla poderosa al observar como la mareada de unificados se les venía encima. Estaban teniendo una gran batalla, pero ya comenzaban a cansarse y el ejército unificado no parecía acabar.

\- Tenemos que poder -exclama Zuko algo inquieto al ver las caras de preocupación a los otros-

\- Nosotros podemos hacerlo, Aang está con nosotros. -argumentó Tenzin antes de tragar saliva, entonces movió sus brazos de forma circular creando una burbuja de aire debajo de sus pies- ¡ATAQUEN!

Salió disparado como un misil propulsado por el aire mientras que Baraz y Iroh usaban las alturas como ventaja nuevamente y el resto corría hacia el ejército a pie, todos lanzando un poderoso ataque combinado al mismo tiempo esperando que finalmente el ejército enemigo cediera.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Korra, Mako y Kuvira se escabullían por el campamento enemigo ocultos entre las montañas. La batalla era fiera y podían verla de primera mano, aquellos gritos y explosiones constantes preocupaban al avatar por el bienestar de sus amigos. De otro modo, hubiese ido a ayudarlos, pero era necesario que se destruyera ese portal, no tenían tiempo que perder.

\- Por allá -exclamó Korra señalando la luz de ese portal que provenía desde el interior de la ciudad-

\- Aún estamos afuera de la ciudad y tenemos que cruzar el puente de Ciudad República -exclamó Mako- tenemos que apurarnos.

\- No podemos seguir bordeando, tenemos que ir de frente -siguió Kuvira-

\- Pero tampoco podemos entretenernos peleando en el campo, tenemos una labor que hacer.

Antes de que Korra terminara de hablar una gran roca fue lanzada hacia los chicos por sorpresa. En acto reflejo Kuvira empujó al avatar fuera del camino de la roca y con sus propias manos destrozó el proyectil. Mako disparó una poderosa flama de fuego al maestro que los había atacado.

\- ¡Ábrenos el paso Korra! ¡Ya vamos! -ordenó Kuvira antes de golpear la tierra y patear la gran roca que se desprendió como un misil hacia el maestro tierra unificado, pero este magnetizó la roca y devolvió el golpe pero Mako hizo una voltereta hacia adelante creando una cuchilla de medialuna de fuego cortando la roca por la mitad pasando los pedazos a cada lado de los chicos.

El maestro tierra iba a generar una avalancha que se llevara por el medio a los chicos, pero inmediatamente Kuvira disparó dos placas de metal que se amarraron en las muñecas del maestro tierra y se extendieron hacia arriba dejándolo inmóvil.

\- ¡AHORA MAKO! -gritó la ojos verdes y el cejas arqueadas no dudó en agarrar impulsó mientras generaba una flama chispeante en sus manos. Entonces saltó hacia donde se hallaba el sujeto y lo bateó con un poderoso golpe de fuego que lo envió al suelo tan fuertemente que este se rajó un poco.

Debilitado, el maestro tierra no pudo levantarse.

\- Buen trabajo -dijo ella mientras chocaba manos con Mako. Acto seguido los chicos observaron hacia la colina como Korra estaba justo en el límite a punto de saltar para abrirles el paso.

La morena se dejó caer al suelo golpeándolo con sus puños al instante que una increíble explosión acompañó un sonido de quiebre mientras un terremoto se originó hacia adelante de la morena arrojando al suelo a los unificados que seguían viniendo hacia la batalla. Con sus pies bien afincados y sus palmas de las manos una pegada a la otra, la morena extendió sus brazos al frente mientras lentamente iba despegando sus palmas.

Al instante una gran grieta se abrió desde sus pies extendiéndose hacia adelante. Lo que antes era una grieta, se fue convirtiendo en un gran cráter que no dejaba de avanzar y tragarse a los unificados que estaban en el suelo debido al terremoto. Pronto, una buena parte del camino hacia el puente de Ciudad República estaba despejado.

Mako y Kuvira no tardaron en llegar hacia la morena poniéndose cada uno de su lado.

\- Sujétense -dijo la morena con decisión- Es momento de entrar!

Movió sus manos de forma circular dándole libertad de movimiento a cada uno de sus dedos mientras los tres salían disparados con el poder del aire que los propulsó desde atrás hacia adelante. Cada vez estaban entrando más en la ciudad.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En el gran portal**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Se están acercando! ¡Ya casi entran en la ciudad! -exclamó Bolin a la copia, quien lo miró algo más tranquila-

\- Una vez que entren aquí estarán perdidos.

Bolin observó sorprendido al clon mientras que este continuaba.

\- La unificación ha sido completada en todo el mundo, solo falta una unificación más para que el Holocausto comience.

\- ¿Hablas de...?

\- Si. -prorrumpió el espectro- Ustedes encárguense de los que están con el avatar. Ella es mía -sentenció-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En el campo de batalla se seguía llevando una dura guerra entre unificados y maestros. Muchos se habían dispersado y otros habían caído. Mucha sangre seca pintaba la árida tierra del combate y el sol penetraba los huesos de todos hasta el cansancio.

Zuko, Baraz, Iroh, Kya, Asami, Eska y Desna avanzaban mientras atacaban todos al mismo tiempo al momento que todos se movían sincronizadamente como una muralla.

Luego de resguardarse de los ataques enemigos, Kya retiró la pared de hielo que los protegía e inmediatamente comenzaron a dispararse bolas de fuego explosivas, púas de hielo y algunos rayos al flanco enemigo, para luego resguardarse y seguir.

Como refuerzo, estos maestros sintieron como los maestros aire comenzaron a planear sobre sus cabezas dirigiéndose por aire al sitial enemigo.

Con sus brazos los maestros aire creaban una ventisca de abajo hacia arriba que hacía que los unificados flotaran y se elevaran al aire, donde eran retenidos por una burbuja creada por sus manos. Luego eran golpeados por un fuerte golpe de viento y terminaban colapsando en las montañas.

\- ¡DERRIBEN A ESOS MAESTROS AIRE! -ordenó Lin-

\- Estamos en eso.

Inmediatamente los gemelos Wing y Wei se posicionaron a tierra y sincronizando sus movimientos como si fueran máquinas de guerra y comenzaron a despegar rocas del suelo y a lanzarlos como proyectiles al aire con una velocidad increíble.

\- ¡CUIDADO! -gritó Kai al observar como aquellos proyectiles de piedra dura salían de pronto revoloteando en al aire-

Los voladores comenzaron a dispersarse mientras los gemelos seguían disparando.

Jinora hizo una maniobra evasiva para evitar una de las rocas, pero no se percató que otra se dirigía justo hacia ella y fue golpeada en el rostro con tanta fuerza que perdió el conocimiento aún en el aire y comenzó a caer.

\- ¡JINORA! -gritó Kai mientras la observaba cayendo como un meteorito y se lanzaba a su ayuda. Casi no llega a tiempo, pero logró atajarla en el aire y luego se volteó para caer y que todo el daño lo recibiera su espalda pero que ella estuviera a salvo-

Luego de recuperarse de la caida, Kai tomó el rostro débil de Jinora y comenzó a tratar de hacer que se reanimara. Su frente estaba sangrando.

\- ¡Jinora! ¡Jinora por favor! ¡Despierta!

Por más que la meció la maestra aire no estaba respondiendo, pero se tranquilizó un poco al tomarle el pulso y percatarse que aún estaba viva.

\- K...Kai... -escuchó un susurro segundos después. El moreno volteó al instante y escuchó a la chica toser débil-

\- ¡Jinora! ¡Gracias a los espíritus que estás bien! -con eso la tomó entre sus brazos cubriéndola con ella y la cargó consigo- Hay que sacarte de aquí.

Kai revoloteó en dirección contraria llevándose a Jinora fuera de peligro.

Mientras tanto Tenzin aterrizó junto a la muralla de maestros y con cierta preocupación, exclamó.

\- Los maestros aire están heridos, tengo que sacarlos a todos de aquí. ¡Aguanten un poco!

\- Apresúrate Tenzin, necesitamos un poco de aire aquí. -replicó Kya mientras lanzaba un poderoso chorro a presión al campo enemigo-

Entonces la tierra comenzó a rajarse y los maestros observaron como una gran masa de polvo y arena se les venía encima. Sorprendidos y con los ojos abiertos como platos, simplemente se apiñaron todos como pudieron mientras los gemelos Eska y Desna los cubrían en una burbuja de hielo solidificado antes de ser colapsados por el ataque.

Entonces sintieron el golpe y la burbuja fue arrastrada con el poder de la tierra. Los pedazos de hielo comenzaron a quebrarse y los maestros cayeron al suelo debilitados y en medio de una nube de polvo.

\- ¿Están todos bien? -preguntó Zuko tosiendo mientras salía de los restos de aquella destrozada burbuja de hielo. El maestro fuego halló a Kya intentando levantarse y estrechó su mano a ella para ayudarla a hacerlo-

Así todos se fueron incorporando. No podían ver nada, el humo nublaba toda la vista, era como si estuvieran solos en el universo. Miraran a donde miraran simplemente no había salida.

Un silencio extraño comenzó a dejarse sentir en aquel pedazo del campo de batalla. Estaban en medio de una guerra... ¿Silencio? ¿Por qué?

\- ¿Qué sucede? -exclamó Asami confundida- ¿Quién nos atacó?

\- Creo que sé quiénes lo hicieron -contestó el anciano Zuko-

Antes de que hubiese terminado, la pared de humo se esfumó como por arte de magia despejando la entera atmósfera del campo. Finalmente, los maestros pudieron ver aquello con claridad.

Frente a ellos, el poderoso y temible clan Beifong estaba posicionados amenazadoramente en posición de batalla. Comandados por la legendaria Toph, sus hijas y sus nietas la formación de la muerte parecía llevar sus nombres.

Algo sorprendido, Zuko y el resto de los maestros supieron cuál sería su destino.

\- Tantos años sin verte Zuko -exclamó Toph con cierto tono burlón- Veamos si has aprendido a pelear en todos estos años gobernando la nación del fuego.

Un silencio penetrante siguió a eso.

\- Ellos... Ellos son peligrosísimos... -dijo Asami con susto, pero entonces Iroh se le acercó y respondió-

\- Es lo que el avatar hubiese querido. Tenemos que enfrentarnos a ellos... ¡Y vencerlos!

Las miradas de cada grupo se fijaron en el otro. Zuko se puso al frente y detrás de él Tenzin y Kya. Seguido del general Iroh con Baraz, Asami y los gemelos.

Esta guerra aún no había terminado.

\- Veamos como sigues de ese dolor de espalda tuyo. -respondió Zuko a Toph antes de encender sus manos en flamas de fuego-

... Y estaba por iniciar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Propulsados por el poder del aire, Korra, Mako y Kuvira avanzaron con gran rapidez por el campamento enemigo rumbo a la entrada de la Ciudad. El tiempo corría sin detenerse.

Korra dejó de ejercer presión en el aire y lentamente se detuvieron.

El gran puente de Ciudad República estaba frente a ellos.

\- Y bien, vamos. -dijo Korra pero al instante fue interrumpida por Kuvira, quien con una cara sombría refutó-

\- ¡NO!

\- ¿Qué? -dijo la ojos azules confundida- ¿Por qué no podemos?

\- ¿No lo ves Korra? -inquirió la ojos verdes- ¿El puente de Ciudad República despejado? ¿La única entrada a la ciudad sin nadie cubriéndola? No... No podemos ir... ¡Es una trampa!

Korra ve a Mako igual de sorprendida que él.

\- Entonces ¿Qué se supone que vamos a hacer? Tenemos que entrar ya o no tendremos tiempo de destruir el portal -exclamó Mako con frustración-

\- Puedo sentir el poder del metal control en el gran puente de Ciudad República -respondió Kuvira con su inexpresivo rostro- si intentan entrar a él, morirán de seguro.

\- ¿Puedes saber quién nos quiere impedir el paso?

\- Si -exclamó tajante- sé quién es.

Dicho esto la antigua unificadora levantó su mirada al igual que su voz gritando aparentemente al aire.

\- ¿POR QUÉ NO SALES DONDE PUEDA VERTE KHAN?

Segundos después una pequeña risita traída por el viento se dejó escuchar. Los chicos buscaron con la mirada a todos lados hasta que contemplaron salir de la sombra de una montaña cercana al poderoso maestro metal, perfectamente camuflajeado. Nunca hubieran detectado su presencia.

Su uniforme de metal creaba pequeños sonidos mientras caminaba al encuentro con su antigua amiga y los nuevos que ahora tenía. Su mirada de malicia y peligrosidad se mantuvieron en todo momento.

Se detuvo a una distancia conveniente y las miradas peligrosas comenzaron a entrecruzarse.

\- Avatar Korra -dijo Khan- Tu doble te está esperando cerca del gran portal... -entonces voltea la mirada hacia Mako y dice- ... Al igual que tu hermano.

Mako cerró los puños al instante pero Korra puso su brazo delante de Mako para que no atacara.

Kuvira se voltea y mirando a sus amigos, dice serena y decidida.

\- Vayan, es mi deber quedarme y detener a Khan. Estaré bien.

\- ¿Segura Kuvira? -pregunta la ojos azules-

\- ¡Vayan! -ordenó-

Korra tomó la mano de Mako y ambos salieron corriendo rumbo al puente de Ciudad República. Luego de tanta guerra fría y despiadada, el avatar finalmente había logrado entrar a la ciudad.

Viéndola partir junto al maestro fuego, Kuvira dijo para sí misma.

\- Vamos Avatar Korra, no falles esta vez...

Acto seguido volteó su rostro para encontrarse de nuevo con el titánico Khan frente a ella. Suspiró a profundidad y se preparó para lo inevitable.

Hizo tronar sus dedos al momento que decía.

\- ¿En qué estábamos?

Al instante, Khan dibujó una sonrisa de medio lado en su rostro.

Las cartas estaban sobre la mesa, y guerra apenas comenzaba.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡Uuuhhh! ¿Les gustó? ¡Espero que así haya sido!**

**Como vemos los maestros han logrado adentrarse en el campamento de los unificados, pero para poder ganar aún deben destruir el portal y los unificados no van a permitir que eso suceda. ¿Qué pasará?**

**Muchas batallas y mucha acción se viene en el próximo capítulo, rumbo al decelace.**

**Gracias por siempre leerme y dejarme sus reviews, se les quiere.**

**Nos leemos prontoooo**

**Saludos.**

**Prota Makorrian.**


	19. The Epicentre Part 2 Blood And War

**¡HOLA!**

**No he demorado mucho esta vez, eh? eh? xD**

**Y la razón de esto es porque he tenido un arranque de inspiración que me vino de la nada y eso más tiempo libre, igual a CONTIIII...**

**Bueno. Seriedad. Ya nos acercamos al fin de este fanfic y pues los decenlaces comienzan a mostrarse a partir de este momento. Es un capítulo lleno de acción, drama y suspenso, espero les guste.**

**Se que será del agrado de muchos de mis lectores y, en especial, a una que me ha seguido y apoyado desde el principio y deseo dedicarle este episodio. Devil, this is for you.**

**Gracias a todos por leer y apoyarme con su opinión, espero estar haciendo un buen trabajo.**

**No les quito mas tiempo.**

**Disfruten.!**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

Flamas de fuego sobre nubes de polvo en explosiones demenciales. Cubos de hielo clavados en el desierto. Aires huracanados como si un tifón pasase por las afueras de la ciudad. Tinte, dulce tinte violento que a la vez era tan amargo y áspero como piedra. Las fuerzas, la determinación, la energía, los ideales... Todo parecía resumirse a este momento.

Por todo el campo que rodeaba la Ciudad República se podían escuchar gritos y explosiones a cada momento. Los maestros de la colmena seguían luchando arduamente contra los unificados, su sangre era derramada al suelo tatuando en ella los ideales de un pueblo que no estaba dispuesto a rendirse y de un mañana que no tendría que ser diferente del hoy. No si aún podían luchar.

Solo dos maestros habían logrado entrar a la poderosa fortaleza que era Ciudad República y esos dos maestros debían poner forma al destino del mundo.

Era ahora o nunca.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: The Epicentre**

**Part 2: Between Blood And War**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡MIREN! ¡ES EL AVATAR! -gritaron algunos unificados al verla acercándose por las calles de la ciudad junto a Mako. Al instante, esa casi media docena de unificados golpearon el suelo y arrojaron grandes rocas hacia ellos-

Inmediatamente Korra se puso delante de Mako para protegerlo y, alzando sus brazos, emergió una muralla de tierra frente a ella que contuvo los proyectiles. Empujándola con sus manos hacia adelante la muralla cae al suelo e inmediatamente la morena golpea la tierra con sus puños y una avalancha de sedimentos se generó hacia los maestros con tanta rapidez que lo único que pudieron hacer fue elevarse en columnas de tierra por encima de la avalancha.

Pero la misma derribó algunas columnas junto con sus maestros.

Mako tomó impulso y disparando flamas hacia el suelo se propulsó hacia arriba para implementar una patada en media luna de fuego que cortó a la mitad las columnas que habían quedado en pie.

Los tres maestros restantes cayeron estables al suelo y lanzaron rocas hacia Mako, pero el joven las esquivó con maestría para luego hacer una voltereta hacia adelante parándose sobre sus manos y disparando una increíble y poderosa bola de fuego con ambos pies que disparó hacia los maestros tierra. Estos crearon una muralla para protegerse, pero como si de una bomba se tratara, explotó con tanta fuerza que el impacto envió a los débiles maestros de estampón contra los escombros.

\- Tal parece que seguiremos recibiendo ataques de esta índole -dice Mako junto a Korra a su lado-

\- Ahora todo tiene sentido -contestó Korra- envía a morir a los no-maestros fuera en el campo y deja a los maestros en Ciudad República para impedir que lleguemos al portal. Mi doble no quiere ponérnosla fácil.

\- Pero igual lo haremos, juntos. -El maestro fuego extiende la mano y la morena estrecha la inmediatamente. Por medio segundo se vieron directamente a los ojos y sonrieron. La adrenalina los envolvió.

\- ¡CUIDADO! -gritó Korra inmediatamente luego de darse cuenta que un poderoso látigo de agua se dirigía hacia ellos. De un salto a cada lado Mako y Korra esquivaron el ataque. Entonces en lo alto de un edificio vieron a 5 maestros agua preparados para atacarlos-

Mako y Korra sonrieron de medio lado al mismo tiempo y sin pensarlo dos veces se propulsaron sincronizadamente con fuego control rumbo a la defensiva.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En las afueras de la Ciudad, el poderoso clan Beifong se postraba como una muralla impenetrable para que los principales líderes de la colmena entraran a la metrópoli. Comandados por Toph Beifong, encaraban al ejército enemigo comandado por el Señor Zuko.

La bandida ciega sonrió de medio lado mientras hacía traquear su cuello, entonces escupió al suelo y de forma algo burlona dijo a su antiguo compañero de lucha.

\- Zuko... ¿Qué edad tienes ya? ¿Unos cien? ¡Porque yo en mis 80 me siento de maravilla!

\- Sabes que voy a sacarte ese espíritu oscuro que te posee.

\- Suponiendo que fuera así -sigue Toph- ... que un espíritu me poseyera, aun deberías vencerme antiguo Señor del Fuego... ¡Y ESO ES IMPOSIBLE!

Inmediatamente después de decir esto Toph se pone de perfil moviendo sus brazos de forma circular al momento que una circunferencia de tierra salió disparada hacia Zuko a la velocidad de un cañón, pero el anciano extendiendo sus dedos índices y medio sobre el puño cerrado, generó flamas de fuego cortantes que arrojó hacia aquella roca cortándola por la mitad. Ambos pedazos se separaron justo antes de golpear a Zuko, quedando él justo en el medio. Al instante, el maestro fuego disparó flamas hacia atrás para propulsarse hacia adelante en batalla uno a uno contra la poderosa maestra tierra.

Los demás miembros de ambos clanes se separaron entre acrobacias.

Lin Beifong fue sujetada en uno de sus brazos por un látigo de agua y lanzada hacia una distancia considerable, pero en el aire la jefa de policías logró conseguir el equilibrio y cayó de pies al suelo, levantó su mirada y su oponente, Kya, estaba frente a ella.

Suyin Beifong fue tras Tenzin arrojándole látigos de metal para atraparlo, pero el escurridizo maestro aire fue escapando y separándose del grupo, subiendo a las montañas con Suyin detrás de él, clamando a gritos su sangre.

\- ¿Ves a esos dos chicos de aspecto genético similar? -exclamó la aburrida e inexpresiva Eska a su hermano mientras señalaba a los gemelos Wing y Wei-

\- Los veo hermana -contestó el moreno-

\- Son nuestros! -dictaminó- ¡Oigan ustedes! -gritó y los gemelos voltearon-

\- ¿Si? -contestó Wing-

\- ¿Gustan enfrentarse a un duelo con nosotros hasta que la sangre del cuerpo de alguno se haya secado por completo?

Los gemelos pusieron cara de no entender mientras se miraron entre sí, pero entonces levantaron sus hombros y salieron disparados hacia los gemelos de agua lanzando un poderoso ataque de tierra.

Del otro lado del campo, el general Iroh daba volteretas hacia atrás esquivando las peligrosas placas de metal que Huan Beifong le arrojaba. Encontrando la estabilidad, Iroh arrojó una patada de fuego al maestro y este creó un escudo de metal que lo resguardó de las llamas. Inmediatamente después, el ojos ámbar corrió hacia el chico y saltando en una voltereta justo cuando lo tuvo en frente, lo tomó de un brazo y moviéndolo como si fuese una polea lo hizo girar por los aires y destrozar una roca cercana con su espalda.

\- Hey, Baraz, yo sé que hacer, acompáñame -dice Asami al maestro fuego quien estuvo a punto de unirse al general en su lucha con el hermano Beifong. Este la ve confundido y responde-

\- Pe.. Pero hay que vencerlos, son demasiados.

\- Exacto -dice Asami- podemos volver eso en su contra.

\- ¿Qué?

\- ¡Sólo sígueme! -insiste-

Inmediatamente Asami y Baraz corrieron hacia el campo donde todavía se librara la batalla entre maestros y unificados. Antes de que lo hubiesen imaginado, un no-maestro se le fue encima a Asami a modo de estampida, pero ella pateó el rostro del sujeto mientras apenas se acercaba y con un toque de su bloqueador de chi lo envió al suelo debilitado. Asami se agachó frente al sujeto.

\- ¿Asami, qué haces?

\- Mi aporte a esta guerra -contestó la chica antes de respirar profundo y extender su dedo hacia el pecho de aquel hombre...

Una luz blanca iluminó los rostros de los maestros y segundos después, el sujeto que estaba en el suelo comenzó a toser y a mirar confundido a Asami y Baraz.

\- ¿Qué sucede? ¿Qué pasa? -preguntó confundido-

\- Tranquilo ciudadano -exclamó Asami poniendo su mano en el hombro de ese sujeto ahora desunificado- ahora estarás bien.

Con eso Asami se levanta y dice a Baraz.

\- Tengo la técnica de purificación espiritual, con ella, desunificaré a todos los maestros que pueda para darnos ventaja, mientras tanto debemos refugiar a todos los desunificados y sacarlos del campo de guerra.

Antes de que terminara de pronunciar esas palabras, el herido cuerpo de Huan Beifong cayó a los pies de Asami. Esta, luego de sorprenderse un poco miró al frente y contempló al general Iroh con su uniforme algo roto pero con mucho temple, decirle con elegancia.

\- Aquí está un Beifong para que lo desunifiques, y... ¿Alguien dijo refugiar a los desunificados? ¡Me apunto!

Asami solo pudo sonreír emocionada e implementó la técnica contra Huan, trayéndolo de vuelta en un instante.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El silencio era penetrante en el inicio de aquel puente colgante que significaba la entrada a la ciudad. Dos colosos de envergadura tremenda se miraban a los ojos, ambos penetrantes e invencibles a su propia manera, listos para algo inevitable.

\- Kuvira, tanto tiempo. -rompió Khan el silencio que los rodeaba a ambos. En ningún momento la maestra metal perdió su facción seria del rostro- ¡Quién diría que el destino nos volvería a encontrar de esta forma! ¡Cuando te liberé de prisión era porque quería compartir contigo la gloria de ser un unificado y tener acceso a tanto poder! Pero tú estupidamente rechazaste este sendero y ahora te pones contra mí en este día. ¡Este suelo será tu tumba! -sentenció-

\- Lo único curioso aquí es que de tu boca salgan esas palabras. ¿Qué fue del Khan comprensivo y optimista que se fue en esa misión aquella vez?

\- ¡ESE KHAN COMPRENDIÓ QUE NO ERA NADIE! -gritó con fuerza y recelo- COMPRENDIÓ QUE NO TENÍA QUE CONFORMARSE CON LAS SOBRAS CUANDO LO PODÍA TENER TODO!

Una fría brisa detuvo la conversación por un momento.

\- Solo mírate, oh poderosa Kuvira. -siguió el ojos verdes- ¿Qué fue de la grandeza que antes solías ostentar? ¡Hiciste mucho por el mundo y ahora te quedas con nada! Yo no quería eso para mi... No me juzgues por estar en el equipo ganador.

\- Khan... -exclamó Kuvira con la voz entrecortada. El maestro metal ni siquiera había notado como una lágrima comenzaba a rodar por la mejilla de la aparentemente fría mujer.- Tú eras mi más grande amigo... ¿Lo recuerdas? -siguió ella- Dijiste... dijiste que íbamos a ser tú y yo contra el mundo y fuiste la razón por la que mi niñez fue un poco menos pesada. No me juzgues por llevarte la contraria... Hoy lucho para recuperar al antiguo Khan, así que disfruta toda tu grandeza y poderío viejo amigo, porque será el último día que la tendrás. -amenaza- No dejaré que pruebes ni una pizca del infierno que yo viví...

Con eso la maestra metal abre sus brazos al aire y respira a profundidad, sintiéndose complemente libre y bien consigo misma, con lo que había logrado, en lo que se había convertido. Luego de eso pudo decir con toda la seguridad del mundo.

\- ¡Hoy es mi redención!

Un segundo de silencio acalló todo el valle súbitamente. Pero entonces como el sonido de un rayo se escuchó cuando Khan y Kuvira tomaran control de sus reservas de metal moldeable y los arrojaran el uno contra el otro con una fuerza descomunal. Ambas sustancias chocaron y ninguna cedió.

Kuvira extendió sus brazos mientras giraba sobre su eje con sus pies arrojando un chorro a presión a Khan pero este se lanzó a tierra esquivando el golpe mientras enterraba sus dedos en el duro suelo. Entonces con la misma fuerza sacó su mano de la tierra despegando una roca enorme que iba en dirección al rostro de Kuvira pero esta destrozó aquel proyectil con una patada en el punto exacto generando una nube de polvo que ocultó la silueta de la mujer.

Khan sonríe al ver que había salido todo según sus cálculos y sin dudarlo dos veces, utilizó sus reservas de metal moldeable en su espalda para lanzar varios tentáculos hacia la nube de polvo donde se suponía estaba Kuvira y poder aplastar sus huesos. Pero entonces se percató que Kuvira se había propulsado hacia arriba medio segundo antes del impacto y con rapidez y maestría, la chica comenzó a arrojar una lluvia de placas filosas de metal justo hacia Khan. En acto reflejo Khan utilizó los tentáculos moldeables para crear una superficie sólida de metal como un escudo sobre la cual quedaron pegadas todas las cuchillas.

Pero Kuvira aún no había terminado y a medida que caía por la gravedad preparaba su nuevo ataque y cayó frente a Khan dando un poderoso golpe con sus nudillos desnudos sobre el escudo de su oponente haciendo que este tambaleara hacia atrás. Sin perder tiempo, Kuvira arrojó una piedra sobre su pecho impactándolo y arrojándolo al suelo.

Khan cayó con un gruñido pero al instante rasguñó la tierra en dirección hacia adentro haciendo que el círculo de tierra donde la joven estaba parada se meciera sorpresivamente haciéndola perder el equilibrio y cayéndose de espaldas.

Al instante Khan sacó una gran cuchilla de su uniforme y se abalanzó sobre Kuvira, pero ella se quitó medio segundo antes que la gran punza de metal quedara clavada en la tierra justo donde anteriormente estaba su cráneo.

Al instante Kuvira pateó el brazo de Khan quitándole de la mano el arma pero cuando iba a arrojarle otro golpe, el maestro metal tomó su puño y tiró como una polea elevándola en el aire y mientras iba cayendo, preparó una roca para estampársela en las costillas cuando estuviera a la altura correcta. Lo cual hizo, bateándola metros adelante dando vueltas en la tierra tosiendo por el polvo que la colisión levantó.

\- ¡NO TIENES IDEA DEL PODER EL CUAL RECHAZASTE! -gritó Khan.

Kuvira miró a su oponente y, pese a su dolor en las costillas, le respondió mientras se ponía de pie.

\- ¡Y tu no tienes idea de la determinación que tengo a vencerte!

Dicho aquello y acompañada de un grito de guerra, Kuvira se lanzó al ataque acompañada de una interminable y poderosa avalancha de sedimentos contra el sanguinario Khan.

La lucha aún seguía...

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al mismo tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La guerra entre los habilidosos maestros continuaba y ninguno parecía cederle terreno a su enemigo.

Eska y Densa utilizaron sus brazos sincronizadamente para disparar un increíble y poderoso chorro a presión hacia Wing y Wei pero estos sin perder tiempo elevaron sus brazos al tiempo que sacaban una roca enorme de la tierra y sin más la arrojaron en dirección a sus oponentes.

La gran roca partió el chorro a presión de agua en dos invalidando el ataque, a la vez que la fuerza del látigo de agua detuvo la velocidad de la tierra que cayó a tierra a mitad de camino.

Eska al instante lanzó un látigo de agua que envolvió el brazo de Wing tomando control de este, pero el látigo fue cortado rápidamente por Wei mientras lanzaba un torpedo de tierra a la morena. Sin embargo Eska utilizó un tobogán de hielo para deslizarse junto a su hermano hacia los gemelos y, propulsándose hacia arriba, dispararon cuchillas de hielo en dirección a Wing y Wei, pero estos saltaron a cada lado para salir de la zona de peligro e instantáneamente cada uno disparó sus látigos de metal enrollándolos en los tobillos de los morenos y luego estampándolos contra el suelo con tanta fuerza que este se agrietó.

\- ¡Hey, gemelos! -escucharon una voz sorpresivamente y, al voltear, los jóvenes Beifong contemplaron horrorizados como el general Iroh junto con Baraz extendían sus puños para disparar una poderosa llamarada conjunta de fuego y de increíble poder-

Como acto reflejo los gemelos levantaron una gran muralla que contuvo el ataque, pero era tan poderosa que poco a poco se iban arrastrando hacia atrás. La muralla estaba demasiado caliente por el fuego y se deshacía a cada momento.

\- ¡Hay que reforzar la muralla o se nos va a caer encima! -gritó Wei-

Aprovechando que los gemelos Beifong luchaban contra aquel ataque de fuego, Eska y Desna se levantaron del suelo e inmediatamente invocaron el poder del agua para atacar por detrás a sus oponentes encerrándolos en cubos de hielo hasta el pecho.

\- ¡Los tenemos! -exclamó Desna-

\- ¡MALDICIÓN! -gritaron los Beifong al verse atrapados-

En ese momento Iroh y Baraz dejaron de disparar fuego y la muralla se vino abajo completamente carbonizada. Asami entró en acción inmediatamente para aplicar su técnica de purificación espiritual con lo cual liberó de la unificación a ambos gemelos.

\- Van tres... Quedan tres. -exclamó Baraz con satisfacción-

\- Oigan ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Por qué estamos envueltos en hielo? ¿Por qué tengo tanta hambre?

\- Wing! -lo interrumpe el otro gemelo- deja de hacer preguntas tontas. Por cierto... ¿Qué día es hoy?

Asami, Iroh y Baraz ríen ante el comentario de los chicos y Desna libera a los gemelos.

\- Aún quedan Lin, Suyin y Toph por desunificar... -exclama Iroh con cierta preocupación- ¿Cómo les estará yendo? ¡Espero que estén bien!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Era en la cima de aquel risco montañoso donde se llevaba a cabo otra de las grandes batallas. En esta oportunidad, un fiero duelo sin cuartel entre el poderoso Tenzin y la astuta Suyin.

Los destrozos hechos en las laderas cercanas hablaban de la violencia de aquella pelea, de hecho, ambos combatientes estaban cansados y con moretones regados en todo el cuerpo.

Suyin golpeaba el suelo una y otra vez, arrancando grandes piedras y lanzándolas como misiles contra Tenzin, una y otra vez.

Tenzin invocaba el poder del viento para crear cortinas de aire que desviaba las rocas haciendo que impactaran en otro sitio. Inmediatamente gira sobre todo su eje creando un movimiento en U alrededor de su cuerpo devolviendo una de esas rocas a la maestra tierra, pero ella arqueó su espalda hacia atrás en forma de C al momento que el proyectil rozó su mentón al pasar con suma fuerza.

Molesta, Suyin golpeó la tierra creando un torpedo de arena que explotó en los pies del maestro aire y enviándolo con fuerza hasta colisionar contra la pared del risco, algo de sangre escupió el maestro al sentir que sus costillas se rompían por aquel impacto.

Apenas pudo abrir los ojos y percatarse que la maestra metal se le venía encima con una cuchilla filosa para acabar con él, pero Tenzin reaccionó rápidamente haciéndose a un lado y golpeando a Suyin en el rostro con un golpe de aire para desorientarla, pero antes de perder la estabilidad, la ojos verdes pateó el suelo y se erigió una columna que se encajó el estómago de Tenzin sacando todo el aire de sus pulmones. Aprovechando el dolor de aquel golpe, Suyin lo levantó en peso y lo arrojó por los aires. Sin embargo Tenzin disparó un golpe de viento justo hacia Suyin antes de caer al suelo.

Suyin fue golpeada con fuerza por el golpe de viento y colisionó contra la montaña cayendo de rodillas tosiendo y escupiendo algo de sangre.

Pero sus ojos chispeaban cinismo y su maldad interior no le permitía rendirse. Así que la ojos verdes se levantó como pudo y moviendo sus brazos y pies hizo que el suelo se rasgara creando una grieta que se extendió con rapidez hasta donde Tenzin estaba tirado y el suelo a su alrededor se rompió arrojando al anciano montaña abajo golpeándose vez tras vez hasta caer debilitado en una parte más baja de la montaña.

Una risa psicópata invadió todo el ser al momento que hacía flotar sobre sus cabezas grandes pedazos de rocas puntiagudas con la cual se proponía a aplastar al maestro aire.

\- ¿En serio pensaste que podrías detenerme maestro aire? ¡SOMOS INVENCIBLES!

El herido Tenzin abrió sus ojos como platos al observar impotente, allí tendido en su charco de sangre como Suyin dejaba caer esas grandes rocas sobre él.

Por un momento todo se nubló y sabía que era su fin. Incapaz de hacer algo simplemente cerró sus ojos y esperó que su lucha no fuera en vano, puesto que si habría de morir ese día, lo haría gustoso si sabía que valdría la pena.

Pero de pronto, arriba, frente a Suyin una aparición astral parecida a una especie de fantasma destelló frente a ella gritando...

\- ¡BOOO!

Horrorizada, Suyin da un respingo hacia atrás por culpa de esa cosa que por la rapidez ni siquiera pudo detallar bien hasta ahora. Se trataba nada más y nada menos que de la mismísima hija mayor de Tenzin, Jinora, proyectada astralmente como una aparición.

Sin poder reaccionar con rapidez, una mano tomó del cuello a Suyin mientras la jalaba con fuerza. Segundos después muchos voltios de electricidad recorrieron toda su armadura y la hicieron gritar de dolor, debilitándola al instante y haciendo que se fuera de rodillas al suelo.

Detrás de ella apareció Asami y el resto de los que con ella seguían. Aplicó la técnica de purificación espiritual e hizo que Suyin reaccionara.

\- ¡MAMÁ! -gritaron Wing y Wei mientras corrían a abrazar a la matriarca quien finalmente se encontraba libre de toda atadura maligna-

\- Hijos míos... que gusto que estén bien... -exclamó la maestra metal mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

Pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron como platos cuando los recuerdos volvieron a su mente de forma súbita y violenta. Estaba horrorizada.

\- Oh no... ¡TENZIN! -gritó aterrada mientras corría hacia el risco y miraba consternada aquel voladero sobre el cual yacía su cuerpo y sobre el cual había lanzado aquellas rocas pesadas, la última vez que estuvo consciente.

Y lo que vió la dejó pasmada.

Las rocas ni siquiera estaban tocando el suelo, estaban flotando en el aire pues eran suspendidas por grandes cantidades de viento que los otros hijos de Tenzin, Ikki, Meelo y hasta Rohan soplaban para impedir que aplastaran a su padre.

\- ¡Descuida Papi! -dijo Meelo- ¡No dejaremos que te pase nada!

Tenzin aun estaba consciente, tirado en el piso, simplemente llorando conmovido al ver que sus hijos le habían salvado la vida de una forma tan ingeniosa y heroica. No podía más que sentirse orgulloso de ellos.

\- ¡Cuando quieras Jinora! -gritó Ikki desde abajo-

\- Ah... voy! -contestó la proyección astral de su hermana antes de desaparecer y volver a su cuerpo carnal. Una vez pudiendo moverse, caminó hacia sus hermanos para ayudarlos a quitar esas rocas del camino de su padre. Todos los niños movieron sus brazos de forma circular y las poderosas ventiscas arrojaron a diferentes lados aquellas grandes piedras. El peligro había pasado-

Sin más, los chicos se abalanzaron sobre su padre y lo abrazaron y besaron con cariño.

\- Gracias hijos... -decía Tenzin con la voz entrecortada y aún despidiendo lágrimas de sus ojos- gracias...

\- ¡Jinora! -gritó Kai de pronto. Ella voltea y el moreno la acoge en sus brazos sin darle posibilidad alguna de escapar mientras le estampa un rico y apasionado beso en sus labios- ¡Estoy tan orgulloso de ti!

La maestra aire se sonroja al instante mientras sus hermanos ayudan a que Tenzin se pusiera de pie y los demás bajaban a su encuentro.

Suyin abrazó sin chistar al maestro aire.

\- Lo siento tanto Tenzin, de verdad.

\- Descuida Su, no eras tú verdaderamente quien me atacaba -le responde- me alegra que estés bien.

\- Debes sentirte orgulloso de tener increíbles hijos como los que tienes, ellos te salvaron la vida.

Con una sonrisa tierna, Tenzin reunió a todos sus hijos con sus brazos y lleno de orgullo paterno, respondió.

\- Son mi vida.

Incluso Kai tuvo que secarse una lágrima antes que esta se regara por su rostro y lo hiciera perder su facha de cool.

\- Ahora solo falta que derrotemos a mi hermana y a mi madre. No será fácil, pero por primera vez creo que si tenemos esperanza. Con la ayuda de Asami cada vez más maestros y no-maestros son desunificados, ellos están retrocediendo en número.

\- Esta guerra solo terminará cuando Dark Korra caiga y ese portal sea completamente destruido -dice Tenzin- vamos... tenemos que ayudar en lo que podamos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el grupo se propulsó inmediatamente rumbo al sitial de la pelea nuevamente. No podían detenerse. No, no podían hacerlo ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una gran explosión de tierra envió a Kya al suelo de manera fuerte y súbita rodando por algunos centímetros antes de detenerse. Estaba despeinada y con su ropa algo sucia, pero aún así no consintió en detenerse y se puso de pie rápidamente mientras traía un galón de agua consigo con lo cual formó una especie de puño que usó para dar fuertes golpes a su oponente Lin, pero ella utilizó un escudo de metal para resguardarse de cada embestida que Kya le propinaba.

A última instancia, Kya empapó el escudo de metal que utilizaba Lin para resguardarse y congelando la punta, tiró de su brazo para traerlo consigo y dejarla desprotegida. Actos seguido lanzó un poderoso chorro a presión que golpeó a Lin en el abdomen y la bombeó metros adelante en el suelo.

Kya reunió tanta agua como pudo debajo de sus pies y salió propulsada en una ola de agua a toda velocidad. Entonces Lin, poniéndose de pie tan rápido como pudo, elevó sus brazos y una muralla de tierra se levantó justo en el camino de Kya haciendo que sus pies tropezaran a la altura de la muralla, perdiera el equilibrio y se viniese abajo. Inmediatamente Lin amarró su látigo de metal en la cintura de Kya aún en el aire y con la misma fuerza la estampó contra el suelo agrietando el mismo y provocando un chirrido de dolor de parte de la maestra agua.

Para rematar a su oponente, Lin corrió hacia donde estaba tirada Kya y saltó a su lado golpeando tan fuerte el suelo que la tierra procedió a un hurdirse y un inmenso cráter se abrió en medio de una nube de polvo y una gran explosión.

Cuando el polvo se hubo disipado, se pudo observar a Kya, notablemente herida en el centro del cráter y a Lin de pie frente a ella respirando cansada.

Entonces el agua que traía Kya consigo en esa ola propulsada comenzó a derramarse por la abertura del cráter y a mojar al suelo en el cual ambas estaban paradas. Débil y lentamente, Kya comenzó a levantarse.

\- ¡NO LO HARÁS! -gritó Lin con frustración asesina, pero entonces se dió cuenta de una cruda verdad-

Kya le sonrió de medio lado una vez que pudo levantarse torpemente frente a ella.

Lin miró a sus pies y estos estaban congelados en un cubo de hielo, por lo cual no pudo moverlos, estaba confinada a quedarse en ese mismo lugar.

Pero aún sin rendirse, Lin movió sus brazos desde atrás hacia adelante arrojando varias rocas que eran despegadas de las paredes del cráter y se dirigían como misiles hacia Kya. Pudo esquivar el primer asalto casi de milagro, pero fue impactada por la segunda roca que la envió de nuevo hacia el suelo.

¿A quién engañaba? Kya estaba destrozada, casi no podía seguir, pero estaba resuelta a no perder esa batalla. Lin debía ser desunificada y entonces ella podría descansar.

Por eso, cuando Lin se propuso a arrojarle otra piedra a su oponente, Kya fue más rápida e hizo que el agua restante congelara sus brazos para que no pudiera hacer control. Entonces Kya cayó de rodillas exhausta.

\- ¡NO! -gritó Lin con desespero y mucha, mucha rabia contenida- ¡NO ME VAS A DERROTAR! ¡NO PUEDES CONMIGO!

Entonces un grito ensordecedor y poderoso salió de las fauces de Lin al momento que la tierra comenzaba a temblar. ¿Estaba controlando la tierra sin usar sus brazos?

Las paredes del cráter comenzaron a derrumbarse y a caer dentro del gran agujero. Al parecer, la horrible idea de la jefa de policías era enterrarse junto con Kya en ese mismo lugar.

\- ¡NO, LIN! ¡NO! -gritó Kya horrorizada pero Lin no se detuvo.

Las paredes del cráter se hacían más inestables, si seguía así, ambas morirían tapiadas.

Así que antes que la tierra que caía en el suelo absorbiera el poco de agua que aún quedaba, Kya utilizó eso para lanzar un certero golpe al rostro de la Beifong que la aturdió sobremanera lanzándola al suelo al borde de la inconsciencia. Pronto, el derrumbe cesó.

En vez de eso, el cuerpo de Kya fue el que se desplomó a tierra al lado del de Lin. Pero minutos más tarde, ambas despertaron de su somnolencia y se encontraban en tierra firme, a salvo, con Lin desunificada y con el resto de los maestros rodeándolos.

\- Buen trabajo hermana -dijo Tenzin mientras abrazaba a Kya-

Entonces la ojos azules sintió una mano posarse sobre su hombro. Era Lin, sonriéndole.

\- Gracias por no darte por vencido conmigo.

Los ojos de Kya se aguaron rápidamente y no supo que más decir.

\- Todo se reduce al Señor Zuko... -exclamó Suyin con preocupación mientras miraban al frente, al area montañosa y observaban grandes explosiones ir y venir, mucho fuego y tierra en acción. Parece que estaban teniendo una gran batalla. Desesperada porque su madre cayera derrotada ante su antiguo compañero de batalla, los niños hijos de Tenzin exclamaron al unísono-

\- Vamos señor Zuko... Usted puede...

Y no hicieron más que quedarse mirando embobados, aquella muestra de poderío y maestría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Dos poderosos maestros tierra, Kuvira y Khan seguían con su increíble batalla de alto nivel en la entrada de la ciudad. Ambos tan poderosos, ambos tan indetenibles.

Kuvira estampó el suelo con su espalda luego de ser impactada por Khan en un golpe certero. Pero de una acrobacia hacia atrás esquiva el momento que este se le venía encima y con una placa grande de metal lo embistió con fuerza haciendo que este retrocediera.

Kuvira inmediatamente disparó varios tentáculos poderosos de metal moldeable hacia Khan pero este saltó para esquivar el ser golpeado por uno de ellos y entonces él mismo disparó su propio tentáculo de metal logrando atrapar uno de los brazos de la antigua unificadora.

\- ¡NO!

Eso fue lo único que pudo articular Kuvira antes que Khan tirara del tentáculo y la enviara como barajita a comando del peligroso maestro metal.

Khan moviendo sus brazos de un lado al otro comandando el tentáculo de metal, hizo que Kuvira colisionara contra las paredes, el suelo, luego las paredes otra vez, estampándola contra cada superficie dura que encontró. Y finalmente la arrojó con suma fuerza con dirección al puente de Ciudad República que estaba lleno de carros abandonados.

Kuvira destrozó el parabrisas delantero con su espalda al caer con violencia sobre ellos. Algunos cristales se clavaron en la parte de baja de su espalda y la sangre comenzó a gotear.

Abrió sus ojos y observó cómo, cual toro, Khan se le venía encima, finalmente propulsándose en el aire hacia ella. Pero actuando rápidamente, Kuvira se bajó del auto sobre el cual había quedado estampada y sin pensarlo dos veces controló esa máquina de metal y luego de lograr hacerla levitar, la arrojó con fuerza en dirección a Khan bateándolo con aquel auto fuera del puente de Ciudad República.

Khan cayó al suelo mientras el auto encima de él se despedazo en el suelo rompiendo algunos de sus huesos.

Un gemido de dolor se escuchó al momento que Khan se quitaba el peso de aquel auto de encima y lo arrojaba a un lado. Se puso de pie y sin más se propulsó con el poder de la tierra de nuevo al encuentro con Kuvira, pero ella lo estaba esperando.

La antigua unificadora extendió sus brazos al frente y todos los autos que estaban sobre el puente se volcaron a su comando. Entonces comenzó a hacerlos levitar y dispararlos como balas de cañones en dirección a Khan para no dejar que se acercara.

Khan, al ver venir esos proyectiles hizo que una columna de tierra saliera bajo sus pies propulsándolo hacia arriba. Entonces mientras esquivaba magistralmente los autos que Kuvira le estaba arrojando, usó placas metálicas cortantes de su uniforme para arrojarlas a cada lado del puente. Kuvira no se esperó esto.

Las placas de Khan comenzaron a cortar muchas de las tiras que mantenían a flote al gran puente y este comenzó a mecerse. Kuvira cayó de sentón al suelo cuando el puente comenzó a ser inestable. Cada segundo que pasaba, Khan lograba cortar aún más cuerdas de aquel puente y los cimientos estaban comenzando a ceder por el peso del inmenso puente.

\- ¡NO! -gritó Kuvira para extender sus brazos e intentar lanzar una gran roca para impedirle a Khan que siguiera intentando derribar el puente, pero antes que pudiese hacer algo un tentáculo de metal controlado por el peligroso maestro golpeó su mano pegándola del suelo y solificando el metal allí.

Con una mano pegada del suelo, Kuvira intentó liberarse, pero entonces Khan atrapó su otra mano en el concreto y no dejaba que Kuvira controlara esa parte del metal, simplemente no podía moldearlo porque el control de Khan era más poderoso.

Su corazón se estremeció cuando las bases del puente comenzaron a sonar y más cuerdas se rompían. Kuvira intentaba liberarse, pero no podía y el puente estaba a punto de venirse abajo y caer sobre el mar. Con miedo, observó a su oponente en la punta de ese puente mirándola con una sonrisa enfermiza mientras decía.

\- ¡ESTAS AGUAS SERÁN TU TUMBA! -Kuvira se tragó todo su miedo en ese instante, para contestar-

\- Hasta que acabes con mi vida... ¡Yo seguiré peleando!

\- ¡ENTONCES MUERE! -sentenció el poderoso maestro metal mientras con ambos puños golpeaba el suelo creando un movimiento telúrico tremendo que sacudió con una fuerza indescriptible toda aquella zona, terminando de destrozar las bases del puente, el cual comenzó a rasgarse cada vez más. Kuvira fue presa del pánico al verse a mitad de ese puente que estaba colapsando-

\- ¡NO KHAN! ¡NO LO HAGAS! -gritó con desespero, pero Khan hizo el último movimiento de manos que destrozó la única base de sostén que quedaba-

Todo sonido se apagó. Todo pareció volverse a cámara lenta. No había esperanza, todo se convirtió en tragedia.

El grito frenético de Kuvira fue ahogado por el sonido del puente viniéndose abajo.

La entera estructura cayó al mar y Kuvira estaba allí también. Pronto comenzó a hundirse en esas frías aguas.

Khan observó riendo a carcajadas demenciales como Kuvira había encontrado su final en aquella batalla. No podría haber sido de otra forma. Khan no parecía tener rival.

Mientras tanto Kuvira en el fondo del mar intentaba tirar de ese metal pegado al puente que e impedía moverse. No podía hacer control e intentar contener la respiración para no ahogarse.

Le quedaba poco tiempo y pronto, sintió como sus fuerzas se agotaban y sin saberlo, estaba sucumbiendo al sueño eterno.

¿Podría Kuvira salvarse de ese trágico final?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**En Ciudad República**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los cuerpos de los maestros vencidos por Mako y Korra se amontonaban en las calles a medida que los chicos seguían avanzando hacia la plaza.

\- Vamos, estamos cerca -exclamó Mako mientras seguía corriendo junto a la morena-

Pero entonces ambos fueron embestidos por un gran golpe de viento que los arrojó a ambos de espalda al suelo.

Miraron al frente y se encontraron con Bumi, hermano de Tenzin y Kya. A decir verdad, Ni Mako ni Korra sabían que él sí había sido unificado y ahora lo tenían en frente.

\- ¡NO DESTRUIRÁN ESE PORTAL! -exclamó Bumi antes de arrojar una medialuna cortante hacia los chicos quienes se quitaron inmediatamente para protegerse.

Inmediatamente Mako lanzó varias flamas de fuego hacia Bumi pero este creó un vórtice de aire circular que apagó las llamas y sin esperar a tener algún tipo de autorización, lanzó un poderoso golpe hacia Mako, pero nuevamente él lo esquivó de un salto.

Korra despegó varias rocas hacia Bumi y las arrojó con fuerza pero este logró esquivarlas también. Fue en esa fracción de segundo en el cual Bumi estaba desviando las rocas, cuando Korra se propulsó con el poder del aire como si de un misil se tratara hasta quedar frente a su oponente y, utilizando sus manos creó una cortina de viento que lo levantó en peso y lo arrojó con fuerza hasta colisionar contra un edificio, traspasando los muros y cayendo dentro.

Luego de un largo período de silencio Mako escuchó como desde dentro de aquel edificio Bumi le había disparado un golpe de aire, así que lanzando una patada de fuego invalidó ese ataque de viento, y el que le siguió, y el siguiente. Entonces, cuando fue su turno de atacar, Mako golpeó salvajemente a Bumi con una llamarada de fuego en su pecho y haciéndolo golpearse nuevamente contra la pared cayendo al suelo debilitado mientras que la estructura de la pared se vino abajo sobre la espalda del maestro aire.

\- ¡BUMI! -gritó el ojos dorados de forma preocupada mientras corría en su auxilio. Korra fue tras él.

Lograron sacar al anciano de los escombros e inmediatamente Mako tomó su pulso.

\- Está vivo, pero inconsciente. -Korra pone la mano sobre el hombro de Mako y exclama-

\- Hay que seguir.

Con eso, ambos chicos salieron de aquel edificio y siguieron su trayecto por las calles de la ciudad, rumbo a la plaza, cada vez más cerca del portal de luz. Quizás si podrían lograrlo, quizás si podrían destruirlo a tiempo.

Cruzaron una esquina y la luz del portal estaba cada vez más cercana. Pero entonces los chicos se detuvieron cuando se les acabó el camino... literalmente.

Llenos de sorpresa e indignación, Mako y Korra observaron como la calle terminaba justo a sus pies y se iniciaba una enorme y ardiente piscina de lava la cual se extendía por metros y bloqueaba todo paso hacia el portal de luz espiritual.

Frente a ellos, parado sobre un montículo de lava solidificada estaba Bolin reposando con los brazos cruzados y una mirada penetrante sobre ellos, al decir.

\- ¿Adónde creen que van?

Mako se petrificó y Korra no diferenció en ello.

\- ¡Bolin! -exclamó Korra con los dientes apretados-

\- No creerán que les dejaría el camino libre para ir y destruir el portal, ¿Verdad? ¡NINGUNO DE USTEDES SALE CON VIDA DE ESTA ANTES DE QUE LLEGUE EL HOLOCAUSTO!

Korra adoptó posición de batalla mientras Mako, que no parecía reaccionar seguía a su lado sin moverse.

\- ¡Vamos Mako! Podemos vencerlo juntos... ¿Mako?

Volteó el rostro y observó como el ojos dorados estaba mirando al suelo, notablemente apenado.

Al fin, articuló.

\- No Korra... no hay tiempo... Vete.

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó sorprendida-

\- Esto es algo que yo debo hacer, es una batalla que yo tengo que pelear, yo y nadie más.

Los puños de Mako se apretaron solos, pero más que por determinación, por impotencia. Hubiese preferido cualquier cosa en el mundo antes que tener que enfrentarse en un duelo a muerte a su hermano, pero era algo que no se podía postergar.

\- Uhhhh... Así que quieres enfrentarme ¿No, hermanito? -contestó Bolin de forma burlona mientras solidificaba la entera piscina de lava y se acercaba un poco- ¡Pues aquí estoy!

De forma retadora lo dijo, abriendo sus brazos de par en par lo dijo.

\- Korra debes irte y detener a tu doble. -instó Mako-

\- Pe...Pero Mako... No creo que...

\- ¡AHORA! -la interrumpió en un grito-

Sin poder hacer o decir nada que hiciera que el cejas arqueadas cambiara de opinión, Korra corrió por encima de la piscina ahora solidificada e incluso pasando al lado de Bolin.

Sus miradas se encontraron, tanto veneno en ese simple intercambio.

Pronto Korra siguió adelante y quedaron Mako y Bolin frente a frente en aquel ahora campo de batalla.

Se miraron y todo se redujo a silencio por unos momentos.

\- Este momento no podía ser detenido por nadie, era inevitable -dice Bolin- dos hermanos, dos elementos... Hoy uno de los dos morirá en este mismo lugar.

\- No si puedo salvarnos a ambos -dijo Mako provocando las risas en su hermano-

\- No seas estúpido, aquí nadie necesita ser salvado. Yo represento una nueva era de maestros y tú a la antigua que está muriendo. Todos sabemos cómo terminará esto. Pero no te angusties...

Con eso Bolin toma posición de batalla mientras lanzándole una mirada retadora a su hermano, completó.

\- Te dejaré dar el primer golpe.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mientras tanto, Korra corría a toda velocidad por el último sendero que la llevaría a su destino. Mientras iba en ese camino, estaba pensando en tantas cosas. Habían logrado prevalecer en la batalla, habían logrado entrar a la Ciudad y todo era gracias al apoyo de sus amigos que lucharon incondicionalmente a su lado para garantizar la existencia de esperanza, aun en esas circunstancias.

Korra había tropezado y había caído muchas veces. Había hecho bien y hecho mal. Había aprendido y había enmendado sus errores. Ya no era la chica indefensa con miedo de su propia sombra, ahora era tan poderosa como nunca pudo serlo, se sentía viva y llena de vida. Era el avatar y ya no tenía miedo.

Antes de cruzar la última esquina que daba con la plaza de la ciudad, Korra cerró sus ojos y suspiró a profundidad. Segundos después los abrió y exclamó para sí.

\- Estoy lista.

Sus pies la llevaron justo hacia la inmensa plaza, cubierta por enredaderas espirituales a todos lados de la metrópoli. Allí, frente al gran portal de luz estaba una imponente Dark Korra parada como un mural indestructible mirando a su doble llegar finalmente a comparecer ante su presencia. Sonrió de medio lado y la morena se detuvo a una distancia considerable.

Se miraron unos momentos y durante ese lapso, el silencio reinó. Finalmente, Dark Korra exclamó con el tono más despectiva y ácida que pudo articular diciendo...

\- Avatar Korra...

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**¡WOW! Juro que quería seguir escribiendo, pero era momento de dejarlos en suspenso.**

**Espero les haya gustado este pedazo de final. Las piezas están echadas, Mako verá el peor de sus terrores al tener que enfrentar cara a cara a su hermano. ¿Podrá vencerlo?  
**

**También, finalmente están cara a cara Korra y su doble espiritual, ¿Podrá evitar la ruina del mundo?**

**Kuvira. ¿Es el final de la antigua gran unificadora?**

**Todo esto en el o los capítulos que mi imaginación me permita. Este es el final de Makorrian Love, espero estar a la altura.**

**Gracias por su apoyo y agradezco de antemano sus comentarios.**

**Se les quiere.**

**Saludos!**


	20. The Last Unification

**Holaaa**

**Les envío un saludo muy grande a todos los lectores de ML. :D**

**Bueno, seguimos con el final de esta historia. Este será el penúltimo capítulo del fic. Es un capítulo bastante largo y cargado de acción, suspenso, drama y algunas sorpresas.**

**Preparen palomitas o algo porque creo que los mantendrá entretenidos.**

**Espero les guste y seguimos charlando al final del cap.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

_**Penúltimo Capítulo**_

* * *

Escuchar su nombre. Escuchar su propia voz diciendo su nombre. Verla a los ojos y verse a sí misma, la parte más oscura de ella misma, era casi tan aterrador como la muerte, quizás más.

Cadenas rotas estaban atadas las muñecas de la doble, muñecas que estaban ya muy enrojecidas. Y un entrecejo tan pesado y lleno de odio, adornado por una mirada asesina tan incontrolable como un arroyo. Era demasiado odio, era demasiado sufrimiento, podía verse en sus ojos. Korra no podía ni siquiera comprender como una persona podía tener tanta oscuridad en su interior.

... Y eso que se trataba de ella misma.

Abrió sus piernas para buscar una posición más estable, tanto como su doble. Respiró profundo y alejó sus temores, debía ser fuerte. Alzó la mirada y respondió.

\- Así que tú eres la sombra asesina que ha estado persiguiéndome desde hace años.

\- ¡El placer es todo mío! -respondió el espectro con una sonrisa certera-

\- ¿Por qué? -dice Korra entonces- ¿Por qué haces esto? ¿Cuantas personas tienen que morir para que entiendas que esto es una locura? ¿No he sufrido lo suficiente ya? ¿No lo HEMOS hecho?

Su doble aprieta los puños entonces.

\- Cuando me encerraste hace 10.000 años no lo pensaste, ¿verdad?. He vivido miles de vidas en oscuridad, llorando, planeando en silencio mi venganza, estando encerrada en una incómoda prisión hasta que tu cuerpo se podría y volvía a renacer una y otra y otra vez. -balbuceó con ronca voz- Avatar, quisiste arrancar tus miedos y echarlos afuera como si se tratase de un añadido y, a cambio perdiste tu humanidad. Solo un avatar que ha perdido su conexión a sus otras vidas sería tan humanamente débil para aprovecharme de su miedo y hacerme fuerte a costa de eso. ¡Hoy es tu fin!

\- No voy a dejar que destruyas el mundo.

\- Entonces dejemos de perder el tiempo -contesta el doble- solo falta una unificación más y es la tuya.

Apenas finalizó esas palabras, la copia oscura juntó sus manos y en un parpadear de ojos, entró en estado avatar a medida que una gran explosión de polvo se emergía desde sus pies hacia arriba. La tierra comenzó a rasgarse en pedazos y una horrible ventisca comenzó a cubrirla.

Korra no se quedó atrás y abrió sus ojos para mostrar un virginal blanco ejerciendo tanta fuerza sobre los elementos que un risco cercano comenzó a desplomarse a sus espaldas. La fuerza del viento se duplicaba y los demás elementos como el fuego y el agua eran magnetizados hacia ellas dos desde la costa y desde debajo de la tierra respectivamente. Nunca se había visto nada igual.

Dark Korra extendió sus brazos hacia atrás disparando una cantidad insana de fuego que hizo que saliera disparada al encuentro con Korra. Y el avatar movió sus brazos de forma circular, envolviéndose en una cortina de viento que la disparó hacia su encuentro con Dark Korra.

Una increíble y cegadora explosión como la que nunca se había visto y u oído resonó en cada rincón del continente.

Era la última Unificación.

* * *

**Capítulo 20: The Last Unification**

* * *

Dos montañas paralelas la una de la otra parecían casi inamovibles. Una gran abertura pronunciada hacia arriba y muy estrecha en la base de ambas montañas como una V vieron pasar a un poderoso maestro fuego propulsado por llamas con la rapidez de un misil. Su cabello era blanco y su cicatriz distintiva. Se trataba del Señor Zuko.

Segundos después de su paso, una gran explosión reventó las dos montañas las cuales se despegaron en el aire y comenzaron a flotar. Desde la nube de polvo una anciana cayó desde arriba con los pies en el suelo y con sus manos tomó el control de ambas montañas como si las cargara en peso sobre su espalda.

Con una sonrisa maligna, detectó el sonido de dónde provenía el chispear del fuego y extendiendo su mano con fuerza arrojó una de las montañas en aquella dirección.

Zuko volteó hacia atrás y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver un pedazo inmenso de roca venírsele encima, así que disparando fuego a su izquierda se desvió del camino y apenas pudo escapar de aquella montaña que rozando sus ropajes cayó al suelo creando un enorme estruendo. De lo que no pudo escapar Zuko fue de la gran nube de polvo que deprisa se extendió por varios metros.

Toph dejó caer la otra montaña en su lugar porque en medio de la nube que había consumido a Zuko, finalmente estaba logrando sentir algo.

\- Acabas de tocar el suelo Zuko, mala idea.

Inmediatamente Toph giró sobre su eje enterrándose en la tierra como un taladro y debajo de ella comenzó a moverse con rapidez sin ser detectada.

Zuko estaba agitando sus brazos mientras tosía. Le era difícil respirar con tanto humo alrededor. Pero entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando frente a él, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció Toph saliendo de la tierra y arrojándole un gran puñetazo.

Pero Zuko arqueó su espalda en C evitando rápidamente el golpe de la chica mientras arrojaba una patada a sus costillas, pero Toph levantó su rodilla y rebatió el ataque. Luego elevó su pierna y encajó su pie en el estómago del anciano haciendo que se encorvara. Acto seguido lanzó una patada rastrera para tumbarlo al suelo pero Zuko rápidamente saltó hacia arriba pasando por encima de su cabeza y cayendo detrás de su espalda. Rápidamente usó sus brazos para hacerle una llave al cuello a la anciana y la elevó en peso para que sus pies dejaran de tocar la tierra.

Con sus propios pies disparó fuego haciendo que ambos se elevaran hacia arriba donde no había ningún elemento terrestre al cual tener acceso.

\- ¡SUÉLTAME VIEJO MALDITO! -gritaba Toph mientras encajaba su codo repetidamente en las costillas de Zuko-

Zuko soltó el cuello de Toph y la arrojó lejos de él mediante un empujón. Dejó de planear por un instante para dar una voltereta en el aire y terminó extendiendo los pies frente a Toph mientras disparaba una enorme cantidad de fuego que embistió a la anciana y la envió propulsada hacia abajo destruyendo una montaña completamente con su espalda.

Zuko aterrizó mirando al frente los escombros. Pero entonces columnas de tierra comenzaron a salir disparadas de un segundo al otro desde esa nube de polvo. Zuko encendió sus brazos en llamas y comenzó a mover sus pies y brazos golpeando cada columna y haciéndola pedazos, desviando algunas y esquivando otras. Pero estas cada vez eran más, venían más rápido y con más fuerza. Una de ellas se encajó en el pecho de Zuko arrancándole un grito de dolor y haciendo que se arrastrara unos metros atrás.

Entonces otra columna de tierra sale detrás de él golpeando su columna y haciendo que se arqueara hacia atrás presa de la agonía. Sin tener tiempo de recuperarse, una especie de trampolín de tierra lo propulsó hacia arriba sin poder reaccionar tan rápido como quisiera. Miró hacia el frente y Toph venía cayendo desde los aires con una gran pared rectangular de tierra sobre sus menos. La anciana bateó a Zuko hacia abajo dejando caer todo el peso de la muralla sobre su cuerpo y ambos encontraron el suelo en una gran explosión de tierra. Nuevamente, el polvo nubló la visión.

Minutos después, cuando este se hubo disipado, Toph apareció de pie frente a los pedazos rotos de aquella muralla sobre la cual se encontraba debajo el cuerpo del anciano malherido. Se había formado un cráter por el impacto.

Toph dejó de sentir vibraciones. O Zuko había perdido el conocimiento, o estaba muerto.

Lo que sí sintió la anciana fue como a lo lejos, los demás maestros que habían sido desunificados, entre ellos, su familia observaban horrorizados como Zuko estaba enterrado sobre todos esos escombros y como al final, la gran Toph había vencido. Con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y horror, observaban la escena.

Esto provocó una profunda carcajada en la anciana quien de forma burlona los señaló diciendo.

\- ¡SOY LA MAESTRA TIERRA MÁS PODEROSA DEL MUNDO! ¡NADIE PUEDE VERCERME Y JAMÁS ME QUITARÁN LA UNIFICACIÓN! ¡NUNCA!

Los chicos, quienes escucharon a la anciana regodearse solo permanecían impotentes. Estaban tristes por la muerte del Señor Zuko y asustados por la peligrosidad de Toph.

La anciana por su parte siguió riendo.

Pero entonces...

\- ¡AAHHHH! -gritó espantada cuando sintió un profundo dolor en sus pies que la hizo perder la noción de todo e irse de espaldas al suelo-

Los chicos observaron muertos de impresión lo que había sucedido.

Toph estaba frente a los escombros de la muralla debajo de la cual salía un camino de flamas que calentaban el piso y terminaban justo donde estaban los pies de la anciana clavados. Una vez que los alcanzaron, la anciana cayó de espaldas gritando de dolor.

\- Entonces... -exclamó Suyin mientras observaba todo- Zuko... no está...

Como contestación a su inquietud, las rocas que sepultaban su cuerpo comenzaron a moverse lentamente al tiempo que un debilitado, moreteado y ensangrentado anciano salía de ellas tambaleante y algo débil. Toph abrió sus ojos de par en par al escuchar el sonido de las piedras moverse, ya que no podía ver nada y estaba experimentando un increíble dolor en sus pies. Horrorizada sabiendo que Zuko estaba frente a ella, gritó.

\- ¿¡QUÉ ME HICISTE MALDITO!?

\- Quemé tus pies -contestó Zuko- de nuevo... Parece que después de 74 años no hemos perdido la costumbre.

\- ¡TE ODIO ZUKO! ¡TE DETESTO!

\- Se acabó mamá... -escuchó de pronto a la voz de Lin, su hija decirle eso, por lo que se calló al instante-

\- Sanaremos tus pies -dijo Suyin luego- pero volverás con nosotros.

\- ¡NO! ¡NOOOO!

Asami extendió sus dedos justo al corazón de Toph y una luz blanca cegó la visión de todos acompañados de un gran grito de la veterana anciana, reina de los suelos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako corría entre los callejones de la ciudad mirando a todos lados. Parecía estar solo, parecía ir en círculos, quizás se estaba volviendo loco.

\- ¡Piensa rápido! -escuchó de pronto decir a la burlona voz de su hermano detrás de él. Volteó rápidamente y una roca se le destrozó en la cara arrojándolo salvajemente al suelo de espaldas, donde se arrastró unos metros-

Mako se levantó al instante con una voltereta evadiendo otra roca que lo golpearía de otra forma y con sus pies arrojó una llamarada de fuego. Bolin fácilmente la invalidó con sus brazos mientras le devolvía dos grandes rocas a su hermano.

El cejas arqueadas evadió cada una de ellas pasando en medio como si fuese una delicada hoja sobre una cortina de paredes moviéndose a su alrededor. Entonces se propulsó hacia adelante con fuego embistiendo a su hermano y yéndose ambos como misiles sin control por las calles de la ciudad.

Mako y Bolin colisionaron contra un edificio abriendo un gran agujero en la pared, cuya espalda de Bolin fue la que recibió todo el daño del golpe. Pero entonces el ojos verdes tomó de la parte de atrás de la camisa de Mako y lo haló hacia arriba pasándolo por encima de su cabeza y arrojándolo en los aires. Mako destrozó una ventana, impactó contra una pared y cayó encima de varios objetos que estaban apilonados allí.

Estaban dentro de un inmenso, oscuro y abandonado almacén.

Bolin se levantó del suelo haciendo traquear los huesos de su columna mientras soltaba un gemido de dolor. Mako, por su parte trataba de levantarse lentamente de aquellos escombros mientras enderezaba su brazo dislocado.

Ambos miraron al frente y se contemplaron el uno al otro en medio de ese almacén tan grande y solo, que emitía un profundo eco sobre cada sonido.

\- ¿Cuando me atacarás en serio? -reclamó Bolin- Llevas horas escapando de mí como un cobarde...

\- Tú no entiendes... -respondió Mako con una mirada baja y voz leve- Se supone que yo debía protegerte, no hacerte daño.

\- ¡HA! -carcajeó Bolin- ¡Supéralo ya maldito! ¡Eso era antes que necesitaba de tus cuidados! Ya no soy un niño ¡ENTIÉNDELO! -le gritó, el eco amplificó su grito. Mako permaneció callado y con su corazón destrozado dentro de sí mismo al oír a su hermano gritarle- Aquí lo único que pasa es que te da una envidia terrible que finalmente yo haya crecido y me haya convertido en un maestro mucho más poderoso de lo que tú serás.

\- Cállate...

\- ¡Mako! ¡El sufrido! ¿No te cansas de ser tan patético? Toda tu vida ha sido un fracaso, tú eres un fracaso.

\- CÁLLATE! -gritaba Mako con desespero mientras las provocaciones de Bolin no cesaban, y ese maldito eco hacía que incluso con los oídos tapados, las palabras hirientes de su hermano calaran hondo en él-

\- ¿Qué se siente no tener nada? Ni padre, ni madre, ni trabajo, ni dignidad, ni reputación... ¡Hasta tus dos ex-novias te dejaron para irse juntas!... Lo único que te quedaba era un hermano y ¿Adivina qué...?...

\- No Bolin... No... -gimió con miedo-

\- ¡Tu hermano te detesta!

\- ¡NOOOOO! -gritó movido por la ira mientras corría hacia su hermano disparando varias llamaradas con sus manos-

Bolin abrió el suelo frente a él y lo convirtió en un mar de lava, disparando una cuantiosa cantidad hacia su hermano. Pero Mako extendió sus brazos al frente mientras saltaba como si fuese en picada rumbo hacia la ola de lava. Entonces fue cubierto por una capa protectora de fuego que, como un taladro, abrió un trecho entre la lava y pasó de frente sano y salvo, propulsándose hacia su hermano que estaba adelante.

Con los ojos bien abiertos, Bolin no se vió venir aquel movimiento y, en un acto reflejo, creó una muralla frente a él, pero Mako la rajó en dos con una patada de fuego cortante. Quedó frente a él y asestó un duro golpe al estómago de Bolin arrancándole un grito de dolor.

Lo cargó en sus manos y lo arrojó por los aires destrozando una ventana y cayendo al otro lado de la habitación.

Luego de rodar unos metros. Bolin se puso de pie rápidamente tratando de elevar algunas rocas, pero Mako disparó varias bolas de fuego que le impidieron realizar ningún ataque.

A la velocidad de un rayo. Mako corrió hacia su hermano, dando un salto giratorio y disparando media lunas de fuego con sus piernas. Bolin tuvo que saltar para evadir el golpe, pero Mako cayó de frente y extendió sus brazos disparando una poderosa llamarada, a lo cual Bolin respondió generando otra muralla como escudo.

Pero esta vez las flamas explotaron con demasiada fuerza sobre la muralla bombeando a Bolin violentamente contra la pared del almacén, que se agrietó y se deslizó hacia abajo, quedando al borde de la inconciencia, ensangrentado y débil.

Mako de un salto se puso frente a él, lo tomó de la camisa y extendió su puño mientras miraba con suma ira a su rebelde hermano. Pero entonces se petrificó cuando una visión vino a su mente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- No llores hermanito, por favor -dijo Mako mientras abrazaba a su pequeño hermano de apenas 6 años con todas sus fuerzas, mientras este encajaba la cabeza en su pecho y lloraba amargamente-

\- Mako, vamos a morir -gimió Bolin- estamos solos, en la calle, nadie nos quiere... No saldremos de esta.

Sintiendo ganas intensas de echarse a llorar ahí con su hermano, pero sabiendo que no podía darse el lujo de recaer, sino que tenía que ser fuerte para poder ayudar a su hermanito, Mako se tragó sus sentimientos y lo tomó de los hombros diciéndole.

\- Oye... Nada nos va a pasar. Yo estoy aquí -le aseguró- Mientras estés conmigo te juro que vas a estar bien, yo no dejaré que nada te haga daño. Yo te protejo.

Su corazón se alegró de repente cuando observó la risa de Bolin, de pronto, todos sus males habían sido eliminados.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin Flash Back**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Bolin miró como su hermano se había quedado petrificado de repente cuando lo tenía en sus manos. Una lágrima bajó del congelado chico quien retiró el puño con que iba a golpearlo. Bolin no lo podía creer, acababa de perder esa batalla y lo sabía, su hermano seguía siendo más poderoso, pero entonces simplemente decidió no pelear más.

\- No puedo... -gimió Mako cansado-

Minutos después una gran explosión se escucha dentro de aquel almacen y Mako sale disparado hacia afuera cayendo muy herido en tierra arrastrándose varios metros antes de detenerse.

Bolin, con su aspecto más maligno sale caminando de aquel lugar y observa a su débil hermano intentando levantarse. Sonríe de medio lado y dice.

\- Debiste acabarme cuando tuviste oportunidad... ¡AHORA DEBES PAGAR! -elevó una roca y comenzó a castigar a su hermano-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

En las cimas de las montañas se llevaba la batalla más bestial de todos los tiempos. Sobre cada montaña en paralelo estaba de pie el avatar y su reflejo ambas en el más profundo estado de poder al cual hubiese podido tener acceso.

\- ¡ES HORA DE ACABAR CONTIGO! -gritó Dark Korra-

En ese preciso instante, el doble maligno se dejó caer desde la montaña hacia abajo, encontrando el equilibrio con sus pies y golpeando el suelo con sus manos al momento que un estruendo indetenible destrozaba en pedazos la montaña sobre la cual se encontraba Korra, pero ella se propulsó con fuego hacia abajo mientras con sus manos disparaba una enorme cortina de viento, pero Dark Korra contraatacó con aire control también.

Ambas ráfagas se encontraron y crearon una colisión tremenda. El poder de un huracán devastador y la fuerza de este no se comparaba a la presión del aire sobre la cual el avatar y su doble estaban de pie conteniendo.

Korra elevó sus brazos y a tierra se resquebrajó lanzando sobre Dark Korra una enorme cantidad de sedimentos en forma de avalancha, pero el doble se propulsó hacia arriba en una voltereta hacia adelante mientras extendía sus brazos y piernas creando un enorme látigo de fuego desde cada una de sus extremidades y extendiéndolos hacia el frente, se dispararon cuatro enormes misiles de fuego hacia la morena.

Ella inmediatamente se propulsó escapando del primero por poco. Este encontró la tierra y generó una inmensa colisión en la arena y, como si de una bomba atómica se tratara reventó con violencia en el concreto arrojando una onda expansiva que hizo que Korra perdiera el control y se fuera al suelo.

La morena observó que otro de los misiles de Dark Korra se le venía encima, así que rápidamente se puso de pie y con sus manos lanzó un poderoso golpe de viento que traspasó el misil de fuego pasando por medio de este y deteniendo la velocidad del mismo. De alguna forma extraña, sabía lo que estaba haciendo, como si lo hubiese hecho antes, pero estaba segura que nunca lo había hecho, al menos no ella, otra persona, otro avatar. ¿Por qué lo recordaba ahora?

Abrió sus brazos y el misil de fuego de Dark Korra, lleno de aire en su interior, colapsó y se deshizo en el aire. Pero entonces la poderosa morena de ojos blancos, contempló que los restantes dos misiles venían hacia ella de cada lado y no podía detenerlos a ambos. Así que golpeando la tierra, el avatar se propulsó hacia arriba esquivando a segundos la colisión de ambos misiles juntos.

Korra ascendió, y segundos más tarde, el fuego de la violenta explosión que reventó en el suelo y la envolvió como en el infierno en el aire. Pero Korra utilizó ese mismo fuego para sentir el calor en su piel y comprimir su diafragma. Se encorvó y sopló.

Una bola de fuego de dimensiones demenciales salió de su boca disparada hacia Dark Korra, quien cerca de la costa, invocó el poder de las masas acuáticas para crear un inmenso chorro a presión que arrojó con tanto poder como le permitió toda su energía.

El fuego y el agua se encontraron generando un rugido parecido al de un león mientras que el calor del fuego se templaba con el frio del agua y una nube de vapor completamente espesa cubría toda la atmósfera.

Ambos avatares quedaron de pie en sus respectivas posiciones respirando cansadas mientras el sonido del vapor chispirriante seguía clavado en sus oídos.

Pero de repente Dark Korra utilizó el poder de la tierra para propulsarse hacia Korra mientras traía un látigo de agua consigo. Ligó ambos elementos mientras formaba una masa de pantano y arrojó como un chorro hacia la morena, pero esta lanzó una patada circular generando una cortina de viento que secó el pantano al instante y luego destruyó la pesada capa con sus manos para no ser aplastada. El ataque de Dark Korra había sido inútil pero... ¿Dónde estaba ella?

La morena sintió como una cadena se amarraba en su muñeca izquierda y de inmediato era jalada en el aire hasta colisionar contra una montaña que destrozó por completo. Luego llevada nuevamente contra el suelo y finalmente lanzada por los aires hacia arriba, pero el camino no estaba despejado. Korra impactó contra un gran edificio destruyendo cada planta con su espalda de abajo a arriba hasta traspasarlo del otro lado y caer varios metros al suelo cerca de la playa.

Presa del dolor en su espalda y brazos, Korra levantó la mirada algo borrosa y observó con miedo como la diabólica Dark Korra se dirigía hacia ella en medio de una nube de fuego mientras traía una gran roca sobre su cabeza.

Lentamente se puso de pie y entró en estado avatar nuevamente. Utilizó sus brazos para simular las corrientes de agua que iban y venían sobre sus pies y, propulsándose hacia adentro de la playa, Korra arrastró consigo toda el agua dejando solo arena mojada al rededor, comprimiendo cada vez más el poder de las aguas y deteniéndose en altamar. Entonces se sintió una con el elemento y sus grandes ojos blancos no podían reflejar más poder que ahora.

Movió sus brazos hacia atrás mientras ella salía disparada hacia adelante y una enorme ola de tsunami detrás de ella. El rugido del mar era fastuoso, indomable, poderoso. Korra volaba hacia el frente y las enormes masas de agua venían detrás de ella.

Dark Korra observó sorprendida como su roca se había quedado pequeña comparada al poder del mar que se le venía encima. Ya casi se encontraban.

Con voces ligadas y entrejuntas, Korra, en medio del estado avatar, exclamó.

\- ¡VETE AL INFIERNO!

Y dejó caer todo el peso del agua con sus manos sobre Dark Korra embistiéndola con una fuerza tremenda y bateándola hacia el otro lado de la ciudad. Su fuego se apagó y su roca fue llevada por las aguas.

Las aguas se adentraron en la ciudad y arrastraron al doble por las calles de esta destrozando cada edificio y estructura posible.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Khan observó desde su posición como la enorme ola se había adentrado en la ciudad y el avatar luchaba con una fuerza tremenda contra su doble. No podía más que estar sorprendido por la grandeza de aquellos seres.

Pero entonces escuchó un sonido curioso. Contempló hacia el frente y vió como los cables de metal que anteriormente sostenían el puente y ahoga colgaban sin orden eran magnetizados hacia dentro del agua, sumergiéndose de repente. Todos y cada uno de esos cables se magnetizaron. Algo estaba sucediendo en las profundidades marinas.

Burbujas de aire subían a la superficie. Movimientos rápidos y desesperados. Sin el control de Khan sobre el metal, la ojos verdes que yacía en las profundidades pudo liberarse. Sin embargo, por un momento fue presa del miedo porque no sabía nadar y estaba en el fondo del mar, pero entonces se resolvió a no atemorizarse por pequeñeces y comenzar a pensar en grande. Gloriosa grandeza, esa grandeza que la hizo sobresalir como la poderosa maestra metal que era. Esa grandeza que hizo que todos en un reino entero se arrodillaran ante ella. Esa grandeza que hizo que el mismísimo avatar tuviera miedo.

... Y esa grandeza, que la sacaría con vida del lecho marino.

Moviendo sus manos con la precisión exacta, como si siguiera el suave compás de una melodía, Kuvira invocó el poder metálico desde donde sea que se encontrara. Rápidamente, decenas de cables llegaron a ella desde la superficie y se volvieron a enganchar en sus respectivos puestos, sujetando y asiéndose con fuerza del puente.

¡Kuvira estaba reconstruyéndolo!

Había sido entrenada para resistir las condiciones más adversas, pero aún así, sentía como el oxígeno de sus pulmones se agotaba. Aún así no se detuvo.

Mantenía en todo momento sus recuerdos, sus vivencias, aquello de lo cual se aferraba fuertemente puesto que la impulsaba hacia adelante. No, ella no iba a morir ese día. No, ella no iba a perder esa batalla.

Afincó sus pies sobre el puente y elevando sus manos hizo un esfuerzo terriblemente fuerte mientras abría su boca para gritar, grito que fue consumido por el agua, sabiendo que ya no tenía aire.

Entonces, el puente comenzó a subir, si, el puente entero. Kuvira se estaba elevando con él.

Khan observó presa del asombro cuando contempló la estructura pesada e inimaginablemente grande de las aguas al comando de la poderosa Kuvira quien con sus brazos extendidos, salió empapada del fondo del mar con la mirada fija en él. Esa mirada de dictadora de antaño que infundía tanto poder y respeto.

El puente entero estaba levitando en el aire y, con movimientos inequívocos de sus brazos, Kuvira hizo que este se asentara en las reconstruidas bases de metal que se habían vuelto a unir bajo sus órdenes. Nuevamente, el puente de Ciudad República se había vuelto a erigir como si nunca se hubiese venido abajo.

\- I...Imposible... -exclamó Khan casi sin aire-

Kuvira bajó sus brazos exhausta y tosió agua que se derramaba sobre el suelo del puente. Estaba débil, eso era de esperarse luego de un esfuerzo sobrehumano por traer el puente de vuelta de las profundidades.

Khan encontró cierta esperanza en el hecho de que, en vez salir nadando de allí, Kuvira prefirió hacer esa innecesaria muestra de poder que la había debilitado por completo, así que aún podía vencerla. Se dispuso a arrojarle una roca.

Pero entonces Kuvira extendió su brazo al frente y Khan quedó paralizado. ¿Qué estaba pasando? ¡No podía moverse!

\- ¿Qué? -exclamó horrorizado.

Kuvira levantó la mirada y extendió el otro brazo mientras decía.

\- No lo harás.

De pronto el metal que Khan llevaba en cada parte de su armadura se volvió en su contra a medida que Kuvira controlaba cada parte de ella. Era como si le hiciera sangre control. Hizo que sus brazos fueran obligados a moverse según Kuvira le indicara a la pesada armadura dónde hacerlo.

Khan quería sobreponerse pero no podía. ¿Por qué no podía?

\- ¿QUÉ DIABLOS PASA?

\- ¿Crees que levanté un entero puente como parte de un show, Khan? -respondió Kuvira confiada- estaba desafiando mis propios límites en el control del metal, y ahora mi control es más poderoso que el tuyo... ¡Estás en mis manos!

\- ¡NO! -gritó antes que una placa de metal tapara el agujero de sus labios y sus brazos quedaran esposados detrás de su espalda. Con movimientos certeros, Kuvira obligó a que Khan cayera de rodillas pese a su voluntad. Sí, era lo más parecido a la sangre control que jamás se hubiese visto y tan solo estaba controlando la pesada armadura de metal que cubría su piel.

Con miedo, Khan observó como Kuvira se erigía como una montaña frente a él mientras este permanecía de rodillas.

Sí, tal parece que todos se arrodillaban ante la gran unificadora.

\- ¿Disfrutaste tus días de gloria y poder Khan? -dijo Kuvira- Te dije que hasta hoy llegaban.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako corría por las estrechas calles con Bolin atrás de él. El ojos verdes disparó varios torpedos hacia su hermano que tenían pensado explotarlo en cuanto quedara arrinconado Mako.

¿En qué estaba pensando el maestro fuego? Estaba corriendo en dirección a un gran edificio que le cerraba todo el camino. ¿Cómo iba a escapar de los torpedos?

\- ¡Estás acabado! -sonrió Bolin para sí mientras observaba como los torpedos se aproximaban hacia Mako al mismo tiempo que él a la estructura-

Pero entonces Mako montó un pie y luego al otro sobre el muro desafiando la gravedad mientras pareció dar unos pocos pasos sobre la pared mientras le daba vuelta a su cuerpo. Los torpedos explotaron en ese momento y todo pareció irse a cámara lenta.

Mako ya no tenía los pies sobre la tierra, estaba girando sobre su propio eje, pasando de estar de espaldas a su hermano a paulatinamente ir quedando en frente. Entonces una peligrosa luz azul comenzó a chispear de las manos de Mako. Ese sonido, no ese sonido. Bolin se sorprendió al saber lo que su hermano se había propuesto a hacer desde el principio.

Cuando la voltereta lo llevó a estar en frente de su hermano otra vez, ya el relámpago que tenía en sus manos estaba perfectamente cargado y extendiendo sus brazos lo disparó con sumo poder hacia el maestro tierra quien casi no le dió tiempo de reaccionar. Solo creó una barrera de lava seca delante de él pero esta, al igual que todo lo demás fue embestido por el relámpago y envió a Bolin hacia atrás estampándose de frente contra un auto destrozando el parabrisas delantero.

Bolin escupió sangre y cayó de rodillas al suelo mientras su hermano caminaba hacia él.

\- NO... ¡NO TE ACERQUES! -gritó aterrado mientras le lanzaba una enorme roca pero Mako la destrozó con su puño con gran facilidad.

Al ver que no podía detenerlo, se arrastró hacia atrás pero Mako lo tomó de la camisa y lo alzó en peso.

\- Ahora eres tú el que no me atacas en serio. ¿Qué te sucede?

Con su fuerte brazo Mako arrojó a Bolin al suelo y este rodó unos centímetros, pero entonces se puso de pie y se abalanzó sobre su hermano sin utilizar ningún elemento.

Mako evadió el golpe al rostro de su hermano y encajó la rodilla en su estómago, entonces golpeó su rostro y lo envió al suelo de nuevo. Escupió más sangre y se abalanzó de nuevo sobre Mako, pero este usó el desequilibrio en los pasos de su hermano para empujarlo y arrojarlo hacia el otro lado.

\- Esto ya me está aburriendo -exclamó el cejas arqueadas mientras encendía sus puños en flamas de fuego y se disponía a asestarle varios golpes a Bolin, pero entonces-

\- ¡MAKO NO ME HAGAS DAÑO! ¡NO ME LASTIMES!

Él se quedó petrificado. Miró, y allí estaba su hermano acurrucado con sus manos sobre sus rodillas llorando tan indefenso como cuando tenía 8 años, cuando eran tan solo unos niños.

\- El mundo me ha hecho demasiado daño, no lo hagas tú también.

\- Bolin... -dimitió sorprendido. Las llamas de sus manos se apagaron de nuevo. Era todo.

Mako sabía que era un engaño, sabía que Bolin utilizaba la persuasión para engañarlo fingiendo ser frágil como su antiguo hermanito. Sabía que todo era una mentira para que bajara la guardia, Mako sabía eso. ¿Pero a quién engañaba? Él nunca iba a ser capaz de hacerle daño a su hermano realmente. Simplemente los golpes que le daba les dolían más a él que a Bolin y, con los suyos, con los de él, Mako estaba destruido, había perdido por paliza.

Así que se apartó y dijo.

\- Haz lo que quieras, acábame, asesíname. Yo ya no voy a pelear. Prometí no hacerte daño y he roto mi promesa hoy. Sé que estás ahí dentro, a ti te hablo -lo señaló- ¿Tú si quieres herirme Bolin? ¿Tú de verdad quieres acabar con tu hermano?

El chico guardó silencio. No tenía palabras, no sabía que pensar. Mako estaba distraído, ¿Por qué no lo atacaba y ya? ¿Que lo detenía?

De pronto, una especie de guerra comenzaba a librarse dentro él, algo que no podía explicar. Era Bolin venciendo sus miedos internos, era Bolin luchando por salir a flote, aunque sea por un momento.

Sus ojos se aguaron de repente y el esmeralda de ojos miró a su hermano conmovido y con miedo, diciendo.

\- Mako... por favor... Quítame la unificación, libérame... hermano...

El despeinado ojos dorados se sorprendió al oír aquello. En realidad se esperaba una sarta de insultos y palabras que lo destruirían aún más, pero la realidad era que Bolin, el auténtico, había salido a flote para rogarle que lo liberara. Eso significaba mucho, significaba que había luchado hasta el cansancio contra su doble maligno dentro de él para darle ese mensaje, significaba que por más intenso que fuera la oscuridad dentro de su corazón, los lazos de sangre eran más fuertes.

Mako lloró una lágrima conmovido y entonces cerró sus ojos y respiró profundamente.

\- ¿Qué haces? -preguntó el ojos verdes-

\- Zaheer me dijo una vez que si me lo proponía llegaría a alcanzar un nivel espiritual que me ayudaría a lograr muchas cosas. No solo a desunificar a las personas, sino también a acabar con esta guerra y creo, hermano, que ese momento ha llegado.

Moviendo sus dedos y dejando todo su chakra fluir por sus brazos y acumularse en la yema de sus dedos, estos comenzaron a brillar de un blanco virginal. Mako se concentró, le puso empeño y despejó su mente. Extendió sus dedos hacia el pecho de Bolin mientras exclamaba.

\- ¡Sé libre!

Al tocarlo, los ojos de Bolin se tornaron blancos y esa luz los iluminó a ambos. Una gran energía espiritual se transformó mediante Mako y eliminó toda la materia oscura de su hermano, quien brillaba cada vez más.

Entonces Bolin se desplomó hacia adelante pero Mako lo atajó y no dejó que cayera, lo amarró con sus brazos y lo asió con fuerza de sí.

\- Mako... -rompió a llorar Bolin desconsolado mientras encajaba el rostro sobre su pecho- Lo que hice fue horrible... perdóname... perdóname...

Mako sabía que en la cabeza de su ahora desunificado hermano se mostraban las imágenes y los recuerdos de todas las cosas espantosas que había hecho tras su unificación. Como había aniquilado personas, como había lastimado a sus amigos, las cosas hirientes que le había dicho a él, la persona que más admiraba y los moretones y cortaduras que le había provocado.

Mako frotó la espalda de su hermano y cedió a las lágrimas también, esta vez no tenía que ser fuerte, ya Bolin no necesitaba protección, así que por primera vez no se tragó sus sentimientos y los exteriorizó.

\- No te culpes por eso hermano -dijo Mako- lo hecho, hecho está, ahora eres tú de nuevo y es lo único que importa.

\- Si no me das tu perdón entonces nunca podré seguir -replicó Bolin entre lágrimas-

Mako lo tomó de los hombros y mirándolo a los ojos dijo.

\- Escucha, no tengo que perdonarte nada porque no me debes nada. Pero has vuelto a traer la felicidad que me fue robada, como siempre lo haces. Eres mi felicidad y mi orgullo, no me debes nada. Yo estoy en deuda contigo.

Conmovido, Bolin volvió a abrazar a su hermano fuertemente y luego se pusieron de pie.

\- Vamos, aun no acaba esto. ¿Escuchas esas cosas? -preguntó Mako refiriéndose a las múltiples explosiones que resonaban con intensidad a cada momento producto de la pelea del avatar y su doble- Tenemos que ayudar a Korra.

\- Si -dijo Bolin decidido mientras ambos seguían juntos el camino-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Con un grito de guerra, la morena de ojos blancos sacudió el piso al golpearlo con ambos puños y la tierra se elevó arrojando rocas de gran tamaño en contra de Dark Korra, pero ella utilizó aire control para elevarse hacia arriba esquivando el ataque. Entonces comenzó a rotar en el aire sobre su propio eje mientras el viento le seguía creando cortinas cada vez más poderosas que generaron un inmenso huracán el cual arrojó sin cuartel ni compasión hacia Korra.

Apenas tocó el suelo, los autos, árboles y estructuras frágiles que estaban en la ciudad comenzaron a salir volando por el poder del aire. Incluso los pies de Korra se movieron centímetros por la presión. Estaba de pie y frente a ella ese poderoso embudo de aire comprimido que como una bestia al galope, buscaba destrozarla.

El avatar movió sus brazos de forma circular creando una burbuja de aire que la cubrió, evadiendo toda presión de afuera y conservándola dentro de esa burbuja donde podía moverse libremente.

\- ¡NO INTENTES ESCAPAR KORRA! ¡CONOZCO TODOS TUS TRUCOS! -le gritó Dark Korra desde el aire-

Korra inspiró y exhaló diciendo para sí.

\- No todos.

Con eso, la morena creó una llama en la palma de su mano y comenzó a mover sus brazos de un lado al otro haciendo que la llama siguiera ese mismo curso.

Cerró sus ojos porque sabía que nunca fue capaz de dominar esa técnica, cerró sus ojos porque no quería verse fracasar pero, también, cerró sus ojos porque podía soñar

Y en sus sueños, todo era posible.

De pronto, unas manos blancas se esparcieron a lo largo y ancho de su piel. Sintió como él se apagaba atrás de ella como si fueran uno, como si fuese su sombra. Sintió su respiración caliente en su nuca y la tibieza de su tacto sobre ella.

Korra sabía que Mako había llegado para salvarla, para mostrarle el camino de salida de ese infierno.

\- No tengas miedo -dijo él- solo sígueme.

Una melodía romántica y suave pareció sonar de fondo al momento que la morena simplemente se dejó llevar por Mako. Como algo liviano en la brisa, ella se dejaba guiar por él. Ella iría a cualquier parte que él le pidiera, estaba segura de eso. Se sentía protegida, con él se sentía a plenitud, solo Mako lograba hacerla sentir así de poderosa, así de completa.

Con un movimiento de muñecas en el momento preciso, las flamas de fuego se convirtieron en electricidad azul que comenzaron a chispear en el rostro de Korra. Ella se emocionó por haberlo logrado nuevamente. Sintió la adrenalina, sintió la energía eléctrica recorriendo toda su piel, sí, con la ayuda de Mako había logrado generar un relámpago.

Entonces abrió sus ojos y Mako desapareció. Solo estaba ella, la burbuja que la protegía y el inmenso huracán controlado por Dark Korra frente a ella.

Entonces, Korra completó su oración diciendo.

\- ... Yo tengo a Mako, tú no lo tienes.

Con eso, la poderosa avatar extendió sus brazos y la energía eléctrica salió disparada en forma de un poderoso e inmenso relámpago azul y blanco que centelleaba con ardiente poder saliendo de la burbuja de aire e iluminando todo el ambiente de azul.

\- ¿QUÉ? ¿RAYO CONTROL? -exclamó consternada Dark Korra al observar como su doble le había disparado ese demencial ataque que fácilmente traspasó el huracán e iba directo a ella-

¿Cómo se suponía iba a detener esa cosa si ni siquiera podía hacer un relámpago? Ella no, Korra sí, esa era la diferencia.

Dark Korra fue impactada por el poderoso rayo y bateada con la fuerza de mil demonios hasta colisionar contra un rascacielos de la ciudad en medio de una explosión tan densa que destrozó cada ventana de esa edificación de cristal desde arriba hacia abajo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- No puede ser... ¿Korra domina el rayo control? -exclamó Jinora sorprendida mientras ella y el resto miraban la escena desde una distancia prudente-

\- Mako le enseñó, tal parece -contestó Kuvira mientras aparecía poniendo el cuerpo de Khan en el suelo y miraba a Asami- ¿Gustas?

\- Claro -contestó-

\- Wow... ellos son perfectos el uno para el otro, ¿verdad? -siguió Ikki sorprendida mientras seguía mirando la pelea-

Asami, casi ni pudo concentrarse en su técnica al escuchar eso.

\- Son casi como tú y Jinora -dijo de nuevo la niña en dirección a Kai- ¡Mako y Korra son el complemento perfecto!

\- ¡Ikki! shhh... -regañó Kai- Korra tiene novia...

\- No, déjala -interrumpió Asami mientras se ponía de pie- Si no fuera por Mako, Korra estaría perdida. Yo casi no pude hacer nada para ayudarla, pero él siempre está ahí dándolo todo por todos. Es un héroe -finalizó con una sonrisa- Y creo que se merecen.

Sorprendidos, los presentes permanecieron callados y Asami se dió la vuelta para desunificar a Khan.

Entonces Tenzin exclamó.

\- Bueno, tenemos que ayudar a Korra cuanto antes. Las fuerzas de Dark Korra han caído, solo queda ella, si ella derrota al avatar y se unifican, el holocausto vendrá de todos modos, nosotros seremos extinguidos y Dark Korra, al ser la única unificada, solo ella quedará sobre la faz de la tierra.

\- ¿¡HABLAS DE UN MUNDO MALVADO EN EL QUE SOLO DARK KORRA EXISTA!? -replicaron los gemelos Wing y Wei asustados- ¡Eso es tan no-cool!

\- Por eso debemos destruir el portal antes de que Dark Korra termine ganando -dijo Kuvira-

\- y ¿Cómo hacemos eso? -interrumpe Kya- ¿Agua control? ¿Energía control? ¿Fuego control? ¡Todos podemos ayudar!

\- Relámpago control -dijo una voz desconocida de pronto cerca de la ventana. Los maestros voltearon y observaron allí en ese edificio donde se refugiaban al mismísimo Zaheer con la cabeza rapada y ropajes parecidos a los de los gurús del aire mirándolos a todos con esa soberbia y algo aterradora mirada-

\- ZAHEER! -gritaron todos mientras se ponían en posición de batalla-

\- ¡NO ATAQUEN! -interrumpe Toph de repente- Él viene a ayudar.

Todos se sorprendieron, pero la anciana que podía sentir las emociones de los demás había hablado, no se le podía contradecir, sus pies ya podían ver con claridad gracias a Kya.

\- ¿Relámpago control dices? -dijo Suyin- Entonces ¡Listo! tenemos al general Iroh, a Baraz y otros maestros fuego que pueden generar un relámpago... que ellos destruyan el portal.

\- Creo que no me han entendido -dijo Zaheer caminando al frente- me refiero a... un verdadero relámpago.

\- ¿Un verda...? ¿Qué rayos intentas decir? -reclamó la impaciente Lin-

\- El relámpago es energía pura y espiritual saliendo del cuerpo. Una expresión altamente compleja que es mucho más que electricidad. Se requiere una gran experiencia en el ámbito espiritual para lograr algo así. No se ofendan, pero el fuego control que ustedes usan es vacío. No es genuino, a excepción del de Zuko, pero él no puede generar un relámpago... ¿O sí?

\- ¿De qué está hablando? ¿De qué? -exclamó Asami confundida y todos miraron al anciano, quien parecía sorprendido-

\- Zaheer no miente -contestó Zuko- cuando era joven perdí mi habilidad para generar siquiera una chispa, pero entonces fui con el avatar Aang y descubrimos el verdadero significado del fuego control. Antes me movía la rabia, pero entonces entendí que el fuego era mucho más que solo destrucción. El relámpago genuino, como dice Zaheer, es mucho más que electricidad.

\- ¿Quieres decir que se necesita un maestro fuego lo suficientemente espiritual para generar un maldito relámpago genuino que pueda destruir ese portal? -replicó Iroh con desfachatez- No hay tiempo... ¿Dónde vamos a conseguir uno?

\- Ese maestro fuego existe y ustedes lo conocen... -dice Zaheer- de hecho, ya va rumbo al portal.

Entonces todos se ven las caras y sus ojos se abren ante la verdad.

\- Oh no... -exclamó Asami preocupada-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Al Mismo Tiempo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mako y Bolin llegaron finalmente al gran portal espiritual que brillaba fuertemente a mitad de la plaza de la ciudad. Era enorme e imponente.

Bolin puso la mano en el hombro de Mako y exclamó.

\- Espera, ¿Qué vas a hacer?

\- Tengo que destruirlo. Al atacarlo con electricidad, se volverá inestable, explotará y dejará de existir.

\- Hablas de...

\- Si -dijo tajante-

\- ¡No dejaré que lo hagas! ¡NO! ¡SIMPLEMENTE NO!

\- No hay tiempo, quítate de en medio -regañó Mako. Bolin se tomó la cabeza con desesperación entre sus manos y replicó -

\- Por favor, deja de ser un mártir, deja de sacrificarte por todos todo el tiempo ¡Eso me enferma! -gritó Bolin- ¿No entiendes que no quiero perderte a ti también?

\- Bolin, soy el único que puede hacerlo.

\- ¿Qué importa? ¡Que se vaya al diablo el mundo entonces! -lo abraza- pero tú no me dejes.

Mako lo separó cariñosamente y secando sus lágrimas, le dijo.

\- Sabes que no me harás cambiar de parecer. Si tengo que quemarme el otro brazo o morir hoy para que todo vuelva a ser normal, tengo que hacerlo. Lo sabes.

\- Entonces moriremos juntos -dice Bolin- porque yo no me voy.

Mako sintió eso como una estocada, pero no podía ponerse a convencerlo de irse, tenía que actuar rápido. Se podían escuchar los gritos de Korra al ser estampada contra el suelo una y otra vez por Dark Korra, quien utilizaba unos látigos de agua gigantes para castigarla.

Tenía que ayudarla. Así que se puso frente al portal de luz y lo miró mientras encajaba los pies en la tierra.

\- Somos tú y yo una vez más -exclamó el maestro fuego-

Acto seguido juntó sus dedos índice y medio en cada mano y comenzó a girarlos mientras el relámpago más grande que Bolin hubiese visto comenzó a generarse. La luz era cegadora, el simple sonido que emergía de ese rayo era atronador. Era demasiada energía acumulada por el maestro fuego. De hecho, ese relámpago brillaba como ningún otro, se veía más puro, más como energía espiritual. Era el relámpago más genuino que había visto.

A medida que lo formaba, Mako cerró sus ojos y pensó en todas las cosas que dejaría atrás. No había forma que saliera vivo de eso. Así que antes de pensar en disparar, se despidió mentalmente de todo y lloró una lágrima en silencio.

Luego extendió su mano y el relámpago golpeó el portal.

Un estruendo tremendamente fuerte sacudió la tierra y Mako fue empujado centímetros atrás. El rayo agitó con fuerza cada centímetro del portal de luz mientras más y más energía se iba acumulando y haciéndose inestable. El cielo se oscureció, el suelo se agrietó y comenzó a temblar, el forcejeo era tremendo y una bomba de tiempo.

\- ¡AAAHHH! -gritó Dark Korra mientras caía de rodillas al suelo de repente consternada, como sucumbiendo a un dolor terrible-

Mientras tanto, Korra, a su lado, encontraba una especie de aura azul cubriéndola cada vez más.

\- ¿QUÉ ESTÁ PASANDO? -gritó la copia-

Korra entonces se fortalecía a medida que su doble se hacía más débil. Cerró sus ojos para meditar e intentar buscar la respuesta.

Entonces lo vió todo claro.

Minutos después, la morena abre sus ojos entrando en estado avatar una vez más y detrás de ella comenzaban a aparecer unos reflejos de luz que se extendían hacia lo largo de la ciudad y comenzaban a tomar forma, como si un ejército estuviese apareciendo detrás de ella.

Los ojos blancos de Korra se hicieron más poderosos y brillantes. Entonces un hombre apareció detrás de ella.

\- ¿QUÉ ES ESO? -gritó Dark Korra-

El hombre comenzó a tomar más forma. Era calvo, con una flecha en su cabeza y sus ojos brillaban de blanco también. Ese hombre era un maestro aire, era el Avatar Aang.

\- ¡NOOOO! ¡DETENTE! ¡DETENTE! -gritaba la copia con desespero-

Pero ese proceso no podía ser detenido. Korra había encontrado la luz y estaba completa en ambos sentidos, físico y espiritual. El puente de su potencial entre ambos mundos se abrió de nuevo y sus vidas pasadas fueron restituidas a ella. Sí, sus conexiones habían vuelto.

Cada uno de los avatares antiguos fueron tomando forma tal cual lo hizo Aang. Todos hicieron brillar sus ojos blancos y luego fueron adentrándose dentro de Korra, uno tras otro, llenándola de poder, llenándola de energía.

Dark Korra estaba muriendo y Korra se estaba vivificando.

Pero entonces escucharon la explosión.

El portal de luz se convirtió en una poderosa bomba nuclear y ya no pudo soportar más la presión que le ejercía el relámpago de Mako. La luz los iluminó y el fuego salió disparado a todos lados luego de reventar.

El tiempo volvió a detenerse a cámara lenta al momento que varios sucesos ocurren en paralelo. Mako comienza a desplomarse sin fuerzas al suelo luego de tal hazaña, Bolin grita su nombre horrorizado y la poderosa capa de energía explosiva arrasaba con absolutamente todo a su paso.

Ese era el momento que Mako estaba esperando. Dark Korra había desaparecido y el desaparecería con ella.

Era tiempo de partir.

Pero entonces unos brazos sujetaron con fuerza el cuerpo del cejas arqueadas y no dejaron que cayera al suelo.

De pronto una serie de murallas gruesas de piedra comienzan a levantarse una tras otra, una tras otra delante de Mako como si intentaran frenar el poder de la explosión antes de consumirlo.

Bolin contempló sorprendido como todos sus amigos suyos y compañeros de guerra estaban juntos trabajando con todo su poder para que la explosión no le hiciera daño al héroe que había destruido el portal. No iban a dejarlo morir.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

De pronto Bolin observó como Tenzin, y otros maestros aire lo tomaron a él y a su hermano y propulsándose rápidamente con ráfagas de viento los alejaron a ambos de la explosión.

\- ¿Tenzin?

\- Tranquilo, o nos salvamos todos, o nos morimos todos -contestó el anciano-

Sin embargo las murallas que los Beifong y todos los maestros tierra levantaban para refrenar el impacto caían desmoronadas ante tanto poder. Aun así no se dieron por vencidos. Ellos mismos, aunque estaban sumamente apartados, harían lo posible porque Mako y Bolin no murieran allí.

Entonces Korra apareció en escena de pie frente a la explosión y Mako fue resguardado detrás de ella. La ojos azules lo mira y le dice rápidamente.

\- Tranquilo Mako, ya no tendrás que sacrificarte por nadie más, nunca más.

Con eso la morena entró en estado avatar y extendiendo sus manos creó una poderosa muralla de poder que contuvo la explosión. Por más poderosa que esta fuera, el avatar Korra ya no tenía límites.

Estaba completa y era indetenible.

Una luz blanca cubrió el mundo por varios minutos y un profundo silencio le siguió a este. ¿Habían logrado sobrevivir?

La ciudad se fue al diablo y todo quedó en ruinas, pero para el momento en el que la fuerza nuclear desapareció, todos seguían allí con vida. Korra los había salvado.

El portal ya no estaba. El movimiento unificatorio había concluido.

Korra se dió la vuelta y caminó hacia Mako quien no reaccionaba. Nunca lo había hecho desde el momento que se desplomó por generar ese relámpago.

Los ojos de la morena se llenaron de lágrimas al instante y todos guardaron un minuto de silencio. Korra se echó sobre su pecho y sin más, lloró.

* * *

**Continuará...**

* * *

**:O Pinchi Mako T.T **

**Y bueno... ¿Les gustó? Si fue así, les pido fervientemente que me den su opinión en un review, le hará muy bien al escritor :3**

**Bueno. Bastante ocurrió en este capítulo final, pero quizás lo más sobresaliente es que Dark Korra ha caído y Korra al ya no tener ese bloqueo espiritual ni tanta energía oscura en el mundo, ha logrado recuperar sus conexiones pasadas. Aun queda un capítulo para explicar mejor todo :p**

**Por otra parte el último maldito cliffhanger partec#los del fic. ¿Logró sobrevivir Mako a la explosión del portal? **

**¡El capítulo final de Makorrian Love viene pronto! ¡No se lo pierdan!**

**PD. ¿Cuál fue tu parte favorita? ¿Cómo crees que terminará el fic? Espero sus respuestas en sus reviews :D**

**Saludos y gracias como siempre por pasarse a leer.**

**Prota Makorrian Out**


	21. Makorrian Love

**What's Uppp!**

**Bueno, engalanados aquí nuevamente trayendo conti.**

**Ha llegado el momento señores. La última actualización de este fic ha llegado T.T**

**Espero que hasta el presente momento les haya gustado esta historia y espero que este final no los decepcione, más bien, tal como quiero, le haga honor a este fic que tan feliz me ha hecho escribir.**

**En fin, el discursito cursi se los dejo al final. Mientras tanto, tomen sus palomitas y disfruten el último capítulo de este proyecto llamado Makorrian Love.**

**ENJOY...**

* * *

**MAKORRIAN LOVE**

* * *

**Capítulo Final**

* * *

"Hola, mi nombre es Korra y soy su avatar. Creo que ya me conocen.

Todos estamos reunidos aquí hoy porque como ya sabemos, hemos sido golpeados con mucha fuerza estos últimos días, pero afortunadamente hemos logrado sobrevivir a final de todo. Luchamos lado a lado y creo que eso fue la clav.

Creo que las cosas malas, que fueron bastantes, finalmente han pasado y podemos mirar el futuro con otros ojos.

Hoy por hoy, creo que podemos volver atrás y recordarlo todo como un aliciente de lo que tuvimos que hacer para no rendirnos, lo que nos esforzamos para seguir luchando. Constancia, tenacidad, sujetarnos fuertemente de esas cosas y no perderlas.

El pasado ya no da miedo, el pasado ya no es doloroso. Es solo un libro abierto que nos recuerda que, aunque hemos perdido mucho... y a muchos, el hoy supera con creces esas pérdidas. Por eso no debemos ignorar nuestro pasado.

... Es una historia que merece ser contada."

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Makorrian Love**

* * *

Caía la tarde en aquella desolada Ciudad que anteriormente era un imperio metropolitano, pero ahora estaba reducida a cenizas.

Quizás estaba amaneciendo más bien. No sabían si el día aún no acababa o, en el rugir de la guerra habían luchado durante toda la noche sin darse cuenta. El cielo casi siempre estuvo oscuro, tenebroso, agonizante.

El hecho era que ahora el firmamento pintaba una especie de tintes anaranjados y rosas, que, como brazadas de esperanza, iluminaba el mundo de los vivos. Aunque hacía frío, sí, mucho frío.

Hasta el más grande de los edificios estaba en el suelo. Algunos autos se apilonaban encima de otros. Algunas carreteras estaban destruidas y se interrumpían. El puente de Ciudad República seguía inestable y, desde un confín al otro de la ciudad, cuerpos y más cuerpos recostados inmóviles sobre el suelo.

Pero todo eso pasaba a un segundo plano de importancia. Todo ese grupo de maestros había sobrevivido a una explosión sin precedentes. Como una bomba nuclear, el portal espiritual reventó con la fuerza de mil demonios arrasando con todo a su paso, pero gracias al Avatar Korra, quien con aún más fuerza contuvo el poder destructivo, todos aquellos seguían con vida.

Bueno... todos menos uno.

\- ¿Mako? -exclamó la morena con preocupación al voltear y ver al chico de cejas arqueadas acostado en el suelo con la cabeza posada sobre las piernas de su hermano Bolin. Estaba pálido y no parecía reaccionar-

Korra se acercó y miró a los ojos de Bolin. Estaban enrojecidos y llenos de lágrimas. Sus labios estaban temblorosos pero él no decía nada. No podía.

La morena miró al chico y frotó su mejilla mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a deslizarse sobre su rostro.

\- Él... está... ¿Muerto?... -preguntó en voz baja uno de los gemelos a su madre Suyin, quien en afirmación bajó la cabeza y dejó salir un suspiro-

\- Ma..ko... -susurró la entristecida Asami mientras observaba como la morena intentaba reanimar a Mako, pero le era imposible-

\- Por favor... escúchame... despierta... -rogaba la morena mientras daba pequeños golpecitos en el rostro al joven pero no surtían efecto alguno en él- No me hagas esto Mako... reacciona... no... no te vayas...

Bolin cayó de rodillas al suelo tapándose el rostro mientras lloraba en silencio pero Opal no tardó en acercarse y abrazarlo con fuerza. Kuvira miraba todo aquello en silencio, pero también, al igual que todos estaba conmovida.

\- Pero... lo alejamos de la explosión... la radiación no lo dañó... -decía Kya consternada por la situación. Los gritos desgarradores del avatar Korra se oían de fondo como un cruel concierto de dolor y penar-

\- Pero ese relámpago que utilizó... y lo débil que estaba... -siguió Tenzin con tristeza-

\- ¡NO! -gritó Korra en dirección al grupo- Él no está muerto... él solo está... ¡Inconsciente! Eso... eso es todo... Va a despertar y todo será como antes y... Le daré las gracias... y...

\- Korra, debes calmarte -intentó Kuvira mediar-

\- NO! ¡NO ME CALMO! -replicó al instante para luego dejarse caer sobre el pecho de Mako y seguir llorando amargamente. Las gotas, cayeron sobre la ropa del chico-

Con su mano, seguía acariciando su rostro y con la otra golpeaba el suelo con molestia.

\- ¿Por qué Mako? -gimió- ¿Por qué tuviste que irte ahora? Tenía tantas cosas que decirte. Tantas cosas son claras ahora y quería decírtelo. ¡Dios! ¡No me dejes!

\- Iré a ver si consigo algunas plantas para hacer un té que la calme -dijo Kya. Lin le tomó la palabra en seguida-

\- Te acompaño -y ambas se fueron-

Korra no se movió ni un instante del lado de Mako.

\- ... Yo... -intentaba hablar con voz entrecortada- yo iba a decirte lo especial que eras para mí. Que finalmente me doy cuenta que esto que siento, este dolor en mi corazón, esta presión que no me deja en paz ni un momento se debe a que tú no formas parte de mi vida, te saqué de ella a la fuerza y fue la peor decisión que pude tomar. Tú fuiste incondicional conmigo y yo te pagué mal, pero ahora me doy cuenta que estaba equivocada y ahora que intento arreglarlo... Tú no estás... ¡Por favor! ¡Despierta! –gritó con frustración-

\- ¡Korra! ¡Basta por favor! -dijo Bolin notablemente sensible, pero Opal lo abrazó con más fuerza y le susurraba palabras de aliento al oído que solo él podía escuchar-

Korra observó a Bolin llorar, estaba desconsolado, pero aun así volteó su rostro de nuevo a Mako y decidió proseguir.

\- Iba a decirte también, que fuiste fiel y cumpliste cada promesa que me hiciste, te sacrificaste no una, sino dos veces y hasta más por mi... Sé que todo lo hacías por mí y no me daba cuenta hasta ahora. Lo único que quería era ser feliz pero estaba buscando la felicidad en el lugar incorrecto, lo que tú me ofrecías, si bien era caótico me hacía sentir bien. Extraño tus peleas, la forma en la que me llevabas la contraria, me demostrabas que no siempre tenía la razón y eso mantenía mis pies en la tierra, si te hubiese hecho caso quizás no hubiera sido tan golpeada por la vida.

Con eso Korra levantó la mirada y observó a Asami, quien estaba de pie frente a ambos escuchándolo todo con la mirada perdida. La morena la divisó con el entrecejo triste y dijo.

\- Asami, espero que me perdones, pero tengo que hacer lo que dice mi corazón.

\- Entiendo -se limitó la chica a decir-

¿Y qué más podía agregar a eso? Asami había visto como esos dos vivían y respiraban para el otro. Todo lo que hacían tenía que ver indirectamente con la otra persona. Mako siempre fue tan caballero y preocupado en el bienestar de Korra, hasta el punto de siempre ceder ante las cosas que él quería hacer para complacerla a ella. Y Korra, siempre estaba allí para impedir que él hiciera ese tipo de cosas, pues no quería ser tratada como alguien especial sobre los demás, quería ser tan humilde y humana como él, estaba aprendiendo a serlo a su lado.

Finalmente, durante esa guerra, Asami se dió cuenta de que ellos dos se amaban genuinamente. Tanto que fueron capaces de dar la vida de uno por la del otro. Mako destruyendo el portal para salvarla a ella y Korra deteniendo la explosión para salvarlo a él.

Era un amor tan puro y tan genuino, que a pesar que no todo fuese color de rosas todo el tiempo, eran esos increíbles y pequeños actos lo que la convencían de que Mako y Korra debían estar juntos. Por eso ella no se interpondría más. Los dejaría ser felices y buscaría ella misma ser feliz de alguna manera.

Finalmente Korra observó de nuevo a Mako tras recibir la respuesta de Asami y acarició su rostro de nuevo mirándolo con ternura.

\- Si tan solo pudieras escucharme, te diría que ya no hay por qué tener miedo, ya no tienes que guardarte lo que sientes, no tienes que aguantarte las ganas de besarme porque quieres ser un caballero conmigo. Si vivieras, te diría que me entregaría a ti de cuerpo y alma sin importar los problemas. Te diría que me que me acogieras con tus brazos. Te diría que no importa si somos incompatibles o si nuestras actitudes chocan, lo haríamos funcionar, yo no me rendiría y tú tampoco. Funcionaría, estoy segura. Y por último... -se limpió una lágrima- si vivieras, te diría que me besaras como nunca antes, pues he estado esperando ese beso desde hace mucho tiempo.

\- Korra -interrumpió Asami. La morena voltea a verla y, con una sonrisa amable, la ojos verdes completa-

\- No dejes que él se vaya sin que sepa que lo amas.

Korra asintió y, dejando de llorar por un instante, limpió su rostro y se acercó nuevamente hacia el cuerpo del chico. Su rostro se posó sobre el suyo hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

\- Te amo -dijo ella antes de unirse a él con un beso tierno, lento y cariñoso. Todo su sentir, estaba contenido en ese beso y si dependiera de ella, ese beso podría durar para siempre-

Entonces una mano acarició su nuca acercándola al chico y sin siquiera notarlo entre tantas caricias que ella le estaba dando, escuchó una voz decirle.

\- Yo también te amo.

Petrificada. La chica se separó unos centímetros con los ojos bien abiertos y observó como Mako estaba allí mirándola con una sonrisa débil.

Se quedó sin voz en el acto. No sabía cómo reaccionar. Hubiese jurado que estaba besando el cadáver de su ex-novio, pero ahora resulta que él había vuelto de la inconciencia para devolverle ese beso que casi ni pudo sentir.

\- Mako... -bufó en un susurro, aún estaba fatalmente sorprendida-

Opal tocó el hombro de Bolin, quien no paraba de llorar y, cuando este volteó ella señaló hacia la escena que se estaba desarrollando.

El asombro invadió al maestro tierra quien no podía dar crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Pero entonces una gran sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios y esto hizo contagiar a Opal también de dicha felicidad.

Poco a poco, el resto de los maestros se fueron dando cuenta de la situación y las caras de tristeza fueron cambiando paulatinamente, pues ahora sabían que...

\- Estás vivo... -dijo Korra maravillada- ¿Desde hace cuando escuchas? -preguntó entonces algo apenada. Mako le sonríe y exclama-

\- Lo suficiente.

Entonces Korra se acerca nuevamente a Mako y lo besa con ternura, pero esta vez, él le responde de la misma forma.

Se escucharon aplausos de los presentes, y algunos silbidos que aclamaban a la pareja. Luego que terminaron, Bolin se abalanzó sobre su hermano llevado por la emoción y besó su frente y mejillas con frenetismo mientras lo abrazaba con desesperación.

\- ¡HERMANO! ¡ESTÁS VIVO! ¡TE QUIERO TANTO!

\- Gracias Bolin –contestó Mako- yo te quiero también.

Con eso ayudaron al joven a levantarse mientras los aplausos seguían.

A partir de ese momento, ellos mismos redefinirían su historia. Y así se quedaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Fue entonces cuando supe que todo estaría bien, que todo seguiría su curso y podríamos recuperarnos. Claro, todavía había mucho dolor, la ciudad estaba muy destruida y había demasiados heridos. Durante semanas nuestra única misión fue socorrer a los necesitados.

¿Qué esperaban? ¿Un final mágico y automático de cuentos de hadas? No lo fue. De hecho fue duro. Trabajamos sin descanso pero, dentro de lo que cabe, ese trabajo no fue pesado ni agotador, porque ahora sabíamos que todo iba a mejorar a partir de entonces.

Nos tomó exactamente tres semanas atender a los necesitados y reconstruir algunas casas y refugios temporales. Las demás naciones acudieron en nuestra ayuda rápidamente. Antes de que lo pensáramos, ya teníamos algo de tiempo libre."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- Mira que bonito quedó -decía Suyin mientras observaba junto a su hermana Lin una edificación marmoleada y pulida que serviría como refugio para los afectados por el ataque. La estructura era fina y brillaba con la luz del sol.

Suyin y su familia encabezaban las labores de reconstrucción de la ciudad. Pero no estaba sola. Había otra persona que también era de gran importancia en la reconstrucción.

\- Su, tengo los planos -dijo la voz de Kuvira detrás de la maestra metal. Esta se voltea y la ayuda a cargar esos pesados pergaminos que traía encima- Si hace buen tiempo podremos terminar incluso antes de lo previsto -finalizó con una sonrisa-

Un pequeño sonrojo se notó en el rostro de Kuvira al notar que la matriarca de Zaofu no respondía a su comentario. En lugar de eso, se quedaba mirándola fijamente con los ojos enternecidos y una gran sonrisa.

\- ¿Qué sucede Su? -preguntó la chica-

\- Mi niña... -recitó ella mientras con su delicada mano acariciaba el rostro de Kuvira. Al principio, la recibió un poco rígida, tenía tiempo sin experimentar lo que era el amor, lo que era el afecto, pero entonces recordó aquellos momentos felices cuando Suyin solía decirle cosas hermosas- Estoy tan orgullosa de ti -Si, cosas como esas-

\- ¿Por qué estarías orgullosa de mi?

\- Porque me demostraste lo equivocada que estaba -contesta Suyin- por tanto tiempo te guardé rencor pensando que eras la mala y que no tenías sentimientos. Pero entonces vino el movimiento unificatorio y se intercambiaron los papeles, yo nunca pensé que la vida haría que me pusiera en tus zapatos a la fuerza y ahora lo entiendo todo. Todo lo que sentiste, cuando te disculpaste luego de causas tantos problemas con el coloso… fuiste sincera y ahora lo sé, pero yo no te escuché. Hice cosas horribles mientras estuve unificada y pedir perdón no es suficiente, por eso te entiendo de formas que no tienes idea, porque yo también estoy arrepentida.

Kuvira apartó el rostro rápidamente mirando hacia otro lado, pero Suyin volvió a atraer su rostro hacia ella con su mano y notó que la ojos verdes estaba derramando algunas lágrimas. Aunque intentó secárselas con rapidez, Suyin pudo notar lo conmovida que estaba.

\- Su... -dijo entre gemidos- no sabes lo mucho que significan para mi esas palabras -confesó- has sido una madre para mí y me dolía tu rechazo, pero yo me lo busqué... No podía obligarte. Y ahora estamos aquí, juntas, de nuevo... ¿Podemos volver a ser como antes?

\- No -acotó tajante, cosa que sorprendió a Kuvira. Pero entonces Suyin abrazó a su hijastra con cariño y completó diciendo- seremos incluso mejor que antes.

Otra lágrima de felicidad, una última, se derramó por la mejilla de Kuvira. Entonces, cuando todavía estaba unida a Kuvira en ese abrazo, alzó la mirada y observó a alguien que venía.

Era un muchacho alto, fornido, de ojos profundamente verdes como esmeralda, cabello medio largo lacio y negro. Ya no tenía esa aura, ya no tenía ese karma oscuro, realmente parecía otra persona.

\- Khan -dijo Suyin al notar la presencia del muchacho. Él le sonrió y le saludó de la misma forma, nombrándola-

La matriarca rápidamente comenzó a sentir como estaba sobrando y con una sonrisa cómplice tomó el resto de los pergaminos que traía Kuvira y dijo.

\- Bueno, creo que iré a procesar estos planos con Lin en el despacho. Nos vemos para la gran cena muchachos.

\- Claro Su, gracias -contestó Kuvira-

Al instante, ella sintió el tibio toque de Khan sobre su mano, lo que la hizo inmediatamente dirigir su mirada hacia él, quien la observaba como entre perdido y conmovido, con una sonrisa, eso sí.

\- ¿Charlamos un rato?

\- Claro -contesta ella-

Metieron los pies en el agua luego de sentarse sobre aquel muelle, mirando al infinito, estaban solos, solos los dos.

\- Gracias -exclamó Khan eventualmente luego de un largo silencio-

Kuvira voltea a verle.

\- ¿Por qué?

\- Por no darte por vencido conmigo -le confiesa- Sé que hiciste todo esto para traerme de vuelta y casi mueres por intentar salvarme... No tengo como pagarte.

\- Oye -interrumpe Kuvira mientras posaba su mano sobre la de él, que a su vez estaba sobre la madera del puente en el que se sentaban- ¿Recuerdas cuando era niña y esos niños abusones se burlaban de mis trencitas? -Khan asiente- Tú solías protegerme de ellos. Un día los correteaste por todo Zaofu hasta que se cansaron tanto que tuvieron que acceder a arrodillarse a mis pies y pedirme perdón. ¿Recuerdas?

Khan ríe por lo bajo.

\- Si. ¿Cuál es el punto?

\- ¿Recuerdas lo que me dijiste luego de que ellos se fueron?

Khan levantó la mirada pensativo, buscando ahondar en los recuerdos de su antigua niñez. Entonces la imagen de ellos sentados en la plaza de la ciudad, mirándose frente a frente y los asustados niños corriendo en el fondo vino a su mente. Y recordó con lujo de detalles, lo que ese pequeño Khan dijo esa vez.

* * *

_**Recuerdo...**_

_\- Kuvira, recuerda que no estás sola, recuerda que estoy para protegerte. No dejaré que nadie jamás te haga daño..._

* * *

\- ... Ni ahora, ni cuando seamos grandes y nos... -se detuvo el maestro metal con una sonrisa, mientras sus mejillas parecían sonrojarse. Miró a Kuvira fijamente cuando ella tocó su mejilla con la mano-

\- Lo recuerdas -dijo- Tú me prometiste eso. ¿Recuerdas lo que pasó entonces?

\- Lo siento, no recuerdo todo con lujo de detalles.

\- Yo si -interrumpe- entonces te hice la misma promesa y ligamos dedos. -aclara- Sé que lo que yo hice por ti, lo hubieses hecho tú por mí también. Has sido mi único amigo real y verdadero. Incluso ahora que somos adultos, la promesa sigue en pie.

Khan la observa, se observan y permanecen callados por un rato. Entonces sonríen al mismo tiempo y miran al horizonte de nuevo, rumbo al infinito, ese infinito que ahora parecía podían tocar con los dedos.

Y hablando de tocar, sus manos nunca dejaron de rozarse.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Mientras Tanto**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¡Entonces, la malvada Dark Korra lanzó una poderosa cortina de viento y golpeó a Korra contra unas rocas! ¡Chaaasss! -recitaba Bolin mientras él y otros de sus amigos estaban sobre una tarima improvisada de madera y, frente a ellos, docenas de niños que miraban la escena-

\- Oh nooo... -gritó Korra con dramatismo mientras fingía tambalearse hacia atrás-

\- Pero entonces... ¿Qué creen que hizo Korra, niños? -preguntó Bolin-

\- ¡Hizo rayo control! -contestaron ellos al unísono-

\- ¡Así es! -exclamó Bolin, para lo cual entonces Korra sacó un listón azul y lo arrojó a la actriz que interpretaba a su doble maligno y esta cayó al suelo-

Los niños aplaudieron.

\- Luego de eso niños -dijo Korra- tuve que irme corriendo porque me enteré que mi buen amigo Mako estaba intentando destruir el portal él solo

\- ¡OH NO! -dijeron los niños sorprendidos-

\- Korra, debes ir a ayudarlo -completó una niña, sumamente preocupada desde atrás-

Entonces hubo un cambio de escena y Mako apareció acostado en el suelo como inconsciente, pero cuando la morena llegó, él despertó y ambos se vieron a los ojos.

Los niños suspiraron.

\- ¡Y vivieron felices para siempre! -finalizó Bolin a lo cual los niños comienzan a aplaudir emocionados y a gritar una y otra vez que se besaran-

Mako y Korra rieron nerviosos. Justo en eso entró Asami al recinto con una gran sonrisa al ver a todos esos niños emocionados en la sala de teatro. Sin interrumpir, Asami se sentó en una silla cerca de los niños y siguió mirando el acto.

\- ¿Cuál fue la parte que más les gustó? -preguntó Mako. Los niños alzaron la mano todos juntos- Oh.. a ver... ¡Muchas manos! ¿Qué tal tú, Shizhu? -señaló a un niño moreno-

\- Mi parte favorita fue cuando Korra hizo ¡Puff! Y recuperó sus conexiones pasadas... ¿Cómo fue Korra? ¿Cómo fue?

La morena sonríe por lo bajo y dice.

\- Sucede que no las había perdido realmente. La que se había perdido era yo. Una gran parte de mi ser, la mala, estaba opacando mi parte buena y mi espiritualidad se vino a pique. Mis miedos me controlaron -confesó- Pero cuando finalmente me liberé de ellos y toda la energía oscura del portal espiritual ya no estaba para corromperme, pude abrirme y encontrar de nuevo la luz. Bien lo dijo Aang -finaliza- cuando llegamos a nuestro punto más bajo, abrimos nuestra mente a las posibilidades.

\- Wow... Es asombroso... ¡Eres mi avatar favorita! -dijo el niño con emoción-

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Alguien más quiere opinar? -siguió Bolin- a ver.. Tú. -señaló esta vez a una niña-

\- A mí me gustó cuando Mako y Korra se besaron al final, fue tan romántico.

Ambos chicos se vieron y voltearon sonrojados. ¿Cómo a los niños podían siquiera interesarle esas cosas?

\- ¿Qué quieres decir, Ten? -exclamó Korra a otra niña-

\- Mi parte favorita fue cuando Asami desunificó a todos los malos. Ella es mi heroína -confesó la niña mientras que Asami la escuchaba conmovida- Ella no controla ningún elemento y aun así los ayudó a todos con su poder, es incluso tan grandiosa como el avatar.

\- Claro que si -contestó Korra mientras la miraba y le sonreía a la bella Sato, quien correspondió su sonrisa-

\- ¡Ahora chicos! ¡Es hora de... IR A COMER!

\- YAAAAYYYY... -gritaron los niños ante lo dicho por Bolin y todos salen corriendo del salón-

Entonces solamente Mako, Bolin, Asami y Korra quedaron en la sala. Los tres chicos se veían cansados. Entonces la lúcida Sato se levantó con una sonrisa y dijo.

\- Me encanta lo que están haciendo. Es una hermosura.

\- Mako y yo decidimos que podíamos ayudar a más niños que son como nosotros, huérfanos -contesta el ojos verdes mientras abrazaba a su hermano- No quiero que ningún niño tenga que volver a dormir en la calle o tener una vida dura. Esta fundación es como un sueño para mí. -dijo el ojos verdes risueño-

\- Eres un gran entusiasta Bolin -confiesa Asami- tan joven y ya tienen una fundación tu hermano y tú. -entonces voltea a ver al cejas arqueadas- ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Vas a dejar de ser policía para dedicarte a esto?

\- Bueno, a los chicos les agrada tener un director que sea detective y atrape a los malos, así que creo que me dedicaré a ambas cosas. Amo a estos niños, así que limpiando las calles de los malos también puedo ayudarlos.

\- Siii, y aún somos guardas de la ciudad -siguió Bolin- y ¡Diantres! ya tenemos que ir con los niños.

Bolin jaló del brazo a Mako y ambos se fueron corriendo del salón persiguiendo a los niños.

Korra inmediatamente abrazó a Asami y esta le correspondió.

\- Oye, ¿Cómo estás?

\- Bien, de hecho -le responde sonriente- sigo muy ocupada con la reconstrucción de la ciudad. Ahora mismo Varrick y yo estamos muy ocupados fabricando máquinas que nos ayuden a acelerar las cosas y construir grandes edificios otra vez.

\- Wow, les vino bien asociarse.

\- Aunque sigue siendo un idiota intragable -ambas rompieron a reír-

\- Bueno, fue increíble que te tomaras un tiempo en tu apretada agenda para venir a ver la función.

\- Me gustó hacerlo. -Entonces Korra la miró y exclamó-

\- Gracias, por ayudarme. No lo hubiéramos hecho sin ti. Esos niños te ven como su heroína y su modelo a seguir, lo dicen todo el tiempo.

\- Bueno, eso me conmovió bastante -confesó la ojos verdes-

\- Quiero que sepas que no importa cuánto cambien las cosas. Eres y siempre serás parte del equipo avatar.

Conmovida, Sato secó una pequeña lágrima de su rostro y contemplando a la ojos azules, respondió.

\- Muchas gracias.

\- Bueno, iré con los niños.

\- Claro.

La morena se marchó y Asami se quedó sola en aquella habitación. Pensativa y sonriente, algo nostálgica pero feliz de todo lo que estaba pasando. ¿Ella? ¿Una heroína? ¡Quién lo diría!

Pero ahora sabía lo que esos niños pensaban de ella. Ella representaba su modelo a seguir... Y no tenía que controlar ningún elemento para que fuera así, mucho menos tenía que ser el avatar para fue fuera así.

... Simplemente, era así.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Si. Unos renovaron de nuevo sus votos de amistad. Otros, cumplieron sus sueños de la niñez. Y otros incluso encontraron el amor... Y no me refiero a mí personalmente."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Asami procedía a irse de aquel salón, así que tomando su bolso, arregló un poco su cabello y cruzó la puerta de salida. El letrero de bienvenida a la fundación de Mako &amp; Bolin se posó sobre su cabeza enmarcado en la pared.

Entonces la chica se detiene en seco cuando observa a una persona parada fuera, esperándola.

Se trataba de un maestro fuego de facciones algo sobrias y definidas. Este la miraba con decisión mientras sostenía un ramo de rosas azules en sus manos. Asami pareció sorprenderle aquel encuentro.

\- ¿Baraz?

El chico se acercó a ella, caminando a paso rápido como si caminara sin respeto por su propio territorio hasta que estuvo frente a ella. Con cierta rudeza en su tono de voz, la miró y dijo.

\- No me importa lo que me dijiste antes. No me importa como puedan salir las cosas hoy, me arriesgué a venir aquí con este ramo de flores porque sabía que iba a encontrarte.

\- Oye...

\- Déjame terminar. Por favor -la interrumpe- Sé lo que me dijiste la última vez que hablamos, lo recuerdo, no tienes que repetírmelo. Pero no me importa porque yo tengo la potestad de hacer caso de eso o no. Quiero que sepas que no importa cuánto tenga que esperar, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, incluso no me importa sino lo quieres ahora... Pero voy a luchar por ti, cada día, a cada momento. Me esforzaré por ser el hombre que tú mereces, porque tú eres la mujer que yo quiero para mí. No tienes que ser como Ana para estar conmigo, eres Asami y yo... te amo, Asami.

\- Baraz... -dijo sorprendida- No... No sé qué decir.

\- No digas nada, y toma estas flores -dice al entregarle el ramo- son para ti.

\- Son hermosas, gracias -le sonríe luego de olerlas. Entonces le mira y confiesa- Baraz, es claro que yo también siento algo muy fuerte por ti, pero justo ahora no puedo aventurarme en otra relación. Hay cosas más primordiales que eso ahora.

\- Yo esperaré. Solo dame una oportunidad.

Asami se acerca al chico y poniendo la mano sobre su hombro, dirige sus labios al oído del chico mientras le aclara en un susurro.

\- No la necesitas. Solo has que mis prioridades cambien.

Luego de una palmada en el hombro, la joven Sato se despide y, subiendo a su moto se pierde en el horizonte. Baraz se quedó mirando cómo se marchaba con una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

Lo había logrado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Las relaciones que tenemos ahora son incluso mejores que antes. Si antes éramos amigos, ahora somos mejores amigos. Si antes no teníamos familia, ahora todos somos una gran familia y eso es lo hermoso de esto."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Cómo me veo hermano? -dice Mako luego de atar su corbata y voltearse a vista de Bolin-

El ojos dorados vestía un smoking negro, con camisa y pantalón del mismo tono, agregando el color con el dramático rojo de su amada bufanda que rodeaba su cuello. Sí, esa bufanda.

\- Wow, te ves increíble Mako.

\- Bueno, tú no te ves nada mal tampoco. -ríe-

\- Y bueno yo iré adelantándome, no quiero llegar tarde a la gran cena.

\- Ya te alcanzo bro -dice Mako mientras se da la vuelta para mirarse al espejo y peinar su cabello de lado, como ahora acostumbraba-

El chico no se dió cuenta cuando una hermosa morena entró en el apartamento y se posó detrás de él, con una sonrisa sincera. Él observó su reflejo en el cristal y se volteó a verla con emoción.

\- Korra -dijo en un suspiro que le había robado el aliento. Ella lucía hermosa con ese traje azul con detalles cristálicos que brillaban al son de la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana- Estás preciosa.

La morena se acercó a él y tomó sus manos, entrelazando los dedos. Entonces cierra sus ojos y besa sus labios, tan suaves y sedosos, tan carnosos y tibios que tanto amaba. Mako tomó la espalda de ella y la empujó hacia él, pegándose lo más que pudo.

Con sus manos apartó su cabello para poder besarla libremente, tal y como él lo quería, tal y como él lo añoraba.

Su aliento, su aroma, su todo. Cada cosa era perfecta y la amaba intensamente.

Korra abrazó al chico mientras elevaba sus brazos, sintiendo cada parte de su anatomía en sus manos, cada músculo, cada parte. El roce de sus labios con los de él la hacía enloquecer. Nuevamente, sentía ese calor en su pecho que no pudo sentir con nadie más. Solo ese calor lo podía provocar ese maestro fuego.

\- ¿Esto es real? -pregunta Korra enamorada luego de despegar sus labios- ¿Realmente está pasando?

\- ¿Por qué no podría? -inquirió Mako. Ella acaricia su cabeza, enredando sus dedos entre las cerdas de su cabello y se quedaba detallando cada facción de su rostro. Entonces contestó-

\- Porque la perfección no existe... Y esto es perfecto. –Él sonríe y luego exclama-

\- Gracias por cumplir tu promesa

\- Tú la cumpliste primero -contesta para luego darle un beso corto y sonoro-

\- Sabes... -confiesa el chico mientras se sienta en el borde de la cama y ella le acompaña- Ahora que reflexiono en lo que pasó, creo que a veces uno actúa por impulso.

\- ¿A qué te refieres?

\- Todos me siguen diciendo que soy un héroe porque destruí el portal y arriesgué mi vida y todo eso. Pero la verdad es... que cuando lo pienso bien, no estoy seguro de que estando en mis cabales hubiese cometido un suicidio como ese. Pero en ese momento pareció lo correcto, tenía que ayudarte. No estaba pensando en los demás, solo sabía que si tú morías, yo lo haría también. Así que tenía en mente tu rostro cuando disparé ese relámpago, esperando que funcionara y que tú pudieras estar bien, no me importaba nada más. Es como si estuviésemos conectados o algo.

\- Yo también sentí eso cuando te vi destruir el portal. Quizás si estamos conectados después de todo, porque a pesar de lo que dijeran los otros, yo sabía que no estabas muerto, no podías dejarme, no iba a dejarte.

\- Bueno, tenemos esta nueva oportunidad de estar juntos.

\- ¿Funcionará esta vez? -pregunta ella con cierto temor. Él chasquea los labios y dice en forma graciosa-

\- Mmmm... No sé, yo solo sé que me prometiste cosas allá atrás en mi lecho de muerte.

\- ¡Rayos! Es cierto... debo dejar de prometer cosas que no voy a cumplir.

Dicho esto ambos carcajean hasta el cansancio. Entonces el silencio los envuelve al igual que las miradas de uno para con el otro.

Sin saberlo, se acercaban cada vez más.

\- O...Oye -dice Mako nervioso- Se nos hará algo tarde para la gran cena... Debemos irnos ya.

\- O... -dice ella mientras empujaba suavemente a Mako hacia la cama y ella se subía sobre él aprisionando sus brazos- podemos quedarnos aquí esta noche. Igual, tengo fama de siempre perderme cuando la gente más me necesita.

\- Bueno, no siempre... -contesta Mako- yo te necesito justo ahora.

Korra sonríe con picardía y exclama.

\- Wow, entonces estoy mejorando.

Inmediatamente ella se acerca para besar a Mako en los labios una vez más. Él con sus manos liberadas recorrió las piernas de su amada mientras subía hasta la curva de su trasero y correspondía con más besos. Entonces subió hacia su espalda y comenzó a bajar el cierre que mantenía unido el vestido de la morena, desnudando su espalda.

Korra bajó con besos por su cuello mientras con sus manos iba desabotonando la camisa del maestro fuego, abriendo brecha entre su piel y sus labios, que comenzaron a besar cada parte de su anatomía.

Mako despidió un suspiro cuando ella besó sus pezones mientras cariñosamente recorría el resto de su torso con sus manos.

El chico entonces levantó su tronco mientras besaba el pecho de la morena. Como ese vestido seguía estorbándole, ella levantó los brazos y él lo retiró de su piel, quedando únicamente con un bikini negro ajustado y unas panties del mismo color.

Él se perdió besando el contorno de su pecho mientras con su mano desabrochaba el sostén por detrás. Ella besaba y mordisqueaba el lóbulo de su oreja mientras él hacía su trabajo.

Cayó la prenda sobre la cama y segundos después comenzaron a escucharse más gemidos. Estos eran más continuos y sonoros cada vez.

Ella se sentó sobre el estómago de Mako y él entró dentro de Korra con suavidad. Un calor invadió su interior, era un calor que nadie jamás le hizo sentir, ella lo sabía. Por primera vez se sentía una con alguien. Ese cosquilleo en su entrada le provocaba espasmos sobre su espalda, como un intenso hormigueo que hacía que se arqueara y gimiera de placer.

Mako se perdía tan solo mirándola fijamente mientras él podía sentir esas punzadas placenteras en la parte baja de su abdomen.

Imitando las corrientes marinas iban y venían como una suave y armónica danza. Como uniendo cada punto de una noche estrellada, como encajando la pieza que faltaba de la estructura. Ahora estaban completos, porque se completaban el uno al otro.

Ella se desparramó sobre el pecho de él luego de sentir esa tibieza recorrer su interior. Él la guardó entre sus brazos y besó su frente.

\- Ahora puedes dormirte Korra -dijo Mako cariñosamente- y cuando despiertes yo seguiré aquí a tu lado.

\- ¿Es una promesa?

\- Lo es. -finaliza el joven-

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hay recuerdos especiales que siguen vivos en mi mente y me hace bien recordar. Todos tenemos esos momentos, porque los vivimos juntos.

Ya no existen las cuatro naciones, esas fronteras se han borrado ya, tampoco existen las nacionalidades, todos somos iguales. Yo, soy igual a ustedes y ustedes iguales a mí. Esta ciudad es tan suya como mía.

Estos recuerdos son los que mantendremos siempre. Como cuando compartimos juntos, la primera de muchas veces que lo haríamos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una mesa increíblemente larga se abría paso en el centro de la mansión Sato. Fastuosos y deliciosos platillos se extendían a lo largo de la misma a la cual estaban sentados muchos de los amigos del avatar y héroes de la batalla que definió el destino del mundo.

Kya y los gemelos Eska y Desna estaban presentes al igual que Tenzin y los maestros aire. Los Beifong no podían faltar, tampoco Kuvira ni Khan. Y en una esquina de la mesa estaban Asami al lado de Bolin y del otro lado de cada uno, Opal y Baraz, sus acompañantes.

La música era casi tan alta como las risas de los invitados. El general Iroh hacía gala de una potente voz de cantante que nadie sabía que tenía para ese momento mientras que Zuko y Toph contaban algunas historias del pasado.

Solo dos puestos permanecían desocupados.

\- Oye Bolin -le susurra Opal al oído en medio del bullicio- ¿Tu hermano no viene a la cena?

\- Él me dijo que venía, pero mira la hora que es y no ha llegado.

Asami interrumpe con una sonrisa.

\- Bueno, Korra dijo que iría al departamento de Mako para que ambos se vinieran juntos.

\- Ohhh... -dijo Bolin con una sonrisita perversa- entonces ya sabemos lo que sucedió.

Entonces Tenzin se levantó de su asiento e hizo sonar una copa con uno de los cubiertos.

\- Atención por favor, quisiera proponer un brindis por todos los que estamos aquí. Por nuestra hermandad, por nuestra unión. No fuimos unificados -prosigue- pero ahora estamos más unidos que nunca. Somos compañeros de lucha, pero también somos familia... y la familia no te abandona. ¡Salud!

Todos levantaron sus copas y dijeron al unísono.

¡Salud!

.

.

.

.

La noche pasó y la luna quedó brillando en el centro del cielo como un faro tan brillante como lo era el antiguo portal. De hecho, casi ni se extrañaba su luz por las noches, había otras cosas que brillaban con la misma intensidad ahora.

Kuvira se encontraba en la alcoba mirando la ciudad y observando lo mucho que había cambiado en ese trayecto. Su vida era diferente ahora, se sentía como una persona nueva. Era una persona nueva.

Pero no solo ella.

\- ¿Te hago compañía?

Kuvira voltea su rostro y observa a Khan a su lado sonriéndole. Él se puso de espaldas al horizonte que ella miraba, apoyándose sobre el barandal a su lado, mirando las estrellas de la otra parte del cielo.

\- ¿Sabías que he recordado cada detalle de lo que te dije cuando niños? -pregunta el ojos verdes. Al instante Kuvira se sonroja-

\- ¿Si?

\- De hecho si, omití una parte hace rato.

\- Me di cuenta -contesta. Comenzó a jorungar su cabello como muestra del nerviosismo que traía-

\- Te dije... -sigue Khan mientras se pone frente a ella y toma sus manos- que iba a protegerte de niños y también aun cuando fuéramos grandes y...

\- Nos casáramos. -recitan ambos al mismo tiempo. El sonrojo se notó en sus mejillas-

\- ¿Por qué no dijiste nada cuando lo omití si tú lo recordabas bien? -pregunta Khan-

\- Porque pensé que lo omitías porque no sentías lo mismo que cuando niños. No creí que luego de tanto tiempo le dieras importancia a algo que dijiste cuando niños.

Khan acaricia el suave cabello de la chica y pasa un mechón hasta detrás de su oreja.

\- ¿Y si sí siento lo mismo? -ella le miró fijamente- ¿Me dejarías cumplir mi promesa?

Kuvira no contestó. Simplemente cerró sus ojos y dejó que la brisa la empujara hacia adelante, encontrándose de frente con los labios de Khan, los cuales besó tiernamente.

Si, ese portal ya no era necesario. Había cosas que brillaban con más intensidad ahora.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Eso solo fue las cosas que vivimos durante las primeras semanas luego de que el portal fuera destruido. Algunas cosas las guardaremos para nosotros, pero hay otras que deben compartirse con el mundo.

Una de esas cosas, es lo que hemos aprendido estos últimos días luego de la tragedia que nuestra ciudad y el mundo entero llegaron a sufrir. Porque detrás de cada guerra que peleamos, aunque nos devaste, trae consigo una enseñanza.

Kuvira aprendió sobre la redención. Pasó de ser una fugitiva peligrosa a ser una miembro destacado del ejército del reino tierra e ícono de que lo grandioso que se puede ser, cuando se encuentra el camino correcto.

Mako y Bolin aprendieron que los lazos de sangre es lo más fuerte que puede existir. El amor que los une es genuino. Ahora ellos están cambiando el mundo, y la vida de muchos niños que ahora tienen un hogar y sienten que son parte de una familia.

Asami aprendió que las experiencias te hacen fuerte. No importa si pareces incluso la más débil, puedes ser poderosa. Ella fue la primera en descubrir la cura para la unificación y terminó salvando a muchos de sus garras.

Y yo... Yo quizás fui la que más aprendió. Porque aprendí el valor de las promesas que se hacen, aprendí que debemos cumplirlas aunque nos tome años. Que no debemos darle la espalda a aquellos que se sacrifican por nosotros y que debemos ser incondicionales con aquellos que hacen lo mismo. Aprendí que tener miedo no es malo, pero también a cómo manejarlo para que no me corrompa. En fin... aprendí una vez más a cómo ser el avatar y eso me llena de alegría."

\- Por eso, me enorgullece en nombre del presidente Raiko, la jefa de policías Lin Beifong, los guardas de la Ciudad y el resto de las personas que trabajaron en este proyecto... Presentarles a la nueva Ciudad República, finalmente reconstruida.

Un aplauso inundó completamente la inmensa plaza pública abarrotada de personas de todos los colores y rasgos luego de que el Avatar Korra hiciera aquel emocionante anuncio.

Ella observó conmovida como todos los habitantes reunidos reían y hasta lloraban por ver a su antigua ciudad nuevamente erigirse como la hermosa metrópolis que alguna vez fue, y seguía siendo.

Mako trajo unas tijeras en sus manos y Korra las tomó, cortando el listón rojo que caía y abría las puertas a un nuevo futuro, un nuevo lugar donde vivir.

\- ¡VAYAN A EXPLORAR! -dijo la morena emocionada mientras el grupo comenzó a dispersarse-

Sí, todo había salido mejor de lo que se hubieran imaginado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Días Después**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Los tintes rosas y naranjas del cielo ahora parecían colorear cada tarde veraniega el inmenso firmamento encima del mundo de los vivos.

El verde de los suaves pastos contrastaba con el hermoso azul de las aguas cristalinas que adornaban esa pendiente. El sonido de la caída de agua era como un concierto sonoro y relajante. La espuma que se generaba de esa caída, solo hermoseaba aún más el paisaje.

Los espíritus seguían revoloteando felices de un lado al otro, generando soniditos alegres mientras bailaban juntos una alegre melodía que nunca finalizaba.

Aún con todos esos sonidos de fondo, lo único que podían sentir Mako y Korra, sentados en aquella grama en frente de todas esas bellezas, era el profundo silencio que los envolvía a ambos, como si fuesen las únicas personas poblando el mundo.

Él la miraba sonriente y ella hacía lo mismo con él. Desde hacía mucho las palabras habían perdido su efecto y ya no eran necesarias, con una mirada podían decirse todo.

Él coge la mano de ella y entrelaza sus dedos.

\- Esto es hermoso -dijo embobado mirando el paisaje- ojalá así fueran todos los días.

\- Pudiera serlo si eso quieres -contesta la morena-

Él acerca su rostro al de ella para darle un beso en los labios y luego seguir.

\- El que no sea así a diario hace que estos momentos sean aún más especiales Korra.

\- Es cierto -dice ella en un suspiro-

Un corto silencio los interrumpe de nuevo.

Luego ella voltea nuevamente y dice.

\- Es gracioso como todo empezó conmigo yendo de vacaciones y terminara con nosotros de vacaciones también.

\- Bueno, las vacaciones eran bien merecidas -dice Mako- pero estas son mejores. Porque te tengo a ti... -le frota la mejilla- y al resto de personas que quiero.

Inmediatamente una voz habló a manera de grito desde unos metros de distancia diciendo.

\- ¡Chicos, la parrillada está lista!

Inmediatamente, los chicos voltearon y observaron como Bolin y Asami estaban cortando el alimento que comerían y, al frente, una mesa de madera mantenía a Kuvira, Khan, Baraz y Opal quienes se saboreaban al sentir el olor de la carne recién sacada de la parrilla.

Mako y Korra se unieron al grupo.

\- Wow huele delicioso. -dijo el cejas arqueadas frotando su estómago-

\- Toma asiento hermano, hay un pedazo grande para cada quién.

\- ¡Espero que el mío sea el más grande! -dice Korra- ¡Soy el avatar!

Una carcajada soltaron todos los personajes ante el chiste de la morena que se fue a sentar. Pronto, cada uno tuvo su plato de comida en su puesto, se vieron las caras llenas de felicidad y alegría, cada quién con alguien especial y rodeado de más personas especiales.

Como debió ser antes del portal, antes del primer unificado, antes de Dark Korra, antes de la guerra, antes del sacrificio.

En fin. Como debió ser en un principio.

* * *

**...FIN...**

* * *

**Aaaaaand... ¡That's a Wrap! T.T Hasta aquí llegó Makorrian Love.**

**Como siempre, si les gustó o quieren darme su opinión sobre el cap o el fic en general, bien recibido es.**

**Bueno *aclara garganta* Espero les haya gustado este final y, hablando en términos globales, el fic. Principalmente lo hice para satisfacer mis necesidades Makorrianas luego del final de LOK (Me reservo comentarios) Pero una cosa fue llevando a la otra y terminé creando una historia que logró enamorarme a mi como escritor (Solamente me ha pasado esto con mi saga de Los Diarios de Korra) y pues me enorgullece finalizar hoy este proyecto y, al menos para mi, estoy conforme con el resultado.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todos los que se dieron el tiempo y la tarea de leer este fic y seguir cada actualización. Me llena de alegría leer sus opiniones y sugerencias, al igual que las criticas constructivas. Gracias a ellas, pude hacer este trabajo, que si bien podría ser mucho mejor, no es lo peor tampoco. xD**

**También amé trabajar las diferentes parejas, desarrollar el Makorra como yo quería pero además darle a cada quién el final que se merece, sin hacer exclusiones (Si Bryke, es una indirecta directa xD) Y bueno, atesoraré esta historia y yo mismo la leeré de vez en cuando T.T**

**Otra vez les agradezco el haberse pasado por este fic y leerlo hasta el final. Si comentaste alguna vez, las gracias son dobles. Espero seguir aportando cosas al fandom y seguir creciendo con ustedes.**

**Gracias y nos leemos a la próxima.**

**Prota Makorrian Out.**


End file.
